Mi Joya
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Adaptación.
1. Mi Joya

Todo Konoha busca la Joya Hinata de Byakugan, cuya leyenda clama que puede derrotar a cualquier enemigo.

Naruto Namikaze, el agente humano del ultra secreto Otherworld Bureau of Investigation, tiene órdenes de mantener la joya alejada de las manos equivocadas… o destruirla.

Lo que él no sabe es que esa Joya es una mujer, ¡no una piedra! Pero una vez que se encuentra esta preciosa gema, destruirla es lo último que tiene en mente…

Hinata, parte diosa, parte profetisa, es una prenda en las constantes luchas de poder en Konoha. Ella necesita la ayuda de Naruto para obtener la libertad y mantener ocultos los secretos de sus misteriosos orígenes.

Naruto necesita su sabiduría para remontar los monstruos de Konoha. Pero la necesidad se transforma en amor mientras luchan con demonios, dragones, vampiros… y una profecía que dice que el vínculo entre ellos podría destruirlos a ambos.


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

Los dioses nunca pensaron en crearlos.

Durante siglos se pasearon por los cielos, lloriqueando por su necesidad de seres a los que dirigir, nutrir y gobernar. Añoraban fervorosamente un reino desbordado con leales, agradecidos y obedientes sujetos.

Y así, nació la idea del Hombre.

El rey de los dioses fue sacrificado, su sangre se mezcló con la tierra, el aire, el mar y el fuego; formando criaturas vivas. Pero los elementos eran inestables, las medidas de las partes desproporcionadas, y el resultado fue atroz. Los seres que crearon no eran lo que los dioses habían previsto, en aspecto o carácter. No eran leales o agradecidos, menos aún obedientes. Ellos eran Dragones, Minotauros, Vampiros, Nymphs, Formorians —y demasiados más nombres—, eran rivales poderosos, usurpadores potenciales al real e inmortal trono.

El miedo hizo erupción en el cielo.

En un arranque de pánico, los dioses maldijeron a cada horrorosa creación a una vida bajo el mar, a vivir para siempre vinculados a una ciudad conocida como Konoha. El único recordatorio de su presencia era El Libro de Ra Dracas, que detallaba la creación y debilidades de cada raza.

Pasaron los siglos.

Como ocurre siempre, el tiempo envolvió a los dioses en una absolución al olvido, sepultando el recuerdo de sus errores pasados. Solo conocían su creciente necesidad de compañía e intentaron una vez más crear al hombre.

Esta vez tuvieron éxito, y la raza humana nació.

Muy pronto, comenzó la era de la armonía: los dioses se inmiscuían en la vida de los humanos siempre que lo deseaban, y el Hombre adoró a los dioses. Solo existía una tácita regla. Las dos creaciones inmensamente diferentes, humanos y los habitantes de Konoha, nunca debían encontrarse, nunca se relacionarían y nunca se enamorarían.

Alguien debería habérselo dicho a Naruto Namikaze.


	3. I

**_Capítulo 1_**

Se suponía que iba a ser una misión fácil.

Un trabajo de entrar y salir.

Una extracción de un día.

Su jefe lo había alimentado con esa línea de estupideces, y Naruto Namikaze estúpidamente le había creído. Sin embargo, en su primera entrada en esta exuberante tierra verde, besada por el mar, conocida como Konoha, Naruto se dio cuenta que tendría más suerte intentando vender un frigorífico a un maldito esquimal.

A un precio condenadamente elevado.

Konoha.

No era un mito. Maldición. Él había esperado otra cosa.

Frunció el ceño. En una mano, sostenía la señal aguda e intermitente de un diminuto GPS programado con las coordenadas encontradas en un mapa. Un actual y honesto buen mapa de Konoha que su jefe había descubierto en un alijo de un ausente millonario. Ahora mismo, la señal del GPS vinculado al centro magnético de la tierra, le ayudaba a navegar a través de esa selva Konoha. En la otra mano, esgrimía un machete. La afilada hoja plateada cortaba el grueso follaje que bloqueaba su camino.

No, Konoha no era un mito. Este parecía ser el hogar de la mayor parte de las repugnantes criaturas con las que se había topado alguna vez.

Y como un empleado de OBI, la Agencia de Investigaciones del Otro Mundo, se había encontrado de todo.

Haciendo que se preguntara por que se había unido a la agencia.

Sin embargo, conocía la respuesta y no era porque hubiese visto (en secreto) Star Trek a los diez años y supiera hablar Klingon.

—Heghu'meH QaQ jajvam —suspiró él. Hoy es un buen día para morir.

Cuando él había descubierto (para su horror) que realmente había otros mundos colonizados en la enorme extensión de la galaxia, había dejado su trabajo como detective con el DP de Dallas y empezó a buscar una operación tipo Los Hombres de Negro. Cuando OBI finalmente contactó con él, firmó inmediatamente. Él creía fielmente en la necesidad de aprender sobre los pobladores de otros mundos y proteger su propio planeta de ellos.

¿Cómo podía haber sabido que las más aterradoras criaturas residían aquí, en su propio planeta? ¿Simplemente enterrados bajo el océano, protegido por algún tipo de cúpula de cristal?

Cuando esquivó una flácida rama, apretó los dientes.

— Konoha —murmuró él—. Alias, Infierno.

Después de entrar en un remolino y gelatinoso portal que OBI había descubierto bajo el agua en Florida, se había encontrado a si mismo dentro de un enorme palacio de cristal custodiado por enormes hombres con espadas.

La suerte había estado de su lado cuando se coló furtivamente ante ellos, pasando desapercibido y entró en la puerta.

Eso fue cuando el beso de la voluble Dama Suerte le dijo adiós.

Durante las pasadas dos noches, un vampiro chupasangre, un dragón con aliento de fuego y un hambriento demonio alado, alias El Comité de Bienvenida, lo habían estado persiguiendo, cada uno afilando mentalmente sus tenedores y cuchillos.

Los recuerdos le hacían sentirse interiormente caliente y confuso.

Ahora él conocía la rutina. En menos de una hora, la noche caería y esas… cosas emergerían otra vez. Le darían caza. Intentarían comerle a jodienda. Y no de una manera buena.

Su sangre corría fría ante el pensamiento, y ni siquiera el húmedo aire caliente podía calentarle. Durante cuarenta y ocho horas había estado pegado en ese laberinto aparentemente interminable, y durante catorce horas, él había seguido el mismo patrón: las criaturas rastreaban, Naruto las evadía.

La primera noche, él había intentado dispararles con su Beretta. Había conseguido darle al dragón entre los ojos, pero sus otros perseguidores habían esquivado las balas, rápidamente y sin esfuerzo.

La segunda noche, cuando habían aparecido las dos criaturas restantes, Naruto utilizó sus habilidades de combate y le cortó la garganta al vampiro. Un placer, tenía que admitirlo, pero no había salido indemne. Cinco profundos rasguños y la herida de una mordedura adornaban su cuello y muslo, palpitando constantemente. Sin supurar, pero tampoco curándose completamente.

Cómo había escapado del demonio después de eso, no lo sabía. Herido y débil como había estado, habría sido fácil dominarlo. Diablos, su sangrante cuerpo debería haber sido un delicioso bufet de comida. Muchas veces se había preguntado si el demonio lo había dejado ir a propósito, disfrutando un poco de más de la emoción de la caza.

Bueno, el demonio no era el único que iba a disfrutar esta noche. Una sonrisa de anticipación estiró los labios de Naruto. Más despierto ahora, no sería cogido con la guardia baja. Además, ya había trazado un plan, denominado afectuosamente, **_Operación Matar al Bastardo_**.

Si el OMB se desplegaba con éxito, el demonio pronto se uniría a su amigo chupasangres en el infierno. Si no, bueno, Naruto debería recurrir al Plan B: **_Operación Oh Mierda_**.

Correría como un loco y se ocultaría hasta que la luz brillara una vez más en la aparentemente viva cúpula de arriba.

Su mirada se elevó a dicha cúpula. Allí no había cielo, solo miles y miles de brillantes perlas de cristal. Las olas bañaban constantemente el lado exterior, y peces de multitud de tamaños y colores nadaban en todas las direcciones. Le gustaban más las desnudas sirenas.

Una ramita le dio en la mejilla, captando su atención, cortándole la piel y añadiendo un artículo más a su creciente lista de mierda. Él había perdido todo rastro de su buen humor. Al menos los insectos habían dejado de rodearle. Un verdadero resquicio de esperanza, pensó amargamente.

Nunca debería haber cogido este trabajo.

Dio la vuelta justo cuando su reloj de pulsera empezó a vibrar. Se detuvo repentinamente.

—Justo lo que necesito —murmuró él. Si no era una cosa, era la otra, y ahora era hora de contactar con el campo base.

Dejó caer su mochila, hurgando en el interior, retirando un pequeño transmisor negro y encendiéndolo. Si dejaba de contactar al menos una vez al día, entraría la caballería y terminaría su trabajo. Nunca había fallado en una misión, y no fallaría en esta.

—Santa a Madre —dijo, encogiéndose cuando pronunció su alias. Su unidad había pensado que era gracioso como el infierno, diciendo que caería sobre otros mundos y dejaría pequeños regalos (como bombas y cadáveres) así que el nombre le pegaba—. ¿Me recibes?

Unos pocos segundos de estática antes de oír:

—Adelante, Santa —él reconoció la voz de su jefe, Kakashi Hatake.

—Todavía no tengo el paquete, pero todo marcha bien.

—Recibido.

—Cierro —él acabó la transmisión y metió el receptor en la mochila, entonces se puso de nuevo en movimiento.

Todo marcha bien, mi trasero.

Para él sobrevivir a la Operación MAB, tenía que encontrar un pequeño claro con amplias espacios para correr, escabullirse y ponerse a cubierto. Hasta ahora, no hubo suerte. Y se le estaba agotando el tiempo, su hora se alejaba despiadadamente haciendo tic tac.

Cuando una pared de árboles bloqueó su camino, él se movió a la derecha, pero el GPS empezó a emitir señales erráticas, elevados pitidos, una señal de que había dado un giro equivocado. Gruñendo por lo bajo, Naruto dio la vuelta y desanduvo el camino hasta que el diminuto aparato se calmó. El sudor le goteaba de la frente y caía sobre su traje militar.

Le debían unas vacaciones, maldición, una oportunidad de ver a los hermanos y hermana que no había visitado en dos años. Los llamaba regularmente, por supuesto, pero no era lo mismo que abrazarlos, reírse con ellos. Estar con ellos. Quería jugar con los hijos de Katie, quería asegurarse que su marido Jorlan la estaba tratando igual que el tesoro que era.

Trabajando para OBI —lo cual se traducía en saltar constantemente de planeta en planeta a travesando agujeros de gusano— no le había permitido visitar con frecuencia su hogar. Diablos, trabajar para OBI no le permitía viajar a ningún lado excepto a planetas alienígenas. Y ahora a ciudades submarinas. Seguro como el infierno que no le permitía tener citas y pasar el rato. A menos que quisiera pasar una sola noche con una mujer alienígena con tres ojos y fangosa piel azul.

No era su caso.

Nunca le habían gustado las estancias de una sola noche, prefería múltiples noches con múltiples orgasmos.

¿Tres ojos? ¿Piel fangosa? Uh, ni hablar.

¿Había mencionado que le gustaba tomarse su tiempo con una mujer, recreándose en cada matiz de su cuerpo, saboreando su esencia, su sabor? ¿Qué le gustaba oír sus gritos sobre sus increíbles talentos sexuales?

Sonrió abiertamente pensando en sus "increíbles talentos sexuales".

Una rama le azotó la mejilla, y perdió su sonrisa. Es culpa tuya, hombre. Nunca deberías haber dejado que tu mente vagara por ese camino. Cierto. No era momento de pensar en sexo y mujeres. O tener sexo con mujeres. Él culpó al calor por su voluntariosa mente. Eso, y el hecho de que no se había acostado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Muchísimo tiempo.

Porque había perdido su enfoque en lo que era importante —su supervivencia— a favor de la imagen de una mujer desnuda. Una mujer desnuda con largas piernas aterciopeladas y suaves que se enredaban alrededor de su cintura y…

Otra rama lo azotó, esta vez en el ojo.

—¡Mierda! —No parecía que él sufriera de ADD. Estás aquí por una razón, Namikaze. No pienses en nada, excepto eso.

Un momento de distracción podía ser la causa de que fallara una misión. Él lo sabía, y le sorprendía cuan fácilmente su mente seguía dando vueltas. Quizás el ser cazado por un demonio caníbal no era lo suficiente excitante para él. Si ese era el caso, necesitaba un completo examen psicológico lo antes posible.

—La misión. Piensa en la misión. —Como lo habían hecho miles de veces antes, las palabras de su jefe vagaron por su mente.

Encontramos un libro, Naruto. El libro, a decir verdad, titulado Ra Dracas. Este habla de dragones y vampiros y otros sin sentidos, pero el verdadero mensaje está oculto entre el texto, escrito en código.

—El texto sobre dragones y vampiros es un sinsentido —se burló él. La visión retrospectiva apestaba.

Una vez desciframos ese código, había añadido su jefe, descubrimos algo sobre la Joya Hinata de Byakugan, una joya tan poderosa que puede usarse para predecir el futuro. Una joya tan poderosa que puede mostrar quien está mintiendo y quien está diciendo la verdad. Quien quiera que la sostenga tendrá la habilidad de destruir a cualquier enemigo. Conquistar cualquier ejército.

Una pequeña maravilla que quería obtener desesperadamente.

Naruto iba a encontrar y robar esa preciosa joya, entonces la llevaría a casa. De todas maneras si su misión se veía comprometida, él la destruiría de modo que nadie pusiera sus codiciosas manos sobre ello.

Era así de simple.

¿Simple? Tan simple como una rutinaria cirugía cerebral. Naruto hizo una breve pausa y sorbió de su menguante cantimplora de agua vitaminada. El frío líquido se deslizó por su seca garganta, ofreciéndole un muy necesario estallido de energía antes de que volviera a ponerse en movimiento.

Durante una eternidad se obligó a avanzar, sin ir más lentamente, siempre consciente de lo que le esperaba si no encontraba un punto para realizar la Operación MAB. Su mirada voló al reloj de pulsera, la luz roja digital apenas era visible bajo la suciedad y mugre que lo cubría. Veinte minutos hasta la hora del show, así que tenía que encontrar un claro de tierra que sirviera ahora mismo. Él frunció el ceño y…

**_Cuidado, arenas movedizas._**

Sus ojos exploraron los alrededores mientras buscaba esa voz, una mujer. Él no se puso a cubierto, ni dejó de caminar, prefiriendo estar, en cambio, en movimiento.

No quería asustarla con movimientos sorpresa.

Agarró más fuerte el machete. Las probabilidades eran cincuenta a cincuenta a que la mujer tuviera un arma, e incluso más altas en cuanto a que la usaría.

**_¿Me estás escuchando? ¡He dicho que tengas cuidado con las arenas movedizas!_**

La voz ronca, femenina, con fuerte acento, se cernió nuevamente en su mente, tan ricamente sensual y exigente que se le puso instantáneamente, no deseada, y sorprendentemente dura, antes de que él empezase a hundirse en un enorme charco de arenas movedizas.

—¿Qué demonios? —Por instinto intentó alzar las piernas, solo para causar que se hundiera más y más rápido. Se quedó inmóvil y echó un vistazo hacia el suelo, observando cómo se hundía lentamente, cubriendo sus pies… sus tobillos.

**_Ya la has hecho_.** La exasperación colgaba en los bordes de sus palabras. Quizás incluso hubiera añadido, Pedazo Burro, pero no estaba seguro. **_Intenté advertirte_.**

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó utilizando su más educado y suave tono mientras echaba un vistazo a los exuberantes arbustos verdes que lo rodeaban. Aquí las hojas eran más gruesas de las que había encontrado nunca, apenas meciéndose con el suave viento.

No quería espantar a la mujer. Había intentado salvarle de las arenas movedizas, así que obviamente ella no quería hacerle daño. Dios sabía que ahora mismo necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

No había rastro de persona o ropa espiando desde los arbustos, ningún crujido o chasquido que indicara movimiento.

—Puedes salir —dijo él—. No te haré daño. Tienes mi palabra.

**_Piensa un momento, Naruto. No me oyes con tus oídos, si no con tu mente._**

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó él con brusquedad. Entonces parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó nuevamente. La voz permanecía, haciendo eco desde cada corredor de su cerebro. Ella tenía razón. Sus palabras estaban actualmente en el interior de su mente.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?

—Soy esquizofrénico. —Esa declaración salió de su boca, demasiado atónito y surrealista para mantenerlo dentro—. Finalmente he saltado la línea de la cordura con pesas de mil libras atadas a mis tobillos. —Él había visto alguna mierda extraña en su vida, y esta finalmente lo había alcanzado.

Debería haber sabido que eso vendría bajo la forma de un desdoblamiento de personalidad. Una atractiva, como el infierno, personalidad femenina. Su rica y melosa voz… nunca había oído nada tan erótico.

Abajo, hundiéndose mientras la arena cubría sus muslos con esa engorrosa humedad. Con el olor de las aguas estancadas y podridas él arrugó la nariz. No quería adivinar lo que se pudría.

Loco o no, no había sobrevivido esos dos días y noches de tortura para morir ahogado por la arena. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, tenía que salvar su vida —o más bien, vidas— de este lío.

Dios, esto apesta.

Poco dispuesto a perder un solo suministro más, sacó su GPS y el machete a tierra seca. Cuidando de no empujar con demasiada fuerza o demasiado rápido, se quitó la mochila y la tiró al borde de la espada, rogando a Dios que hubiese traído un gancho a propulsión. ¿Pero por que habría necesitado tal cosa para un trabajo rápido y fácil?

— Kakashi Hatake, saco mentiroso de mierda. —Él frunció el ceño… ¿La tercera vez en cuantas horas? La expresión representaba bien su visión de Konoha.

Mientras tanto, continuaba hundiéndose, lentamente, lentamente, la húmeda arena abriéndose camino más arriba de sus rodillas, llegando a sus muslos. Los gruesos granos líquidos eran fríos, y su temperatura corporal cayó varios grados. Su presión sanguínea era la única cosa que aumentaba.

Ante las burbujas y el gorjeo de la mojada succión, escaneó otra vez sus alrededores, esta vez buscando una cuerda de salvamento. No había ninguna rama o vid cerca. Solo una enorme roca blanca, pero estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla con sus manos.

**_Sácate la camiseta_** dijo la sensual, te—quiero—desnudo—y—en—mi—cama, voz.

Él resopló burlonamente. Se estaba hundiendo hacia la muerte y su nueva personalidad femenina quería que se desnudara. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía?

—¿Quieres que también me quite los pantalones? —dijo irónicamente.

Al menos él había elegido una caliente bollito ninfómana para ser su compañera mental y no un anciano con voz nasal.

**_¡Idiota!_**Resolló ella, el rubor goteando de su voz. **_Sácate la camiseta, agarra los extremos en tus manos, y lanza el material hacia la roca._**

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando estudió la distancia de la roca otra vez. Eso puede que realmente funcionara. Por primera vez en días, él se rió con genuina diversión. Quizás fuese esquizofrénico y oscilara al borde de la locura total, pero también era un asombroso genio.

La mujer —era difícil seguir pensando en tal distintivo, pareciendo más una voz real que una simple extensión de sí mismo— suspiró. **_¿Por qué tenían que escogerte los dioses?_**

Su desánimo causó que sonriera ampliamente.

—Podría hacerme a mí mismo la misma pregunta, bebé.

Alcanzando por detrás él cuello de su camiseta, tiró de ella sacándola por la cabeza. Con un extremo del material de camuflaje en su mano izquierda y el otro en la derecha, se inclinó hacia delante y lanzó la camiseta a la roca. Falló.

Lo intentó otra vez y falló.

De acuerdo, realmente necesitaba incrementar las horas que pasaba en las prácticas de tiro.

La arena ahora le llegaba a la cintura. Continuó inclinándose y lanzando hasta que finalmente la camiseta se enganchó con solidez. Dio un fuerte tirón y dejó de hundirse.

**_Ahora a tirar._**

—Sé que hacer. —Él tiró, usando toda su fuerza. Sus brazos ardían por el esfuerzo. La arena le agarraba con dedos fuertes, codiciosos, manteniéndolo en el lugar.

Haciendo una mueca, continuó levantando sus doscientas libras de músculo. Sus hombros se sobrecargaban, estirando los tendones y huesos. La arena continuaba apretando su abrazo, quemándole la herida en la pierna. Las marcas de dientes en su cuello palpitaban ante el esfuerzo, quizás incluso abriendo la hendidura ya que sintió un chorrito de algo caliente y húmedo sobre su piel.

Solo un poco más… casi… está. El sonido de la fibra de algodón al romperse llenó sus oídos. Con un tirón final, su cuerpo aterrizó en la seca y sólida arena. Él jadeó respirando aliviado.

**_No, corre. Rápido. Los demonios ya han empezado a moverse._**

Ignorándola, Naruto rodó sobre su espalda antes de dejarse caer aliviado. Cuando echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, una suave brisa salada vagó por delante de él, recordándole las vacaciones en la playa que tanto ansiaba. Esta área sería tan buena como cualquier otra, supuso él. Se había quedado sin tiempo.

—Dejemos que la Operación MAB de comienzo. —Él se puso la camiseta, sacó la mochila y rebuscó en su interior.

**_¿Qué estás haciendo? Vuelve, estúpido._**

—Necesitas un nombre —dijo él, ignorando su exigencia y continuó buscando en el interior de la mochila.

¿No tenían un nombre todos los desdoblamientos de personalidad? Si iba a volverse loco, bien podía abrazarlo por completo. Al menos, por ahora. Una vez volviese a casa y le hablase al capitán de su nueva amiga, sería agujereado con tantas agujas que lo haría parecer un extraño masaje sensual.

Quizás la llamara Conejita. O Bambi.

**_Por favor,_** lloriqueó ella. **_Tienes que ocultarte. Si no te herirán de nuevo y…_**

—No voy a huir. Voy a matarles.

Ella hizo una pausa, absorbiendo sus palabras.

**_Escucha, Naruto. No estás loco. No soy un producto de tu imaginación o una personalidad dentro de tu mente. Soy muy real, y puedo ayudarte. Conozco Konoha y las criaturas de aquí. Escúchame y quizás vivas un día más._**

Ahora fue su turno hacer una pausa. Su exclamación tenía una extraña clase de sentido. A través de los años, él había visto y experimentado toda clase de cosas extrañas.

—¿Puedes probarlo? —casi pronunció él, pero se contuvo.

Aunque él no había hablado realmente, ella lo había oído y soltó un frustrado suspiro.

**_Eres tan humano. Prueba esto, prueba lo otro. ¡Uf! Estoy hablando contigo,¿no?_**

Varias razas alienígenas se comunicaban psíquicamente, así que ya sabía que eso podía hacerse. Solo que no había sabido que podrían hacerlo con él. El hecho era, que estaba aliviado de que su cerebro no hubiese experimentado un fundido total.

—¿Dónde estás?

**_Parece que en el Hades._**

Él sonrió.

—¿Sí? Yo también. ¿Quieres decirme como sabes mi nombre? —Él reanudó su búsqueda en el interior de la mochila—. ¿Y cómo es que estás dentro de mi mente? —Eso le molestaba, mucho, pero tenía tantas otras cosas por las que preocuparse ahora mismo.

**_¿Realmente deseas discutir eso ahora? El tiempo es tu enemigo._**

De nuevo, ella tenía razón. Él realmente no tenía mucho, quizás cinco o diez minutos y necesitaba cada segundo.

—Dejaré pasar esas preguntas, pero hay algo que tengo que saber. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Una pausa. **_Sería una lástima estropear tu bonita cara._**

Buena respuesta. ¿Acaso podía discutírselo?

—¿Sabes cómo acabar con un demonio? —Los mitos reclamaban el ajo, una estaca a través del corazón o agua bendita. Espera. Eso mataba a los vampiros. ¿Qué infiernos mataba a los demonios? El Libro de Ra Dracas quizás hubiese explicado las instrucciones paso a paso, pero él no había prestado atención, viendo la escritura simplemente con un camuflaje para el código oculto acerca de la joya. Estúpido.

**_No hay razón para pelear. Puedo llevarte a la seguridad._**

—¿Veneno? ¿Dinamita? —Mientras hablaba, levantaba los artículos en cuestión.

El pesado silencio cubrió su mente.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado, cariño, así que bien podrías decírmelo.

Ante su decisión, ella finalmente dijo, aguantando temblorosamente el aliento:

**_Tienes que… bueno, ya sabes._**

—Sí, me temo que sí —él evitó las granadas; quizás las necesitara después, y retiró cuatro cartuchos de dinamita, así como sus gafas de visión nocturna.

**_Esa dinamita, no te ayudará. Los demonios se fortalecen con el fuego._**

—Espero que la fuerza de la explosión lo retrase lo bastante así que pueda acercarme lo bastante a él… ya sabes. —Él deslizó un clip en su arma y deslizó la munición en la recámara. Esta era su última ronda de munición, así que tendría que hacer más.

**_Ten cuidado. Por favor, ten cuidado._**

Tantas emociones subrayaron sus palabras. Miedo, arrepentimiento, esperanza. Preocupación. Emociones que él no entendía y no tenía tiempo para sopesar.

**_Prométemelo._**

—Te doy mi palabra —respondió él, y entonces la ahogó completamente, impidiéndole que lo distrajera de su propósito. Si quería ganar, tenía que entrar en su zona… y quedarse allí.

Sintiendo sus necesidades, ella dijo.

**_No volveré a hablar hasta que esto se haya acabado._**

Formando un enorme círculo con la dinamita, Naruto plantó un cartucho a cada lado de los altísimos troncos. La brisa aumentó, haciendo cabriolas con renovada vida.

La oscuridad se acercaba constantemente, enhebrando sus nudosos dedos a través de los árboles. Con la adrenalina rugiendo en sus venas, se puso las gafas de visión nocturna, el mundo atenuándose en rojos y grises.

Dinamita en su sitio. Listo.

Pistola en mano. Listo.

Balas en la recámara. Listo.

Cuchillo. Él levantó el machete y lo enganchó al cinturón de sus pantalones. Listo.

Todo lo que quedaba cubría su cuerpo con una sábana de hojas, camuflándolo de la vista del demonio. Pero cuando él se dobló para unir la primera hoja, sintió un silbido al lado de la oreja, seguido de un viento perfumado de azufre y una insultante risa.

Demasiado tarde.

El demonio había llegado.

Maldiciendo mentalmente, Naruto se puso en cuclillas y aferró con más fuerza el arma. Mientras estaba allí, el sudor goteaba de su frente y sobre sus gafas, escudando momentáneamente su línea de visión. Su cabeza se movió lentamente, sus ojos escaneando de lado a lado, buscando un borroso espectro delator de calor.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Vamos, muéstrate.

Al no encontrar ninguna señal de la criatura en el suelo, alzó la mirada hacia arriba y vio una figura que se precipitaba hacia él, bajando, bajando. Él no entró en pánico cuando esto se acercó más. Más cerca todavía. No, él estaba impaciente, de anticipación.

Casi ahí… Naruto rodó fuera de su trayectoria un segundo antes de que hiciera contacto. El demonio chocó con el suelo, y un diabólico siseo se deslizó a través de la noche. Desafortunadamente la criatura se levantó y se escondió en los árboles antes de que pudiera dispararle.

—Quieres jugar al escondite —gritó él—, jugaremos al escondite. Ven y cógeme, tú sucio bastardo. —Con el arma apuntando hacia delante, Naruto saltó poniéndose en pie y corrió.

Corrió hacia el primer racimo de dinamita, rogando que el demonio le siguiera. Cuando oyó el crujido de una capa y sintió el calor de la respiración en la parte de atrás del cuello, sonrió con satisfacción.

Oh, sí. La pequeña basura le había seguido.

Cuando Naruto pasó los árboles, él dio la vuelta y apuntó su arma.

¡Boom!

La bala impactó en la dinamita. Al instante, el fuego apareció y explotó el árbol. La ráfaga lanzó a Naruto por los aires impactando después contra el suelo, arrancándole el aire de los pulmones. Eso mismo hizo con el demonio y entre sus aullidos de dolor y furia, llovían trozos de árbol y hojas.

Le había dado, Naruto lo sabía, luchando por respirar, ¿pero lo había hecho ir más despacio?

Un hedor acre y el humo negro ondeaban a su alrededor cuando se puso en pie.

Naruto echó a correr, acortando la distancia entre él y el segundo racimo de dinamita.

Enfurecido, el demonio lo siguió una vez más; ya no más bromas ni diversión, le estaba pisando los talones. La saliva goteaba, de los demasiados blancos y agudos dientes, sobre el cuello de Naruto.

Naruto dio un giro y disparó.

¡Boom!

Una ráfaga de puro calor barrió sobre él, lanzándolo otra vez por los aires, pero esta vez lo esperaba y golpeó el suelo rodando.

El demonio se estrelló contra el tronco de otro árbol, chillando de rabia y renovado dolor, gruñendo maldiciones en una lengua que Naruto no entendía.

Naruto saltó poniéndose en pie y empezó a correr.

**_¡Ahora!_** Gritó la mujer en su mente.**_ ¡Dispara ahora!_**

No había pasado todavía el tercer cartucho, de hecho estaba frente a él. Si disparaba ahora, quizás se friera a sí mismo. De todos modos, él apuntó y disparó, tirándose al suelo.

¡Boom!

El impacto lo lanzó hacia atrás, y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Oleadas de calor rodaron sobre él, más calientes que antes, quemándole la ropa y la piel. Un fuerte estruendo y después un jadeo en busca de aire resonó en sus oídos.

Despegándose del suelo, Naruto preparó el cuchillo. Corrió hacia el demonio. El sucio bastardo había derribado otro árbol y ahora luchaba por ponerse en pie. Sus ojos brillaban con un espeluznante y extraño rojo. Los cuernos sobresalían de todas las partes de su cuerpo escamoso. Sin pararse a pensar, Naruto levantó la hoja y la hundió.

La sangre salpicó todo.

El silencio lo saludó. El olor a azufre podrido llenó el aire.

Permaneciendo en el lugar, Naruto echó un vistazo a través del claro. El humo era más espeso ahora, más pesado y ondeaba alrededor de los árboles que quedaban igual que enfadadas nubes. Lo trozos de corteza y follaje continuaban lloviendo desde el cielo. Sus gafas se habían caído en algún momento durante la lucha, y le lloraban los ojos. Le picaban las fosas nasales, pero sobre todo le dolían las articulaciones.

Se sacó el pañuelo de la cabeza y lo aplicó contra la nariz, bloqueando el maloliente y sofocante aire.

**_¿Ganaste?_** Dijo la mujer, el temor y la alegría subyacían en su voz. **_Realmente ganaste._**

—Nunca dude de ello —mintió él. Sin mostrar ninguna emoción, estiró cuidadosamente cada vértebra de su columna, calculando las heridas y contusiones.

Se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo para esta mierda.

Después de volver a ponerse el pañuelo de camuflaje en la cabeza, pateó los escombros hasta encontrar el sistema de GPS, sus gafas y su mochila. Cada uno de ellos estaba quemado en los bordes, pero esencialmente intactos. Le puso el seguro al arma que llevaba y la colocó en la pistolera a su costado antes de colgarse la mochila sobre el hombro. Hecho eso, limpió el machete y lo envainó también a un costado.

—Ahora —dijo él, sabiendo que su inyección de adrenalina cesaría pronto. Mejor acabar con sus asuntos con la mujer antes de que se estrellara. Se inclinó contra un delgado y aún entero tronco de árbol y se frotó la herida del cuello—. Tú y yo vamos a charlar un poco, ¿vale? Quiero saber quién eres y dónde estás. Quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que me ayudas. Tanto como odio admitirlo, tiene que haber algo más en esto que el hecho de que te guste mi aspecto.

Ella suspiró, un sonido pesado y largo. **_Este no es el momento._**

—Claro que lo es. —La paciencia era para los ancianos y los clérigos. Naruto no era un anciano, y condenadamente seguro que no era un clérigo.

**_Te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Después._**

—Eso es lo que dices ahora. Y por cierto, no estoy seguro de que me guste este rol inverso que estamos teniendo. Las mujeres adoran hablar y compartir cada detalle de sus vidas. Los hombres no. ¿Pero míranos? Yo quiero hablar y tú quieres cerrarme la boca.

—¿Y bien? —Apuntó él cuando ella se quedó en silencio. Él cambió el peso de un pie al otro, sin gustarle lo rápido que había perdido ella su alegre timbre.

**_Sólo__ era el comienzo._**


	4. II

**_Capítulo 2_**

_Sólo era el comienzo._

La advertencia resonó en la mente de Naruto, siniestra y oscura. Una maléfica tempestad se dirigía directo hacia él. Olvidó la necesidad que tenía de preguntarle a la mujer su nombre y sus verdaderas razones para ayudarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con que eso fue sólo el principio?

**_Aquí aún acecha el peligro. Tienes que llegar a la seguridad de las calles._**

—¿Qué clase de peligro?

**_Otros demonios rondan por aquí, también vampiros. Una vez que se enteren de la muerte de su amigo, serás cazado nuevamente._**

Su niño interior se animó inmediatamente al pensar en tener que hacer volar más cosas. Su yo adulto gimió en protesta, se encontraba demasiado cansado y dolorido para jugar más, solo quería recoger sus juguetes e irse a casa.

—¿Sabes? Esta selva es realmente un jodido Quién es Quién. —Como había temido, la descarga de adrenalina se desvanecía rápidamente, las explosiones y el calor le pasaban factura. Necesitaba un lugar seguro para desplomarse.

Pensó, que por alguna razón estúpida, no quería que la mujer supiera cuanto le costaba respirar. Quería que pensara en él como en alguien fuerte e invencible.

Entonces, mantuvo su respiración pausada, incluso enderezó los hombros y mantuvo la expresión firme.

—¿Puedes sacarme de esta selva? —Sus dedos se flexionaron para cerrarse alrededor de la empuñadura del machete.

**_Al norte. Dirígete al norte_**.

Caminó lenta y pesadamente a través de las cenizas, rocas y ramas, hasta que llegó a un bosque de árboles blancos. Se tambaleaban como fantasmas. No podía recordar haber visto antes esos árboles. Arrancó una de las hojas blancas mientras la sensual voz de la mujer lo dirigía hacia la salida. Poco después encontró un par de huellas y se dio cuenta de que alguien más había tomado ese mismo camino.

**_Ésas son tus huellas_**.

—No puede ser —dijo él, incrédulo.

**_Echa un vistazo._**

Se agachó y estudió las sucias huellas. Por supuesto. Coincidían con su talla y tipo de zapatos. Frunció el ceño. Ya había estado aquí antes, pero obviamente había ido en la dirección equivocada.

—¿Cómo de cerca está la salida?

**_Ya lo verás_**, rió ella.

Surgió cinco minutos después.

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo. Se detuvo al borde de un camino empedrado, que se alejaba serpenteando del bosque. Tan simple. Tan fácil. La oscuridad era cada vez más espesa pero sin la densidad de los árboles alrededor del camino, hilos de luz de un suave y brillante dorado se deslizaban desde la cúpula con total libertad.

Frunciendo el ceño, soltó el machete y situó sus puños a los lados. Sólo le había llevado tres miserables días, tres explosiones y una maldita Mujer Invisible salir de allí.

—Podría haber encontrado la salida yo solo. —murmuró él para su propio orgullo.

La mujer se rió de nuevo, un sonido tan exuberante y sensual que hizo que su cuerpo respondiera al instante. Lo más seguro es que pudiera condenarlo a un infierno eterno de lujuria que lo llevase tras ella. Se endureció aún más por ella, anhelando tocarla. Sonaba tan sexy.

Le disgustaba con que rapidez y facilidad lograba afectarlo. De hecho, esto no solía sucederle. Por mucho que amara y atesorara a una mujer, por mucho que disfrutara saboreándolas y mimándolas, ellas siempre iban a él, tenían que esforzarse para lograr su interés. Nunca había respondido tan fuerte a una en particular; había demasiado donde escoger.

**_La única forma en que hubieras logrado salir de esa jungla sin mí, habría sido con el demonio arrastrando tu cadáver entre los dientes._**

—Listilla —dijo él, pero se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo.

**_Las criaturas nunca te habrían encontrado si no te hubieras rociado con repelente de insectos._**

—¿Estás bromeando? Se supone que ese repelente es inodoro.

**_Para los insectos, tal vez._**

Perdió todo rastro de sonrisa. Si la etiqueta del repelente hubiera dicho una palabra, al menos una maldita palabra sobre atraer demonios y vampiros, nunca lo hubiese utilizado. Disgustado, Naruto se detuvo y tomó un sorbo de su cantimplora, la frescura del agua calmó su garganta quemada.

—¿A dónde voy desde aquí? Necesito una comida caliente. —La barrita energética en su mochila no le sería de mucha ayuda esta vez—. Un baño y una cama suave. —Una mujer bien dispuesta tampoco estaría mal. Preferiblemente la que escuchaba en sus pensamientos.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. **_Si, bueno, solo sigue por ese camino._**

Él rió entre dientes y se puso nuevamente en marcha. Quizás era tonto por su parte confiar tanto en ella, pero eso fue lo que hizo. Ella le había salvado la vida. Dos veces.

Tal vez esto formara parte de un diabólico plan, pero la verdad es que no le importaba. En ese momento, ella podría estar conduciéndolo directamente a una olla de estofado humano y él habría ido de buena gana.

Su bota golpeó un montoncillo de guijarros, que se esparcieron y lo hicieron tropezar. Se enderezó y se frotó la herida en el muslo. Cada movimiento incrementaba el dolor allí.

Necesitas limpiar eso, también la de tu cuello.

—Tan pronto como encuentre refugio, usaré el botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en mi mochila. —No es que la pomada antibiótica fuera a ser de mucha ayuda. La había estado utilizando durante dos días sin que sirviera de nada.

**_Te hiciste ayer esas heridas, ¿verdad? ¿Del vampiro?_**

—Sí.

**_¿Y sólo han empeorado? Eso no es bueno, nada bueno._**

Él captó la preocupación bajo su tono.

—¿Necesito preocuparme por convertirme en un fantasma de la noche sediento de sangre?

Su tono seco la sacó de sus casillas.

**_No deberías bromear sobre algo tan serio. ¿El demonio de hoy te mordió o arañó?_**

—¿Bromeas? El bastardo apenas se acercó a mí.

Ella suspiró. **_Ninguno de los dos tiene razones para exaltarse, por ahora. Aparte de tu monstruoso ego, deberías estar bien._**

Estaba cansado, pensó él. Dios, estaba tan cansado. No había mentido.

Necesitaba una cama y comida tan pronto como fuera posible o sus piernas se derrumbarían. En este punto, el baño y la mujer eran opcionales.

Una suave y agradable ráfaga de aire fresco lo atravesó, ofreciéndole un poco de consuelo a sus músculos entumecidos. La oscuridad había vuelto la noche totalmente negra, como una tumba, donde no sería capaz de ver ni una maldita cosa.

Bajando por el camino, notó una franja brillante en contraste con las sombras.

Después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que era una persona caminando lentamente en la misma dirección en la que él viajaba, sólo veinte pasos por delante de él. Naruto se tensó y alcanzó su arma, sin frenar su marcha. Le quedaban dos balas en la recámara.

Sólo necesitaba una.

**_Deberías tranquilizarte Naruto. La ninfa no te molestará._**

—¿Ninfa? —Él se detuvo brevemente, con la palabra bailando en su mente—. ¿Una ninfa de verdad? ¿Una hembra con un alto apetito sexual que deja a su pareja en un coma de placer?

**_¿Podrías ponerte serio?_**

—Estoy hablando en serio. ¿La conoces? ¿Puedes presentarnos?

Ella gruñó por lo bajo. **_Para tu información, las leyendas de la superficie están equivocadas. La mayoría de las ninfas son machos._**

¿Machos?

—No puede ser.

**_Acércate y míralo por ti mismo._**

Él lo hizo, su mirada escrutando intensamente la espalda de la criatura, quedándose con los pequeños detalles. Hombros anchos. Un andar masculino. Pies largos asomándose por debajo del dobladillo de la túnica.

Un estremecimiento sacudió a Naruto, y todos sus pensamientos sobre comas de placer se desvanecieron.

—Ese hombre merece morir simplemente por fastidiar mi fantasía.

**_Él no será tan fácil de matar como el demonio. Las ninfas son los mejores guerreros de la tierra, incluso más fuertes que los dragones, nunca atacan primero. Mientras lo dejes en paz, ambos saldréis ilesos._**

—Lo recordaré. —Mientras más se acercaba a la ninfa, más se percataba de lo alta que era la criatura. Más alta que él, de hecho. Una hazaña increíble considerando que Naruto alcanzaba los seis pies con cinco y normalmente miraba por encima de cualquiera que se encontrara.

Sosteniendo su arma preparada, sólo por si acaso, Naruto mantuvo un amplio margen de espacio cuando pasó a la criatura.

El imponente hombre vestido de blanco frunció el ceño, echó una mirada alrededor, y agitó una mano delante de su sorprendentemente femenino y absolutamente hermoso rostro. Él gruñó algo en un profundo y gutural idioma.

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó Naruto tan pronto como estuvo a una buena distancia.

**_Que apestabas a ceniza y muerte._**

—Bueno, hoy no es mi día. —Casi comido vivo, y después insultado por su olor.

Se olió a sí mismo, y frunció sus labios. Vale, sí que olía un poquito.

Él se adentró aún más en las sombras, escuchando algún indicio de pisadas o el gatillo de un arma. Tal como su compañera mental predijo, la ninfa lo dejó tranquilo.

Sin embargo, sólo cuando se alejó una milla más, relajó su guardia. Respiró profundamente y dejó vagar su mirada. La belleza allí lo asombraba. Las gotas de rocío brillaban como diamantes encima del brillante follaje verde. El susurro de las olas de aire creaban un melódico ritmo, y el aroma de la piña y el coco dejaba su fragancia en el aire. Con un La—Z—Boy reclinable, una nevera llena de cerveza fría y una docena de bailarinas hawaianas —desnudas por supuesto— él estaría en el cielo.

**_¿No puedes pensar en nada más aparte de mujeres y sexo?_**

—Claro que puedo. —Él saltó sobre un montón de rocas, sin alterar sus zancadas—. ¿Por qué no te quitas toda la ropa y me dices dónde estás y porqué me estás ayudando?

Al principio, la única reacción de ella fue un jadeo, él habría dado cualquier cosa por ver su expresión. Por verla. Sospechaba que ella se había sonrojado. ¿Se sonrojarían solo sus mejillas, o se extendería haciéndose más profundo, a lo largo de su clavícula... hasta sus senos?

Él tragó el repentino nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

**_Podemos discutir eso después_**, dijo ella finalmente.

—Sigues diciendo lo mismo, y para ser honestos, ya me enferma escuchar siempre lo mismo. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

Silencio.

—Un nombre es algo muy simple. Seguramente puedes decirme el tuyo.

**_No puedo._**

—Sí, puedes. Abre la boca y deja salir el sonido. Inténtalo, puede que te guste.

**_No. De verdad no puedo decírtelo. Porque, bueno… porque no tengo ninguno,_** admitió ella a regañadientes y con vergüenza.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿No tenía nombre? Todo el mundo y todas las cosas tenían nombre. ¿Tal vez estaba mintiendo? No, decidió al momento siguiente. Su vergüenza era muy real. Lo cual planteaba la pregunta: ¿por qué no tenía un nombre?

En lugar de presionarla para obtener más detalles, él dijo:

—¿Por qué no te llamo Bebé? Es corto, fácil y perfecto para ti.

**_No soy un niño_**, dijo ella, claramente ofendida.

—En tu caso, la palabra significa caliente y sexy.

**_Ok, ohhh_**. Él la imaginó sonriendo de manera ensoñadora. **_Aún así, prefiero algo menos sugestivo. Puedes llamarme… Jane Doe_**.

—Ahora es mi turno para negarme —se encogió—. No voy a llamarte por el nombre que uso para los cadáveres de mujeres que no logro identificar.

Ella suspiró.

**_¿Me llamarías Hinata?_**

Él experimentó un golpe de sorpresa ante el hecho de que ella escogiera ese nombre, ya que era la razón por la que él estaba allí. ¿Era por eso que escogió ese nombre? Se preguntó él con cierta sospecha.

—Será Hinata, entonces. —Él hizo rodar el nombre en su lengua, paladeando su sabor. No había visto su cara, pero alguien con una voz tan sexy merecía un nombre sexy, y Hinata encajaba a la perfección.

Él sorteó un montón de rocas.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste, Hinata?

Ella exhaló lentamente, el pequeño sonido del aire acariciaba sus terminaciones nerviosas como el roce de una pluma. **_Necesito tu ayuda_**. Ella sonaba a la defensiva.

Insegura.

—¿Ayuda para qué?

**_Para salvarme. Me han encarcelado de nuevo y yo…_**

—¿De nuevo? —Él se detuvo en seco y la mochila lo golpeó en la columna—. ¿Por qué demonios…?

**_Por ser quién soy. Creo que tus habitantes de la superficie dirían que todo el mundo quiere un trozo de mí._**

El tono de reprimenda en su voz lo hizo reír, y se puso de nuevo en movimiento.

—Me gustaría ayudarte bebé, pero estoy algo justo de tiempo.

**_Ya lo sé._** La amargura endureció su tono. **_Estás buscando la Joya Hinata de Byakugan._**

En el momento en que lo dijo, los músculos de sus hombros se tensaron. Oh, no le sorprendió que ella lo supiera, después de todo podía leer sus pensamientos. Pero oírselo decir en palabras… no quería tener que encontrarla y silenciarla (permanentemente) porque sabía algo que se suponía que no debía saber. Podría contárselo a alguien más.

Él tomó aire y lo liberó lentamente.

—Lo que estoy haciendo aquí es irrelevante para ti.

**_Puedo llevarte hasta la joya, Naruto. Ésa es la razón por la que he escogido el nombre de Hinata para mí. Soy la única que puede llevarte hasta ella._**

—Por favor. Puedo encontrar lo que sea, donde sea. Es por eso que mi jefe me escogió para esta misión. Además, trabajo solo. —Hizo hincapié en cada palabra, esperando que no hubiera duda de su negativa—. Siempre.

Aún así, ella insistió. **_Nunca la encontrarás sin mí. Eso te lo juro._**

Él sacudió la cabeza y se le ladeó el pañuelo. Se lo volvió a colocar en su sitio.

—Este pequeño bebé me dice que puedo —dijo él dándole palmaditas al sistema GPS que había enganchado a su cinturón, el cuál seguía con un tranquilo, constante y suave pitido.

Ella rió.

**_Así que ése pequeño bebé te ayudo a salir de la jungla ¿eh? ¿Ése pequeño bebé te ayudó a derrotar a un demonio? Déjame decirte algo. No navegarás con éxito ni sobrevivirás en Konoha sin mí._**

Apretó los puños ente el recordatorio, y ante la velada amenaza.

—Dirías cualquier cosa para salirte con la tuya.

**_Sí_**, replicó ella con sinceridad y sorprendiéndolo. **_Lo haría. En este caso, sin embargo, no estoy dando vueltas en torno a la verdad. Nos necesitamos mutuamente._**

Él enseñó sus dientes en una mueca amenazadora y pateó una roca grande con la punta de acero de su bota, lanzándola camino abajo. Hinata tal vez había probado ser digna de confianza, pero él prefería contar sólo consigo mismo. La gente se asustaba y terminaba haciendo cosas estúpidas.

El último compañero del OBI lo había dejado abandonado en un complejo de armamento a la primera señal de problemas, dejándolo a merced de un enfurecido cabecilla militar extranjero. Sólo el largo historial de Naruto seduciendo a la Dama Suerte lo ayudó a escapar con vida. Eso, y dos paquetes de explosivos C4 de dos libras.

Si Hinata era la única manera de llegar a la gema, la necesitaba. Punto. Había estado malgastando un tiempo valioso no yendo en su búsqueda. Y Naruto odiaba perder el tiempo casi tanto como odiaba sentirse indefenso.

**_Yo siento lo mismo._**

—Podía pasar sin ese comentario —le respondió él secamente.

**_No olvides que te salvé la vida. Dos veces._**

—Eso es discutible —dijo él, aún sabiendo que había pensado lo mismo sólo unos momentos antes.

Si ella estuviera con él, podría asegurarse de que no hablara a nadie sobre su misión y lo comprometiera. Pero si la rescataba y ella convenientemente "olvidaba" ayudarlo a encontrar a Byakugan, si trataba de lastimarlo o detenerlo… Suspiró.

**_Yo nunca te haría daño._**

Iba a liberarla, y lo sabía. Ni se molestó en intentar convencerse de lo contrario.

La salvaría y la obligaría a ayudarlo, si tenía que hacerlo. Y lo haría por razones que no tenían nada que ver con aquella voz estoy—esperando—a—que—me—encuentres—y—me—folles.

**_¡No es verdad!_**

Ante su indignación, él perdió algo de su furia. Para ser honestos, no podía esperar para ver a Hinata y oír su voz en persona, para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer que podía leer su mente.

El camino empedrado giraba bruscamente a la izquierda, apartándolo de las sombras. Aceleró el paso hasta que estuvo cubierto de nuevo por la más profunda oscuridad. Más adelante, el camino se extendía por millas.

Tal vez tuviera suerte y se encontrara con una sala de masajes.

—¿Tengo que recorrer todo este camino para llegar hasta ti?

Al principio, ella no dijo nada. Luego: **_¿Vas a ayudarme?_**

—Nos ayudaremos el uno al otro. ¿No era ese el trato?

**_Sí. ¡Sí! Oh, gracias. No te arrepentirás._**

La alegría, el asombro y la excitación irradiaban de sus palabras, y la imaginaba bailando… donde diablos quisiera que estuviera, sonriente, usando nada más que un pequeñísimo top negro de cuero.

Estalló otro momento de silencio, antes de que ella bufara y dijera:

**_Si necesitas saberlo, llevo una túnica blanca que me cubre desde la cabeza a los pies._**

—Vaya una manera de fastidiar una fantasía y hacer que el General Happy se esconda. —Él trató de sonar rudo, pero la diversión se filtraba en su tono. Nunca se había divertido tanto haciendo bromas a una mujer—. Creo que escogimos el nombre equivocado para ti. Creo que debería llamarte Prudence.

**_Hazlo y tu General Happy va conocer apropiadamente mi rodilla._**

Se le escapó una risa ronca y sonora.

—Ah, Pru, tenemos que soltarte un poco. Enseñarte las ventajas de ser malvada. Voy a añadir eso a mi lista de cosas por hacer.

**_Sí, bueno, puedes estar aquí en dos días_**, dijo ella cambiando el tema.

—¿Dos días? —Él no quería soportar otros dos días en ese infierno.

**_Simplemente rodea la colina que ves a lo lejos, pasando la granja de ovejas…_**

—Asciende por el río y atraviesa los bosques, luego baja por el camino amarillo. Ya lo sé —exhaló él—. Una cosa a la vez, bebé. Una cosa a la vez. —Tal vez esos dos días no serían tan malos. Le darían oportunidad de descansar y recuperar las fuerzas—. Todavía necesito esa comida caliente, el baño y una cama suave.

**_Oh, sí por supuesto. La granja de ovejas tiene todo lo que necesitas._**

Tres horas después, la oscuridad había menguado y Naruto llegó a la granja.

Comprobó el perímetro y descubrió al dueño del lugar dormido en su cama. El hombre/cosa tenía la parte de arriba de un humano, y el resto del cuerpo de un caballo pardo, completito con pezuñas y cola. Dios santo.

**_No le hagas daño por favor._**

Silenciosamente, Naruto sacó una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes de la mochila y con un tiro rápido en la nuca del hombre—caballo le inyectó uno. La criatura se sacudió, luego se quedó totalmente inmóvil. Ése era el único tranquilizante que Naruto había llevado, y odiaba tener que utilizarlo en ese momento. De todas formas, en este punto, lo hubiera inyectado en su propio padre si con eso conseguía comer una comida caliente sin que lo interrumpieran.

Cuando Naruto se aseguró de que la criatura no se despertaba durante varias horas, entró a zancadas en la cocina y tiró la mochila al suelo de madera recién pulido.

El lugar le recordaba a una casa rural con todo incluido, camas de paja, estufa de leña, y el aroma fresco de la comida hecha en casa.

Llenó un cuenco de cerámica con agua, se desnudó por completo y se lavó desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, con cuidado alrededor de las heridas. Estas las untó con la pomada antibiótica antes de vendarlas.

**_Ten cuidado, por favor. Estás haciendo que me estremezca._**

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Puedes verme?

Sólo a través de tus ojos.

Cuán remilgada sonaba, pensó él, sonriendo justo antes de mirar hacia abajo.

Ella jadeó.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Creo que le gustas al General Happy.

**_Si, bueno… Yo pensaba que Su… este… su nombre era privado._**

—Él parece ser el único al mando, así que ha subido de rango. Se ganó un bonito ascenso. —Su garganta se apretó al tratar de contener las carcajadas—. ¿Quieres que mire hacia abajo de nuevo?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, y la sonrisa de él creció.

Finalmente limpio, se vistió de nuevo con sus ropas manchadas de lodo. Odiaba usar ropa sucia, especialmente ahora que estaba limpio, pero tampoco las habría dejado atrás. Después de devorar un tazón de fruta y nueces, y un plato de alguna clase de pastel de frutas, robó una túnica azul real y una toga amarilla del armario de la criatura. Se echó la primera por encima de la cabeza y empujó la segunda al interior de la mochila.

—¿Porqué usan túnicas los centauros?

**_Ellos no las usan. La ropa es para las sirenas que los visitan._**

Sirenas. Mujeres que atraen cantando a los hombres hacia su muerte. Desde luego. Debería haberlo sabido.

**_Puedes dormir aquí. Al centauro no le importará._**

—Prefiero encontrar un sitio en el bosque. —La soledad era siempre más segura. Su mirada captó un pedazo largo de cuerda, y Naruto la metió en la mochila—. ¿No tendrá balas por algún lado, verdad?

**_No, no hay balas._**

—Valía la pena intentarlo.

Él se dirigió de nuevo hasta el camino empedrado, sintiéndose más cargado de energía de lo que había estado en días. La oscuridad se había desvanecido aún más, abriendo paso a un brillante resplandor dorado.

Las flores habían abierto sus pétalos, alfombrando el terreno con todos los matices del color pastel, desde los tonos lavanda más básicos hasta los más exquisitos amarillos. Los árboles estaban llenos de renovada vitalidad.

Él divisó a varias personas vestidas con togas similares, sus cabezas cubiertas por las capuchas. De nuevo, su primer instinto fue sacar su cuchillo y golpear.

**_Las sirenas son tan inofensivas como las ninfas. Simplemente bloquea tu mente a sus voces._**

Naruto rebasó a zancadas al pequeño grupo, y su mirada encontró la de una mujer.

Era bonita y delicada, del tipo "protégeme," con piel clara y ojos de un verde musgo. A pesar de su belleza, no se sintió atraído por ella. Ella abrió su boca, apunto de hablarle y él rápidamente aceleró el paso, poco dispuesto a dejar que la sensualidad de su voz lo atrajera hasta su muerte.

Cuando estaba fuera de ser oído, le dijo a Hinata.

—Me dijiste que todo el mundo quería un pedazo de ti. No me dijiste por qué.

**_Soy especial_**, lo evadió ella.

Él abrió la boca para presionarla y que le diera más detalles, luego la cerró con un chasquido. Sonaba desamparada, al borde de las lágrimas, y saber eso por alguna razón lo desequilibraba. Le hacía dolorosos nudos en el estómago, hacía que se le apretara la garganta y le doliera. Hasta el momento había sido insolente y atrevida.

—¿Te están haciendo daño? ¿Las personas que te tienen cautiva?

**_No quiero hablar de eso_**. Su voz vaciló.

Lo que quería decir que sí, la lastimaban. La furia lo atravesó de golpe, hirviente y abrasadora. Naruto había hecho muchas cosas reprochables en su vida, todas en nombre del patriotismo, pero nunca había lastimado a una mujer. Para él, ella era suave y delicada, necesitaba que la protegieran. Cualquiera que dañara a una mujer como esa merecía sufrir dolor. Un dolor prolongado y de tortura.

Él ya había decidido liberar a Hinata de su prisión, pero ahora su determinación se intensificó, alcanzando nuevas dimensiones. No había una maldita forma de que la abandonara. La salvaría o moriría en el intento.

**_No habrá muerte de tu parte. Te lo prometo._**

—Por supuesto que no. Debes haberte perdido el memorándum, pero soy invencible.

**_Sí, claro._**

Transcurrió otra hora, esta vez en silencio, cada uno reflexionando en sus propios pensamientos. Todo ello mientras ascendía una peligrosa y empinada montaña, perdiendo rápidamente todas sus energías.

Por fin —Dios, por fin— Hinata pronunció las mágicas palabras que su cansado y exhausto cuerpo anhelaba escuchar.

**_Aquí estarás a salvo._**

Naruto arrojó inmediatamente su mochila al suelo y acampó. Sólo cuando estuvo acostado en su saco de dormir, con la toga amarilla robada haciendo de almohada, se permitió a si mismo admirar el paisaje. Estaba instalado en la cima de la montaña, disfrutaba de una vista que robaba el aliento, con árboles, flores y una cascada que relucía como si fueran perlas líquidas. Era tan transparente que podía ver el fondo de musgo.

Aves exóticas con brillantes y coloridas plumas volaban a su alrededor, llamándose unas a las otras en una sinfonía de gritos y graznidos. Esta era, posiblemente, la vista más hermosa que había presenciado jamás.

Sobre su cabeza, el arco de la cúpula de cristal estaba tan cerca que parecía que sólo tenía que alcanzarlo para tocar su brillante y áspera superficie. El agua del mar se agitaba en todas las direcciones, salpicando un lugar y luego otro antes de alejarse danzando. La espuma y la niebla insistían con determinación, mientras veía pasar bancos de peces.

**_Te avisaré si se acerca alguien. Duerme bien Naruto._**

—No voy a dormir profundamente. Sabré si alguien se acerca a mí.

**_Lo que tú digas._**

Una suave melodía se filtró en su mente, la sexy voz de Hinata arrullándolo hasta llevarlo a un muy, muy profundo sueño.

Sus párpados cayeron pesados contra el brillo del amanecer, y bostezó. ¿Por qué luchar? Lentamente se rindió a la nada, con un último pensamiento rondando por su mente: si hoy era sólo el principio, llegar al final iba a ser un viaje infernal.


	5. III

**_Capítulo 3_**

—Fuera del paraíso y directo al purgatorio —masculló Naruto mientras maniobraba a través de una multitud densa y escandalosa de... gente.

Usó el término muy generosamente. A su alrededor deambulaban hombres con cara de toro (¡con el pelaje de verdad!), mujeres con piel que resplandecía y brillaba intensamente las cuales vestían escasas y transparentes túnicas con más escote que en un póster central de Playboy (la cual él sólo hojeaba por los artículos). Le recordaban a la sirena que había encontrado la noche anterior, bonita y delicada.

Grandes y tuertos cíclopes agitaban el suelo mientras caminaban, grifos, mitad león, mitad pájaro, corrían de prisa a cuatro patas, gruñendo y lanzándose mordiscos los unos a los otros, sus colas moviéndose de un lado a otro. En lo alto, aves volaban... no. Aves no, se percató él. Poseían caras deformadas grotescamente, torsos femeninos con grandes —muy grandes— pechos y el cuerpo humano de un pájaro. Garras, alas y demás. Arpías, eso es lo que eran. Con bellos pechos. ¿Había mencionado eso?

Estaba en verdaderos problemas si las aves hembras lo estaban animando. Tal vez era hora de renovar su suscripción a Playboy. Por los artículos.

Había algunos centauros, mitad hombre, mitad caballo como el criador de ovejas, y cada uno de ellos llevaba garrotes largos y gruesos. Una jauría de niños con cuernos reía ruidosamente delante de él, arrojándose piedras los unos a los otros mientras corrían.

Hinata lo había dirigido montaña abajo y dentro de eso… cualquier cosa que fuera.

¿Pueblo? ¿Festival del miedo? Ya se había reportado a la base de operaciones, y ahora había agarrado su cuchillo con cuidado de mantenerlo escondido dentro de los pliegues de su túnica. El calor se extendía hacia la cúpula de cristal como una goma elástica muy estirada, listo para agrietarse y romperse a la primera señal de presión.

Aún así, se alegró por tener su túnica y capucha. Lo mezclaban con la multitud bastante bien. Y si alguien detecto su sangre humana, no dieron aviso.

**_Lo hiciste_**, dijo Hinata, jadeando por la excitación. **_Realmente lo hiciste._** Lo último fue apenas un susurro. Cuanto más se acercaba a esta zona, más desesperada se había puesto porque él la alcanzara.

—Finalmente —masculló él—. ¿Dónde estoy? —Por fin, una brisa salada se agito, moviendo con rapidez la capucha alrededor de su cara.

**_Éste es el mercado Centralagora para la Ciudad Exterior._**

Sólo entonces notó a los comerciantes vendiendo sus mercancías. Ropa blanca brillando, joyas centelleando y... esclavos. Sus ojos se ampliaron. Un hombre con escamas verdes en lugar de piel y con ojos rojos caminaba despacio delante de una línea de hombres desnudos, gritando sobre los méritos de comprarlos, apostaría él. Lo que él daría por hablar Konohakure. Los esclavos eran musculosos, estaban llenos de suciedad y marcas del látigo, cada uno de ellos tenía una expresión de súbita desilusión, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la humillación mientras se quedaban con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Las manos de Naruto se flexionaron y relajaron, se flexionaron y se relajaron.

Quería desatarlos, al menos intentar salvarlos, pero esa no era su misión y no podía permitirse el lujo de atraer la atención sobre él. Tal vez, después de que encontrara la joya, regresaría a por ellos.

**_Esos hombres son violadores, asesinos y ladrones._**

—Entonces merecen lo que tienen —dijo él, perdiendo todo rastro de piedad. Les volvió la espalda.

El olor de carne fresca y suculenta tentó su nariz, y su boca se hizo agua. Teniendo sólo una comida decente —siendo el resto frutas, nueces e insípidas barras energéticas— en los pasados cinco días, deseó ardientemente un filete, poco hecho, con una patata asada al horno a su lado.

**_Con una sexy joven sirviéndotelo, estoy segura._**

—Lo entendiste bien.

Ella bufó. **_Desde que los dragones controlan y protegen la Ciudad Central, los parias y la mayoría de las razas más sedientas de sangre permanecen en esta zona. Por eso aquí todo el mundo lleva un arma. Nadie confía en nadie._**

Naruto intensificó su vigilancia. Dejó que la túnica se deslizara de su muñeca para así revelar la longitud de su cuchillo. Hinata tenía razón. Todos los demás tenían un arma, y no les daba miedo mostrarla. Destacaría si él no mostraba su cuchillo.

Alguien al pasar lo empujó por la mochila que estaba escondida debajo de su túnica haciendo que tropezara hacia delante. Él gruñó, levantó el cuchillo a punto de golpear, pero el hombre cara de toro nunca se giró para contraatacar.

**_Síguelo. Te conducirá hasta mí._**

Naruto apuró el paso, dando codazos a las figuras para sacarlas fuera de su camino mientras pasaba después por un alto portón de piedra, hacia un castillo negro de cristal situado en una cumbre que dominaba la cúpula. Su mirada permaneció sobre la espalda del hombre cara de toro. La anticipación se desplegó en su estómago, rápidamente se extendió a sus venas.

Finalmente, durante la mañana había admitido para sí mismo que el deseo de alcanzar a Hinata tenía menos que ver con su misión y más con verla en carne y hueso.

Más que nada, quería salvar a esa mujer que había sido su única compañera durante dos días.

—¿Dónde estás? —Masculló quedamente, no queriendo que las criaturas que lo rodeaban escucharan su lengua extranjera.

**_Estoy en la cima de las escaleras del palacio. Date prisa, Naruto, por favor, date prisa. Sólo estaré aquí unos momentos más. Quiero verte y saber que no estoy soñando. Que en realidad estás aquí._**

Finalmente alcanzó al hombre y lo empujó fuera de su camino. El sudor perlaba a través de cada centímetro de su piel, goteaba y mojaba su túnica. Hubiera preferido tener su pistola, pero no había mucho que dos balas pudieran hacer en una multitud de este tamaño. Como no había usado las granadas aún las tenía, y las usaría si era necesario. Sólo esperaba no llegar a caer en esa clase de destrucción.

Varios seres murmuraron mientras él continuaba empujando con el hombro por el camino más cerca hasta el castillo. Casi allí. Él la vería en cualquier momento...

—¿Qué me voy a encontrar, Hinata? Nunca me lo dijiste. —Mientras hablaba, escudriñaba el área, buscando cualquier señal de problemas. Buscándola a ella.

Alguien dio un paso directamente en su camino, y él chocó violentamente contra la espalda del hombre, impulsándolo hacia delante. Maldita sea, ¿podría apartarse la multitud? ¿No alcanzaría nunca las escaleras?

**_Puedo sentir tu presencia._**

Extrañamente, él podía sentir la de ella. Una energía femenina palpitó dentro de él con mayor intensidad a cada paso que daba. Más rápido, más rápido, caminó a grandes pasos, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no había contestado a su pregunta.

Y entonces, se olvidó de su necesidad de respuestas.

Él estaba allí, de pie frente a la multitud, sus pies estaban al final de las escaleras.

Se detuvo, pero su mirada fija todavía se movió, deambulando, buscando, subiendo por la escalera sucia, empapada en sangre. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho, casi rompiéndole las costillas por su fiereza. No podía verla.

El centauro que estaba a su lado señaló a la izquierda en la parte superior de la escalera y susurró algo a su acompañante femenina. Naruto desvió su atención y aspiró un horrorizado aliento.

Allí estaba ella.

Sabía que era ella, sabía que era Hinata. Y era una belleza. Una belleza atada, y verla con los brazos amarrados sobre la cabeza y las cuerdas anclándola a una columna de altura imponente, lo jodía profundamente.

Una túnica inmaculada envolvía su cuerpo delgado, atándose en su hombro derecho y justo debajo del estómago. El largo material colgaba holgadamente, ocultando y exhibiendo sus curvas como si fuera una ola sobre su cuerpo. El pelo sedoso, negro con destellos azules caía en cascada por su espalda, un contraste sorprendente contra sus ropas blanco virginal. Aun desde aquí, podía ver la pureza cremosa y perfecta de su piel, piel muy parecida al fulgor de una perla.

Su estómago se apretó... justo con el resto de él. Enfurecido por verla atada.

Excitado por sólo verla. Su cara era tan suave y pura como el camafeo antiguo de su madre. No la clásica belleza, sino, de cierta manera, tan exquisito que simplemente le dolía mirarla. Sus labios eran llenos y rosados, deliciosamente enfurruñados.

Ella le era familiar, pero no sabía dónde la había visto antes. Sólo sabía que la había visto en algún momento de su vida. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Un hombre de túnica negra se arrodilló delante de ella, su cabeza inclinada en una reverencia. Demasiado ocupada en escudriñar las masas buscando a Naruto, ella le ignoró.

—Estoy aquí —susurró Naruto—. Hacia tu izquierda.

Su barbilla se levanto de repente y miró en su dirección.

Sus miradas colisionaron.

Él aspiró otro aliento, quemando sus pulmones por la fuerza de su cólera. Sus ojos eran grandes, tan grandes que dominaban su cara, y eran asombrosamente grises. Alarmantemente perlas. Un perla fuera de este mundo. Una sombra tan clara y profunda que podría fácilmente perder el alma en sus profundidades y agradecerle la pérdida. Lo hipnotizaban.

—Dios mío —dijo él, incapaz de contener las palabras.

Sus labios en forma de botón se levantaron en una deslumbrante sonrisa, y esa sonrisa lo estremeció hasta la médula, casi derribándolo. Sus dientes eran rectos y blancos. Perfectos.

**_Eres aún más guapo de lo que percibí._**

Y ella era más hermosa de lo que alguna vez podría haber adivinado.

Él la observó mientras un brazo escamoso y amarillo se estiraba por detrás de ella y le daba un codazo en el hombro. Su abierta sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció.

**_Lo siento. Debo terminar mi trabajo diario._** Ella fijó su atención en el hombre arrodillado. Sus labios rosados se movieron mientras le hablaba, pero Naruto estaba muy lejos para escuchar lo que decía.

Ella cerró los ojos, hizo una pausa por un momento largo y prolongado, y entonces dijo algo más. El hombre se levantó de un tirón y se alejó, sollozando de alivio.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon, y su temperamento chispeó a la vida. ¿Que estaba haciendo aquí? Él se obligó a estudiar los pequeños detalles que se había perdido en su prisa por ver a Hinata. Un trío de guardias demonio estaban detrás de ella. Dos cuernos pequeños y afilados se proyectaban en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Sus narices eran picudas, y su piel tenía un matiz amarillento y escamoso. Sus malvados ojos rojos miraban a la multitud. Ninguno de ellos sostenía un arma, pero no necesitaban armas. Naruto sabía por experiencia que los demonios confiaban en su velocidad y fuerza superior, así como también en sus dientes afilados como navajas, para defender y atacar.

Tuvo un sobresalto al darse cuenta exactamente de lo que veía. Esto era lo que había querido decir Hinata cuando le dijo que era sólo el comienzo. Ella necesitaba que la salvara de un ejército de demonios.

Seguro. No hay problema. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Cuántos hay?

Ella no necesitó una explicación. **_Más de los que puedo contar. Puedo hacer un plan de escape para nosotros, pero debo esperar a estar sola._**

Naruto no estaba seguro de tener suficientes armas para ganar a un ejército tan grande. Pero maldición, él estaba aquí y no se iría sin Hinata. También sabía que no iba a dejar que Hinata hiciera el plan de escape. Resultaba que era una de sus especialidades.

Un guardia cortó sus cuerdas, y cayeron al suelo en un montón. Él ansió correr para subir velozmente las escaleras y llevársela, pero fue rápidamente levantada en brazos y llevada dentro del castillo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde te llevan?

Silencio.

—¡Hinata! —Gritó él, y no le importó quién lo escuchara—. Contéstame.

Otra vez, silencio.

¡Maldita sea! No le gustó eso. No le gustó el no saber. No le gustó el sentimiento de desamparo que se abría paso por él.

La multitud empezó a dispersarse y pronto se encontró a solas, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el negro castillo. Soltó un suspiro acalorado.

—Prepárate, bebé. Estoy de camino.

**_~~~_**

—¿Qué sabes sobre un portal que conecta Konoha con el mundo de la superficie?

Sentada al borde de su cama, Hinata parpadeó hacia Sara, Reina de los Demonios, y rezó porque su expresión permaneciera en blanco.

—¿Un portal? —Ella expresó las palabras como una pregunta, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— Sasuke de los Dragones ha tomado a una novia humana. He oído que la mujer llegó a él a través de un portal localizado debajo del palacio dragón. —Los brazos de Sara estaban cruzados, y ella golpeteó sus largas garras afiladas contra sus antebrazos escamosos. Un olor a azufre emanaba de ella—. Pasaste varios años con los dragones, así es que deberías saber si el portal existe. ¿Verdad?

Mentir, para Hinata, traía un gran dolor físico. Ella no sabía por qué, sólo sabía que ocurriría. Un dolor horrendo, atormentador. La información que Sara quería no era información que Sara necesitara. Si ella dijera la verdad, cosas malas le ocurrirían a los dragones, una raza de criaturas que ella adoraba. Pero si ella mentía, cosas malas le ocurrirían a ella.

El silencio no funcionaría. Como siempre, Sara la amenazaría con matar a un niño cada minuto que Hinata permaneciera en silencio. Sólo tendría que engañar a Sara para que creyera algo diferente.

—¿Crees de verdad que un frío y despiadado guerrero como Sasuke en Uchiha, Rey de los Dragones, hablaría conmigo sobre un portal secreto sabiendo que le sería robado un día?

Sara le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada hacia ella.

—Estoy al tanto de tus costumbres, chica. Responde con una pregunta y tus palabras nunca serán mentiras. Esta vez no. Me contestarás con un sí o un no. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Sobre qué mentí? —Dijo ella, alzando las manos—. Sasuke es conocido a lo largo de toda la tierra como un guerrero cuya única alegría es matar. Los cuentos sobre las muertes que ha infligido abundan. Sabes eso tanto como yo.

—Esa no es la información que deseaba de ti, y bien lo sabes. Preguntaré otra vez, y no me contestes con generalidades y malas direcciones o sufrirás por eso. ¿Habló Sasuke contigo sobre un portal? Específicamente —añadió Sara—, un portal que conduce Konoha al mundo de la superficie.

Hinata fruncido el ceño, midiendo sus siguientes palabras muy cuidadosamente.

—Honestamente te puedo decir que él nunca, voluntariamente, me proveyó de tal información.

La reina gruño bajo en su garganta, y el sonido agitó amenazadoramente las paredes. Sara paseo, empuñando las manos en sus costados. Su túnica fina y transparente revelaba cada contorno de su cuerpo, cada cuerno saliendo de su espalda. Sus escamas verdes y amarillas palpitaban, y sus ojos resplandecían de rojo brillante.

La mujer era pura maldad.

—Te crees que eres tan lista —masculló ella—. ¿Has visto alguna vez un portal?

—Nunca he visto un portal con mis ojos físicos.

Ella hizo una pausa a medio paso, asimilando lo que Hinata quería decir.

Desafortunadamente.

—¿Quiere decir eso que has visto alguno en una visión?

Tratando de conducir a Sara por un camino diferente, ella dijo:

—Si hubiera visto un portal en una de mis visiones, ¿no crees que habría hecho cualquier cosa que fuera para regresar con los dragones? ¿Encontrar y entrar en el portal? Estoy cansada de ser robada de un líder a otro. Me gustaría entrar al mundo de la superficie y perderme en sus masas.

—Otra vez rechazas contestarme lo que te dijeron —gruño ella—. Por tu negativa, uno de los prisioneros que fueron puestos en libertad hoy será encontrado y asesinado. Ese será tu castigo. ¿Ahora, te importaría decir con otras palabras tu última respuesta?

—Por favor —dijo ella suavemente, pena, desamparo, y cólera pasaban a través de ella. De todas las formas de ser controlada, esta era la peor. Saber de otras vidas, del sufrimiento de otros, conseguía su cooperación—. Por favor, no hagas esto.

—Tomaré eso como otra negativa. Dos morirán esta noche. Y conoce esto, pequeña esclava. No tienes que preocuparte por ser robada otra vez porque pienso conservarte para la eternidad. Si esa eternidad se siente como si estuvieras en el Olimpo o el Hades es decisión tuya. Piensa sobre eso, y hablaremos otra vez por la mañana. — Sara caminó majestuosamente fuera del cuarto, cerrando de golpe y cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de ella.

La amenaza se demoró en el aire mucho tiempo después de que se hubiera ido, un estremecimiento atormentó a Hinata. Sara siempre encontraba una forma de obtener lo que quería. Hinata deseó llamarla de nuevo, pero apretó los labios. El conocimiento que ella poseía tenía el potencial de destruir toda Konoha.

Ella se levantó y caminó de arriba abajo por los confines de su recámara. Mejor dicho, prisión. Una bella prisión rebosante de cualquier cosa y de todo lo que una mujer pudiese desear.

Almohadas esponjosas derramadas en la cama trabajada en oro; brillantes alfombras de lana de cordero teñidas de color zafiro y esmeralda adornaban el piso de mármol. Un baño con una piscina grande y caliente, lienzos y pinturas, y una mesa a gran altura abarrotada con comida apetitosa. Todo estaba para mantenerla entretenida, mantener sus pensamientos lejos de escapar.

Ella podría haberse entregado al lujo en la habitación y sus ofrecimientos si se le permitiera una poca libertad. En lugar de eso, la reina la mantenía encerrada dentro.

Sólo dejada salir a Hinata para recibir a la corte con los supuestos enemigos de la reina, donde la misma Hinata los juzgaba amigos o enemigos. Oh, ella había tratado de escapar. Muchas veces. Siempre había fallado miserablemente… y otros habían sido castigados por sus esfuerzos. Aún así, mantenía una bolsa escondida y lista, por si acaso surgía una oportunidad.

"Por si acaso" podría ser de verdad esta noche, pensó ella con una lenta y abierta sonrisa. Naruto había prometido venir a por ella y salvarla. Necesitaba planear su ruta de escape. Debería haberlo hecho ya, pero no había tenido tiempo a solas.

No había ventanas aquí, pero sabía que la oscuridad ya había caído porque los centinelas marchaban fuera de su puerta. Sus botas golpeaban el piso, mezclándose con el sonido de sus pasos. Su sedosa túnica acariciaba sus tobillos, tan delicada como las nubes.

**_Prepárate bebé_**, dijo él. **_Estoy de camino._**

Con cada paso, las palabras de Naruto hacían eco a través de su mente, trayendo con ellas una rica emoción de alegría, excitación y esperanza. Su llegada casi parecía demasiado maravillosa para ser verdad. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperó para este día?

La respuesta era simple. Siempre. Ella había esperado siempre.

**_Él resultará herido._**

De repente la advertencia hizo eco a través de su mente con la fuerza de una tempestad, girando velozmente, agitándose y consumiéndose. Su alegría y su excitación instantáneamente fueron reemplazadas por el temor. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante el horror.

Oh mis dioses, ¿qué había hecho? Sus premoniciones nunca fueron equivocadas, nunca. Si Naruto entraba en el palacio, acabaría muy herido. El conocimiento ardía dentro de ella tan caliente como las llamas, y cubrió su boca con una temblorosa mano.

¿Y si ella lo había llevado a su muerte?

Si algo le ocurriera, nunca se lo perdonaría. Los demonios eran una raza cruel, siempre felices por matar y mutilar. Y ahora, con el conocimiento de los portales esparciéndose, la reina demonio necesitaría desesperadamente la ayuda de Hinata. Ella no dudaría en matar a Naruto de la forma más dolorosa posible. Una marea de temor se estrelló contra ella.

—¿Qué he hecho? —Susurró ella entrecortadamente.

Ella nunca debería haber guiado a Naruto hasta aquí, no importaba que lo necesitara desesperadamente. Los demonios olerían su sangre humana. Le encontrarían y desgarrarían la carne de sus huesos.

Las consecuencias de sus acciones se elevaron con total fuerza en su mente.

Hinata frotó una mano sobre su frente y cerró brevemente los ojos. Una tormenta oscura, peligrosa e interior amenazaba con desbordarse y ahogarla; ella era la responsable de esto. Debería haber tenido mejor criterio, pensó riéndose amargamente. Ella, entre todas las personas, debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de pedirle ayuda a alguien. Especialmente a Naruto.

Él siempre había sido una parte de su vida. Sus más antiguos recuerdos estaban llenos con él; a lo largo de toda su vida, ella había tenido visiones de él, de su paso de niño a hombre, de las travesuras absurdas con sus hermanos. De sus misiones de matar—o—ser—matado. De sus numerosas —demasiado numerosas, para su modo de pensar— mujeres.

Sencillamente, ella siempre le había amado.

La imagen de él se formó en su mente, aunque no la apaciguó como normalmente hacía. Su miedo aumento. Asombrosamente alto y fuerte, él era musculoso como el guerrero más feroz. Tenía cabello rubio pálido y ojos color celeste bordeados por negras pestañas puntiagudas, y resplandecía de vida y vitalidad inquebrantables. Claramente brillaba con eso.

Sus labios eran rosados y lujuriosos como los de una mujer, pero perfectos para sus facciones masculinas, suavizaban los bordes rudos y proporcionaban una sonrisa completamente arrogante que prometía absoluto placer. Durante años había imaginado esos labios en toda ella, saboreando, chupando...

Un temblor viajó a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Su cuerpo era una obra de arte, bronceado y rodeado por músculos y cicatrices. De alguna manera, había deseando innumerables veces atravesar la inmensa distancia entre ellos y tocarlo.

Pasar sus dedos por él y asegurarse de que era real, de carne y hueso, no una invención exótica de su imaginación.

Como si ella necesitara otra razón para destacar sobre las criaturas de esta tierra, su conexión con Naruto proporcionaba una más. Habiéndolo observado a él y a las personas de su mundo durante tantos años, conocía su lenguaje, sus actitudes, y sus estados de ánimo. No hubiera querido decirlo, los dioses lo sabían, pero se había adaptado a su estilo de vida en lugar de al de ella propio.

Había sabido que Naruto un día entraría en Konoha, y debería haber resistido el deseo de conducirlo a ella. Tontamente, había permitido que su deseo de libertad, su deseo de conocerse a sí misma, sus habilidades, y su padre, distorsionaran sus acciones y pensamientos. Pero más que todo eso, simplemente había deseado verlo.

Ver a Naruto.

Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para impedirle entrar en este palacio.

Encontrar la manera de escapar por sí sola.

Ella cerró los ojos, apretó los labios, y combatió un pequeño temblor de pena.

—He cambiado de opinión, Naruto —dijo ella, proyectando la voz en su mente—. No entres en este palacio. Sólo... vete a casa. Vete a casa y olvídate de Byakugan. Olvídate de mí.

Él no respondió, pero ella supo que la escuchó.

—¡Naruto! —Grito ella—. Contéstame.

**_Ahora no, Hinata._** Su voz dura gruñó en su mente, y fue el sonido más bello que alguna vez hubiera oído.

Frustrada por su falta de interés, ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Mejor recoge y márchate.

**_Según quien._**

—Me estoy nombrando a mí misma tu comandante, y te ordeno que te vayas a casa.

Su única respuesta fue un bufido burlón.

—¿Me oíste, soldado? Te dije que te dirig...

¡Boom!

Ella jadeó y se cayó al suelo, la explosión estremeció los mismos cimientos de su habitación. Su corazón se saltó un latido; sus orejas vibraron… y esa vibración pronto se mezclo con el sonido de demonios gritando y el ruido de pasos apresurados.

Naruto estaba aquí. Maldita sea, estaba aquí.

**_¿Dónde estás?_** Demandó él.

Poniéndose rígida por la impotencia, el horror y el miedo, dijo entre dientes:

—No entres en el palacio, Naruto. Traerte aquí fue un error. ¡Resultaras herido!

**_Lograré llegar más rápido si me lo dices. De otra manera, terminaré vagando por estos malditos vestíbulos y buscando en cada maldito cuarto._**

Demasiado tarde para despacharlo... él ya estaba dentro. ¿Cómo podría protegerlo? Sacudida hasta el corazón de su alma, rápidamente le dijo de un tirón las instrucciones.

—Sé precavido —susurró ella.

**_Siempre._**

Con sus extremidades temblando, ella se puso en pie. Nada le ocurrirá, nada le ocurrirá, nada le ocurrirá. Ella le protegería, de alguna manera, de un modo u otro.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y cientos de punzantes nudos retorcieron su estómago. No sabía qué hacer. Pasaron los segundos sin una palabra de él. Ansiaba llamarlo, preguntarle dónde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Demasiado asustada para distraerlo, guardó silencio. Estaba silenciosamente en el centro de su cuarto, indefensa, llena de culpabilidad y preocupación.

Los minutos pasaron.

Más minutos pasaron, volviéndose más largos y más tortuosos.

Otra explosión estremeció el palacio.

Hinata se agarró al poste de la cama, sosteniéndose en posición vertical. Su sangre corría entre fría y caliente, alternándose, mientras los demonios siseaban y gruñían lejos de su puerta. Sus extremidades se estremecieron violentamente.

—Por favor, que él viva —rezó ella—. Traérmelo ileso.

Los dioses no respondieron, pero nunca lo hacían, en su lugar preferían fingir que la gente de Konoha no existía.

**_Apártate de la puerta, Hinata._**

Sus ojos se ampliaron, mientras la esperanza y la excitación se abrían paso dentro de ella.

—Ya estoy lejos.

**_Cúbrete con algo. Con cualquier cosa._**

Él sonaba muy urgente y fuerte. Inclinándose, ella se arrastró debajo de la cama.

—Estoy cubierta.

¡Boom!

La tercera explosión casi reventó sus tímpanos. Esquirlas de madera y trozos de mármol chocaron sobre el piso, lloviendo alrededor de la cama como granizo.

—¡Hinata!

Esta vez, la voz de Naruto no estaba dentro de su cabeza, sino dentro de la habitación. Casi llorando por la fuerza de su alivio, ella lentamente gateó fuera de debajo de la cama, moviendo las nubes de humo. Ella dio un respingo cuando su rodilla tropezó con un pedazo de vidrio roto.

—Aquí —gritó ella, agitando una mano adelante de su cara para quitar del medio la neblina—. Estoy aquí. —Su mirada pasó alrededor de la destrucción hasta que ella lo encontró.

Él vestía su ropa verde y negra, su túnica no se veía por ninguna parte. Su camisa estaba apretada contra sus abultados músculos, y sus pantalones estaban rotos en el muslo. Una tela hecha del mismo material que su camisa estaba atada sobre su pelo, escondiendo la palidez de sus hebras. Había pintado de verde y negro su cara, pero gotas de sudor habían desvanecido los colores y ahora veteaban su frente y sienes.

Se veía hermoso.

Él exploró el cuarto buscándola. Y cuando sus miradas chocaron, se unieron en un ardiente despertar que robó su aliento. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Él era el epíteto de fuerza y vida encarnada, y estaba aquí por ella.

Lentamente sus labios se elevaron en una tierna sonrisa ajena a los obstáculos por la salvaje carnicería tras él.

—Hola, Prudence.

Ella casi se derritió.

—Y para que los sepas, tú no estás al mando en esta relación. Ahora, vámonos.


	6. IV

**_Capítulo 4_**

El corazón de Hinata retumbaba en su pecho mientras corría detrás de Naruto a través del laberinto de oscuras habitaciones. Se mantuvo alerta, lista para saltar sobre alguien que intentara herirlo. Más de una vez, intentó tomar la iniciativa, pero él la mantuvo firmemente escudada por la blindada anchura de su cuerpo.

La bolsa con lo que había robado estaba firmemente atada en su cintura, y la pesada carga chocaba contra su muslo con cada movimiento que hacía. Las llamas fluctuaban esporádicamente, lamiendo las paredes, ofreciendo momentáneas visiones de restos carmesí.

Los pasos de Naruto eran inquietantemente silenciosos en medio de los atormentados gritos de los moribundos demonios, y se mezclaba tan bien con las sombras que no podría haber sabido que estaba ahí si no hubiera sido capaz de oler el aroma de su masculinidad. Si no sintiera el calor que irradiaba y que la envolvía.

Él se detuvo abruptamente, se giró, y la atravesó con una dura mirada fija. La sobrepasaba, su tamaño y altura lo tragaban todo a su alrededor. Ella sabía que era alto y grande, pero no como esto. Verlo en persona había sacado a la luz la masculinidad en él, la vitalidad. Colocando un dedo sobre sus labios verdes y negros, le hizo señas para que fuera silenciosa. Ella asintió comprendiendo.

Uno de sus brazos se colocó alrededor de la cintura de ella y la empujó profundamente hacia las sombras, profundamente hacia su cuerpo. Este era el primer verdadero contacto que había tenido con él y a pesar de los peligros que acechaban a su alrededor, se encontró anhelando fundirse con él, envolverse en torno a él y deslizar los labios sobre su piel.

—Quédate aquí. —su cálido aliento se deslizó por el oído de ella—. Volveré.

Verdad. Sus palabras solo conocían la verdad. Volvería.

Su talento para oír bajo las palabras reales y saber más allá de toda duda la verdadera intención del hablante solía ser una maldición. Hoy no. Cuando Naruto se escabulló pocos segundos después, ella no corrió tras él. Seguirlo habría sido imposible, de todas formas. Era como una niebla, apenas visible un momento, un fantasma etéreo al siguiente, ajeno completamente a su mirada. Se apretó contra la pared demasiado caliente y dentada que había detrás de ella. ¿Adónde había ido?

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Los segundos se arrastraban, y un lento pánico comenzó a quemarla dentro del vientre cuando se le ocurrió un horrible pensamiento. Naruto tenía la intención de regresar, cierto. Sin embargo, hay veces que las intenciones importan poco. Podrían haberle tendido una emboscada. Haberlo dañado. Tragó aire. Haber muerto. Después de que la premonición la advirtiera de su impetuosidad, ¿por qué le había dejado abandonarla?

Luchando contra la marea de creciente terror, trató de abrir su mente a él, encontrarlo en el caos y guiar sus pasos, pero continuamente tropezaba con una barrera mental y solo veía oscuridad. ¿Era la barrera de él? ¿O la de ella? Nunca se había encontrado con este tipo de resistencia antes, y no sabía la respuesta. La frustración se unió al terror en el mismo grado con lo que consiguió que su pánico aumentara hasta su punto de ebullición.

Respiró hondo esperando que la calmara, pero el poderoso hedor a azufre y humo le picó la nariz haciéndola callar. Bandas de fiero calor impregnaron el aire mientras una parpadeante luz continuaba iluminando las sombras. Con una fija mirada exploró el vestíbulo por si había alguna señal de Naruto. En cambio, lo único que vio fueron los cuerpos de demonios sin cabeza que ensuciaban el suelo, sus escamas chirriando.

Una nociva brisa le puso el pelo de punta cuando un demonio pasó zumbando delante de ella, con sus alas moviéndose frenéticamente. La criatura no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, pero ella captó el feroz pánico en su mirada, el salvajismo en su expresión.

Rápidamente se quitó la bolsa, escarbó dentro, y de un tirón sacó una daga enjoyada que le había robado a Sara. Sintiéndola, el demonio dio vueltas alrededor intentando descubrirla, con el hambre reflejado en sus rasgos. Los secuaces de Sara nunca la herirían o la tocarían sin permiso, pero Hinata dudaba de la vigencia de ese edicto ahora. Él ansiaba sangre y muerte. La saliva goteaba de sus colmillos cuando se giró hacia ella.

Su corazón dio un golpe antes de alcanzar un ritmo vertiginoso. En sus visiones de la vida de Naruto, ella lo había visto luchar. Lo había visto matar. Realizó cada hazaña con facilidad, con gracia y agilidad, nunca cuestionando sus decisiones.

Puedo hacer esto. Puedo. No importa nada salvo sobrevivir. Determinada, levantó el arma.

Sintiendo la intención de ella, el demonio dejó de acecharla y se lanzó contra ella.

Su boca se secó y el tiempo se ralentizó. Él estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Con las garras alargadas, se preparó para rasgarla, ella se hundió en el suelo, y empujó el cuchillo hacia arriba, hacia su estómago. Un impío chillido vibró en sus oídos.

—¡Zorra! —escupió, siseando salvajemente. Su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza y le dieron espasmos. Sus piernas daban patadas.

Intentó alejarse de él pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Los pies de él le dieron en todo el centro, dejándola sin aliento en los pulmones y doblándola por la mitad. Jadeando, se tambaleó sobre sus pies. El demonio trató de quitar el cuchillo, pero no podía agarrarlo bien. Golpeó y gimió y se retorció.

Corre, gritó la mente de ella. Escóndete.

No lo hizo. No podía.

Muy pronto volvería Naruto aquí, y no podía dejar a ese demonio vivo, poniendo a su humano en peligro. Un arma. Necesitaba otra arma. Hinata corrió a través del pasillo, en busca de algo. Cualquier cosa. Solo los cadáveres la saludaron.

De repente, Naruto apareció en el extremo opuesto del pasillo, como un ángel vengador, sus facciones duras y frías. Sus piernas se afirmaron. Sus manos se apretaron en puños a los lados.

Espió al demonio enfurecido y herido, después desplazó la mirada por todas las partes del largo y estrecho espacio hasta que la vio. Sus ojos pasaron volando sobre el hollín, haciendo que sus celestes íris parecieran mucho más acerados y más oscuros que el cielo en invierno.

—Quédate dónde estás. —le ordenó devolviendo su atención a la criatura.

Aún sostenía el cuchillo, la plata ahora bañada con carmesí. Con pasos lentos y seguros, se acercó, con los músculos en tensión y listos para atacar.

Mientras Hinata lo miraba, cuatro palabras golpearon su mente.

**_Naruto. Peligro. Sangre. Muerte._**

No. ¡No!

—Para —gritó, dirigiéndose hacia él—. ¡No des otro paso!

Demasiado tarde.

El demonio había logrado reafirmar su posición, y había esperado hasta que Naruto estuvo lo bastante cerca, y usó sus alas para saltar hacia él. Antes de que Naruto pudiera esquivarlo, la criatura hundió sus colmillos afilados como navajas en su brazo.

Naruto aulló por la sorpresa y el dolor.

—Hijo de puta. —acuchilló al demonio con su cuchillo, pero él seguía agarrado con un fuerte apretón, enterrado profundamente.

Al momento ella se acercó, Hinata estaba armada y golpeó al demonio mortalmente en el centro de la cara. Su cabeza se azotó hacia un lado y sus dientes salieron de Naruto rasgándolo y goteando de sangre.

Con un gruñido Naruto saltó hacia la criatura y le cortó la garganta. Cuando dejó de golpear, cuando sus gritos hubieron muerto, el cuarto lo hizo también. Todo se quedó silencioso.

—¿¡Quieres tocarla ahora!? —ladró Naruto dándole patadas. Luego paró, sacudió la cabeza y pareció alejarse del borde de su furia. Quitó la hoja de su vientre, limpió la punta en sus pantalones y se lo dio a ella.

—Gracias. —envainó el arma con una mano inestable y luchó contra el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos. De llenarle la cara de besos. Era tan fiero, más que un guerrero.

Él se limpió una raya de color rojo de su pecho con la parte de atrás de la mano, pero solo consiguió extenderla más.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —su voz era ronca, cascada y cubierta de tensión.

—No. —Su mirada bajó a la herida más reciente de él, mirando el lento chorrito de sangre que se deslizaba por su codo—. Pero tú sí lo estás. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. —Y lo sentía más de lo que él podría llegar a saber.

Si no fuera por el mordisco del vampiro que recibió unos días atrás, estaría bien. A causa de esa mordedura, su sangre se había corrompido. Cuando la saliva de un demonio y un vampiro se combinaba, actuaban como un veneno mortal.

Naruto tenía una hora, quizá dos, antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara y se colapsara.

Esto era sobre lo que su premonición había querido prevenirla.

—Lo siento. —dijo otra vez. Tenía que conseguir sacarlo del palacio.

—He estado peor. —dijo él secamente.

Naruto no pensaba en el vampiro que lo había mordido, si no en las mujeres con las que se había acostado, las mujeres a las que había mordido sexualmente. Esas imágenes le inundaron la mente, rubias, pelirrojas, morenas, sus cuerpos abiertos para él. Impacientes.

Hinata vio las imágenes también, el bloqueo se había ido. Su compasión y preocupación con él disminuyeron. Ese libertino tenía la mente más sucia que ella alguna vez había leído. Moviéndose rígidamente, recuperó la bolsa, y la ató de nuevo a su cintura.

—Vamos. — Naruto le agarró la mano y tiró—. Encontré un sendero claro que conduce afuera.

Incrédula, apuntaló los pies en el suelo de mármol, quedándose completamente inmóvil. Ignoró la deliciosa comezón que le recorrió la mano y le subió por el brazo.

—¿Fue por eso por lo que me dejaste?

—Sí. —Otro tirón—. Ahora, vamos.

—Las rutas de escape son mi especialidad.

Las cejas de él se arquearon, como dos cuchilladas arenosas sobre su frente de color del bosque, y él le ofreció una atractiva sonrisa. Era un granuja encantador. La liberó de su agarre y amplió los brazos.

—Muéstrame el camino, cariño. Te seguiré.

—Necesitaré un momento.

Él la miró fijamente.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras. No es como si tuviéramos la apremiante necesidad de salvar nuestras vidas ni nada.

—Lo haré. Gracias. —respondió remilgadamente.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo, imaginándose el palacio, cada esquina, cada hueco. Vio exactamente dónde acechaban los demonios, vio la cuchilla que estaba puesta alrededor de sus cuellos, para enfocarlos en la guerra. Tenían hambre de sangre humana. La olían. La ansiaban.

Estaban decididos a tenerla.

_Vosotros, id por la entrada delantera,_ ordenó Sara a sus subalternos más fuertes. _Vosotros, por detrás. Quiero a ese bocado humano capturado inmediatamente. No lo dejéis escapar._

—Tu estrategia no funcionará. —dijo abriendo los ojos—. Debemos ir por ese camino. —señaló en la dirección opuesta.

—¿Segura?

—Absolutamente.

Él no la preguntó cómo lo sabía, pero entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. La sensación de su callosa mano otra vez hizo que le subiera un hormigueo por el brazo, renovando su omnipresente conciencia de él como hombre. La empujó detrás de él, escondiéndola con esa acción.

—Siento que tuvieras que luchar contra ese demonio sin mí. — dijo por encima del hombro.

Por la sorpresa, ella dio un mal paso y se tropezó. Una disculpa. Le estaba dando una disculpa. Había venido a por ella; la había salvado. Él no la debía nada mientras que ella se lo debía todo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Estás herida? —no esperó la respuesta de ella, se giró, se inclinó hasta que su hombro quedó en contacto con el vientre de ella, y luego la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo.

Hinata jadeó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bájame!

Se puso de nuevo en movimiento.

—Eres demasiado lenta.

—Esto te pone en desventaja. —le pegó con la mano en los duros músculos inferiores—. ¡Bájame en este mismo instante o te apuñalaré por la espalda!

—No me había dado cuenta de que fueras tan sanguinaria. —se rió silenciosamente—. Nunca me dejarías herir a un centauro o a una ninfa pero tú misma intentaste matar a un demonio, y ahora quieres derramar mi sangre. Y si no te calmas, tus pies van a magullar mi parte del cuerpo favorita.

—¿Tu polla?

Él hizo un sonido ahogado con la parte de atrás de la garganta, y sus pies casi tropezaron.

—Cuida esa boca, Prudence. No deberías hablar así.

¿Cuida esa boca? ¡Cuida esa boca!

—Polla, polla, polla. —murmuró y aunque ella estaba calmada, su cuerpo revotaba sobre el hombro de él.

Había trocitos de piedra estaban esparcidos por el suelo que Naruto pateó al pasar deprisa y las precipitó por un amplio y dentado agujero que antes solía ser una pared.

Se adaptaba a las sombras cada vez que un demonio pasaba volando, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlos fuera de su vista. Cuando se encontraban solos otra vez, se ponía en movimiento. La bolsa de ella le presionó el estómago a él. Lo dirigió al centro del palacio, hacia el estanque privado de la reina demonio.

Había tres centinelas esperándolos.

Naruto los espió y rápidamente la asentó sobre sus pies.

—Quédate aquí.

Se quedó muy disgustada con esas palabras.

Él corrió delante de ella. Los malvados ojos rojos de los guardias se entrecerraron ávidamente. No redujo la marcha. Naruto agarró un pequeño objeto redondo de un lado de sus pantalones, tiró de algo fino y la plata salió fuera con la ayuda de sus dientes, luego golpeó a las criaturas con ello.

—Abajo. —ordenó él a Hinata, girando y poniéndose encima de ella, propulsándola contra la tierra. En el momento en que la golpeó, cuando el gran peso de Naruto chocó contra ella, se quedó sin aire.

¡Boom!

Más trozos de piedra dentados llovieron sobre ellos. Más penachos de humo oscuro. Más silbidos de furia mientras los demonios eran sacudidos por el aire como juguetes. Incluso antes de que se golpearan contra el suelo, Naruto se levantó y fue hacia los hombres. El fuego parpadeó a su alrededor, lamiendo peligrosamente.

Tosiendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Hinata se puso sobre sus pies y corrió hacia él. Cuando los demonios aterrizaron, Naruto los mató a los dos expertamente.

Hinata no dudó. Sabía que él había tenido que hacerlo. Ella agarró su cuchillo y mató al tercero.

Sangre de demonio le salpicó la ropa.

Nunca había matado a nadie antes. Había atacado a otro demonio, sí, pero no había sido ella misma la que había dado el golpe mortal. Ahora que había... apartó la mirada del cuerpo sin vida. Esperó sentir culpa o remordimiento; siempre había luchado por la supervivencia de todas las razas atlantes. Pero no sintió ninguna de aquellas emociones. En cambio, se había sentido con derecho. Al igual que había tomado el control de su vida.

Naruto la agarró del brazo y la acercó, con una mirada fija sobre ella, la examinó por si estaba herida.

—¿Me has visto? —no pudo parar una lenta sonrisa que se extendió sobre sus labios—. Lo maté. De verdad lo he matado.

—Sí, y me sorprendiste como el infierno. —Había cierto orgullo en su tono puesto a regañadientes. Arrancó la daga sangrienta de la mano de ella y la envainó en su cinturón—. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Tenemos que encontrar una salida. Rápido.

—Usaremos el estanque.

Su mirada se fijó a la derecha, en las ruinas cubiertas por el agua moteadas por pinchazos de la parpadeante luz de las llamas.

—Podemos nadar hacia la libertad. —dijo ella.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Lamento tener que decírtelo, cariño, pero creo que este estanque solo tiene unos dos metros de profundidad. Todo lo que podemos hacer es nadar dando vueltas. —Y tener sexo, añadió su mente, nunca lejos de la materia.

Oyendo su pensamiento espontáneo, las mejillas de ella se calentaron y su estómago se anudó. Esta vez él no se había imaginado a ninguna mujer excepto a ella.

Ella. Él la había imaginado desnuda y atractiva, con la piel cubierta de gotitas de agua que esperaban por ser lamidas.

Zarcillos de placer se rizaron alrededor de sus venas, extendiéndose como el fuego a su alrededor. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca.

—Hay una escotilla en la parte inferior. Una puerta que conduce al bosque.

Él se paró, considerando sus palabras. Su fruncimiento de ceño se hizo más profundo.

—Si los demonios nos siguen al agua...

—Me aseguraré de que no lo hagan.

La boca de él se abrió para preguntar cómo, pero la cerró con un chasquido, cambiando su mente.

—Vale. Nadaremos.

Él dio un paso hacia el borde del estanque con Hinata todavía cerca de sus talones. Antes de entrar se volvió hacia ella y le dijo.

—Quítate la ropa.

Ella levantó bruscamente la cabeza, y encontró la mirada de él con amplios ojos.

—¿Los demonios nos olerán dentro y tú quieres que me desnude?

Se le curvó la boca en una de esas sonrisas sardónicas.

—Chica tonta. ¿No puedes leerme la mente?

—No siempre. —se quejó ella. Como antes, él había erigido algún tipo de muro que ella no podía sortear. Tenía que ser él, pero cómo lo hacía, no lo podía comprender.

—Para que lo sepas, Prudence, esa elaborada tela que llevas pesará mucho con el agua. Quítatelo. —Mientras hablaba, comenzó a quitarse la camisa.

Ella ya lo había visto desnudo cien veces antes, quizá mil, pero aquellas visiones siempre estaban en su mente. Viéndolo ahora, en carne y hueso, era mucho más potente. Olvidó todo a su alrededor, olvidó el peligro, enfocándose solo en la bronceada fuerza de su musculoso y fibroso pecho. Su abdomen estaba cincelado en perfectas de dureza.

—Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras. Luego. —añadió él—. Ahora mismo, Pru, necesitas desnudarte. —Dejó caer la camisa y retiró la daga.

Con la mirada aún fija en él, llevó unos dedos inestables a su cintura y trató de desatarse la bolsa.

—No hay tiempo.

Cortó el lazo con la daga. La bolsa cayó al suelo con un estruendo. En el siguiente instante, cortó los tirantes de su traje, el material blanco se deslizó al suelo con su bolsa y la dejó solo con una fina camisa.

Inclinándose, Naruto recogió el vestido y dijo.

—Sal de ahí.

En el momento en que ella se apartó, él metió su vestido dentro de su bolso, seguidamente metió la bolsa de ella. Todo el rato, ella lo miró de arriba abajo. Los ojos de él se fueron calentando. ¿Qué vio cuando la miró? Tragó aire, demasiado asustada para intentar sondear su mente y descubrir la verdad.

Las manos de él se acercaron a ella y mientras lo hacía sintió su calor. ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Paró justo antes de llegar a tocarla.

Sacudió la cabeza y su mirada se volvió fría. Vacía.

—Tenemos que salir del infierno de Oz. ¿Puedes nadar?

Le llevó un considerable esfuerzo quitarse de encima el hechizo de sensualidad que había tejido.

—Sí. —La natación era uno de los pocos recuerdos que poseía de su infancia.

Retozar muchas horas bajo la luz del sol y el agua. Reírse. Divertirse todo el día. Con el paso de los años, había olvidado cómo reírse y disfrutar, pero no había olvidado cómo nadar.

—Solo tengo que intentarlo y tú mantente conmigo. —dijo inclinando la barbilla con orgullo.

Los labios de él se pusieron tirantes.

—¿Puedes mantener la respiración durante largos periodos de tiempo?

Eso, no lo sabía.

—Eso ya lo veremos, ¿no?

—Tomaré eso como un no. —murmuró—. Escucha, he entrenado en agua. La clave es mantener la calma, y dejar escapar el aire atrapado en tu pecho lentamente. ¿Entiendes?

—No te defraudaré. —Demostraría que era digna y fuerte aunque se matara en el intento.

Hinata entró en el agua con Naruto justo detrás de ella.

Un calor húmedo le bañaba la piel, rezumando por su fina ropa, haciéndola temblar. Una nube de color rojo se arremolinó alrededor de Naruto, su herida abierta coloreó el agua.

—Quiero que te agarres a mí una vez lleguemos al fondo. —Dijo él—. No me sueltes por ningún motivo.

—Haré todo lo posible.

—No, lo harás. —Su voz sonó de repente como un rey dirigiéndose a un criado. —Quiero saber que estarás conmigo cada segundo que estemos ahí.

—Sí, señor.

Él sacudió la cabeza ante su impertinencia. Sin otra palabra, ella tomó aliento y se zambulló debajo del agua.

Pataleó hasta llegar al fondo. A menudo, Sara usaba ese pasadizo secreto para moverse por la Ciudad Interior sin ser detectada, cometiendo sus crímenes, alimentándose de criaturas confiadas, luego volver. La reina pensaba que ella era la única que la conocía. Debería haberse dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo que con Hinata, no había secretos.

Una vez alcanzaron el fondo, Hinata agarró su daga. Cuando su mano solo encontró un paño mojado, casi le da un ataque de pánico antes de recordar que Naruto se lo había cogido.

Tiró de los pantalones de él para llamar su atención. Unas burbujas escaparon de la boca de él cuando la miró, y asintió cuando ella deslizó el arma de su cintura.

Alejándose de él, insertó la punta en una grieta diminuta. Sara usaba una llave, una llave que Hinata no tenía. Abrió forzadamente, haciendo la abertura cada vez más grande.

Los ojos le picaban por el agua, y la carencia de aire pronto hizo que los pulmones le ardieran. Su pelo negro flotaba en su línea de visión como cintas que se rizaban. Naruto trabajó febrilmente a su lado, sus fuertes manos empujaron la losa de roca apartándola más y más.

Tanto ella como Naruto tuvieron que subir a la superficie a por aire antes de que la apertura fuera lo suficientemente amplia para que ellos pudieran deslizarse. Hinata quiso nadar a la superficie una última vez para robar un poquito más de ese preciado oxígeno pero cuando se impulsó hacia arriba vio una horda de demonios entrar en la habitación. Los descubrieron y gritaron regocijadamente.

Se le helaron las venas, regresó al fondo y señaló encima de ella. Naruto los vio y trató de deslizarla por la apertura, pero ella sacudió violentamente la cabeza, **_tengo que impedir que nos sigan._**

Él se calmó. ¿La había oído o el bloqueo aún seguía en su lugar? Naruto, decidiendo confiar en ella, la liberó y la sostuvo de las palmas. **_Es cosa tuya, nena_**.

Gracias a los dioses, no había bloqueo. Cerró los ojos, y dirigió sus pensamientos a las criaturas que estaban arriba.

**_No hay nadie en el agua_**, les sugestionó su voz interior. **_No veis al humano. No veis a la chica._**

Nunca había tratado directamente a tantos a la vez, nunca había intentado tan valientemente mantener esos pensamientos su interior.

Los gritos demoníacos quedaron en silencia cuando presionaron sus labios.

Miraban hacia abajo en el agua, agitando las cabezas, con los ojos vidriosos aceptando sus argumentos, pero no los dejaban. Miraban a su alrededor con expresiones confundidas.

¿Por qué no los dejaban?

Las fuerzas de Hinata se estaban agotando rápidamente, y su presión sobre ellos comenzó a disminuir. Naruto debía haber sentido que lo necesitaba porque de un tirón la metió por la apertura y trabajó rápidamente para cerrar la escotilla.

Si los demonios los había visto al final o no, Hinata no lo sabía, y no tenía la suficiente fuerza para averiguarlo.

Se agarró firmemente a los pantalones de Naruto. Sus pulmones ardían y necesitaba desesperadamente aire, e incluso aunque su fuerza estaba casi completamente agotada, pataleaba y se impulsaba con el brazo que tenía libre, intentado incrementar su velocidad.

Una intensa niebla pronto trazó el camino por su mente.

No... necesito... respirar...

Naruto envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola cerca de él. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y la conexión consiguió reforzarla. Calmarla. Se dio cuenta de que solo había estado dando golpes, pero se había asentado mientras la mano de él culebreaba hasta su cuello.

Lentamente inclinó la cara de ella hacia la suya y sus labios se encontraron. **_Abre_**, le ordenó él. Su voz llenó la cabeza de ella trayendo con ello una oleada de esperanza y confianza que abrazó con impaciencia.

Lo hizo sin una sola pregunta, separando los labios ampliamente.

Él sopló aire dentro de su boca, precioso aire que sus pulmones aceptaron con alivio. La calidez de su aliento se curvó sobre el resto de ella como los negros mechones de su cabello que flotaban alrededor de ellos, una capa oscura que los acogía en un asilo privado. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Ella saboreó la dulce esencia de él.

Demasiado pronto, él se alejó unas pulgadas y fijó su mirada en la de ella.

**_¿Mejor?_****_Mejor._****_Puedes hacerlo. Sé que puedes._**

Ella asintió, rezando para que él dijera la verdad.


	7. V

**_Capítulo 5_**

La cabeza de Hinata rompió la superficie del agua y sus pulmones gritaron de dolor. Tragó una gran bocanada de oxígeno mientras sacudía sus brazos y piernas para mantenerse a flote. Una oscuridad absoluta recibió a sus ojos, una penumbra profana llena únicamente de sombras fantasmagóricas. Cada pulgada suya se quemaba por obtener más aire, y el ardor sólo disminuía ligeramente con cada inspiración. Dentro, fuera, respiraba tan rápido como sus pulmones se lo permitían.

Los frenéticos y agitados sonidos debieron de haber perturbado a la fauna cercana, porque el estruendo de las ramas rompiéndose, arbustos susurrando y el sonido de las patas al golpear el suelo sonaron en sus oídos.

—Na—Naruto. —lo llamó entre susurros, tragando una bocanada de agua.

El líquido se deslizó por su garganta, frío y dulce, pero era demasiado, demasiado rápido. Se atragantó y tosió.

—No. —dijo él, su voz ronca y forzada irrumpió en el vacío—. No trates de hablar. Sólo respira. Lentamente.

¿Dónde estaba él? Se había soltado de su agarre en alguna parte del camino. La oscuridad alrededor de ellos no disminuía y no podía sentirlo cerca. Forzó a su garganta a relajarse, permitiéndole poco a poco a su boca respirar el aire rico en oxigeno, resulto difícil, pero lo hizo, dejando que cada limpia respiración la atravesara tan firmemente como las palabras de Naruto.

—¿Dónde estás? —exigió el.

—Aquí.—dijo ella con voz ronca—. Estoy aquí.

Él siguió el sonido de su voz mientras nadaba silenciosamente atravesando las inquietas aguas, hasta que la encontró. Al rozar su brazo con su estómago, ella se estremeció, resistiendo el impulso de agarrarse a él y comprobar que verdaderamente estaba ahí.

—Estás bien.

—Sí. —el sonido del inquieto mar se escuchaba al compás de cada silaba—. ¿Y tú?

—No veo una mierda, pero estoy bien —sonaba aliviado, preocupado y enojado, todo a la vez—. ¿Crees que puedes llegar a la orilla? Dondequiera que esté la maldita orilla —añadió oscuramente.

—Por supuesto.

Confiada en su gran determinación, dijo:

—Puedo hacerlo —aunque las palabras fueron más para ella misma que para él.

No debió de haber sonado muy convincente, pues él deslizo un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia la curva de su cuerpo.

—Solo mantén la respiración y yo haré el resto.

—No, yo…

—Guarda tu fuerza para una discusión que en realidad puedas ganar.

La sensación de él sujetándola, su fuerza alrededor de ella, era una cosa embriagadora, pero la idea de tenderse y dejarlo hacer todo el trabajo… ¡No! Podía sentir el cariño de sus brazos alrededor de ella, y aunque podría estar al borde el agotamiento total, pataleó y remó con él, añadiéndoles velocidad.

—A veces —dijo entre respiraciones—, una discusión… se puede ganar… sin palabras.

—Sabelotodo. ¿No sabes que me estás hacienda quedar mal? Yo, hombre, rescato… Tú, mujer, aceptas deseosa.

Hinata sonrío, amaba la forma en la que se burlaba de ella. Le hacía sentirse normal, aceptada. Como si fuera su amiga. A parte, de ninguna de las otras razas Konohakures como ella, había tenido un verdadero amigo antes. Había querido uno. Dios, lo había querido. En ocasiones el dolor había sido tan feroz, que parecía tener vida propia.

—Eso no es como nuestra rela…

Un agudo dolor se disparó a través de su pantorrilla como si mil cuchillos le atravesaran los huesos.

Los brazos de Naruto se apretaron alrededor de ella, y dejaron de avanzar, sólo el movimiento de sus piernas los mantenía flotando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exigió, dejando salir un ligero sentimiento de preocupación en su voz.

—Solo un calambre.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio que sacudió su cuerpo y sus músculos se juntaron y tensaron.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero hazme caso por esta vez y quédate quieta — escupió una bocanada de agua—.He hecho este tipo de rescate con un hombre de nada menos que noventa kilos, así que con un peso tan ligero como el tuyo, puedo llegar a la orilla sin problemas.

—Ayudaré.

—¡Maldita sea, Hinata!

Ella obligó a sus brazos a nadar más rápido.

—Mujer testaruda —murmuró—, lo haremos a tu manera.

—Gracias.

Él estiró las piernas y con su brazo libre se impulsó en el agua rozándola en consecuencia. Debido al peligro, un contacto tan inocente no debería de haberla afectado, pero lo hizo. Corrientes de algo oscuro y suave, caliente y dulce flotaron a través de su sangre tan clara y rápidamente como el río que la rodeaba, dándole mas fuerzas.

—Gracias por venir por mí —dijo ella, tragando más líquido.

Con su ronca gratitud, susurró las palabras, suave y ásperamente.

—Ojala pudiera decir que fue un placer para mí, pero hasta ahora la aventura ha sido tan absorbente como una aspiradora.

Ella sonrió sinceramente.

El agua la golpeó como si él hubiera azotado su cabeza contra su cara. Deseó que hubiera por lo menos un poco de luz para ver sus acciones y gestos pero la oscuridad era simplemente demasiado densa.

Él apretó su cintura.

—No espero que entiendas eso. ¿Sabes incluso lo que es una aspiradora?

—Bueno, sí. Sé muchas cosas sobre la superficie.

—¿Has estado ahí?

Ella entendió su verdadera pregunta: ¿Alguna criatura de Konoha ha estado en la superficie?

—Nunca he estado, no. Ninguno de nosotros ha estado allí. Está prohibido, por no decir imposible. Sólo lo he visto en mis visiones.

Visiones de él.

Naruto se mofó soltando un aliento húmedo.

—¿Imposible cómo?

—Simplemente imposible —dijo evasiva—. Reconozco que siempre he soñado con visitar la superficie —no podía ocultar su nostalgia—. Tenéis cosas muy fascinantes allí.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? —en sus palabras se escuchaba una capa de cansancio, haciendo que las arrastrara un poco—. Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que encuentras tan fascinante Prudence Merryweather? Esto tengo que escucharlo. Espera. El agua cada vez es menos profunda —le dijo—. Estamos casi en la orilla. Fíjate si tus pies llegan.

Sus piernas descendieron hacia el fondo hasta que sus pies golpearon suavemente el suelo cubierto por el musgo.

—Sí, puedo tocarlo.

Con sus extremidades demasiado débiles para apoyarse, batalló con la arena a cada paso que daba.

Finalmente se derrumbó en una suave cama de follaje. El agua corría desde ella como su empapado y liso cabello caía por sus ojos. Naruto se desplomó a su lado. El irregular sonido de su respiración se mezclaba con la suave brisa del río. Dioses, ¿qué habían hecho?

Habían escapado de los demonios.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en un crudo silencio. Podría cerrar los ojos y dormir. Lograría haberse dejado llevar por el sueño, si Naruto no hubiera elegido seguir la conversación que habían dejado.

—¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan fascinante de la superficie? —estaba casi sin aliento—. Tu tierra es impresionante. Está plagada con el mal en persona, cierto, pero la belleza del terreno es impresionante.

Ella se estremeció cuando una ola de aire fresco la rozó.

—Yo cambiaria cada flor y árbol por tener la oportunidad de ir al cine y ver una película. De subirme a un coche descapotable a toda velocidad y sentir el viento en mí cabello. Acostarme en una cama de agua y disfrutar de un cigarrillo. Probar un…

—Quieta ahí —soltó una pequeña risa divertida, un sonido suave y rico—. Retrocedamos un minuto. ¿Cama de agua? Vives en el mar, en caso de que no lo hayas notado. ¿Y piensas que una cama de agua es fascinante? Y ¿por qué demonios querrías fumar un cigarrillo? Saben como el olor de un demonio.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y ruborizaron, sintiendo una repentina alegría porque hubiera tanta oscuridad.

Naruto no había pensado que fumar un cigarrillo fuera tan horrible la noche en la que una de sus mujeres lo había hecho. Había acabado haciendo el amor con ella, y los dos se habían acostado en una cama de agua salpicando con sus extremidades empapadas de sudor. La hermosa mujer había estado totalmente relajada, es más, eufórica como el humo que flotaba a su alrededor. Naruto había parecido igualmente saciado y menos que asqueado del supuestamente repugnante humo.

—Estoy esperando una explicación Señora Chimenea.

—La gente parece disfrutar de ellos, eso es todo. Me gustaría saber cómo es estar en una cama de líquido sin hundirme.

—Son el infierno para la espalda.

—¿Quién habló de dormir? —dijo remilgadamente.

Él bufó y ella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de darle una patada. ¿Pensaba que no podría tentar a un hombre? ¿Que no podía seducir a alguien, hasta que amara su cuerpo loca y apasionadamente?

—Mi suposición, Prudence, es que llevarías un refajo, cubierta desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, completándolo con un cinturón de castidad en forma semiautomática, para que ningún hombre lo suficientemente estúpido intentara entrar en tus bragas.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Tendría un amante conmigo. Y estaríamos desnudos —dijo ella un poco a la defensiva.

—¿De verdad? —pronunció las palabras lentamente, arrastrando cada sílaba, haciéndola sentir dolor en su interior—. Y ¿qué podríais estar haciendo los dos completamente desnudos?

Ella sabía que a Naruto le gustaba entretenerse con el cuerpo de una mujer, tomarse su tiempo y aprender cada matiz, cada aroma. Dios sabía cuántas veces lo había visto hacerlo, deseando que la estuviera complaciendo a ella. Recurriría a ese conocimiento ahora, el único conocimiento de la sensualidad que poseía.

Tratando con un tono casual, dijo:

—Acariciaría su pecho y su espalda con mis manos, por supuesto, mientras que me besa. Con la lengua. Sus dedos se deslizarían entre mis piernas, hundiéndose dentro de mí, entrando y saliendo, mientras mis caderas se arquean. Y estaría tan, tan mojada. Gritaría su nombre, rogándole que me poseyera…

—¿Acabas de soltar la bomba C? —preguntó, incrédulo, interrumpiéndola.

—Sí. Él lamería mis pechos succionando mis pezones con su boca, me atravesaría con su grueso y duro pene, y con mis piernas yo envolvería…

—¡Es suficiente! —el cuerpo de Naruto no podía resistir mucho mas.

Estaba duro y tenso, listo para explotar. Sólo con sus palabras. ¿Cuándo le había pasado alguna vez esto?

Se aclaró la garganta y se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

—Cristo, recibí la imagen y estoy considerando sinceramente en cambiarte el nombre a Blaze Champagne.

Bien, pensó ella con suficiencia. Ahora nunca la llamaría Pudence ni asumiría que no sabía qué hacer con un hombre en la cama.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es Blaze Champagne? —ella ya sabía la respuesta. Sin embargo quería que lo dijera en voz alta.

—Del tipo de estrella porno traviesa y reservada, eso es lo que es. ¡Joder!

Ella curvo sus labios en una amplia sonrisa.

—¿He ofendido tus inocentes oídos? Si es así, puedes irte a la mierda Sr. Monje.

Ser malo era más divertido de lo que podía imaginar. No se había sentido tan desenfrenada en su vida.

—Jesús, ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca?

—Mi madre está muerta —dijo simplemente, limitándose a señalar un hecho.

—Dios, Hinata, lo siento —con remordimiento, alargó la mano y envolvió sus dedos en su antebrazo, apretando suavemente. El calor de su agarre desvaneció cualquier persistente frío causado por el viento—. Nunca hubiera dicho eso si lo hubiera sabido.

—Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, apenas la recuerdo.

—Aun así, no lo hubiera dicho y lo siento.

Él se acerco a su lado izquierdo, y tiró de la cremallera de su bolsa, un susurro de movimiento, un estruendo casi como el de un vaso rompiéndose. Un resplandor dorado de luz brotó alrededor de ellos en un halo luminiscente. En una mano, Naruto sostenía un alargado y delgado tubo, ella lo vio, cerrando sus pesados parpados lentamente contra los brillantes rayos.

—¿Qué es eso?

El objeto la fascinó, nunca había visto algo como eso. Parecía como si sostuviera el fuego puro en sus manos.

—Tiene un nombre técnico, pero me gusta llamarlo palo resplandeciente.

Naruto la miró fijamente y reclamó su fascinación. La tela que había llevado en su cabeza se había caído, por lo que ahora su pálido cabello adornaba a su cabeza. Rayas de pintura verde y negra permanecían en sus mejillas, pero la mayoría de estas ya se habían borrado.

De su frente cayeron gotas de agua hasta su nariz, y luego hasta las hojas. Sus pestañas eran negras y en punta, sus ojos eran de agua líquida, tan hipnotizante como el mar mismo.

Ella lo devoró con la mirada.

Él retiro suavemente de su frente una oscura hebra de su cabello. Sus dedos eran callosos pero, oh, era tan suave. El aire nocturno debería hacerla sentirse afligida en ese momento, pero el fresco apenas tocó su mojado cuerpo. Una creciente sensación de calidez y lasitud se entretejió a través de ella, a partir exactamente de donde él la estaba tocando.

Como estudiándola, frunció sus labios.

—¿Nos conocimos antes? Lo que quiero decir es que a veces, cuando te veo, podría jurar que te he visto antes.

Ella había soñado este momento, de reunirse con él, lo había querido, lo ansiaba, pero la respuesta era un inequívoco no.

—Te prometo que nunca nos habíamos conocido en persona hasta esta noche.

—Aun así —él se encogió de hombros misteriosamente—. Se honesta, ¿estás realmente bien?

—Estoy bien, lo prometo. Y tú ¿cómo te sientes?

Anhelaba alargar su mano y trazar su cara con sus dedos.

¿Había comenzado a debilitarlo el veneno?

Una duda surgió en su mente, recordándole que ellos aún no habían escapado de todos los peligros. Había comenzado ya a unirse el veneno del demonio y del vampiro, peleándose entre ellos, ¿luchando por dominar? ¿Destruyendo a Naruto poco a poco?

Su estomago se revolvió, con las nauseas creciendo hasta llenar su garganta. No podía dejar morir a este maravilloso hombre. Tenía que haber una manera… de hacer algo… pero por el momento no le llegó ninguna milagrosa respuesta.

Extendió los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sacudiendo cada una de las vértebras de su columna.

—Estoy bien para seguir. Más fuerte que nunca.

Él parecía sano y capaz, su piel tenía un color radiante y sus ojos brillaban. Tal vez los venenos no podían dañarlo, pensó esperanzadamente. Tal vez se preocupó por nada.

—Vamos. —dijo él—. Nos hemos quedado mucho tiempo por aquí. Necesitamos encontrar refugio lo antes posible.

Impulsó sus pies con la agilidad de un gato salvaje y acomodó su bolsa encima de sus hombros, en una mano mantuvo elevado el palo resplandeciente, iluminando el área a su alrededor.

Ella también se levantó pero con movimientos más lentos y sin la energía de los de él. Cuando trasladó su peso a sus pies, sus rodillas temblaron. Con la punta de sus dedos, masajeó su sien cuando un fuerte mareo la sacudió.

Naruto estrecho sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola.

—Apóyate en mí.

—Estaré bien. —dijo ella, apartándose. Dios, lo sintió tan bien, pero no sería un estorbo. Por fin se aclaró su visión y dijo: —Puedo llevarnos a un refugio, sígueme.

—Con mucho gusto. Tu bata se está pegando a tu piel, por lo que puedo ver el contorno de una de tus…

— Naruto.

Él soltó una pequeña risa.

—Mantén tu mirada fija al frente.

—Oh, vamos. Encierra a Prudence y deja salir a jugar a Blaze.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Hinata se movió hasta quedar frente a él, cubriendo el objeto en cuestión.

—Necesitamos permanecer a lo largo de la orilla de río.

—Tomate tu tiempo. Yo disfrutaré de la vista. Tus dedos no ocultan nada, nena.

—Incorregible —murmuró agitando su cabeza con un falso sombrío.

Él no era así con todos, sólo con su familia y compañeros de trabajo. Para todos los demás, incluso con sus mujeres, solía ser seco, no tomando prisionera a la persona.

El hecho de que la quisiera la suficiente para probar su encanto con ella...

—Por este camino.

El tiempo pasó con agonizante lentitud, ya que tenía que maniobrar a través de árboles, arbustos y densa arena mojada. Sabiendo que Sara esperaba que ella evitara la civilización, Hinata los llevó hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Pronto la brisa seco su ropa, haciendo al materia rígido, inflexible. ¡Por lo menos no se pegó a su trasero! Los insectos estuvieron en un inquietante silencio y los merodeadores de la noche se quedaron lejos.

— Hinata —dijo Naruto suavemente—. Algo anda mal en mí.

Lo miró por encima de su hombro y luego se detuvo abruptamente. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo de diversión y ahora ardían de dolor, los parpados bajaron lentamente y después los abrió completamente, como si luchara por mantenerse despierto. Su piel normalmente bronceada estaba blanca y pálida, con un tono verdoso. El sudor goteaba de él.

Había comenzado.

Un intenso miedo le recorrió, y dijo:

—Ya casi estamos ahí, enfócate en mí, en mi voz y yo nos llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Una ola de mareo debió de haberlo golpeado porque se tambaleó en sus pies.

Cerró los ojos y, con sus dedos, presionó sus sienes.

—¿Qué va mal conmigo? —su voz sonó tan débil e inestable como sus piernas.

Ella no contestó, pero corrió hacia él. Era tan alto que su cabeza apenas lo rozaba por encima de sus hombros. Lo envolvió apoyando un brazo alrededor de él, abriendo su mente a la suya.

El muro que se encontraba en la fortaleza del demonio aún continuaba, y sus pensamientos atacaron instantáneamente dentro de ella.

El dolor. No puedo ceder ante el dolo. Tengo que mantener a salvo a Hinata.

Los venenos del vampiro y del demonio luchaban dentro de él. Y ella sabía que su sangre se calentaría hasta hervir. Las extremidades le dolían como picaduras de miles de agujas. Su cabeza zumbaba y latía como tambores de guerra.

—Apóyate en mí. —persuadió ella.

—No, nada de ayuda. —trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero no tuvo fuerzas. Sus brazos cayeron débilmente a sus lados, el tubo de luz extendió sus rayos a través de las ramas cubiertas por tierra.

—Yo… puedo hacerlo… por mi cuenta.

Ella sabía que las múltiples traiciones en su trabajo habían hecho que no confiara en nadie. Uno de sus socios lo había abandonado, otro trató matarlo. Y otro más lo había dejado atrás para salvarse a sí mismo. En su débil condición, su arraigado instinto auto—suficiente resurgió con más vigor. Ella sabía eso, y estaba decidida a destruirlo.

— Naruto. —dijo ella suave y delicadamente.

Con su mano libre, ella le quitó el palo resplandeciente y lo agarró, rodeándolos de nuevo con un dorado brillo.

Él no habló. Unas líneas de tensión surcaban su cara. Ella sintió el pánico creciendo dentro de él. Escuchó sus pensamientos de, No caigas, no caigas. Mantén a salvo a Hinata, y apriétala más en tu agarre.

— Naruto —repitió con firmeza—. La única manera de mantenernos a salvo es dejar que te ayude. Apóyate en mí —usando toda su fuerza, dio un paso adelante—. Ahora camina.

No dio señales de haberla escuchado hasta que cuidadosamente colocó un pie delante del otro. Siempre a un lado de él, Hinata soportó la mayoría del peso. Pronto sus miembros y espalda ardieron por el esfuerzo. Todo el tiempo se mantuvo firme, aunque conversando parcialmente, con la esperanza de que su voz lo mantuviera despierto. Si cayera dentro del sueño… Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

—Sólo tengo un recuerdo de mi padre, y esa fue la primera y última vez que me reuní con él. Recuerdo lo grande y fuerte que era, cómo sus hombros me hacían sentir tan pequeña cuando me acercaba a para abrazarlo. No llegué a pasar mucho tiempo con él, tal vez cinco minutos, cuando me soltó y me dijo adiós. Mi madre fue asesinada poco después y yo me quedé sola. –Ella continuó su monólogo—. Todo lo que siempre he querido es volver a encontrar a mi padre. Bueno, eso y… —ella se envaró, percatándose de que no podía admitir que le había querido.

Una arboleda de blancos árboles llenó su línea de visión, y se detuvo repentinamente, jadeando al ver donde estaban.

—Estamos aquí. –Ella no había esperado alcanzar el refugio tan pronto. A su lado, una cascada rugía contra el río, cayendo desde un alto acantilado.

Naruto gimió. Sus hombros caídos y dificultosa respiración. Los ruidos de la Ciudad Central llegaban hasta ellos, mezclándose con el barullo del agua. El olor del pan recién hecho y la fruta flotaban en el aire.

—Cinco pasos más y podrás descansar, Naruto.

—Descansar, —repitió él, la palabra arrancada con un jadeo de dolor. Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Nada de descanso! Proteger a Hinata.

—Aquí estamos a salvo. Yo estoy a salvo. —le prometió, urgiéndole a avanzar, hacia la aislada cañada. Cuando finalmente la alcanzaron, Hinata empujó suavemente a Naruto hacia el suelo. Él se derrumbó sobre la cama de hojas con un gruñido.

Pocas criaturas se atrevían a entrar en esa área. El Bosque de los Dragones pertenecía a Sasuke, Rey de los Dragones y Guardián de las Nieblas de Konoha. Fiero y sanguinario guerrero como era, solo las más desesperadas de las personas se atreverían a tentar su furia al atravesarlos.

—Cuidaré de ti, —le dijo ella—. No te preocupes.

Ella alcanzó la mochila de Naruto, asombrada de que lo que contenía en su interior estuviese completamente seco, y retiró su túnica. Después de rasgas varias tiras, se dirigió a zancadas a la orilla del río y los humedeció en la rosada arena.

Afortunadamente ella no necesitaba la vara de luz. Sobre ellos, la cúpula de cristal se acercaba a su ciclo del alba y extendía sus delgados dedos dorados de luz sobre el bosque.

Con la tela empapada con la arena curativa, ella corrió de regreso a Naruto y lo envolvió alrededor de su brazo herido. Él no hizo sonido alguno. Ni siquiera se movió.

Su temor y aprensión crecía, y luchó contra el aguijón de las lágrimas. ¿Le había salvado la vida, solo para morir él mismo? No. ¡No!

Esto era culpa suya. Lo había guiado a ella, lo había convencido de rescatarla.

Tenía que salvarlo.

Si solo no se viera tan pálido, tan cercano a la muerte… Ella apretó los labios para cortar el sollozo de terror. Era obstinado, se recordó a sí misma. Cuando aceptaba una misión, la llevaba a cabo.

Siempre. Sin importar el costo. Cualquiera que fuera la consecuencia.

—Tienes que vencer el veneno, Naruto, o tu misión habrá fracasado ¿Quieres fallar? —ella gritó las últimas palabras, desesperada por que la escuchase.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Quieres fracasar? —ella rompió en susurros, sacudiéndolo esta vez.

Ni siquiera un aleteo de sus párpados.

Con un gruñido, ella arrancó dos tiras más de su túnica, las llenó con arena y las usó para vendar el mordisco en su cuello. El vampiro le había cortado hasta el músculo el cual ahora se había abierto y rezumaba una espesa sangre negra. Ella también la cubrió con arena, luchando contra un resurgir sentimiento de histeria.

No podía perderle. Él era una parte de ella, siempre había sido una parte de ella.

¿Pero qué más podía hacer para ayudarle?

Ella observó el lento ascenso y caída de su pecho. Poseía tantos dones, el saber discernir la verdad de la mentira, la habilidad para ver a veces el futuro, la habilidad de leer mentes, y con todo, ninguna de esas podría ayudar a Naruto. Entonces…

Sus ojos se abrieron con desmesurado horror cuando él jadeó por aire…

Entonces dejó totalmente de respirar.


	8. VI

**_Capítulo 6_**

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

Un pensamiento aterrador atravesó la mente de Naruto a una velocidad vertiginosa. Intentó mirar a su alrededor pero no podía abrir los ojos. No podía abrir sus jodidos ojos.

El conocimiento lo golpeó, y su cuerpo se sacudió, reteniendo el aire en los pulmones. El rápido pensamiento le aguijoneó el pecho, y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera iba a tener fuerzas para sacar una molécula de aire. Dios mío, iba a morir.

Cada instinto de supervivencia que poseía le gritó que luchara, que tomara medidas. Que hiciera algo. Cualquier cosa. Todo lo que necesitaba era aliento. A medida que los segundos pasaban, la falta de oxígeno lo abrasaba como fuego. Las llamas lo comían, lo consumían. Lo devoraban. Colores relampaguearon en su mente, muchos colores, todos ellos brillantes por su intensidad.

Pero con los colores llegó la calma. No a la aceptación, nunca eso, pero una sensación de saber que su dolor desaparecería completamente si se hundía en el vacio sin fin de la oscuridad que esperaba lo llamaba. Qué atractivo era el vacío, igual que la última cerveza fría en el Sáhara.

Una parte de él anhelaba caer en el pacífico abismo. La otra parte, la parte que negaba ser un fracasado... fracasado… ¿había sido la voz de Hinata lo que había oído?

Luchó para llegar a ella, rechinando los dientes unos contra otros, apretando los músculos y cerrando las manos con fuerza en forma de puños.

¿Dónde estaba?

Siseos y gruñidos de furia se hicieron de repente eco en sus oídos, reclamando su atención; su propia muerte goteaba de cada timbre, los malvados sonidos helaban cada una de sus células. Y con los sonidos, una necesidad de probar sangre, cálida y palpitante sangre, creció dentro de él. Ansiaba beber el dulce néctar carmesí de la garganta de alguien. Sí, lo necesitaba, se moriría si no lo hacía.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Y a su alrededor? ¿Y en su interior? Sus párpados eran pesados, demasiado pesados para abrir los ojos y mirar. Escuchó el ruido de... ¿espadas? ¿garras? Las entonaciones se volvían más fuertes a medida que él se volvía más débil. Su pecho se contrajo, haciéndolo más consciente de su necesidad de respirar.

— Naruto. —La suave súplica se desplazó por encima del caos que lo embargaba, ahogando la horrible batalla de sonidos—. Naruto.

Hinata.

Reconoció su acento sexy. Ella parecía estar más cerca que antes. Alcanzable. La necesidad de probar sangre lo abandonó por la necesidad de ver a Hinata. Con cada gramo de fuerza que poseía, consiguió finalmente abrir los párpados —no, los párpados no, pero sí su ojo mental—, un acto que era incluso más importante que hacer un disparo.

En un destello de luz blanca, Hinata se materializó.

Paredes oscuras la rodeaban, y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el bosque.

Estaban en alguna especie de tierra de sombras.

—Tu mente —dijo ella—. Estamos en el interior de tu mente.

La vio flotar hacia él, con sus caderas meciéndose seductoramente. Su inmaculada túnica blanca susurraba alrededor de sus tobillos, un claro contraste con el sedoso pelo negro que caía en cascada sobre su espalda. Parecía un ángel.

Sus labios, como pétalos rojos, le dirigieron una dulce sonrisa fácil.

— Naruto —dijo otra vez—. Respira conmigo.

No puedo, quiso decirle. Sus labios se negaron a obedecerlo.

—Respira conmigo —repitió ordenándoselo duramente—. Dentro. Fuera. Abre la boca. Dentro. Fuera.

Nunca nada le había parecido tan imposible. La parálisis afectaba tanto a la mente como al cuerpo, dejándolo completamente helado.

—Quizá haya otra manera, la forma en la que tú me ayudaste en el agua — Hinata cerró el resto de la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, se acuclilló, y le abrió la boca con los dedos.

Ella acomodó sus suaves, suaves labios sobre los de él. Su pelo colgaba como una cortina alrededor de ellos mientras soplaba su propia esencia en la boca de Naruto. La dulzura de su aliento se filtró por su garganta y, poco a poco, sus pulmones aceptaron el oxígeno.

La fragancia de las tormentas de mar y de la magia flotó en el aire hasta su nariz.

La fragancia de Hinata. Tan cautivadora. Tan necesaria.

—Dentro, fuera, dentro —dijo cuando él empezó a respirar por sí mismo—. Lo estás haciendo maravillosamente bien.

Con la cara de ella cerniéndose sobre la suya, sus labios hormigueaban por el roce de los de ella, no podía colaborar pero recordaba cómo se había encendido cuando ella había hablado sobre tener relaciones sexuales en una cama de agua, la forma en la que él quería ser ese hombre malo que le hiciera todas esas cosas, tocarla entre los muslos, hundir sus dedos en su caliente y húmeda vaina. Llevarla al clímax mientras ella gritaba su nombre.

Dos nubes negras como ciruelas sobrevolaron silbando por encima de su hombro y se estrellaron contra un lejano muro de su mente. En el momento en que golpearon, el cuerpo de Naruto se sacudió, y sus músculos parecieron tener espasmos. El poquito aire que había logrado retener se evaporó, y una vez más, la maliciosa oscuridad deslizó los dedos a su alrededor. La imagen de Hinata se perdió.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —graznó él.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —lo apaciguó con una gentil mano sobre su frente—. Concéntrate en mí.

Sí, pensó Naruto. Hinata. Pensar solo en Hinata. Su mirada encontró la de ella, azul fantasma contra plata, y se sintió abrumado por la necesidad de hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Ella era su salvavidas.

En un remolino de color obsidiana de azufre y fétido olor a sangre, las nubes giraron y se solidificaron hasta formar dos criaturas separadas, dando círculos uno alrededor del otro. Un vampiro de colmillos alargados y saliva chorreando de su boca.

Un demonio de garras afiladas y de ojos color rojo sangre.

La impresión lo dejó helado de pies a cabeza.

Las dos criaturas saltaron la una hacia la otra, olvidándose de todo salvo la destrucción de la otra. Mientras intentaban cortarse en rodajas, morderse y darse patadas, era Naruto el que estaba experimentando el dolor. Era Naruto el que sentía el daño de cada golpe.

Sus formas combatientes maniobraron hacia Hinata, y por un largo y prolongado momento, ella estuvo envuelta en un manto de irregularidad que la protegió de su mirada. Cuando Naruto perdió el reflejo de su hermosa cara, su cuerpo sufrió unos espasmos horribles. Punzantes. Como si unos cuchillos lo estuvieran cortando. Luchó contra el dolor, determinado a salvar a Hinata.

Gruñendo por lo bajo y pasando por alto sus heridas, se puso en pie y atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Utilizó las únicas armas que poseía en ese momento, los puños y las piernas. Pero cada vez que soltaba un puñetazo o una patada, la nube salía escopetada, muriéndose de risa.

—Aléjate de ellos —le ordenó Hinata.

—Sal de aquí. —Cuando el par de contendientes pasaron zumbando junto a él, saltó sobre la espalda del demonio, envolviendo a la criatura alada en un fuerte agarre por la garganta.

— Naruto —gritó ella, frenética—. No puedes luchar solo contra ellos, pero yo no puedo hacer nada mientras estés en medio. Déjame ayudarte.

El demonio se lo quitó de encima. Inmediatamente Naruto saltó y se lanzó encima del vampiro rasgándole la garganta a la vez que los dientes y las garras del monstruo le destrozaban la espalda. La respiración de él era rasgada, inestable. Sacudió sus miembros cuando aumentó el letargo. Había dedicado toda su vida a defender a los más débiles, primero patrullando las calles de Dallas como policía, luego como detective, y después vigilando los otros mundos como agente del OBI.

No podía parar ahora. Mataría a esos bastardos del infierno aunque tuviera que morir para hacerlo.

—Por favor —gritó Hinata, era un sonido distante—. Por favor, aléjate de ellos. Déjame ayudarte.

La desesperación y el miedo de ella penetraron en su rabia asesina, pero se negó a hacer lo que ella le había pedido. Si no acababa con las criaturas, podrían atacarla a ella y eso él no lo iba a permitir. Sin saber qué más hacer, usó la última fuerza mental que le quedaba para sacarla de su mente.

Él no la pondría en riesgo.

—¡Déjame! Ahora —gritó él.

Y con una explosión de luz blanca, ella desapareció.

Un toque de tristeza permaneció donde ella había estado, haciendo que su pecho se apretara. Sus más profundos instintos masculinos solo querían su felicidad.

Querían concederle todos sus deseos. Pero si su deseo la ponía en peligro, él se negaría todas las veces que hicieran falta.

Usando la distracción de él para sacar ventaja, las criaturas se acercaron, y lo desgarraron haciéndole sangre.

Abruptamente, Hinata se encontró de pie.

El pánico la atravesó, un pánico que no podía dominar. De verdad, Naruto la había echado de su mente, y ella había sido incapaz de quedarse allí. Ahora su cuerpo físico estaba sentado a su lado, sacudiéndose cada pocos segundos cuando las criaturas lo atacaban.

El bastón de oro todavía brillaba, desterrando los persistentes toques de sombras de la noche. Mientras se forzaba a que su corazón dejara de latir tan fuerte, lo estudiaba. Su piel tenía la tonalidad verde de la enfermedad, y varios cortes en el rostro y el pecho sangraban abundantemente. Tenía magulladuras en la curva bajo los ojos.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba a él? No lo sabía. Pero no mucho, pensó.

Se hizo eco la terrible advertencia a través de ella. No mucho.

Con mano temblorosa, se acercó a él, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la muñeca. La piel estaba fría, el pulso débil. Ante sus ojos apareció un corte en su frente, desde la ceja hasta la línea del cuero cabelludo. Cada herida que recibía internamente se reflejaba externamente.

Toda la vida, él había sido su ancla, su única fuente de felicidad. Viendo su vida se dio cuenta de que había sido su mayor alegría. Si había alguna esperanza de ayudarlo, ella tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a entrar en su mente.

Piensa, Hinata, piensa. ¿Cómo podía derribar sus barreras mentales?

Se dio cuenta un momento después de que en realidad no había forma mágica de entrar. Tendría que intentarlo aún más fuerte, encontrar una manera de volver a entrar, a través de un método que garantizaría su atención.

Hinata inspiró profundamente y mientras lo liberaba, se situó encima de él, con las piernas puestas a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Enredó los dedos en el pálido y sedoso cabello de Naruto, y el pulso en la base de su cuello saltó.

¡Él había notado su toque!

Cerró los ojos e inspiró otra vez. El aire contenía las fragancias del verano, a follaje, rocío y flores. Muy lentamente, bajó la cabeza hasta reunir sus labios con los de él. La lengua de ella empujó a través de sus dientes para introducirse en su boca. Su masculino sabor consumió sus sentidos, haciendo que su sangre se calentara y que le doliera entre los muslos.

Las ventanas de la nariz de él llamearon, su boca se ensanchó y la devolvió el beso.

Sus alientos se mezclaron, el sentido de la conciencia de ella viajó a través de Naruto como las nubes de una tormenta moviéndose de una ciudad a otra. Físicamente, las manos y los pies de ella se fueron quedando fríos, su estómago se adormeció.

Espiritualmente, fue creciendo la calidez. En una suave y casi incandescente exhalación, su mente abandonó su cuerpo completamente. En una fuerte y forzada inhalación, entró en Naruto.

Hinata se encontró en la mente de él por segunda vez, rompiendo la barrera pieza a pieza. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo cuando vio la esencia de él peleando contra aquellas criaturas. Estaba notablemente más débil, sus puñetazos y sus patadas eran inefectivos y se tambaleaba en sus pies.

— Naruto. —Tenía que alejarlo de los combatientes.

Él se dio la vuelta hasta que quedo frente a ella.

— Hinata —entrecerró los ojos—. Márchate. Antes de que vayan a por ti.

—Ven aquí. —dijo ella usando su voz más seductora.

—¡Te he dicho que me dejes, mujer!

—Ven aquí. —ella se lamió los labios, emulando una acción que las mujeres del mundo de él utilizaban para llamar la atención de los hombres—. Quiero besarte.

—Ahora no es el momento. —sacudió la cabeza y se giró de nuevo a la oscura niebla, a puñetazo limpio.

—Bésame. Ahora es el momento perfecto. —Ella fue hacia él—. Creo en tu filosofía de no importa cuándo ni dónde. Y ahora quiero tu lengua en mi boca.

Un hambre caliente y llameante planeó por la expresión de él. Y algo frío y duro al mismo tiempo. Entonces las criaturas se arremolinaron a su alrededor y se rieron como niños traviesos, y él lanzó otra patada con las piernas. Falló, ganándose otra risa de sus enemigos.

—Aquí estás en peligro. —gruñó, sonando más fuerte, más como él mismo.

—Mis pezones se han puesto duros solo de pensar en nuestro beso. Hay un dolor entre mis piernas y necesito sentirte allí. Tócame.

Él inspiró profundamente, y por un momento dejó de luchar y le dio la espalda a la niebla, evaluándola con una ardiente mirada fija que viajó por todo su cuerpo, desde la elevación de sus pechos a la unión de sus muslos.

Dio un paso hacia ella, y entonces se paró.

—No, no. —Con un gruñido se giró para seguir combatiendo contra el vampiro y el demonio, con hilos de oscuridad moviéndose a su alrededor. Echó hacia atrás el brazo y golpeó la cara del demonio con el puño.

La criatura voló hacia él, tirándolo hacia atrás, mordiéndole ruidosamente la garganta. Hinata jadeó y casi se cae de rodillas. Gracias a que el vampiro se lanzó contra el demonio y lo apartó de Naruto. Le salvó la vida.

—Soldado. —lo llamó desesperadamente—. Te ordeno que me beses.

Debido a su formación militar, la necesidad de obedecer las órdenes de su comandante en jefe estaba muy arraigada. El tono de ella lo paró, y sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara aclarar los pensamientos, concentrarse. Se resistió.

La lucha continuó a su alrededor.

—Todo esto es surrealista. —se masajeó las sienes—. Ilógico y sin sentido.

—Puedo hacerte sentir mejor. Solo tienes que confiar en mí.

Él hizo una mueca y se agarró un lado, encorvándose cada vez más, y de repente jadeó en busca de aire.

—Es casi como... si estuviera viendo una pintura de Dalí, donde el mundo... de la realidad se derrite y gira en torno a sí mismo. ¿Qué es real? ¿Y qué no lo es?

—Yo soy real. Tócame y míralo.

—Quiero hacerlo, Dios, claro que quiero, pero no puedo —dijo entrecortadamente—. No puedo. Debo... detenerlos. Soy un agente del OBI y lucharé... para protegerte.

Frenó el impulso de dejarse caer de rodillas y llorar. Sus instintos protectores eran tan profundos que tal vez nunca podría atravesarlos. Y el moriría. Garras afiladas de desesperación se sujetaron a su alrededor, cortándola profundamente. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Él podía resistirse a la promesa de un beso pero ¿podría resistirse a la forma femenina desnuda?

Rápidamente desató la túnica de sus hombros. El material cayó sobre su cintura mostrando sus senos, sus apretados pezones, y su plano estómago.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon.

—Me estás distrayendo. Me estás distrayendo seriamente.

—Tócame.

—No. Soy una agente del OBI y lucharé para protegerte. Soy un agente del OBI y miraré el par más hermoso de pechos que alguna vez he visto. —Sacudió la cabeza pero su mirada fija permaneció sobre ella—. Soy un agente del OBI… tus pechos se desbordarían en mis manos.

La piel de ella se calentó.

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas?

Lentamente, él redujo la distancia que los separaba, cojeando todo el camino

pero sin detenerse. Cuando se encontró frente a ella, sus brazos se acercaron para acariciar sus senos, Hinata tembló con anticipación. Quería tanto aceptar su toque, pero no podía. Aún no, y así, hizo algo que pensó que nunca haría. Enganchó la pierna en la parte de atrás de la rodilla de Naruto y lo empujó, fuerte. Ya debilitado, cayó con expresión conmocionada. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y permaneció en el suelo tratando de coger aire.

Con Naruto fuera del camino, cerró los ojos y levantó las manos, dispuesta a detener a las criaturas. Los sonidos de la batalla retrocedieron, el aire a su alrededor se espesó y cesó todo movimiento a su alrededor hasta que solo hubo una absoluta quietud.

Sus párpados revolotearon al abrirse, una sorprendente escena la saludaba. El demonio y el vampiro seguían en guerra entre ellos, sí, pero se movían muy despacio, como si sus acciones fueran a cámara lenta. Una gota de sangre negra se derramó del demonio y salpicó el suelo. Ella vio todos y cada uno de los movimientos.

—Ahora, Naruto. —gritó—. Mátalos ahora. —No podía bajar los brazos y ayudarlo a levantarse porque temía que una vez lo hiciera, las criaturas volverían a moverse con una velocidad vertiginosa.

Naruto se puso decidido, aunque temblorosamente, sobre sus pies. Se frotó los ojos con la mano en un intento de aclararse la visión antes de cojear hacia las criaturas. Luego, con una profunda y arraigada habilidad, atacó. Las criaturas le sisearon y le mordieron, haciéndole incluso más sangre, pero él continuó luchando hasta que les rompió el cuello y dejó caer sus cuerpos.

Estaba allí de pie, respirando fuertemente, con las heridas abiertas y sangrando.

Una ola tras otra de alivio la atravesó.

—Lo hiciste —dijo ella asombrada con las manos en los costados.

—No, lo hicimos.

Sus labios se levantaron en una sonrisa, y de repente, un ramalazo de deseo le llenó los ojos, unos ojos que estaban mirando sus pechos haciendo que su propio deseo volviera a la vida —en realidad nunca había muerto— y dejándola sin aliento, haciendo que se sintiera todavía más expuesta.

—Si recuerdo correctamente —continuó él, más fuerte a cada segundo que pasaba—. Me prometiste un beso antes de que me tiraras sobre mi trasero.

Un dolor erótico la recorrió al imaginarse los labios de él sobre los de ella. Las manos de él moviéndose sobre ella. Quizá apretando y dándole vueltas a sus pezones con los dedos.

—¿No estás demasiado débil?

—¿Para un beso? Nunca. —Se acercó a ella en tres lentos y acechantes pasos—. ¿Estás tú demasiado débil?

—Por supuesto que no.

Él se rió entre dientes ante su respuesta. Su color de piel era cada vez más brillante, más dorado.

—Me dijiste una vez que los humanos pedían pruebas por todo. Bueno, tenías razón. Pruébamelo. Prueba que estás lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocuparte de mí.

Ella tragó aire, no sabiendo por dónde empezar. ¿Tocándolo? ¿Probándolo? ¿Ambos? Sus palabras podrían haber sido valientes hoy, pero ella jamás había estado con un hombre antes. Sus dedos se posaron sobre él para moverse por todas partes.

Su boca inflamada, deseando probar cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

—¿Vas a besarme o no?

—No sé por dónde empezar —admitió.

Sus ojos celeste líquida irradiaban un hambre que la sacudió. Él bajó la cabeza.

—Empezaremos por aquí —dijo, tocándole con las puntas de los dedos las comisuras de los labios—. Y de aquí nos desplazaremos hacia abajo. —Dos de sus dedos hicieron círculos sobre los pezones de ella consiguiendo que se endurecieran más.

Los labios de ella se separaron y de ellos escapó un gemido de placer.

Y entonces él ya estaba allí, con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, con sus labios sobre los de ella. Como su boca estaba abierta, él deslizó fácilmente la lengua en su interior. Él probó su calor, hombre y sabor la intoxicaron. Ella se derritió contra él, su camisa abrasó deliciosamente sus pechos, su toque alimentó sus sueños. Forjando sus fantasías.

—Bésame otra vez —musitó él.

—No sé cómo. Exactamente —le confesó en un susurro, negándose a mirarlo.

Ella había visto besos, pero nunca los había experimentado por sí misma.

Él empujó ligeramente hacia arriba, levantándole la barbilla, y mirando fijamente sus ojos. De él irradiaba posesividad.

—Solo mueve tu lengua contra la mía. Chúpala. Lámela.

Eróticos escalofríos bailaron a través de ella. Las imágenes que sus palabras suscitaron eran embriagadoras, apasionantes. Humedeciéndose los labios, bajó la mirada a los labios de él.

—Estoy lista.

—¿Segura? —A él se le escapó una tensa risa antes de depositar un suave beso en la punta de la nariz de ella, en su mentón, en el borde de su boca. Cada roce la abrasaba, tejiendo una red seductora en su mente.

—Déjame tener tu lengua otra vez —dijo ella, desesperada. Dolorida. Necesitada—. Quiero chuparla, justo como me has dicho.

—Dios, me encanta una estudiante impaciente. —Él la complació y una vez más, su lengua entró en la boca de ella.

Hinata gimió al primer contacto. La erección de él se frotó entre las piernas de ella, gruesa y dura. Ella lo quería; siempre lo había querido. Se había convertido en una obsesión a través de los años y ahora su cercanía estaba envuelta en un manto de sensualidad.

Mientras sus lenguas bailaban y se peleaban, ella se arqueó contra él. Y él la besó como si estuviera completamente absorto en ella, como si nada importara más que tenerla y darle placer.

Las manos de él encontraron los pechos de ella y los amasó. Un calor puro se instaló en su núcleo más profundo. Su sangre se electrificó. Cómo anhelaba gritar su amor por él, pero recordaba con demasiada facilidad su reacción cuando las mujeres superficiales lo habían hecho. No había sido capaz de largarse lo bastante rápido.

—Mira. Se me escapan de las manos.

—Quítate la ropa —susurró ella—. Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía.

Esta vez, él gimió. Su deseo se hizo más intenso, ahogándola con sensaciones más ricas que la miel más dulce. Entonces...

Los pensamientos de él llenaron la mente de ella.

_La quiero. Dios, la quiero. Sabe tan malditamente bien. La necesito. Yo… ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Namikaze? Ella no es para ti. Apártala. Apártala, es peligrosa._

Hinata se apartó de su abrazo, con el aliento rasgado. Las palabras ella no es para ti, apártala hicieron eco en su mente. Herida, se cubrió los hinchados y húmedos labios con la mano, y luego rápidamente se ató la túnica y cubrió su desnudez. El rechazo de Naruto hizo polvo su orgullo. Si en ese momento ellos hubieran sido solo sangre y carne, le hubiera dado un buen rodillazo en su precioso General Happy.

Le había visto tantas veces besar a otras mujeres. Nunca las apartó, nunca había pensado en apartarlas. Siempre tardaba y las saboreaba, moviéndose lentamente, prolongando el placer tanto como era posible.

¿Por qué no podía ser lo mismo con ella? ¿Por qué?

Las manos de él agarraron los antebrazos de ella, su aliento tan desigual como el de ella.

—¿Por qué has parado? No te hice nada.

Para que él no viera su expresión herida, se dio media vuelta.

—Ahora vas a vivir, Naruto. Tu cuerpo ya ha empezado a curarse. Es hora de que me vaya de este lugar.

Silencio.

Un pesado silencio se instaló sobre sus hombros. No protestó, no le suplicó que volviera a sus brazos.

¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de este hombre? ¿Por qué tenía que significar tanto para ella, cuando, obviamente, ella significaba tan poco para él? Pensaba que era peligrosa, de entre todas las cosas. Como si alguna vez pudiera herirlo.

—Dios mío —jadeó, liberándola completamente y echándose hacia atrás.

Había tal horror en su tono que ella se dio la vuelta otra vez y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y ahora que va mal?

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y tenía líneas de tensión alrededor de la boca.

—Puedo leer tu mente.


	9. VII

**_Capítulo 7_**

Sara, la Reina de los Demonios, estudiaba la vasta expansión del bosque, su extraordinaria mirada pasaba a través del denso follaje y de los montículos de tierra y rocas. Las llamas de las antorchas de su ejército crepitaban iluminando los alrededores de los árboles, lanzando sombras y luz en todas direcciones. El humo onduló hacia el estadio del cielo, un rizado y perfumado flujo de cenizas. La frustración la carcomía con la determinación y el frenesí de una bestia hambrienta.

El asesino humano no había sido visto en ninguna parte. Y lo que era más importante, su esclava favorita, tampoco había sido vista.

—Maldita sea. —gruñó con las manos apretadas en puños, las afiladas garras mordiéndole la piel.

Hacer un alto y ordenar a su ejército acampar aquí no había sido nada fácil. No cuando estaba desesperada porque le devolvieran la posesión de la chica. Sin embargo, con cada minuto que pasaba, perdía más y más el rastro de la chica. La mañana llegaría en cualquier momento, y aunque los duros rayos del alba no los matarían, su gente cazaba mejor en la oscuridad ya que sus ojos eran demasiado sensibles para la luz del día.

Ahora tendría que esperar, y saberlo le curvó los labios en una mueca. ¿Dónde estaba la esclava? ¿Dónde la tenía escondida el humano?

Humanos. Cómo los detestaba. Los dioses se divirtieron enviando unos cuantos a Konoha para ver el caos consiguiente. Pero un humano no debería haber sido capaz de robarle a su esclava.

¿Dónde estaban?

¿Ese par pediría protección a otra raza? se preguntó, pero descartó la idea casi al instante. Su esclava siempre alababa las ventajas de la libertad y no se arriesgaría a la esclavitud en otro reino. Fácilmente reconocida como lo que era, tendría que evitar las ciudades.

Y eso era por lo que Sara estaba tan lejos de la ciudad. Su mirada continuó buscando pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Pronunció un gruñido bajo con la parte de atrás de la garganta, el sonido reverberó a través de su cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaban?

Una apacible y metálica brisa le besó la parte de atrás del cuello y Sara miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que su soledad había sido interrumpida. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el hermoso intruso que estaba detrás de ella.

—Hola, Sara. —La sedosa voz masculina flotó a través de la corta distancia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Neji? —la pregunta surgió con un gruñido enfadado.

Si hubiera sido uno de sus hombres, lo habría golpeado en lugar de exigir una respuesta.

El rey vampiro levantó sus cejas, dándoles un peligroso sesgo seductor.

—Esta no es manera de recibir a un viejo amigo.

¿Viejo amigo? Ja.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. —mientras hablaba sus garras se alargaron, preparándose para atacar.

¿Por qué no lo había golpeado aún? Aunque los demonios y los vampiros no eran enemigos, no eran amigos, tampoco. Y ella había querido destruir a esta presumida y arrogante sanguijuela durante muchos años. Cada vez que le miraba, le recordaba todas las veces que le había suplicado su amor… y todas las veces que él se lo había denegado.

Los vampiros eran rápidos, sobrenaturalmente rápidos. Debía pillarlo por sorpresa. Se volvió lentamente hacia él, embebiéndolo con la mirada. Era alto y ágil, una criatura que irradiaba poder y sexo. Una combinación letal. Muchas reinas Konohakures, sin importar de qué raza eran, habían caído presa de sus mortales encantos.

Poseía una piel pálida, unos rasgos perfectamente esculpidos, y unos ojos aperlados que normalmente mostraban una diversión burlona. En ese momento, era tan silencioso como un cazador de la noche.

—No eres bienvenido aquí. —arrastró las palabras mientras se iba acercando otra pulgada más.

—Por supuesto que lo soy. —se rió entre dientes, un sonido rico y ronco en la noche. —Este es mi campo de caza.

Ella se calmó. Revaluó el ambiente con la mirada. Los árboles eran más altos que los de su propia tierra. Más verde. El dulce aroma de la ceniza y el azufre estaba presente en el aire, pero por debajo de él todavía quedaba el olor de la floración y la sal marina.

Esta era la tierra de él, lo que significaba que tenía un ejército oculto y armado cerca. Esperando.

Las garras de ella se retrajeron hasta convertirse nuevamente en uñas, y lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué tenía que perder? Otro fallo por su parte, obviamente.

Su ceño se hizo más profundo. Podría matar a Neji en ese mismo instante, pero no viviría el tiempo suficiente como para regodearse; no, su ejército saldría de su escondrijo y se produciría una matanza.

—¿Y bien? —la incitó Neji, con los ojos entrecerrados. En vez de amenazador, la expresión le hizo parecer más sensual, más erótico.

—Estoy buscando a un humano. — dijo ella finalmente—. Un hombre. ¿Lo has visto?

Neji sonrió abiertamente.

—¿El humano que diezmó a la mitad de tu ejército y que decapitó a varios guardias?

Ella apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo. No entendía cómo un hombre, un mísero humano, había causado tal desolación. Lo único que sabía es que no descansaría hasta que los atrapara. Y cuando lo capturara, se daría un banquete con su cuerpo durante días, prolongando su sufrimiento y disfrutando de cada segundo.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que hizo? —exigió ella con una voz tan aguda que podría romper hasta los cristales tallados.

—Las noticias vuelan. Ya deberías saberlo.

Un movimiento a su derecha atrapó su atención, y Sara permaneció en silencio mientras uno de sus centinelas se deslizaba hasta llegar a su lado. El campamento demonio detrás de él vibraba en plena actividad. Levantando tiendas. Afilando armas. Cenando, se oía el maravilloso chillido de los cerdos.

El guardia, un macho guapo con una profusión de cuernos en los brazos y en las piernas, y con un largo cabello del color de un cuervo que caía en cascada por la espalda, sostenía una copa en cada mano.

Le ofreció primero a Sara, en segundo lugar se la presentó a Neji con una sonrisa seductora. La mandíbula de Sara se crispó. Incluso los machos eran susceptibles al vampiro.

—La vi aquí y pensé que podría tener sed. —dijo él, sus palabras eran para Sara pero seguía mirando a Neji.

—No lo hagas otra vez. —escupió ella—. Permanece en el campamento o serás el postre del ejército.

Con expresión de pánico, el demonio se precipitó a obedecer, con sus largas alas agitándose de manera irregular. Hojas y ramitas flotaron y danzaron sobre su estela antes de caer de nuevo a la suciedad.

A solas con el rey otra vez, sujetó la copa y lo miró por encima del borde, estudiándolo, considerándolo. Era tan pálido, tan exótico. Sorbió el rico líquido carmesí, deseando la sangre animal que era tan dulce y cálida.

— Sasuke de Uchiha tiene una nueva novia. —dijo ella, apoyándose contra la áspera corteza de un tronco de árbol. Las puntas de los cuernos perforaron la parte superior. Una idea comenzó a formarse en la mente de ella, eclipsando el deseo de destruir al rey.

Neji arqueó una oscura ceja.

—Lo sé. La vi.

—Entonces sabrás que es humana.

—Por supuesto. —Él apuró su copa, sin apartar nunca la mirada de la de ella, y sin contemplaciones dejó caer la copa. Lentamente salvó la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos, deslizándose sobre el sucio y despedazado camino. Cuando la tenía al alcance de la mano, se paró, con frío aliento acariciándole la mejilla a ella—. ¿Qué tiene que hacer ella con el macho humano? ¿Y por qué la has mencionado siquiera?

Una solitaria gota de sangre se escapó de los labios de él. Ella se inclinó y la atrapó con la punta del dedo. Llevó la gota a sus labios y la lamió con entusiasmo.

Quizás Neji y ella pudieran ayudarse el uno al otro. Por el momento.

Sí, pensó, una ola de vértigo destruyó su sentido del fracaso. Sí. Juntos serían omnipotentes. Juntos podrían destruir algo. Destruirían a alguien.

Ella dejó caer su copa al suelo, dejando que lo salpicara. En vez de responder a su pregunta, le hizo una propia.

—¿Sabes algo de un portal que lleva de Konoha al mundo de la superficie?

Él se rió, su diversión poco amable la irritó. Le miró con el ceño fruncido. Sara no era una mujer de la que se burlaran

—Los dioses no sería tan estúpidos como para decirnos la localización del portal a su precioso mundo de la superficie. —dijo—. Nos odian. Quieren que nos quedemos aquí. Olvidados.

—Por supuesto que tienen en pie un portal a la superficie. Si hay una manera de entrar, también hay una manera de salir.

—Cierto, pero un Portal colocaría al mundo humano en grave peligro, y... No, los dioses nunca harían tal cosa. —Sus palabras la desmintieron así como también lo hizo su tono.

—¿Entonces cómo trajo Sasuke a su novia humana aquí? Ella no fue enviada por los dioses. Mis espías me juraron que él dejó Konoha y que la trajo aquí.

Neji frunció el ceño y se acarició la mandíbula con dos dedos mientras consideraba lo que ella decía.

—El Portal no es para que lo uses tú, Sara.

Ella alzó el mentón.

—Entonces tú sabes dónde está. Sabes que existe y ¿aun así trataste de fingir que no lo hacías?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé todo. Y sí.

—Tú no eres la joya de Byakugan, —dijo ella, cortándolo con los ojos—. Es imposible que puedas saberlo todo.

—Ah, Byakugan. —alargó las sílabas como si fueran una caricia para sus sentidos—. Una cosa que ya no está bajo tu dominio. —dijo él con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ella rechinó los dientes con fuerza. Todos los soberanos de la tierra habían poseído la joya en algún momento u otro, y Sara la había tenido un tiempo demasiado corto.

—La recuperaré. Te lo aseguro.

Sus amplios hombros se levantaron en otro encogimiento.

—No tengo que ser Byakugan para saber que la entrada solo trae la muerte para los Konohakures. Si entras, los dioses te mataran.

— Sasuke sobrevivió. Además, a los dioses no les importa lo que hagamos. No me harán daño. Te lo aseguro. —se calló.

Un pesado silencio se extendió entre ambos mientras Neji se hacía eco de la advertencia que atravesaba la mente de ella. Incluso los sonidos del inactivo campamento demonio y la charla de los hombres se habían evaporado. Podía parecer segura, pero no se sentía de esa manera.

¿Qué pasaba si el vampiro estaba en lo cierto? Los dioses los habían ignorado durante mucho tiempo, habían preferido a los mortales claramente...

No. no. no podía dejar que la posibilidad de que ellos se enfadaran afectara a su decisión.

—No me gusta eso de que supieras lo del portal y nunca hayas pensado en contármelo. —dijo ella con engañosa calma, vagando su dedo por una de sus comisuras.

—Tal vez me divertía pensar en tu ignorancia.

—¿Te asustan los dioses, Neji? —sonrió ella lentamente. Inocentemente. Burlonamente. —¿Te da miedo su ira? Debe ser, pobre, pobre bebé. De lo contrario, ya habrías utilizado usado el portal para encontrar a otra novia humana.

Aunque su expresión se mantuvo neutral, impasible, sin revelar ni una pista sobre sus emociones, sus dientes se alargaron y se afilaron. Debe de estar furioso, pensó ella con una malvada sonrisa interior para el hombre que lo gustaba que le recordaran a la mujer que había amado y perdido.

—Será mejor que vigiles tu lengua, demonio. —dijo él suavemente—. Antes de que la pierdas.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado alargando sus propios dientes.

—Será mejor que recuerdes a quién estás amenazando

En el perla de sus ojos se despertaron manchas rojas.

—No quiero una guerra entre nuestra gente, y tú estás malditamente cerca de empezar una.

Sara soltó un frustrado suspiro. Si no era cuidadosa, él la dejaría, y se vería obligada a buscar a su esclava por su cuenta. Obligada a luchar contra Sasuke y su ejército dragón sola, ya que ella quería el control del Portal. ¡Qué mal!

Si solo ella aún poseyera a Byakugan, no necesitaría a Neji ni a ningún otro.

Sabría exactamente qué estrategia de batalla seguir, sabría exactamente lo que su enemigo habría planificado.

¡Oh, cómo odiaba haber perdido la joya!

No le gustaba este sensación de desamparo. Y le gustaba todavía menos tener que recurrir a otra criatura – especialmente al seductor y enigmático Neji.

—Ambos sabemos que odias a Sasuke, —dijo dando unos pocos pasos hacia él. Su cercanía la ponía nerviosa. Vio cómo los árboles fluían con la brisa—. Él mató a tu amante y nunca obtuviste venganza.

Neji no contestó durante mucho tiempo. Cuando lo hizo, sus rasgos estaban en blanco, pero su voz era espesa con un seco acento de diversión.

—Tal sutileza me calienta el corazón. De verdad, lo hace.

—Tú no tienes corazón.

—Cierto. —dijo él aún más divertido—. Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué quieres viajar a la superficie? Eres una reina, posees todo lo que alguna vez has deseado.

—¿De verdad eres tan tonto que no lo sabes?

Como él no respondió, ella añadió.

—Piensa en ello. En la superficie, seremos dioses. No reyes y reinas, sino dioses venerados y reverenciados. Los humanos serán obligados a obedecer nuestras órdenes y beberemos de sus cuerpos siempre que queramos, ya no dependeremos de los animales para mantenernos.

—¿Te arriesgarías a la ira de los dioses por un postre? —él chasqueó la lengua—. Demonio tonto. ¿Realmente puedes ser tan tonta?

Mientras el sonido de la diversión de él se hizo eco en el bosque con lo que su irritación contra él creció. Bastardo. ¿Podría no ver la justicia de su sueño?

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no nada más dulce que la sangre humana.

—Y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la probé por última vez que apenas recuerdo su sabor.

Intentó otra línea de persuasión.

—¿Algunas veces has tenido tantas ganas de volar y no ver nada salvo el cielo? Aquí, no alcanzaremos nada más que cristal y agua. Ansío la libertad, Neji. La auténtica libertad. —No importaba que ella repitiera las mismas palabras que su esclava siempre le daba. Esto era diferente. Este era su deseo.

Durante un rato el silencio se arrastró entre ellos. A Neji le gustaba hacer eso, le gustaba hacerla esperar por su respuesta. La paciencia no era parte de su naturaleza, y la espera ahora, cuando el asusto era tan importante, resultó imposible.

—En la superficie, puedes seducir a miles de mujeres humanas si así lo deseas. Puedes encontrar a otra humana para amar. —añadió con un aliento susurrado.

Los labios de él se bajaron en un ceño melancólico, dando a sus facciones un clase letal de belleza. En ese momento, ella supo que lo tenía. Sabía que la ayudaría de cualquier manera que fuera necesaria.

Él asintió, una sola inclinación de su mentón.

—El fuego te mata. Mis demonios son inmunes a él. Y tus vampiros pueden hacer cosas que nosotros no podemos. Sasuke nunca podrá luchar contra nuestros ejércitos a la vez.

Un completo silencio reinó durante un largo momento.

Apretó los puños mientras esperaba la respuesta de él.

—Muy bien— dijo suavemente como si no la hubiera hecho esperar. —Te ayudaré.

—No te arrepentirás de esta decisión. — Eso era cierto porque un hombre muerto no podía lamentar nada. Una vez que Neji no la sirviera para nada... sonrió abiertamente. —A partir de hoy, los vampiros y los demonios somos aliados.

Los labios de él se curvaron pero no negó sus palabras.

—Mis espías me dijeron que vieron al macho humano y a tu hembra esclava dirigirse al palacio de Sarutobi.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—El antiguo rey dragón está muerto. Su palacio vació. ¿Por qué van allí?

—Si hay una entrada al palacio de Sasuke, ¿no sería esa una razón para que fueran allí? El humano querrá atravesarla. Puedes matarlo y ocuparnos de la entrada primero y fácilmente y después preocuparnos por el otro.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron.

—Tienes razón. Mataremos al humano, recuperaré a mi esclava, y poseeré uno de los portales. Perfecto. —Y mucho más fácil de lo que ella pudo imaginar.

—¿No querrás decir que los dos la poseeremos? —preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí, por supuesto. —mintió ella convincentemente—. Nosotros.

—Voy por el resto de mi ejército y regresaré dentro una hora— sin ofrecer ninguna otra explicación, desapareció, moviéndose tan rápidamente que era como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Sara finalmente permitió que una sonrisa de victoria emergiera. De repente, la vida le parecía mucho más dulce.


	10. VIII

**_Capítulo 8_**

Una brillante luz se derramó del horizonte cristalino, tan radiante que Naruto tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para impedir que lloraran. Hasta los árboles se veían blancos… espera. Eran blancos.

Su cabeza palpitaba, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que él pudiera orientarse totalmente. Yacía en una cama de suave follaje. Hinata estaba arrodillada junto a él. La larga longitud de su pelo negro sedoso se derramaba por sus hombros, acariciando su piel y transportando una estela de fragancia mágica de tormenta marina. Ella tenía una expresión de intensa concentración mientras masajeaba suavemente una pasta granulada en la herida de su brazo.

La lesión ardió como si ella hubiera vertido lava derretida en de ella.

—¿Qué clase de cataplasma es esa? —Él preguntó con los dientes apretados. Su voz se agrietó con cada palabra, su garganta estaba en carne viva.

Alarmada, ella jadeó. Sus manos inmóviles y parpadeó hacia él.

—Estás despierto.

—Eso parece, ¿no? —Estirándose para alcanzar con su brazo bueno, él masajeó sus sienes, su cuello, el dolor lentamente disminuyendo.

Su mirada fija atravesó la de él, profunda y penetrante, un perla transparente en sus hipnóticos iris.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como la mierda.

—Me he esmerado en ponerte más cómodo.

Tal vez debería haber mentido, pensó él, estudiando sus rasgos alicaídos. Decirle que se sentía como las rosas primaverales, o alguna otra de las madajederías románticas que les gustaba escuchar a las mujeres. Había herido sus sentimientos, y saberlo no le sentó bien. Además, él tenía su orgullo —algo más que la mayoría y del que debería— y no quería que la mujer con la que pensaba acostarse pensara que era un debilucho mariquita que no podía aguantar un poco de dolor.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

Un momento, él no iba a acostarse con esta mujer.

Pensar en ello, seguro, pero eso era todo lo lejos que él podía permitirse ir. Por mucho que él se imaginara cada toque, olor y sonido, cada suspiro entrecortado que saldría de sus labios mientras arrastraba su lengua sobre sus pezones, entre sus piernas… él cortó esa línea de pensamiento, esperando desacelerar la cantidad de sangre que bombeaba en su polla, empezar una relación sexual con una chica no terrestre no era inteligente.

Uno, él no se arriesgaría a un embarazo… ¿el ADN humano y de Konoha se podían mezclar? Y dos, él simplemente no tenía aventuras.

Lo que es más, un hombre involucrado sexualmente con una mujer tendía a relajar sus defensas y perder su concentración, no pensando en nada más excepto en tener a la mujer desnuda otra vez. Naruto bufó. Él no se había acostado con Hinata, pero pensaba en ella desnuda constantemente.

Infiernos, él ya había perdido sus defensas con ella. Se había desmayado delante de ella, por el amor de Dios. El recordatorio lo mortificó, ¿pero cuánto más relajado podría ponerse un hombre?

—Lo hiciste muy bien. Sentirme como la mierda es algo bueno —dijo él a regañadientes.

—Cierto —contestó ella después de un momento de contemplación. Su expresión se suavizó, y le ofreció una sonrisa suave, dulce—. Un hombre que se siente como la mierda es un hombre que está vivo.

Él apretó sus labios para sofocar una risa. Oír a Hinata despotricar, sin importar que las palabras sucias provinieran de una boca tan deliciosa, hecha para pecar, era como oír la boca sucia de su padre cantar un coro de aleluya. No se ajustaba a sus respectivas personalidades. Pero maldición si él no tenía un escalofrío cada vez que Hinata hablaba sucio.

Ella devolvió su atención al brazo, masajeando la pasta granulada, que se sentía como un fuego en su herida.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió anoche?

—¿Quieres decir cuando me desmayé como una niñita? —Su descarga de adrenalina debía de haber sido dura—. Sí, lo recuerdo.

—¿Y después?

Él buscó en su mente y negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Diferentes emociones pasaron por su cara: alivio, decepción, resignación.

—Mientras estabas ido, mascullaste en Klingon. Algo de un Khesterex Thath… una situación jodida.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. Él las sintió arder, y eso hacía que estuviera más avergonzado.

—¿Cómo sabes tú sobre Kling… —él frunció el ceño—. No importa. No quiero saberlo. —Desmayarse delante de una mujer era lo suficientemente malo.

Desmayarse delante de Hinata y mascullar en Klingon era asesinar su ego. Él había hecho todo lo que podía para que ella lo viera fuerte, capaz. Invencible.

Demasiado tarde ahora.

—Ayúdame —él dijo hoscamente.

—Necesitas quedar…

—Ayúdame o lo haré yo solo.

Con un gruñido, Hinata deslizó su brazo por debajo de su cuello y le aplicó presión, ayudándole a levantarse. Mientras más alto iba su cabeza, más mareado se sentía.

—¿Quieres recostarte? —Ella preguntó con aire satisfecho.

—Infiernos, no. —Él alzó sus rodillas, plantó sus codos en ellas, y se echó las manos a la cara esperando—. Sólo dame un minuto. Malditas lesiones. —Su estómago rodó en señal de protesta, y no dejó de rodar—. Sí, maldita sea. Voy a tumbarme.

Ella lo sentó en el suelo, quedándose a su lado. A él le gustaba que ella estuviese allí más de lo que debería, le gustaba la sensación de ella contra él. Le gustaba la manera en que su perfume lo envolvía.

Ella empezaba a meterse bajo de su piel.

—Sabes que podrías estar bastante peor, y si no te quedas inmóvil, lo estarás.

—Las heridas no deben ser recuperadas, deben ser conquistadas. No me preocupa. He tenido golpes peores. —Intentando no dar un respingo, Naruto señaló hacia su brazo con una inclinación de la barbilla—. La cataplasma. ¿Qué es?

—Arena —ella contestó, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo frotar una aglomeración potencialmente infestada por bacterias del barro en una lesión.

Él movió de un tirón su brazo lejos de ella, sus ojos anchos con espanto.

—¿Arena? ¿Has dicho arena? ¿Como la de la tierra, pisada, escupida, y sabe Dios qué más se ha hecho en ella? ¿Arena?

Confundida, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Eres un poco sordo, así como terco y tonto? Sí, arena. Ahora devuélveme tu brazo.

—No. Meter suciedad en una herida puede provocar una infección y una infección puede dar lugar a que una extremidad gangrene. ¿Y cómo es que soy terco y tonto?

—La arena posee muchas cualidades cicatrizantes que tu cuerpo necesita. —Sus hombros se cuadraron, y ella despegó su mirada de él, concentrándose en la herida—. Terco porque te rehúsas a oír la razón, en lugar de eso, haces cualquier cosa que pienses que está bien. Tonto por la misma razón. —Mientras ella hablaba, enrolló una tira de tela blanca alrededor de la herida.

Él no protestó más. En lugar de eso la observó, observó la manera en que ella mordisqueaba su labio inferior mientras trabajaba. Las imágenes penetraron en el fondo de su mente. Imágenes oscuras, imágenes peligrosas. Imágenes eróticamente tentadoras.

Anoche él había soñado luchar contra un demonio y un vampiro, pero lo que más recordaba era soñar con Hinata. Besándola. Sus labios se habían movido contra los suyos, saboreando la suavidad. Su lengua se había batido en duelo con la de ella, devorando la dulzura. Todo el tiempo, los suaves montículos de sus pechos desnudos habían empujado en su pecho, sus rosados y perlados pezones creaban una fricción deliciosa.

El placer que había recibido de ese único beso de ensueño lo había asombrado.

Todavía recordaba el sabor de la luz de luna y las estrellas. Y la magia. Sí, ella había sabido a magia y posibilidades.

En su sueño, él había conocido sus pensamientos. Sabido que ella le deseaba como deseaba el aire para respirar. Sabido que ella le amaba… le amaba más que a su propia vida.

Sabido, también, que ella cargaba con un secreto que temía los destruiría a ambos.

¿Cuál había sido aquel secreto? Él no podía recordarlo, y luchó para traer la respuesta a la superficie de sus pensamientos. Sin suerte.

Ahora mismo, la mirada de Hinata era de abatimiento, sus largas y gruesas pestañas, escudaban el perla de sus ojos el cuál encontraba tan fascinante. Quizá eso era más conveniente. Ahora mismo, él no tenía fuerzas para evitar ahogarse en ellos. Sin embargo, se preguntó qué pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Él no podía leerla como lo había hecho en su sueño.

—Hora de vendar tu cuello —dijo ella, poniendo fin a sus pensamientos—. Esperemos que esa herida esté mejor curada. —Su voz sensual pasó por encima de él, y se sintió ponerse duro. Siempre duro.

Él no era un adolescente, maldita sea. Debería tener mejor control de su cuerpo.

¿Quién era el amo? ¿Él o su polla?

_Yo_, dijo su polla con seguridad. Como si alguna vez lo hubieras dudado.

_Oh, cállate_.

Hinata dio palmadas con sus manos, de un lado a otro, produciendo que los cristales de arena volaran a los cuatro vientos.

—Vuélvete, por favor.

Él cambió de posición hacia su costado para darle un acceso más fácil, y un dolor agudo pasó desde su cuello hasta los dedos de su pie. Maldita sea, él gruñó.

—Un estúpido mordisco no debería haber causado esta clase de daño.

—Tienes razón. Un mordisco así debería haber causado un daño mucho peor. Agradece estar vivo.

—Estoy agradecido —se quejó él.

Cautelosamente sus dedos indagaron por su palpitante cuello. Ella tuvo que inclinarse más cerca de él, y el aroma propio de la mujer llenó de nuevo sus fosas nasales. Más de su pelo se deslizó sobre su pecho desnudo —¿cuándo le había quitado ella su camisa, o lo había hecho él?— y la plenitud exuberante de sus senos empujó contra su pecho.

Algo así como su sueño.

Si él hubiera tenido la energía necesaria, la habría movido de un tirón hacia él y se habría enterado de si ella sabía cómo su sueño. Como cielo e infierno, pecado y salvación. Se le hizo la boca agua; su cuerpo se tensó por el peso de ella.

_No estás listo para confraternizar con los residentes, Namikaze. ¿Recuerdas?_

Él sintió, realmente sintió, sus pezones endurecerse contra él, yendo desde lo blando hasta lo completamente lamible en segundos.

_Ser listo estaba sobrevalorado._

Un beso no hacía una relación sexual, razonó él. ¿Sería ella incluso receptiva a él?

Él estudió su expresión. Sus labios sonrosados estaban separados; su aliento emergía un poco superficial. Dos círculos gemelos de color rosa coloreaban sus mejillas. Ella no lo podría saber, lo podría negar, pero le quería. Le deseaba ardientemente. Todas las señales estaban ahí.

Él casi, casi decidió que no importaba que no tuviera energía. Quería besarla.

Sólo la idea de que haría un pobre trabajo con ello por su debilitada condición y le haría pensar que no sabía cómo darle placer correctamente a una mujer, lo mantuvo quieto.

—¿Qué crees? —Él preguntó—. ¿Cómo se ve?

—Mejor de lo que había esperado. —Ella asintió con la cabeza con satisfacción—. Te curarás con apenas una cicatriz.

—Tal vez necesitas reclinarte y mirar más de cerca.

Su mirada saltó hacia la suya con confusión. Cuando ella vio el calor en sus ojos, el color en sus mejillas se hizo más bellamente profundo.

—Voy a comenzar a cobrar por tus invitaciones sexuales.

—Excelente plan. Te pagaré con besos.

Ella se rió ahogadamente, un ronroneo gutural que correspondía mejor a la cama que a la broma.

—Sólo será considerado pago si acepto.

—Aceptarás. —él dijo, su tono rociado con una absoluta confianza—. No tengo dudas. Incluso tengo la impresión de que me lo agradecerás.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco. Usando otra tira de tela, comenzó a frotar arena en su cuello. Él trató de no encogerse al pensar en las bacterias y los microbios. Bien, además intentó no gritar por el ardor.

—Estás cien por cien segura que hay cualidades de sanación en esa repugnante cosa, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Bien —añadió ella con vacilación—, segura al noventa por ciento, al menos.

—¡Qué! —Él agarró su muñeca, sorprendido momentáneamente por la delicadeza de sus huesos, y le apartó la mano—. Ese diez por ciento de incertidumbre podría significar que tú masajeas enfermedad directamente en mi corriente sanguínea. Con todo, sabes que mi cuello podría gangrenarse.

Una risa resonante salió de ella.

—Bromeaba. Sólo bromeaba. No necesitas temer por la arena.

—Eres una mujer cruel, despiadada. —Su agarre se aflojó poco a poco, más por la admiración a su risa que por el alivio de sus palabras.

A diferencia de cuando ella se rió ahogadamente, su risa abierta había sido cruda y nueva, como si ella rara vez dejara paso a tal diversión desenfadada. Ella había pronunciado el mismo sonido mientras habían estado en el agua, nadando hacia la costa. Le había afectado entonces, y le afectaba ahora, calentándole cada célula.

—Yo soy el que cuenta chistes en esta relación. Tú sólo dedícate a interesarte por mis necesidades.

—¿Puedo regresar a mi trabajo ahora? —Ella preguntó con una sonrisa abierta.

—No.

—Bebé. —Sus dedos exploraron los bordes de la herida.

Mientras ella trabajaba, su uña arañó accidentalmente un lugar particularmente sensible en su oído, y un dolor agudo lo atravesó. Sin embargo, aparentemente no reaccionó. No quería que ella se apartara. Dios sabía que la dejaría abofetearle, agujerearle y pellizcarle si eso significaba que sus manos estarían sobre él.

Espera. Si él no quería que ella supiera que lo había lastimado, tenía que dejar de pensar en ello. Ella leería su mente… si no lo había hecho ya.

Él la estudió más de cerca, y su frente se arrugó. Mientras, continuó observándola, ella no dio indicios de saber lo que él pensaba. No dio indicios de saber que lo había arañado.

_Interesante_.

De hecho, ella no había dado señales de haber oído cualquiera de sus pensamientos desde que él se había despertado, y había tenido algunos bastante calientes.

_Quiero desnudarte_, proyectó él, todavía observándola.

Ninguna reacción. Sus dedos permanecieron estables.

_Quiero arrastrarme por tu cuerpo, lamer cada centímetro tuyo, y degustar tu sabor._

Todavía ninguna reacción.

_Empezaré por tus labios, después descenderé poco a poco, y no me detendré hasta que estés retorciéndote de placer y gritando para que Dios te salve de mi lengua._

Otra vez, nada.

_Interesante_, volvió a pensar él. _Muy interesante_. ¿Ella ya no podía leer su mente?

Durante su escapada del palacio demoniaco, ella había mencionado que había veces que era incapaz de entrar en su cabeza. ¿Qué le impedía hacerlo? Le gustaba cada vez menos la idea de esta mujer conociendo cada uno de sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella—. Tu cuerpo se ha puesto tenso.

—¿No puedes leer mi mente? —Su mirada la examinó.

Ella hizo una pausa. Se echó hacia atrás y clavó la mirada en él.

—Suenas alterado por la sola idea. No puedo evitar lo que soy, Naruto. Estabas agradecido por mi habilidad sólo unos cuantos días atrás.

Con un suspiro de pesar, él afirmó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

—Lo sé.

—Si te hace sentirte mejor —dijo ella de mala gana—, tengo problemas para meterme en tu cabeza. Es como si tu mente hubiera construido una inmunidad para mí cuando… —Ella paró bruscamente.

—¿Cuándo? —Él apremió, luego sus párpados se abrieron de golpe cuando sus palabras confirmaran sus sospechas—. ¿Ya no puedes leer mi mente? ¿De ningún modo?

—No. —Ella sonó molesta y conmocionada—. Y créeme, lo he intentado.

Él decidió examinarla una vez más. _No descansaré hasta que te haya tenido en cada posición posible. Y cuando termine contigo, tu cuerpo desnudo, empapado en sudor estará tan saciado que nunca más podrás pensar en el sexo sin imaginar mi cara._

No. Nada.

—Finalmente —suspiró él con placer—, estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—¿Entonces por qué me siento siempre en desventaja contigo? —Preguntó ella, reanudando sus cuidados. Cuando terminó de vendar su herida, se recostó y revisó los resultados—. Estarás dolorido y débil durante varios días más, y lo lamento pero no hay remedio para ello. Lo importante es que te curarás. —Mientras ella hablaba, su estómago gruñó.

Su sonrisa abierta se extendió tan rápidamente como el color en sus mejillas.

—¿Hambrienta?

—Sí. —Ella asintió con la cabeza, frotándose la barriga—. Mucho.

—Tengo barritas energéticas en mi mochila.

—¿Barritas energéticas?

—Bocados insípidos atiborrados con todo lo que nuestro cuerpo necesita para sobrevivir.

—Suena… delicioso. —Su nariz se arrugó, pero ella se inclinó sobre él, encajando sus senos en su pecho.

Su sangre se calentó cuando el deseo se precipitó a través de él.

Ella rebuscó en la mochila colgada a la espalda.

—Tengo pan en mi cartera.

—Agarra eso, también. Las barritas nos ayudarán a mantener nuestra fuerza, pero no harán mucho para saciarnos.

—¿Es esto qué estoy mirando? —Ella preguntó, sosteniendo en alto un paquete rectangular marrón.

—Sí —dijo él, su voz más ronca de lo que le habría gustado.

Ella comenzó a apartarse.

—Tal vez deberías sacar también una para mí.

—Por supuesto.

—Sólo asegúrate de excavar hondo. —Él arqueó sus cejas hacia ella.

Sus labios se crisparon, una sonrisa aferrándose a los bordes. Ella llegó al fondo de la bolsa y retiró otra barrita energética.

–Oh, sí. Justo así.

—¿Supongo que aquí es donde exijo el pago? —Ella se deslizó lejos de él, dejando un rastro de calor, y agarró dos pedazos del duro y ligeramente desmenuzando pan—. Te advertí que pensaba empezar a cobrarte por tus pícaras invitaciones.

Él permitió que su mirada pasara rápidamente por encima de ella. El borde de su túnica era más corto donde ella había desgarrado las tiras para sus heridas, revelando la perfección de sus pantorrillas sonrosadas y cremosas. Suaves y delgadas, ligeramente musculosas. Todos los indicios de diversión le abandonaron. Aunque ella se había alejado, él sentía la marca de sus pezones hasta la médula de sus huesos.

—Te advertí que pensaba pagar con besos —dijo él, deseando que ella redujera la distancia entre ellos.

Necesitaba su lengua en su boca. Maldito fuera su cuerpo debilitado.

Ella perdió su diversión, también. Su sonrisa desapareció. El deseo iluminó sus rasgos, arremolinándose en sus ojos.

—Sí, me lo advertiste —dijo ella, jadeante.

—Vamos.

Lentamente ella movió su cara hacia la de él, tan cerca que la dulzura de su aliento abanicó su barbilla.

—No debería.

—Deberías.

—Estás herido.

—No demasiado herido. Bésame.

—Sí, yo… no. —Ella parpadeó y se incorporó, aumentando la distancia entre ellos—. No. Necesitamos comer —dijo ella, no dando ninguna otra razón para su repentina negativa.

¿Qué la había hecho cambiar de idea? Quiso exigir una respuesta, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Ninguna mujer se había apartado nunca de él antes, y no le agradó que una lo hiciese ahora… una que él quería más y más conforme pasaban los segundos. Una que él quería más de lo que nunca había querido a otra.

Él comió el pan primero, paladeando el sabor familiar, luego rompió su barrita energética, comiéndose la mitad de un mordisco. Hinata, también comió su pan, luego mordisqueó la barrita, arrugando su nariz de duendecillo en repugnancia.

El viento hizo crujir las hojas y levantó mechones del pelo en sus hombros a su pecho, los cuales sintió como una caricia de su mano.

Él tragó saliva.

—En realidad deberíamos ponernos en movimiento pronto. Mientras más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más probable es que los demonios nos encuentren.

—Nunca nos encontrarán aquí. De hecho, estamos más seguros aquí de lo que lo estaríamos en cualquier otro lugar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Sara teme al dueño de esta tierra.

Él consideró eso y asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es que dime, Prudence. ¿Dónde encontraré la Joya Hinata de Byakugan?

Sus mejillas perdieron color, dejando su piel pálida.

—Necesitas descanso. No hay motivo para preocuparse por eso ahora.

—Juraste llevarme a ella. ¿Piensas incumplir tu palabra? —Él habló en voz baja.

Engañosamente tranquilo.

—No, por supuesto no. —La clamorosa mirada que Naruto le daba ahora era la mirada que él usualmente reservaba para sus enemigos. Amenazadora. Mortífera—. Tengo toda la intención de revelarte dónde está exactamente Byakugan.

Sus hombros se relajaron.

—¿Entonces donde está?

Ella se volvió hacia él, encontrándose con su mirada y sosteniéndola fijamente. El hecho de que ella estaba inmóvil combatiendo la necesidad de besarle no ayudó a la cuestión. Pero correr, ella no lo haría.

Besarle, ella no lo haría. Él no podía recordar lo sucedido dentro de su conciencia anoche, pero ella lo hacía. Ella recordaba cómo él había pensado que ella "no era para él". Recordaba que él había tenido la intención de alejarla si ella no lo hubiera hecho.

Si ella le besaba ahora, no tendría fuerzas para apartarse de él, aun si le oyera maldecirla hasta el Hades en su mente. Ella había pasado la noche entera cuidándole, bañándole cuando su fiebre se elevó, vertiendo agua en su garganta. El sueño había sido imposible cuando su supervivencia dependía de ella, con lo cual, los fragmentos de la fatiga le pasaron factura, debilitando su determinación de permanecer separada de él.

—¿Dónde está? —Exigió él otra vez.

Ella expulsó el aliento y rezó para que él tomara sus siguientes palabras como la respuesta.

—Te necesito para escoltarme al Templo de Cronos. —Un presentimiento pasó por ella. ¿Por ella? ¿Por Naruto? ¿O el templo? Ella cerró sus ojos, intentando centrar la sensación para estudiarla, pero se escapó fuera de su alcance.

Naruto mostró sus dientes con un semblante ceñudo.

—Ese no fue el trato, nena.

Él no se lo había tomado de la forma en que ella habría esperado; en lugar de eso, él había escuchado la vacilación en su voz, pillando la tristeza. Ella no le podría mentir, pero ahora tendría que decir una verdad distorsionada que él asumiría que significaba una cosa, cuando de hecho, significaba otra. Es lo que había hecho con Sara, y odiaba hacérselo a Naruto, pero tenía que llegar al templo.

El único recuerdo que ella tenía de su padre estaba dentro de ese templo. Su cara era un borrón para ella, pero recordaba cómo él descendía los escalones largos, blancos, yendo directamente hacia ella, sus brazos abiertos.

—Te saqué de la prisión — Naruto chasqueó—. Tú me llevas a Byakugan. Ese fue el trato, y lo sabes.

—¿Y si te digo que encontrarás a Byakugan en el templo?

—¿Lo haré? —Él preguntó, con sospecha.

—Lo habría dicho entonces de otra manera, ¿verdad?

Él guardó silencio por un momento largo y prolongado, luego se relajó.

—Si Byakugan está en el templo, es ahí donde vamos. Córcholis. Por un minuto lo hiciste sonar como si fueran cosas totalmente separadas.

Ella parpadeó inocentemente. Había llevado a Sara un año sospechar que cuando Hinata respondía con una pregunta, la verdad real no recaía sobre la respuesta.

Naruto iba bien encaminado a esa deducción después de sólo algunos días.

—¿Hay algo o alguien protegiéndola? —Preguntó él—. Byakugan, ¿quiero decir?

—Tiene un protector, sí.

Cuándo ella no dijo más, él añadió:

—¿Quieres decirme lo que encontraré?

¿Cómo explicarlo sin mentir?

—El protector es fuerte y valiente, pero te dejará hacer cualquier cosa que tú desees con Byakugan.

Los ojos de Naruto se estrecharon.

—¿Tal cual? —Él chasqueó sus dedos—. ¿El hombre la entregará así como así?

—Respóndeme antes a una pregunta. ¿Por qué la quieres tan desesperadamente? La joya, quiero decir.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?

—Todo lo que sé es que no tienes el deseo de conquistar y regir el mundo de la superficie, ni piensas usarla para destruir un enemigo.

Su mirada azulada le llegó hasta el alma. Hinata creía que un hombre nunca la había mirado de la manera en que Naruto lo hacía, como si fuera una fuente de algún postre misterio pero delicioso al olfato.

—¿Afectará mi razón a tu voluntad de llevarme a ella?

—No —dijo ella, y era la verdad. Ninguna distorsión. Ningún rodeo al asunto.

Él asintió con la cabeza, decidiendo confiar en ella.

—Quiero a Byakugan porque es peligrosa. En las manos equivocadas, millones de personas podrían ser aniquiladas. Quiero a Byakugan —añadió él cuidadosamente—, porque necesita ser protegida por las personas correctas o destruida.

Su estómago se anudó, la tristeza mezclándose con el temor. Ella había temido oír eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haría o diría si él supiera que destruir la joya la destruiría a ella? ¿Vacilaría en su determinación y quizá cambiaría de idea? ¿O actuaría sin reserva?

—Contestaré tu pregunta ahora —dijo ella, sacando las palabras a la fuerza—. El protector de Byakugan te dejará destruirla. Tal cual. —Ella chasqueó sus dedos.

—¿Por qué? —La incredulidad irradió de él.

—Él, cree como tú, que es necesario destruirla.

La frente de Naruto se arrugó.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios la protege?

—Esa es una pregunta que tendrás que hacerle tú mismo.

Él abrió su boca, sus ojos pensativos, luego cerró su boca con un chasquido. Abrió, cerró. Finalmente, gruñó.

—¿Qué llevas debajo de esa túnica?

Confundida, ella parpadeó hacia él. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Él sabía lo que ella llevaba debajo de su túnica: un delgado camisón blanco. Él lo había visto.

¿Había pensado preguntarle otra cosa y entonces cambió de idea?

Ella suspiró. Ella podría haber observado a este hombre toda su vida, pero dudaba que alguna vez lo llegara a comprender. O tal vez era simplemente que ella no comprendía a los hombres. Todas las mentes masculinas que alguna vez había leído estaban enfocadas sólo en su supervivencia. Algunos con esperanza de bloquearla de forma que quién la poseyera en ese momento no supiera de sus crímenes. Otros meramente habían estado nerviosos, queriendo que viera la verdad de forma que ella los enviara en su dirección. Pero por todo eso, ella nunca se había demorado en explorar verdaderamente el proceso de pensamiento masculino.

—¿Quieres saber qué llevo debajo de mi túnica?

—Eso es correcto.

—¿Pero… por qué? —Ella deseaba por los dioses poder leer su mente ahora mismo.

—En lugar de contestarme, ¿por qué no me lo muestras? — Naruto dejo salir un pesado aliento.

Maldita sea. Por un momento, cuando habían estado discutiendo la destrucción de Byakugan, Hinata se había visto perdida, triste, y él no había sabido que causó la transformación. Él sólo había sabido que tenía que arreglarlo.

Afortunadamente, él lo había hecho. El color floreció brillante en sus mejillas, y sus ojos brillaron como queriendo decir "llévame a la cama". El deseo volvió a la vida, pero no podría palpitar después de la repentina sensación de letargo corriendo a través de él. Suavemente estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, arqueando su espalda. Su boca se amplió en un bostezo.

—Tú ya has visto exactamente lo que llevo puesto debajo de la túnica. Calada hasta los huesos, nada menos.

—Tal vez se me ha olvidado. —Sus párpados se volvían pesados—. Tal vez necesito verlo otra vez.

—No, no lo haces —dijo ella remilgadamente—. ¿Qué diría Katie sobre tu comportamiento?

Oírla decir el nombre de su hermana tan fácilmente era desconcertante. Extraño y surrealista.

—¿Cómo conoces tú a Katie? —Su pregunta tenía curiosidad y sorpresa mientras él peleaba por permanecer despierto—. No he pensado en ella desde que te conocí.

—Lo siento. — Hinata mordisqueó su labio inferior—. No debería haberla mencionado.

—Está bien. —Él bostezó otra vez—. Realmente. Sólo tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

Agitada, Hinata se levantó, pero él fue incapaz de leer su expresión, incapaz de imaginarse lo que ella pensaba.

—No quiero hablar de esto —ella dijo quedamente.

Él quiso empujarla a una respuesta, pero pensó que eso no sería sabio. Ella parecía preparada para escapar y nunca regresar. Él no entendía esto… o lo que significaba.

—La joya —él dijo.

—Duerme —profirió ella, cortando cualquier cosa que él hubiera estado a punto de decir. Él se sintió extrañamente forzado a hacerlo—. Voy al río a pescar. Si nunca como otra barrita energética, moriré feliz.


	11. IX

**_Capítulo 9_**

Hinata se paró al borde del río, con su túnica recogida en la cintura y el agua chapoteándole los tobillos. En sus manos tenía una vara larga y afilada; se había quitado los zapatos y tenía los pies sobre piedras cubiertas de musgo. La bóveda estiraba ya sus dedos calientes haciéndola sudar bajo el fino material de su ropa. Se quedó con la mirada fija en el agua transparente, observando, a la espera de que un pez regordete nadara hacia ella, después de todo nunca había hecho algo como eso, ni había vivido de lo que conseguía de la tierra. Sólo rezaba para tener éxito.

Pronto un remolino largo y grueso de colores brillantes pasó entre sus tobillos, el corazón le dio un salto. ¡Por fin! Agarró con fuerza la vara mientras el pez continuaba nadando a su alrededor, cuando se cansó de jugar con sus poco divertidas piernas extendió sus aletas del color de arco iris y las agitó para irse.

Ella tiró la vara… y falló.

Se había escapado un mordisco suculento.

—Maldición —gruñó, sonando muy parecida a Naruto.

Durante la siguiente media hora cuatro peces más, con un aspecto delicioso, nadaron a su alrededor y ella falló cada tiro, su vara caía inútilmente al agua.

—Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo.

Pasaron otros quince minutos antes de que otro hermoso pez estuviera a su alcance. Ella se quedó mortalmente quieta, sin respirar siquiera. Contó mentalmente, uno, dos, ¡estaba a punto de pasar por su lado… tres! Lanzó la vara.

¡Sí! La punta dio en el blanco.

—Lo hice —dijo dando saltos y salpicando agua a los cuatro vientos —. ¡Lo conseguí!

Sonrió levantando la lanza para inspeccionar el pez sintiéndose orgullosa y complacida por la pieza. Nada de barritas energéticas hoy, muchas gracias.

Volvió al campamento y apoyó la vara contra un árbol. Naruto todavía dormía, su expresión era relajada dándole un aspecto de muchacho que la calentaba. Su pálido cabello le caía por la frente y tenía un brazo sobre la cabeza, el otro descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo.

Sus manos ardían por tocarle y acariciar su plano abdomen y los músculos que descendían, abajo… abajo… tragando saliva se obligó a recoger leña para preparar un buen fuego, cuando lo tuvo listo usó el encendedor de Naruto para encenderlo. En cuanto el fuego ardió con fuerza ella se dedicó a limpiar el pez lo mejor que supo, lo atravesó con el palo y lo puso a cocer hasta que se deshizo en láminas en sus manos, aunque el exterior estaba quemado.

Poco después, Naruto bostezó y se desperezó haciendo una mueca cuando sus heridas protestaron por el movimiento tan repentino.

Se tensó y revisó rápidamente los alrededores antes de fijarse en ella. Se levantó hasta quedar sentado.

—No tenía intención de quedarme dormido, lo siento.

—Lo necesitabas, se te ve mejor ahora.

—Me siento mejor. ¿Qué es eso? —dijo, indicando con la barbilla el pez.

—Nunca había cocinado antes, pero lo he visto hacer, así que tendrás que decirme cómo lo he hecho.

Usando una hoja grande a modo de plato, puso una porción de pez encima y se la dio a Naruto.

Él aceptó con una ceja levantada.

—¿Y qué pasa si no tengo hambre?

—Te lo comerás de todas formas porque no quieres lastimar mis sentimientos después del trabajo que tuve para pescarlo y cocinarlo.

—Una buena respuesta.

Tomó un mordisco tentativo, masticando lentamente y con una expresión indescifrable.

Ella estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le parecía cuando algo que había en la mochila empezó a hablar. Era un voz real, humana. Hinata dio un salto con los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

Naruto dejó a un lado su plato y buscó en la bolsa.

—Cristo —masculló, pasándose la mano a través del pelo—. Es hora de avisar.

—Ah, tu comunicador —dijo ella cuando él sacó una caja negra y pequeña.

Le había visto usarla en alguna de sus misiones, sus compañeros podían hablar con él y él con ellos. Su aprensión desapareció.

—Madre, aquí Santa —él habló directamente a la caja—. Adelante.

—¿Dónde estás? —dijo una voz profunda de hombre.

—La recogida se ha demorado —respondió Naruto.

—¿Debemos enviar a otro mensajero?

Él frotó una mano por su cara.

—No, he programado otra recogida para dentro de unos días. Corto.

—Corto y fuera.

—Fuera.

Naruto metió la caja en la mochila y recogió su plato. Comió un bocado como si no acabara de tener una conversación con su caja… o jefe… o quien fuera, mantuvo su expresión velada mientras masticaba.

Ella optó por no indagar sobre su trabajo, podía adivinarlo. El paquete: Byakugan.

Lo que era incapaz de adivinar era qué pensaba él de la comida, se quedó esperando a su lado para oír su alabanza.

—¿Qué tal?

—Sabe a pollo —dijo él y no parecía contento.

—Oh —no era lo que ella hubiera querido oír porque recordó cómo él se había quejado del pollo en una de sus visiones. Había esperado que lo encontrara delicioso, jugoso o sabroso—. Es bueno para ti, así que cómetelo te guste o no.

Preparó otra hoja para ella, se recostó y mordisqueó las escamas quemadas, no era ninguna maravilla pero desde luego no tan mal como esas barritas energéticas.

—Ojalá tuviéramos pizzería con servicio a domicilio. Siempre me he preguntado cómo debe saber esa cosa redonda y pegajosa.

Su mano se congeló en el aire quedando suspendida justo delante de su boca por un momento antes de que la bajara.

—Primero sabías de aspiradoras, entre otros artículos de la superficie, después supiste de mi hermana Katie y ahora conoces la pizza pero no sabes cómo es que lo sabes. Sé que dijiste que no querías hablar de ello pero tengo que saberlo. ¿Cómo puedes conocerlos pero no haberlos probado? Dijiste que nunca habías visitado la superficie.

Ella no quería contestar, podría alejarse de él otra vez, dudaba de que él fuera capaz de entenderlo, pero sabía que insistiría la próxima vez que la viera, la palabra determinación rezumaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Él ya se había alterado al enterarse de que ella podía leer su mente, así que ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber que ella había visto cómo se desarrollaba su vida durante tantos años?

Sin importar la respuesta a eso, él merecía saberlo.

Ella cerró sus ojos y reunió coraje, entonces se obligó a decir las palabras.

—He tenido visiones de ti durante años —hecho, había confesado y el resto pareció salir por si solo—. Te vi de niño y convertirte en un hombre.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo? —esas simples y únicas preguntas salieron de él como un látigo.

—No lo vi todo —le tranquilizó—, sólo algunos momentos.

Pasó un momento en un pesado silencio mientras él asimilaba su revelación.

—Visiones de qué, ¿exactamente? —su tono ahora estaba desprovisto de ningún tipo de emoción y en cierta forma eso aún asustaba más.

—Vi a tu familia, tu casa, tus… —tosió apartando la mirada—, mujeres.

—Eso a mí me parece más que una visión —dijo, aún sin expresar emoción alguna.

—No tenía ningún control sobre eso. Intenté detenerlas, cerrar mi mente, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más visiones recibía.

Él estrechó sus ojos.

—No me gusta que me espíen.

—No te espié —dijo ella—. Espero por los dioses que hubieras tenido visiones sobre mí, así esto no parecería tan unilateral y equivocado.

Abrió de golpe los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta.

—No hay vuelta de hoja, ahí es donde te he visto.

—¿Qué? —levantó la cabeza—. ¿Dónde?

—Te he visto antes, te lo dije. ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté si nos habíamos visto antes? —Todas las piezas cuadraron en su sitio y el pez que Naruto había comido de pronto se sintió como plomo en el estómago.

¿Por qué no la reconoció inmediatamente? Ella le había parecido familiar desde el primer momento en que la vio.

A través de los años había soñado con ella. Le había restado importancia a los sueños durante un tiempo pensando que eran meramente productos de su imaginación sobre-activa y las cosas extrañas que había encontrado, pero ahora volvió a rememorar algunos.

_Hinata encadenada en una pared con su cuerpo vestido con una túnica azul, su negro cabello cayendo a su alrededor. Hombres y mujeres desfilaban enfrente de ella, condenando a algunos, teniendo piedad de otros._

_Hinata siendo sujetada mientras alguien le cortaba el pelo de un tajo, "un castigo" dijo el que manejaba el cuchillo, "por omitir detalles"._

_Hinata intentando escapar de una torre, cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose la pierna._

Él negó con la cabeza, las imágenes le hacían chisporrotear de furia, una furia oscura, potente. Era tan difícil de aceptarlo, casi imposible, de hecho. Sólo rezaba por estar equivocado y que no hubiera soñado con su vida real.

—Déjame verte la pierna —pidió suavemente.

Su cara mostró confusión.

—Déjame ver la parte inferior de tu pierna derecha —él recordaba cómo se había abierto la carne con un pequeño sonido explosivo al atravesar el hueso roto la piel, cómo había llorado por el dolor y las horas que habían pasado antes de que alguien la encontrara. Entonces la habían castigado, se había visto forzada a observar cómo mataban violentamente a un hombre inocente. La herida física de alguna y milagrosa forma se había curado días más tarde, pero había quedado otra cicatriz—. Por favor, cariño. Enséñame la pierna.

La sorpresa brilló intermitentemente en sus ojos, pero se levantó y alzó su túnica.

Sintió cómo se le oprimia el pecho y pasó una mano por su cara. Allí, en su espinilla, estaba la cicatriz. Sus sueños de la infancia habían sido reales, había tenido visiones de su vida y él no había podido detenerlos, aunque lo había intentado. Dios supo que había probado prácticamente todo para deshacerse de las imágenes obsesivas de la vida trágica y torturada de la mujer de su sueño, terapia… hipnosis…

Hinata había sufrido una crueldad tras otras, había sido suficientemente malo cuando pensaba que sólo eran sueños, pero saber que fueron reales, que Hinata verdaderamente había vivido esas cosas horribles… él quiso abrazarla y cuidarla durante el resto de su vida.

—He visto suficiente —dijo él, en un tono quebrado.

¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir?

¿Cómo consiguió mantener esa inocencia?

¿Cómo podía ver todavía belleza en el mundo?

Ella dejó caer su túnica y se recostó en el suelo recogiendo su plato y reanudando la cena.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—No es unilateral —le dijo en un tono plano.

Ella hizo una pausa, se miró la pierna y luego a él.

—¿Has tenido visiones sobre mí?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se sonrojó y su boca formó una pequeña O.

—¿Qué me viste hacer?

Obviamente a ella tampoco le gustó saber que había sido observada.

—Esto y aquello —contestó el vagamente— ¿Qué estaba pasando cuando te vi por primera vez en carne y hueso? Esas personas eran obligadas a desfilar por delante de ti y luego llevadas fuera o asesinadas por demonios.

Poniéndose pálida ella dejó la hoja a un lado.

—Conoces mi habilidad para leer mentes.

Él se tensó porque de pronto supo adonde quería llegar ella.

—Cualquiera que me posea en ese momento trae ante mí a sus ciudadanos y enemigos a la vez, ordenándome que busque a fondo a cualquier traidor. La primera vez que me negué a hacerlo tuve que ver cómo moría un hombre de forma horrible. He intentado mentir para proteger a la gente, pero no puedo hacerlo. Mentir me invalida por alguna razón que no comprendo, las palabras quedan congeladas en mi garganta, y a veces me veo forzada a admitir cosas que no quiero sobre algunas personas.

—Lo siento —dijo él, tratando de alcanzarla, esperando tener más palabras tranquilizadoras que pudiera darle.

—Tantas veces esperé que simplemente me castigaran en lugar de so, podría haberlo soportado, pero nadie quiso lastimar a quien tenía las respuestas que tanto deseaban.

—¿Has tenido siempre esta habilidad?

—Siempre.

—Tu padre y tu madre, ¿eran como tú?

—Mi madre no, ella era de la raza de las sirenas y aunque era poderosa no podía leer las mentes ni predecir el futuro. No sé quien fue mi padre.

—¿Así que eres una sirena? — Naruto buscó en su mente, pero no recordó ninguna visión de la infancia de Hinata o de su familia, aunque, sin embargo, eso explicaba el atractivo sexual de su voz.

—Parte sirena, no sé lo que es la otra mitad. Mi madre y yo vivimos en un pueblo de criaturas amantes de la paz y cualquiera de esas criaturas pudo haber sido mi familia.

—¿Porqué no vives aún en ese pueblo?

—Un ejército de humanos lo atacó, matando a todos y destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

—Lo siento —dijo otra vez, imposibilitado para hacer nada más.

—Gracias.

Él arrugó la frente.

—Un ejército humano, ¿has dicho? —Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, continuó— ¿Cómo vinieron?

—De la misma forma que tú, a través de los portales. Muchos Konohakures creen que los Dioses los han enviado.

—¿Estamos cerca de un portal ahora?

Ella asintió.

—Los dragones los protegen ahora, matando a quien osa entrar.

Naruto recordó a los guardas que habían estado preparados en el palacio al que había entrado. Eran grandes y fuertes, pero se habían visto humanos, no dragones. No como el dragón alado que le atacó en el bosque.

Se obligó a comer el resto de su pez, aunque se había quedado frío y sabía a ceniza, después apartó la hoja a un lado.

—Me pregunto cómo es que aquí parecéis saber tanto de los humanos, desde luego no he visto muchos. ¿Qué les sucedió?

—Por primera vez desde la creación de Konoha, cada raza se unió para combatir y destruir el enemigo, pero aunque si esos humanos no hubieran invadido nuestra tierra, habríamos sabido de vosotros. Como dije antes, a veces los dioses nos envían humanos a los que quieren castigar. Esos criminales son una fuente nutritiva para los demonios y vampiros.

—Eso explica porqué me han odiado tanto y que esté en la lista de mierda de todo el mundo — Naruto se estremeció, recordando demasiado fácilmente que él mismo había estado en el menú—. ¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque?

—No estoy segura —ella se rió, pero sin ningún tipo de humor—. Puedo predecir el destino de todo el mundo excepto el mío. Después del ataque los dragones me encontraron vagando por el bosque, me cuidaron durante muchos años antes de que los vampiros me secuestraran.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿También murió?

—Nunca le conocí y mi madre raramente hablaba de él.

La tristeza tiñó su voz y brilló en sus ojos, él sabía lo que era perder a un padre, añorarles, su madre había muerto cuando él era apenas un adolescente, fue una muerte larga y dolorosa mientras el cáncer destrozaba su cuerpo. Durante años había intentado comportarse como se supone que lo hace un hombre y simular que no le afectó, pero por las noches, cuando estaba sólo con sus pensamientos recordaba su voz, la forma en que le cantaba canciones de cuna, la forma en que le leía cuentos y lloraba esperando que sus suaves brazos le rodearan.

Una vez se había debilitado e intentado hablar con su padre sobre eso, pero su padre había salido el fin de semana, a emborracharse. Después ya no dejó que su padre viera su dolor, ni dejó que sus hermanos se enteraran. Él era el hermano mayor y tenía que ser fuerte, aunque su padre no se lo hubiera repetido montones de veces, ya sabía que estaba destinado a ser el fuerte. La roca en quien ellos se podrían apoyar y contar para seguir adelante.

Hasta el día de hoy, sin embargo, él había perdido a su madre junto con todo su interior.

—Mi papá será fuerte y maravilloso —decía Hinata, centrada en sus pensamientos—. Y estará encantado de verme.

Una esperanza desesperada y vacía inundó su tono. Quería que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, que no le dijera que el hombre no había querido tener nada que ver con ella o ya la habría encontrado sin importar los obstáculos.

—Estoy seguro de que estás en lo correcto.

Relajó los hombros recuperando su expresión de fe.

—Me pregunto si me parezco a él, mi madre tenía el pelo pálido, ojos verdes y piel tan translúcida que resplandecía.

—Bueno, honestamente espero que no te parezcas ni de lejos a tu padre porque eso le convertiría en un chico ardiente y eso no es precisamente correcto.

A ella se le escapó una risa cascabelera.

El sonido de esa risa calentó su sangre y le recordó el beso que casi habían compartido más temprano.

—Mencionaste que cuando tuviste visiones de mi, que me viste con mujeres.

La expresión de Hinata perdió todo astro de humor, apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza, su ojos se vieron nublados.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo con ellas?

Ella se sonrojó bellamente de nuevo y esta vez el color se extendió hacia su cuello… y por debajo de su túnica.

—Hablabas con ellas, reías, bailabas y hacías… uh… otras cosas.

Él sonrió abiertamente, las esquinas de sus labios elevándose lentamente, había algo en su tono mojigato que le divertía.

—Suenas escandalizada. ¿Has bailado alguna vez?

Ella enderezó la espalda, poniéndose totalmente recta.

—Para tu información, no, no lo he hecho.

—¿Te refieres a bailar o a tener relaciones sexuales? —él tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para evitar reírse.

—Ambos —contestó ella en un gruñido.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Me estas diciendo que nunca has bailado con un hombre?

—Correcto.

—¿Nunca te ha abrazado un hombre? ¿Nunca has visto un hombre desnudo?

—No —ella apartó la mirada.

La posesividad le consumió, ajustándose al mismo nivel de su deseo. Sabía que no debería sentirse así, sabía que debería sentir lástima por ella. Dios sabía que ella se había perdido un montón de cosas pero la compasión no podía superar su necesidad de ser el primero. Quería ser quien él quien le enseñara… pues bien, todo. Quería ser el primer hombre en chupar sus pechos, el primer hombre en saborear la pasión entre sus piernas. Quería ser el primer hombre en oir su nombre en sus labios durante su orgasmo.

Por descontado, él no se permitiría acostarse con ella, sin importar cuanto lo quisiera, pero diablos si no la iniciaba en todo lo demás. No había ningún mal en eso.

—En nuestro camino para encontrar la Joya Hinata de Byakugan —dijo él con la voz ronca—, ¿pasaremos por un pueblo?

—Sí —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Su cuerpo se endureció con el pensamiento.

—¿Tiene ese pueblo un bar? ¿Música?

—S-I —esta vez alargó la palabra, letra a letra.

Sonó tan indecisa… como si supiera dónde quería llegar él con esta línea de preguntas pero sin atreverse a esperarlo. Él no tenía tiempo para lo que estaba a punto de sugerir pero era tan incapaz de evitarlo como de ignorar al siempre persistete General Happy.

Descansa, soldado.

—Haremos una parada en el bar y te enseñaré.

Ampliando sus ojos perlas ella dijo.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a la ciudad?

—No mucho. Estamos muy cerca, casi en las afueras.

—¿Y el templo?

—A dos días, tal vez tres.

Una oleada de anticipación casi le electrificó, en pocas horas estaría abrazando a Hinata, enseñándole algunos de los placeres más pícaros de la carne. Y en dos o tres días tendría a Byakugan en su mano, aún no había decidido si lo destruiría o se lo llevaría a su jefe.

Cualquier decisión que tomara, sería misión cumplida… en ambos frentes.

Naruto se levantó, respingando por el dolor de cada una de sus heridas.

—¿Qué haces? —demandó ella levantándose, corrió a su lado, haciendo flotar en el aire una suave brisa de brillo de sol alrededor de él.

—Necesito eliminar la rigidez de mi cuerpo, después empacarlo todo para que podamos dirigirnos al pueblo.

—Aún no te has curado.

—Necesitamos algunos suministros, comida, más ropa… armas.

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de peros, ahora me toca ganar a mí, tú ganaste la última discusión. Fuiste testaruda, si recuerdas, y te rehusaste a relajarte contra mí en el agua. Ahora es mi turno.

Ella rechazó sus palabras con un gesto.

—No tenemos dinero. ¿Cómo propones que compremos esas cosas?

Él sostuvo en alto sus manos y meneó sus dedos.

—No necesitamos dinero.

—No podemos robar, esas criaturas trabajan duro y necesitan cada centavo.

—Y nosotros necesitamos nutrición y protección. Haré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para mantenernos alimentados y fuertes.

—Pescaré algo más.

—Eso llevará más tiempo del que tengo. Deja de discutir, estás desperdiciando el alieno.

Ella rechifló de frustración.

—Muy bien. Estírate o lo que sea que necesites hacer, mientras limpiaré el campamento.

—¿Has visto qué fácil es? —sonrió abiertamente y se dirigió a un árbol caído cercano diciéndole por sobre su hombro—. Me alegro de que empieces a ver las cosas a mi manera.

Hinata quemó sus platos de hoja, removió las cenizas y las brasas con una vara mientras observaba a Naruto. Su piel tenía más color, así que el pez había ayudado, tenía las palmas apoyadas en el tronco del árbol, mientras hacía unas flexiones, cuando las acabó se levantó lentamente contorsionando la espalda. El pelo rubio le caía por la frente y las sienes completamente despeinado, había perdido la gorra verde y negra hacía tiempo.

El simple hecho de observarle hizo que el pecho se le encogiera de anhelo y saber que le quería enseñar a bailar intensificó la sensación. Ella no se lo había pedido, al contrario, él se había ofrecido, con un deseo verdadero grabado en la voz.

—¿Has visto alguna vez la Joya Hinata de Byakugan? —le preguntó acercándose a ella.

La pregunta la puso nerviosa pero intentó de no mostrar reacción alguna.

—Muchas veces. ¿Por qué?

—Por curiosidad. ¿Cómo es?

Ella buscó las palabras correctas.

—Algunos dien que se parece a las perlas o diamantes —Cierto. Se encogió de hombros con un gesto casual y burlón—. Otros dicen que se parece a un nubarrón negro.— Cierto.

El arqueó las cejas tras sus crípticas palabras.

—¿Algunos dicen… pero qué dices tú?

Midiendo muy cuidadosamente su respuesta, dijo.

—Digo que se ve amargada y vulnerable.

—Nunca he oído una descripción así para una piedra preciosa.

—Un día tendrás tu propia opinión sobre a qué se parece.

Cuando el fuego quedó totalmente apagado, ella recogió la mochila y el maletín, metiendo el segundo dentro del primero, junto con todo lo demás que podrían necesitar, algunas rocas afiladas, un puñado de bayas que había descubierto en un arbusto cercano.

La única cosa que no empacó fue la cantimplora que llevó al río, rellenó de agua y se colgó del cuello. Naruto y ella realmente entrarían en el pueblo, la recorrió una sacudida de excitación y sus manos temblaron de nerviosismo. Su corazón latia excitado.

Ella siempre había atravesado las ciudades bajo un manto de oscuridad, custodiada por los guardas de no importa qué gobernante la poseyera en ese momento. Los perfumes y sonidos siempre la habían tentado y asombrado, sobre todo los de las tabernas, siempre trajinando con prisas, música y risa. Y ahora, por fin, iba a entrar en una. Iba a bailar. Con Naruto. Se le agitó el pulso.

—Necesitaré una túnica con capucha —dijo—. De lo contrario me reconocerán.

Él le echó una mirada rápida antes de señalar al suelo donde había estado unos momentos antes, algo caliente quemando en sus ojos.

—Ponte la mía.

—Te reconocerán como humano sin ella.

—Cariño —dijo con la boca crispándose en una sonrisa abierta —, robé dos.

—Oh.

Hinata rebuscó de nuevo en la mochila y justo, había otra túnica, esta de un suave amarillo. La sacó y pasó la ropa sobre su cabeza.

—Tenemos que acordarnos de ser precavidos. No confiamos en nadie salvo nosotros, ¿comprendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Si vemos a un demonio o vampiro, traemos nuestro culo de vuelta a este bosque. Tanto como me gustaría conseguir un cuarto en la ciudad y cobijarnos de los elementos esta noche, preferiría enfrentarme al clima que a esos bastardos del infierno.

Naruto acabó de hacer los estiramientos y cerró la distancia entre ellos, tomó la bolsa y buscó sus armas. Quizás ella no debería haberlo empacado todo tan eficazmente. Él se ató un cuchillo a la cintura y otro al tobillo, entonces se colocó la túnica azul oscuro sobre sus hombros. A ella le preocupaba un poco que él hiciera un viaje duro a través del bosque, pero el hombre era un testarudo y no habría forma de hacerle cambiar de idea.

Él la miró y sus miradas se encontraron en un momento cargado de conocimiento llenando el espacio entre ellos.

—Hagámoslo.


	12. X

**_Capítulo 10_**

Ascendieron rápidamente a través de la espesa arboleda, hojas esmeraldas cayendo sobre un terciopelo marrón, mientras les acariciaban al pasar. Distraída como estaba por Naruto, Hinata casi los condujo al interior de un estanque de arenas movedizas, al borde de un asombrosamente alto acantilado. Naruto la traía a la seguridad una y otra vez, sus brazos enlazándose a su alrededor.

Durante el último incidente, él la mantuvo más tiempo de lo necesario, su mirada persistente sobre sus labios. Ella había temblando y gemido, su boca un cálido desafío.

Su cálido, masculino aroma envolviéndola constantemente en su seducción. Ella era tentadora y fascinante. Pero había algo que le preocupaba. Él todavía arrastraba la fatiga, su rostro demacrado, sus extremidades temblorosas.

Siempre se mantenía unos pocos pasos por detrás de ella, su mirada azulada fijada con intensidad sobre su espalda, sus brazos listos para extenderse y arrastrarla al duro escudo de su cuerpo. Normalmente no se mostraba tan distraída y despreocupada por su cercanía. Sin embargo, saber que estaba detrás de ella, causaba estragos en su concentración. Su especiado aroma masculino flotaba en el aire tras ella.

—Así que, ¿Qué hacen los hombres de aquí para impresionar a las mujeres? — preguntó él, hablando por primera vez desde que habían abandonado el campamento.

Ella le echó un vistazo y le sonrió, aferrándose al hilo de la conversación como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo.

—Algunos hombres…

—Mantén los ojos en el camino, —le ordenó. Él la agarró por la capucha de la túnica evitando que tropezara con una roca.

Jadeando, ella volvió su atención al bosque.

—Bueno. Ahora, ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir?

—Algunos hombres matan al mayor enemigo de sus mujeres y le llevan el cuerpo como regalo.

—Entonces, deberías estar completamente impresionada conmigo. No podría haberte envuelto a los demonios en papel de regalo, pero maté a tu enemigo.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—¿Qué hay de los otros hombres? Los pacifistas con los que te criaste. ¿Qué es lo que dan a sus mujeres?

Sus labios se curvaron mientras consideraba su pregunta. Ella nunca había sido objeto de las atenciones románticas de un hombre, pero había sido testigo de muchos cortejos.

—Supongo que depende de la criatura.

—Sirenas. Hábleme de las sirenas.

Ella buscó en su mente. ¿Que le habían regalado los hombres de su aldea a su madre cuando deseaban seducirla? ¿Lo había querido recibir su madre? Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando unas largamente olvidadas imágenes surgieron, la tintineante risa de su madre vagando por los recovecos de su mente.

—Una vez, un centauro escribió una obra de teatro para mi madre. Él representó la parte del héroe y contrató a otros para el elenco. Se trataba de una historia de amor de dos personas que abandonaban todo para estar juntos, y recuerdo la forma en que mi madre suspiró soñadora y sonrió durante días.

La única respuesta de Naruto fue un escalofrío. ¿De repulsión? Su silencio fue como dejar caer un enorme peso sobre sus hombros.

—Sé que a tus mujeres les obsequias con flores y dulces. —dijo ella, su estómago encogiéndose ante el pensamiento de cómo cada una le había recompensado con besos. A veces, con carnales besos.

—Eso es muy fácil de hacer y no requiere demasiado. —dijo él misteriosamente.

A ella le quedó la urgente necesidad de mirar hacia atrás. ¿Estaba enfadado con ella? ¿O consigo mismo? Antes de que pudiera pensar la respuesta, se detuvo, una delgada capa de arbustos era la única barrera entre ella y el camino que conducía a la ciudad.

—Es aquí.

—No te acerques más hasta que haya hecho un reconocimiento. —Su mano se pegó al tendón en la base de su cuello, masajeando suavemente mientras lanzaba su mirada en todas direcciones.

Sus terminaciones nerviosas saltaron hasta encontrarse deseando aún más su contacto. Ella sabía que él estaba catalogando su entorno, decidiendo que era seguro y que no. Un coro de risas femeninas vagó hasta sus oídos. Delante de ellos el camino lo cerraban una manada de mujeres centauro. Cada una poseía una larga melena, algunas de color rojo, otras marrón, o pálido rubio, sus pechos cubiertos por mantos de color azul, el color que determinaba el clan al que pertenecían. Cada una de ellas llevaba una bolsa o cesta rebosante de lana.

Las mujeres se aproximaron a una enorme, y brillante puerta que se arqueaba hacia la cúpula del cielo y se dirigieron directamente al pulsante corazón de la ciudad.

La emoción de Hinata se expandió, creció, desplegándose por todo su cuerpo. Ella buscó con sus sentidos cualquier signo o señal de peligro, pero no sintió nada. No le sorprendía. Nunca había sabido cuando estaría ella misma en peligro.

—La Ciudad Central es muy diferente de la Ciudad Exterior. Aquí, las personas son amigables, honestas y trabajadoras. Si te das cuenta, nadie lleva armas.

—Ninguna que podamos ver.

Al igual que él, meditó ella con una sonrisa, sospechaba que todos hicieran juego sucio. Él era un guerrero hasta la médula de los huesos.

—Prepárate, —dijo Naruto.

A su izquierda, un grupo de vestidos… ¿qué demonios eran?... Tan horriblemente parecidos a la Medusa de la leyenda, con ojos negros demasiado grandes, una enorme nariz ganchuda y pelo formado por serpientes. Esas serpientes siseaban y se ondulaban en sus cabezas. Naruto resbaló su mano hacia abajo, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de Hinata. Se pusieron en marcha. A causa de que su mochila se encontraba bajo su túnica, parecía una especie de Jorobado de Notre Dame.

—Bájate bien la capucha sobre la cara —le dijo, y mientras hablaba, se las arregló para deslizar la empuñadura del cuchillo en una de sus manos, cubriendo el metal con el puño de la ropa. Cuando ella obedeció, añadió en silencio—. Vamos a tratar de mezclarnos con esas serpientes.

—Gorgonas, —dijo ella—. No las mires directamente a los ojos, si lo haces, te convertirás en piedra.

—¡Oh, mierda!

—¿Por qué molestarnos en mezclarnos con ellas? Nadie nos reconoce con estos trajes que nos cubren el rostro, y no nos están siguiendo.

—En caso de que interroguen a algo, no sabrán que dos individuos entraron en la ciudad a una hora específica. Cualquier persona que nos vea pensará que somos parte de ese grupo, y no me cabe duda de que la Reina Demonio haría la conexión.

Oh, aquello tenía sentido. Si no estuviera tan contenta de tener a Naruto con ella, eso la habría convencido.

—Puedo proyectar mis pensamientos en sus mentes y convencerlos de que no estamos aquí.

—Eso te agota, y necesito tu fuerza.

Las Gorgonas no les prestaron atención, estaban demasiado ocupadas discutiendo sobre sus dioses. Ella aguzó los oídos y escuchó intensamente, frunciendo el ceño. Un sudor frío goteaba por su piel. De vez en cuando, las Gorgonas dejaban caer comentarios sobre los ejércitos de los demonios y vampiros que habían pasado por su pueblo, indagando para saber si se habían visto a una hembra y macho humanos. Hinata se quedó de piedra.

¿Los vampiros y demonios estaban trabajando juntos? Que… extraño. Las dos razas nunca habían peleado juntos, como tampoco se habían aliado. ¿Qué les había llevado a terminar juntos?

Tambaleándose, se giró a Naruto. Su rostro estaba parcialmente en sombras por la capucha, pero distinguió la sombría línea de sus labios. ¿Les habría entendido? Ella proyectó su conciencia hacia su mente, pero se encontró con el frustrante bloque.

Él le apretó la mano, y ella se mordió el labio. ¿Sabía que había intentado leerle?

—¿A dónde se dirigían? —preguntó ella a la Gorgona que estaba al frente, utilizando el más fuerte de los dialectos del lenguaje Konohakure.

Todas se detuvieron y se dirigió a ella.

Naruto gruñó bajo la capucha, pero mantuvo la cabeza oculta.

—¿Y bien? —exigió ella, con la pretensión de que tenía todo el derecho de estar en su grupo y preguntarles.

—Hacia el palacio Sarutobi. —respondió uno de ellos, y todos se pusieron en marcha.

Eso significaba que su enemigo se alejaba de la Ciudad Central. Eso era bueno, pero... ¿Por qué todo llevaba a Sarutobi, el antiguo Alto Rey de los dragones? Sarutobi llevaba muerto durante muchos meses, y Sasuke, el nuevo rey, había enviado una legión de sus hombres para proteger el palacio de los invasores.

Eso no tenía sentido.

En el momento en que ella y Naruto atravesaron las puertas de la ciudad, se alejaron de las Gorgonas.

—La cosa era mezclarnos con esas cosas, no anunciar que estamos aquí y que no pertenecemos a su grupo, —le susurró Naruto al oído, su tono feroz. Él reclamó el liderazgo, pero mantuvo un estrecho apretón sobre su mano.

Los perros de tres cabezas aparecieron desde atrás de una cabaña de piedra y jugueteaban alrededor de sus pies cuando los vendedores ambulantes quedaron a la vista. El dulce aroma de las tartas y de la carne tentó su nariz. Se le hizo la boca agua.

Era hermoso, ropas de brillantes colores dándoles la bienvenida, y gemas brillando a la luz. Ella quería probar cada una de las comidas, probarse cada pieza de ropa, cubrirse con las joyas.

—Busca un vendedor de armas.

—Por supuesto, —dijo ella, con gran decepción en estas dos palabras—. ¿Podemos explorar después la ciudad?

—Tenemos que… —Él echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, y luego hizo un pausa.

Se dirigió hacia ella, directamente.

Ella se detuvo de golpe con él.

Cuando se quedó quieta, estaban casi nariz con nariz.

—¿Pasa algo?

Silencio. Naruto permaneció en el sitio, estudiando la cara de Hinata y el ansioso fulgor en sus ojos, que los hacía brillar como diamantes. Una media sonrisa curvó sus labios y un brillo rosado encendió sus mejillas. Había un evidente aire de entusiasmo irradiando en ella.

Nunca se había visto más hermosa, más viva y su visión le golpeó profundamente en el intestino. No podía moverse, apenas podía respirar.

Había pensado que el deber estaba en primer lugar. Le había parecido lo más importante en aquel momento, un inteligente plan de acción. Ahora, mirándola, lo único en lo que podía pensar, la única necesidad en su interior, era hacerla feliz.

Durante su viaje a la ciudad, no había pensado en nada excepto en el regalo perfecto que suponía esta dulce e inocente mujer. Cuando ella le había contado la romántica escena que había encantado a su madre, había escuchado la añoranza en su voz y había reconocido que ella deseaba eso mismo para sí. Él no era escritor, ni actor.

Pero no quería dar a Hinata lo mismo que les había dado a otras mujeres. El cliché de flores y bombones no parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

No sabía por qué, pero era importante, necesario, que hiciera algo por ella que nunca haría por otras.

Ella quería explorar la ciudad, así que por dios que podrían explorar la ciudad.

—Tenemos algo de tiempo para echar un vistazo, —dijo él, su voz más áspera de lo que habría deseado.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¿En serio?

—Sólo asegúrate de mantener el rostro oculto y lejos de la mirada de demonios o vampiros.

—Estamos a salvo de ellos. Están marchando en la dirección opuesta.

—A veces los ejércitos se esconden en las sombras, cariño, y hay un soplón adentro. Ahora, ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

Sonriendo, ella miró a izquierda y derecha, y otra vez más.

—Ahí, —dijo, apuntando a un puesto de joyería. Algo captó su atención por la esquina del ojo, y volvió a cambiar de opinión—. No, ahí. —Esta vez ella apuntó a una mesa con una alta pila de algún tipo de fruta y se rió—. A todos lados. Quiero verlo todo de una vez.

El sonido de su rica risa era como un ariete sensual, golpeándolo con la fuerza de mil libras. El había visto antes el placer que suponía para una mujer ir de compras, pero nunca como a esta. Nunca con un potente entusiasmo que se envolvía a su alrededor, endureciéndole en una deliciosa espera.

—Vamos —dijo, tomando su mano, amando la sensación de su suave piel, sus delicados huesos. Él la llevó a un puesto de piedras preciosas. —Una cosa a la vez. Los veremos todos, te lo juro, dios.

La mirada de ella cayó sobre el arco iris de joyas, y jadeó. Sus dedos acariciando amorosamente un par de esmeraldas, un anillo de amatista, y saboreando una de oro y plata enlazados en una cadena. La cantidad de la riqueza que brilla en el puesto era asombrosa.

La criatura del puesto les dedicó una mirada evaluadora. A pesar de que poseía el cuerpo de un hombre, tenía la cara de un toro, con astas saliendo de su frente y llenas mejillas.

Un tipo raro de ver, en opinión de Naruto.

—¿Veis algo que os guste? —preguntó el hombre—toro.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta de que entendía cada palabra. El Minotauro había hablado en el idioma Konohakure, y así como pasara con las horribles Gorgonas, Naruto les había entendido, y había escuchado la conversación sobre los demonios y los vampiros. Simplemente había estado demasiado envuelto en sus palabras para darse cuenta de que no hablaban en su idioma. Ahora…

¿Cómo diablos había aprendido Konohakure? Un día no había entendido una maldita palabra y ahora entendía todo de aquel extraño idioma.

—Es todo tan hermoso. —jadeó Hinata, cortando en sus pensamientos.

Ella se puso un brazalete en la mano y levantó la manga de su túnica, revelando varios centímetros de lisa piel. Los cristales destellaban, proyectando una amplia gama de colores. Una piedra plateada descansaba en el centro.

La visión de la costosa banda de oro en contraste con el tono de nata y melocotón de la carne de su brazo resultó ser más erótico que las dos chicas que se extendían frente a él. Quería que Hinata lo tuviese. Con desesperación. Fácilmente podía imaginársela con el brazalete… y nada más.

—Se ve hermoso en ti, —dijo el vendedor, en palabras bajas y graves.

Naruto no había tenido en mente el robar, pero bueno, tampoco quería adquirir el artículo de esa manera. Quería hacerle a Hinata un regalo comprado honestamente.

Algo que mirase y que hiciera que siempre pensara en él.

—Gracias, —dijo Hinata, pero se quitó el artículo y lo devolvió a la mesa, volviendo a ponerse la manga en su lugar. Regresó la nostalgia en su voz, y observó el artículo durante mucho tiempo antes de volver su atención a un casco de rubí color sangre.

—Pollo asado, —gritó alguien—. Sólo la mitad de un drachma.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Pollo asado. —jadeó, dejando al vendedor sin una sola mirada atrás.

Naruto observó cómo se iba y, luego, echó un vistazo rápido a la gente y una vez hubo decidido que ella estaría segura en aquel momento, se dio la vuelta hacia el extraño hombre toro, dividiendo su atención entre su mujer y el vendedor de la joyería.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó el, señalando el brazalete. Sorprendido del fluido Konohakure que brotó fácilmente de su lengua, como si lo hubiera hablado toda su vida.

—Cuarenta drachmas.

No podía preguntar que eran drachmas o habría parecido un idiota el cual no pertenecía en la Konoha. Él simplemente asintió y se dio media vuelta. Cuando acortó la distancia entre él y Hinata, el toro—hombre le llamó:

—Treinta y cinco. Te lo dejo por treinta y cinco.

Naruto tiró de Hinata hacia un lado, alejándola de las aves de corral que estaba asando el vendedor ambulante, un densamente musculoso cíclope de un solo ojo.

Hinata sostenía dos empanadas de carne en las manos y el cíclope los miraba con cansancio, como si esperara que estuvieran midiendo la distancia para huir corriendo con la mercancía. Ella se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada a la comida.

Su mirada regresó al cíclope y notó que el hombre estaba envuelto en trapos, y tenía las mejillas hundidas a pesar de su musculosa apariencia. El pobre estaba tan sucio, que Naruto tampoco tenía corazón para robarle.

—¿Qué son dracmas? —le preguntó silenciosamente a Hinata.

—Dinero. —Ella inhaló la comida con una entusiasta expresión, completamente absorbida en su tarea—. Como tus dólares.

—¿Cómo puedo ganar algunos?

Mientras hablaba, vio un grupo de lo más extraño de todas las cosas que había visto hasta ahora. Con un brazo saliéndole del pecho, una única pierna y torso, y unas alas a la espalda que los mantenían en posición vertical. Se formó un pequeño círculo de risas.

Cada uno sostenía un lagarto de buen tamaño, y cada uno de ellos llevaba una joya como collar, una joya diferente para cada uno. Se retorcieron en una línea, usando solo sus manos para sujetar la cola de la lagartija.

Uno de los hombres gritó, "Ahora", y todos soltaron a sus lagartos.

Naruto esperó que aquellas malditas cosas, odiaba lagartos, puaj, mordieran a sus manipuladores, pero lo sorprendió la manera en que se pusieron en marcha y corrieron hacia delante. La lagartija de collar verde cruzó la línea de meta en primer lugar y su entrenador saltaba arriba y abajo con entusiasmo, aplaudiendo su mano contra el muslo.

La cosa buscó en una pesada bolsa y la alcanzó, abriéndola con los dientes y retirando una pesada roca. Naruto, apostaría su principal cuenta de ahorros a que la pesada roca era un drachma.

Por dios santo, aquello era como un casino.

Él se alegró.

—No importa, —le dijo Hinata—. Ya sé cómo.

Su puño apretó en el cuchillo que portaba. Era de buen tamaño con un asa de mármol y valía una pequeña fortuna. Su cuñado, Jorlan, un príncipe de un lejano planeta, se la había dado.

—¿Has jugado?

—No.

—Hoy va a ser tu primera vez. Ven conmigo.

—Espera. —Ella devolvió la comida a la mesa y él se lanzó hacia la multitud que abarrotaba la calle. Cuando se dio cuenta del único posible destino para ellos, dijo—. Uh, Naruto, quizás deberíamos irnos ahora.

Él la ignoró, no se detendría. Pronto las "cosas" que hablaban en susurros se desviaron hacia ellos, recordando a Naruto algo que quería preguntarle a Hinata.

—¿Te importaría decirme cómo es que ahora sé tu idioma?

Sus radiantes ojos color perla se agrandaron.

—¿Puedes entenderlo?

Él asintió y le echó un vistazo. Pudo ver como apartaba ligeramente la mirada y vio en sus ojos aparecer la respuesta, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo pude aprender todo un idioma?

—Con mucho trabajo y mucho estudio. Podrías haber aprendido simplemente con escuchar hablar a los demás.

La mujer era buena, tenía que reconocerlo. Nunca mentía, pero cuando no deseaba responder a una pregunta se las arreglaba para dar vueltas y vueltas.

—No lo estudié y tampoco escuché con atención a los demás. ¿Cómo lo he aprendido? —insistió.

Ella se detuvo, tragó saliva y a continuación, probó.

—He escuchado a algunos seres humanos aprender nuestro idioma a través de la magia.

Magia. Su cuñado trataba con magia, y Naruto sabía de primera mano los peligros que implicaba jugar con magia. Un hombre podía ser convertido en piedra, y todavía podía ver, oír y sentir todo lo que le rodeaba. Un hombre podía estar maldito a permanecer dentro de una caja, permitiéndole aparecer solo cuando sus amas tenían necesidad de sus servicios. Él se estremeció.

No, ni hablar, Gracias.

—¿Utilizaste un hechizo sobre mí? —Antes de que ella respondiera, él se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca le había dicho garantizándole al cien por cien que había aprendido el idioma a través de la magia. Ella se había limitado a sugerir. De hecho, no había respondido a su pregunta de ninguna manera.

Él rechinó los dientes, se detuvo, y bajó la mirada hacia ella durante algún tiempo, haciéndola retorcerse.

—Te estaré vigilando. Magia o no. Cuando estemos seguros en nuestra habitación esta noche, vamos a tener una larga charla.

Nuestra habitación, había dicho. Hinata tragó, tratando de aliviar la repentina sequedad de la boca. Sospechaba que Naruto entendía el idioma Konohakure por que ella había estado en su mente y debía haber dejado partes de sí misma tras ella

Sorprendente, surrealista, pero ahí estaba. ¿Que había entonces, en esa conexión de él con ella?

Ella no sabía cómo se tomaría las noticias ya que no parecía recordar que había estado dentro de su cabeza, por lo que no dijo nada, dejando que él racionalizara cualquier explicación.

En este momento, tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparse. La piel de los Formorians era tan pálida como la de un vampiro, pero parecía tan seca como el papel con líneas delgadas de color azul. Justamente habían terminado otra carrera de lagartos cuando ella y Naruto llegaron a su círculo. Naruto se detuvo, sin decir ni una sola palabra, simplemente observando con curiosidad, ella permaneció a su lado, escaneando sus caras, lista para advertir si alguien se proponía lastimarle.

Los Formorians tenían cuchillos atados por todo el cuerpo. Ella no sabía por qué estaban aquí en Ciudad Central cuando normalmente se quedaban en la Ciudad Exterior donde eran mejor aceptados. Ellos era una raza amante del peligro quienes no tenían reparos en dar cuenta de un banquete de carne, preferiblemente mientras los cuerpos estaban vivos y gritaban.

—Quiero jugar, —anunció finalmente Naruto rodeando a la multitud, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en absoluto.

Los Formorians se agitaron a su alrededor, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tienes drachmas? —preguntó uno de ellos, estrechando la mirada.

Naruto sacó su daga y se la dio, con la empuñadura por delante, a la criatura más cerca de él. El Formorian aceptó la daga, sujetándola en su única mano.

—Primero debo ver con quien voy a tratar.

—¿Tienes suficiente conmigo? —dijo Naruto con un tono que había perdido su sencillez, volviéndose oscuro y amenazante—. Me enfrentaré a todos vosotros.

Él se movió con un asentimiento, y otro de los Formorians dio un paso adelante, alcanzando a retirarle la capucha a Naruto.

Naruto empujó a la criatura, con fuerza, haciéndole trastabillar hacia atrás. Todos sus amigos gruñeron en voz baja.

—Apestas a humano. —escupió uno de ellos—. Veamos tu cara.

—Y tú apestas a mierda. —interrumpió Naruto—. Todo lo que verás es otra de mis armas, si no te apartas de mi cara. Ahora, has aceptado mi daga, así que, me aceptarás en el juego.

—Gana o muere. Esa es tu única opción.

Naruto dio un rápido paso adeante, las sombras le cubrían la mayor parte del rostro. Pero a través de las sombras, sus ojos se iluminan de un brillante y amenazante rojo.

—Me dejarás jugar. ¿Entiendes?

Viendo los brillantes ojos… ojos de demonio…ellos asintieron, ahora ansiosos, disgustados. Los Formorians temían a los demonios, su contraparte más fuerte.

Hinata soltó un grito horrorizado. La luz roja de los ojos de Naruto había muerto, dejando sólo la azulada.

Entonces, estaban sucediendo los cambios. Naruto, no se había librado de ellos como ella esperaba. En los próximos días, adquiriría rasgos de los vampiros y de los demonios.

¿Qué rasgos? Eso solo podía adivinarlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriera lo que le estaba ocurriendo? Solo podía temerlo.

El líder se enfundó el cuchillo de Naruto en el cinturón y le entregó la lagartija con el collar de amatista, el menos activo del grupo. Naruto no se quejó, pero hizo una mueca.

—En la línea y vamos a empezar. El primer lagarto que cruce, gana.

Naruto asintió y se alineó al lado de los otros hombres. La expresión de asco que llevaba le había dado risa en cualquier otra circunstancia. Tal como estaban las cosas, no confiaba que los Formorians actuaran honorablemente, por lo que se mantuvo atenta al respecto.

—¡Fuera! —gritó el líder.

Los lagartos fueron puestos en libertad y entraron en acción. Bueno, todos menos el lagarto de Naruto que empezó lento, sin prisa.

—Ve, maldito. —les gritó, empujándole con los dedos.

Eso hizo que girara en la dirección opuesta.

Demasiado pronto, una lagartija cruzó la línea de meta, terminando con la carrera.

Naruto maldijo en voz alta, entonces se volvió hacia líder de los Formorian.

—Otra vez. —dijo.

—Muéstrame el pago.

Él se sacó el reloj de pulsera y se lo entregó. Los Formorians se reunieron alrededor de él intercambiando ohhs y ahhs, Naruto recogió su lagartija.

—Vamos allá.

Ansiosos, se alinearon todo.

—¡Adelante!

El lagarto de Naruto repitió la actuación, al igual que Naruto. Él maldijo toda la carrera, insultos que casi quemaron los oídos de ella. Después, exigió otra carrera, y sacó su palo de luz. Una linterna, ella sabía que ese era su nombre. Los Formorians estaban salivando por poseerlo, por lo que aceptaron rápidamente.

Los hombres se alinearon. Los labios de Naruto se tensaron. Las líneas de sus ojos y boca ahora endurecidas. La determinación irradiaba de él.

—Será mejor que te muevas esta vez, tú repugnante saco de mierda. —murmuró él—. Una vez más. El ganador se lo lleva todo. —él sacó una de las barritas energéticas, y las criaturas inhalaron, asintiendo.

—¿Listos?... ¡Fuera!

Los lagartos echaron a correr.

Hinata nunca había entrado en la cabeza de un animal, pero en la de este. No sabía si funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo de todos modos. Cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a Naruto.

Vamos, maldito. Más rápido.

Oyendo su fuerte orden, el lagarto saltó a la acción, moviéndose más rápido que los demás y ganando poco a poco la delantera. Un extraño sentimiento de emoción creció dentro de ella. ¡Esta vez tenían la oportunidad de ganar! Ya estaba dando saltitos para el momento en que la lagartija de Naruto cruzó la línea de meta, obteniendo el primer lugar.

Un tenso silencio se unió a la victoria, y nadie se movió, mirando anonadados la lagartija del collar amatista.

—Mi premio. —pidió Naruto.

Todos los Formorians fruncieron el ceño y sisearon cuando el líder les tendió dos bolsas de drachmas, junto con todas las pertenencias de Naruto. Hinata aplaudió y se rió, la capucha prácticamente cayéndose en su emoción. Jadeando, la alcanzó y la aseguró en su lugar.

Naruto enlazó el brazo alrededor de la muñeca de Hinata.

—Es un placer hacer negocios con vosotros, chicos. Si nos disculpáis. —él se la llevó alejándose, mascullando—. Sabía que ese pequeño bastardo se movería al final. Con tu ayuda. —añadió con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuánto es esto? —Él sostuvo las dos bolsas con su mano libre.

—Unos doscientos dracmas, creo. —dijo en una risita, sin preguntarle como sabía lo que había hecho—. ¡Tenemos dinero!

Él le lanzó un sensual y travieso guiño.

—Celebrémoslo.


	13. XI

**_Capítulo 11_**

Neji se encontraba de pie a la orilla del bosque fijando su vista sobre el antig palacio del Rey Dragón. Por supuesto, Sarutobi ya no estaba vivo, muerto por la propia mano de Neji. Tenía que admitir que disfrutó matándole. El bastardo fue frío e insensible y debería de haber controlado más a sus hombres. Posiblemente, si lo hubiese hecho, Tenten seguiría viva.

Una refrescante brisa le atravesó mientras seguía mirando el palacio, bloqueando los sonidos del ejército a su espalda. Destellos cristalinos se elevaban hacia el dorado horizonte, arrojando fracciones de arco iris en todas las direcciones.

Algunos de los más horrorosos crímenes se habían cometido contra Konoha en ese opulento valle, yuxtaponiendo la belleza contra el horror.

Sacrificando humanos, librando batallas hasta que la sangre corrió como un río mortal. Niños y mujeres habían sido secuestrados. Él había formado parte de ello, en todo, pero no se sentía culpable. Ahora las mujeres y los niños eran esclavos, pero se les cuidaba bien. Los humanos a los que había matado eran malvados, el fin justifica los medios. Los dragones contra los que luchó les importaba poco violar a una mujer inocente, por lo tanto obtuvieron lo que se merecían.

A diferencia de otras razas, donde sólo uno gobernaba, siempre hubo dos reyes dragones. Uno para guardar y proteger cada lado de Konoha. Cuando falleció Sarutobi, solamente permaneció Sasuke y, ese estúpido hombre aún tenía que coronar a otro. Sí, mandó soldados para custodiar, pero sin tener al mando a ningún soberano, el palacio quedó vulnerable.

Ahora mismo, los guerreros caminaban por el parapeto del palacio, custodiando, vigilando todo lo que pasaba en la parte inferior. Con su extraordinaria visión, Neji les vio tan claramente como si estuviesen paseándose justo delante de él. Doce hombres armados, perfectamente musculosos, perfectamente bronceados. Pero no poseían los reveladores ojos dorados de los dragones.

Su ceja se arqueó hasta el nacimiento del pelo, empezando a notar otro extraño detalle. Normalmente los dragones sobrevolaban a todas las horas. Hoy, en ese mismo instante, no había ningún guardián sobrevolando el cielo. Sólo un suave, brillo ambarino del cristal.

Lentamente todo se estaba encajando.

Sonrió lentamente.

Casualmente, unas semanas antes, Neji le comentó al rey Nimph que el palacio de Sarutobi estaba sin un líder, que Sasuke lo había dejado a cargo de un ejército de polluelos. Gaara inmediatamente reunió sus fuerzas militares, emboscando el palacio, reclamándolo como suyo. Por lo tanto eran los Nimphs quienes caminaban en ese amanecer sobre el parapeto, sus cuerpos bronceados y musculosos a la perfección, sus cabellos tan sedosos como la seda, sus caras tan luminosas que brillaban más luminosas que la cima.

Todavía quedaba por difundir esa victoria, ya que ni siguiera él lo había sabido.

La satisfacción lo invadió, para después ensombrecerse con un simple pensamiento. La esclava robada de Sara probablemente lo sabría. Lo sabía todo. Incluso le había pertenecido por un breve espacio de tiempo, por lo tanto conocía muy bien sus habilidades.

¿La esclava se lo contaría a alguien? ¿Revelaría sus propios planes? ¿Vendría aquí?

Al instante decidió que no lo haría. Si se lo contase a alguien, entonces debería revelar exactamente quién y qué era, y se la tomaría como prisionera, una circunstancia que evitaría por todos los medios. Evitaría a los Nimphs tanto como evitaba a los demonios. Era una poderosa y sensual raza, eróticamente peligrosos, y embaucaban a cualquier fémina. Esclavizaban cuerpo y alma, hasta que todas las mujeres pensaban sólo en su Nimph, lo anhelaban.

No corrían peligro los planes de Neji.

Su satisfecha mirada se desvió hacia Sara. Nunca se le permitiría a la reina entrar en el palacio y, gracias a los Nimphs, no tenía que estrujarse el cerebro en buscar una razón de porqué no debían entrar. Para ganar tiempo, conduciría a la perra, bajo falsas pretensiones, hasta allí.

Daba igual lo que pasase, no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, pero se aseguraría que Sara jamás volviese a reclamar a la esclava. Demasiadas cosas estaban en juego.

Como si sus pensamientos la hubiesen convocado, la perra demoníaca guió su caballo a su lado, sus cascos golpeaban el terreno. Había robado el animal de un pueblo Gorgon, después de haberse comido a su amo. El animal frenó sobre el terreno.

Las delgadas y traslúcidas alas de Sara revoleteaban detrás de ella como una afiligranada capa, la única parte elegante de su horrendo cuerpo cornucopia.

—Esos hombres no parecen dragones, se parecen a Nimphs. Guerreros Nimphs.

Su vista era tan buena como la suya, si no mejor.

—Eso parecen —dijo él, no permitiéndose mostrar otra sonrisa—. Deben de haber luchado contra los dragones y tomado posesión. ¿Crees que han escuchado sobre los portales y los quieren para ellos?

Ella jadeó.

—Por eso mismo están aquí. Me apostaría la vida en ello.

Él también apostaría su vida. De buen grado.

—¿Cómo se atreven? —chilló ella—. Los portales son míos. ¡Míos!

—Baja la voz. —No es que le importase, pero tenía que actuar como el amigo preocupado—. Ya sabes lo sensible que es su oído. ¿No has querido decir, nuestro?

—¿Y que más da sí ahora tienen a mi esclava, así como el control sobre el portal? —El pánico invadió su voz y emitió un ensordecedor sonido agudo—. Dijiste que vendría, que la humana necesitaría el portal para regresar a su casa.

—No tienen a la chica. De lo contrario, mil guerreros nos hubieran estado esperando aquí.

—Tienes razón. —Aflojó su apretada sujeción de las riendas, un aire de superioridad se formó alrededor de ella—. Me importa un bledo quién está dentro de ese palacio. Cabalguemos. Si intentan quedarse con el portal le mataré. Y a sus hijos.

Antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, ella se puso en acción, y Neji no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

—Adelante —gritó él, y sus ejércitos empezaron a correr.

Sus vampiros podían moverse más deprisa que el parpadeo de un ojo, pero se mantuvieron al mismo constante paso, al lado de los demonios. Le conocían muy bien y no volarían a un ataque directo sin su expreso permiso.

Ambos, demonios y vampiros, corrieron a través de campo abierto, dirigiéndose hacia las elevadas puertas dobles. Sabía que eso era disparatado, pero sin lugar a dudas, sería entretenido. Sara jamás conseguiría entrar, y disfrutaría ver cómo los nimphs la bajaban de su elevado pedestal.

De repente una flecha atravesó el cielo y se aterrizó a sus pies.

El caballo de Sara se encabritó, tirándola hacía atrás antes de que pudiese equilibrarse con sus alas. Siseó mientras impactaba contra el suelo, golpeándose y rodando. Neji se rió con entusiasmo con verdadera diversión. Algo que no había hecho en años. Ah, sí, ese iba a ser un día para recordar.

Sara se puso de pie rápidamente, mirándole con ceño y a todos que se atreviesen a reír.

—Ese animal es… es…

—¿Un genuino héroe de guerra? —preguntó Neji.

—Quedaos donde estáis —gritó un nimph—. No sois bienvenidos aquí.

Neji reconoció esa voz. Gaara, rey de los Nimphs. Le prestó al rey toda su atención, Sara quedó olvidada a su lado. Sus ojos buscaron hasta que encontraron al rey sobre el filo más alto del palacio. Cabello rojo enmarcaba una perversa e hipnotizante cara. Piel admirablemente bronceada, perfil perfectamente delineado.

Lozano, labios rosados y largas y ribeteadas pestañas. Ojos verde agua, tan profundos y fantasmales como el océano encima de ellos.

Los rasgos de Gaara deberían hacerle parecer femenino. Por alguna razón su perfección física le hacía más masculino, mucho más duro. Mucho más deseado por las mujeres.

—¿Es así como das la bienvenida a un viejo amigo? ¿Con flechas?

—Sabes que tú, Neji, eres bienvenido a entrar. Sin embargo, el demonio, debe de permanecer al otro lado de las murallas.

—Bien —gritó Neji—. Donde ella está también tengo que estar yo. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Ambos deseamos hablar contigo.

—¿Tener suficiente confianza para estar en medio de un demonio? Creo que no. —Su risa resonó a través de la distancia, profunda y fuerte, una caricia que incluso podía sentir Neji. Ese era el método de los nimphs. Con sus voces, con sus cuerpos, con cada una de sus miradas, irradiaban sensualidad—. ¿Por qué te has aliado con una como ella?

No podía expresar su verdadera razón y, no iba a mentir al único hombre que, a través de los años, había considerado un amigo. Aunque estaba seguro que Gaara iba a declinar, y se alegraba por ello, Neji no quería que se viese implicado más de lo necesario, ignoró la pregunto y dijo:

—Sólo deseamos hablar contigo. Tienes mi palabra que saldrás exactamente igual a cómo entraste.

—Quiero luchar contigo, cobarde. — Sara blandió una zarpa en el aire. Se volvió a montar sobre el caballo—. Si te atreves trae aquí a tu ejército.

—¿Estás seguro que la puedes controlar? —preguntó Gaara, sonriendo—. Parece muy decidida a ponerme en el menú de su cena.

—¿Tienes miedo? —expelió ella—. Deberías tenerlo. Mi intención es cortarte la lengua y comérmela ante ti.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuándo aprendería la mujer que tales palabras y acciones le podrían causar la muerte?

De pronto sus oídos se irguieron al captar el sonido de los soldados de Sara preparando su armamento para el ataque. Entrecerrando los ojos miró a su segundo al mando, y con un pequeño movimiento de barbilla les indicó a los demonios. Las palabras no eran necesarias; su hombre entendió lo que quería. Si un demonio hacía cualquier leve movimiento hacia el palacio, sería aniquilado.

— Neji, si debes hacerlo córtale la lengua —dijo Gaara—, pero hazla callar. Estoy tentado en bajar solamente para humillarla. Cómo si una fémina fuese alguna vez capaz de atacarme. —Se rió entre dientes—. La idea de tal ocurrencia es ridícula.

—Si quieres mi lengua, ven aquí y cógela tu mismo.

Las cejas rojas de Gaara se arquearon.

—Ni una palabra más —chasqueó Neji, su mano salió disparada y agarró el muslo de Sara.

Si no la necesitase tanto, si hubiese habido cualquier otra forma de derrotar a Sasuke, la hubiese matado allí mismo y en ese instante.

Más tarde, se confortó a sí mismo.

—Cada uno de sus alientos me insulta —susurró ella ferozmente. Se retorció ante su sujeción—. Nos está provocando.

—Obviamente nunca ha estado ante un nimph. Si vas a él o viene a ti, estarías encantada de ser su esclava. Rogarías por poder permanecer a su lado; no querrías hacer otra cosa en tu vida que complacerle. Los nimphs no lo pueden remediar. Su mera presencia provoca que las mujeres se conviertan en sus esclavas.

El horror oscureció su semblante, y su mirada se posó rápidamente en él.

—Si sabías esto, ¿por qué demonios le has invitado a que venga aquí?

—Sabía que iba a declinar la invitación. También sabía que abriría nuestras vías de comunicación.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? —dijo Gaara con un suspiro, interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Ves —murmuró Neji—. Ahora nos estamos comunicando.

Sara abrió la boca para responder, pero Neji la silenció apretándole más fuertemente el muslo. Dolorosamente. Sus labios se fruncieron.

—Pensábamos en tomar el palacio, pero como tú has llegado antes te lo dejaremos a ti. No obstante, ahora que estamos aquí, me gustaría preguntarte sobre un hombre humano.

Mientras hablaba, cientos de nimphs se alinearon en torno a su rey, mostrando su gran cantidad. Todos eran altos y fuertes con una belleza que sobrepasaba a cualquier otra criatura u objeto. Tal magnífica exquisitez dañaban sus ojos, casi obligándole a protegerlos.

—¿También has venido esperando encontrar la Joya Hinata de Byakugan?

Neji se encogió de hombros. Gaara le conocía muy bien.

—Es mía —chillo Sara—. No pienses siguiera en quedártela.

—Creo que haré cualquier cosa que me plazca hacer —dijo Gaara, su timbre era sensual, lleno de diversión.

Las manos de Sara apretaron las riendas de su caballo, y sus verdes escamas se quedaron sin color.

—Destruyámoslo —susurró—. Enviemos éstas criaturas a Hades.

Mujer estúpida.

—No tenemos ni tiempo ni recursos para guerrear, a la vez, con los nimphs y los dragones. Consuélate con el hecho que una vez que Sasuke sea derrotado, podemos hacer lo que nos plazca con lo nimphs. —No es que fuese a permitir que atacase a Gaara, incluso si aún estuviese viva en ese punto.

—No quiero esperar.

—Pero lo harás.

Echó un vistazo a los ejércitos a sus espaldas. Sus vampiros estaban totalmente quietos, compartiendo su atención entre los demonios y él, sin prestar atención al espectáculo de arriba. Estaban esperando su señal.

Los demonios, no obstante, continuaban moviéndose inquietos, lamiéndose los labios con famélica anticipación.

Ahí consistía la diferencia entre guerreros adiestrados y desaliñados idiotas.

—Eres consciente que los dragones te atacarán por apoderarte del castillo —le dijo Neji a su amigo.

—Desde luego. Esperamos con ansia e impaciencia su visita. En caso de que te hayas librado para entonces del demonio, podrás venir a nuestro auxilio. — Gaara habló con tanta tranquilidad, como si estuviesen discutiendo sobre el tiempo y, no una profecía de guerra y muerte—. Bien, si no tienes nada más que decir…

—¿Has visto al humano y al chica? —gritó Neji en beneficio de Sara.

—No han pasado por ésta tierra, ni hoy ni cualquier día desde que estamos aquí.

—Estás mintiendo —siseó Sara, y Neji se fijó en cómo sus garras se alargaban, preparándose para atacar—. Si no nos queda otro remedio pelearemos cada paso hasta llegar al interior, y cerciorarnos de ello nosotros mismos.

Gaara meneó la cabeza.

—Te deseo los buenos días, Neji.

—El portal. —El rasgo de su cara al volverse a mirar a Neji era desesperante—. ¿Qué pasa con el portal? No podernos dejarlos en las manos de ese bastardo.

Al escucharla, la hermosa cara de Gaara se vació de toda emoción, de toda diversión. Sus perfectos labios se elevaron a una leve mueca.

—Puedes y lo harás —dijo él, su tono peligroso, amenazador.

Ella jadeó.

—¿Así que hay uno adentro? ¿Lo has visto?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Todo este tiempo. —Su lengua viperina salió de la boca y humedeció sus labios—. Los portales existían y no tenía ni idea. El palacio de Sarutobi…

—Éste es ahora el palacio de Gaara —espetó el rey nimph—. Más vale que te aprendas el nombre y lo utilices.

—El palacio de Sarutobi —continúo ella con desprecio—, Sarutobi, Sarutobi, Sarutobi.

—Sí los enemigos osan en acercarse más, matadlos —gritó Gaara a sus hombre—. A todos.

Neji conocía al rey, lento en enfurecerse, no dudaría en matarlos ahora a todos al haber sido provocado. Su amistad era la única razón por la que Gaara aún vivía.

—Tenemos la información que necesitábamos —dijo ella.

—Marchémonos. Nos dirigiremos hacia el palacio de Sasuke. Deberemos atravesar la Cuidad para llegar ahí y durante el camino buscaremos a la pareja.

—No, podemos vencer a Gaara. Podemos matarle.

—Ya te he explicado el motivo por el que no lo haremos.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella con grandes zancadas, antes que la matase en ese instante, olvidando todo por lo que había trabajado. Se vio obligada de seguirle o morir.

—Odio a Sasuke. Te ayudaré a matarle. Pero no dañaré a Gaara.

Ella decidió seguirle. Su caballo relinchó cuando le giró, y rápidamente estuvo al lado de Neji.

—¿Y si no encontramos al humano y al chica? ¿Qué haremos entonces, poderoso rey vampiro?

—Combatiremos a Sasuke como lo planificado.

—¿Combatirles sin la esclava a mi lado?

—Estabas muy dispuesta en combatir a Gaara sin la esclava.

—Es un nimph. Sólo sabe como follar, nada más.

Neji se paró y la miró enojado y penetrantemente. La luz sus escamas verdes eran intensas y repugnantes. Ráfagas de humo y azufre salían, como rollos, constantemente de su nariz.

—Mujer, ¿acabas de llegar a Konoha? ¿Es por eso que no sabes nada de las criaturas de por aquí?

—Podría estar cobijando a mi esclava dentro de esas paredes.

—No lo está haciendo — Neji saltó hacia atrás en movimiento—. Gaara será muchas cosas, pero no es un mentiroso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —exigió, manteniendo el paso con él—. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

Sus ejércitos le seguían a la retaguardia, y muy pronto reentraron el bosque. Las ramas extendían sus largos dedos hacía ellos y las ramitas se partían bajo sus pies.

—Sí la tuviese, la hubiese desfilado a través del parapeto, mostrándola y riéndose de nosotros. El hombre tiene un retorcido sentido del humor.

—Hemos desperdiciado nuestro tiempo al venir aquí. —Era una irritada manifestación, no una pregunta.

—Hemos sabido que el humano y la esclava no han abandonado Konoha. No han cruzado un portal, por lo tanto están aquí, esperando a ser encontrados y capturados.

Lentamente, ella sonrió.


	14. XII

**_Capítulo 12_**

Naruto y Hinata estuvieron de compras durante varias horas, compraron ropa, armas, baratijas y comida. Tras devorar tres pasteles de carne, o cualquier cosa que fuera, Naruto se sintió más fuerte de lo que había estado en días. Y necesitaba su fuerza.

Su mochila probablemente pesaba cuarenta y cinco kilos, atiborrada como estaba con las compras de Hinata.

La había observado saltar y reír de caseta en caseta como un niño ansioso, simplemente disfrutando de ella, amando la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, la forma en que sus mejillas resplandecían desde los tonos melocotones a los fresas.

Muchas veces se había acercado para apartarla de un tirón y embelesarse con su boca, desesperado por saborearla. Un sabor, eso es todo lo que él quería. Un sabor, eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Simplemente un sabor…

_Nunca sería suficiente._

Las palabras impactaron ruidosamente en su cabeza, pero las apartó de un empujón con una fuerte determinación de acero. Las negó. Un sabor tendría que ser suficiente porque era todo lo que se podía permitir. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse a más.

—Quiero esto, y esto, y esto. —cantó ella—. Oh, mira esto. Lo quiero.

_Te quiero_. Sólo una vez le negó algo que quería. Le había pedido regresar a la primera mesa, la que tenía el brazalete enjoyado. No quería que lo comprara; quería comprárselo él. Quería sorprenderla con ello.

—No deberíamos regresar a esa zona. —dijo él, una excusa poco convincente pero fue todo lo que se le ocurrió.

Ella aceptó su negativa con un adorable mohín antes de correr hacia un puesto desbordado con sedas y encajes. Él exploró la multitud a su alrededor y no encontró ningún indicio de enemigos.

—Vengo ahora. —le dijo.

Su única respuesta fue una leve inclinación de cabeza. Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió sardónicamente. Si la mujer tuviera que escoger entre ir de compras y él, no tenía ninguna duda de quién resultaría ganador. Y no sería él.

Mientras ella regateaba el precio de una sexy túnica dorada y blanca, él se escabulló sigilosamente y le compró el brazalete, escondiéndolo en el fondo de los paquetes de modo que no lo viera.

Si ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no lo demostró cuando él se acercó a su lado. Se había movido de las ropas a una mesa apilada a gran altura con grandes rocas pintadas. Las rocas parecían ser guijarros comunes encontrados en el suelo, pero las brillantes y coloridas escenas pintadas en la superficie les daban una belleza impresionante.

La vendedora, una hembra con cara de toro y cuerpo de humano —Dios mío, nunca podría acostumbrarse a mirar a estas criaturas toro— llevaba una sucia túnica y la pintura manchaba sus dedos muy humanos. Ella no intentó convencerlos de comprar, simplemente les dejó mirar a su aire.

—Quiero una. —dijo Hinata.

—Son asombrosas. — Naruto todavía se sorprendía de la facilidad con la que hablaba el idioma de Konoha.

—Gracias. —masculló la mujer tímidamente.

—¿Los hiciste tu misma?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Disfruto con mi arte.

Mientras ella hablaba, Naruto se encontró con una sensación muy extraña.

Repentina e inquietantemente, él olió su sangre. En realidad olió la dulzura de su sangre… y quiso saborearla. No de una forma sexual. Su boca se humedeció como si necesitara agua. Su mirada se disparó al cuello de la mujer, al pulso que palpitaba allí.

Pasó la lengua por sus dientes, horrorizado por el deseo e intentando fervientemente silenciarlo. Pero el dulce aroma permaneció fuerte en sus fosas nasales y la necesidad de un sabor, un único sabor, se intensificó.

¿Qué diablos estaba mal en él?

Excitado hasta la locura, intentó decirle a Hinata que la esperaría a cierta distancia. Entonces percibió una bocanada de su sangre. Ella olía a bondad e inocencia, pero además, también a poder y pasión. El hambre lo corroía, lo consumía, esta necesidad tenía una corriente oculta de sexualidad que lo hacía todo más intenso.

En su mente, casi la atacó. Casi se abalanzó sobre ella y hundió sus dientes en su cuello, llenando los sentidos con su esencia. El sudor se derramó de él mientras decididamente se quedó quieto en su lugar, manteniéndose bajo control.

Sus heridas eran las responsables de esta sed. Ayer había perdido muchísima sangre, por consiguiente su cuerpo quería reabastecerse. Eso era todo. No obstante…

_Lárgate de una jodida vez,_ gritó su mente.

—Estaré por allí. —dijo él, las palabras fueron un mero graznido—. Grita si me necesitas. —Él dejó de golpe varios dracmas en el tablero y se marchó con paso airado.

Confundida, Hinata clavó la mirada en él. Estaba parado a una buena distancia de ella, pero permanecía a la vista, vigilándola como siempre. Su mirada azulada ahora se agitaba a un celeste tempestuoso, feroz y duro. Había líneas muy tensas alrededor de sus ojos, y su cuerpo vibraba con una especie de energía reprimida.

¿Lo había enfadado?

—Tu hombre… dile que no puedo aceptar tanto dinero. —dijo la vendedora.

Hinata desvió su atención de Naruto y se encontró con la mirada cálida y preocupada de la mujer. Espontáneamente, ella sonrió. Oír referirse a Naruto como su hombre era… apasionante.

—Nunca he visto un trabajo tan bello como este. Mereces cada pieza del dinero que él te dio. Por favor… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Erwin.

—Por favor, Erwin, tómalo con el corazón feliz.

Sus labios delgados se convirtieron en una sonrisa mientras colocaba los dracmas en el bolsillo.

—Toma tantas rocas como quieras.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Ella estudió las rocas. Algunas tenían cascadas, otras tenían bosques. Algunas tenían criaturas pintadas en la superficie. Cada escena parecía estar viva, como si de verdad ocurriera, como si las criaturas se movieran de verdad.

Una tenía dos diamantes pintados en el medio, y atrapó la mirada de Hinata. Ella alzó la piedra y jadeó, dándose cuenta de que era su cara la que veía. En el retrato, sus ojos contenían tristeza y su boca se sumergía en un triste fruncimiento. Se veía triste, sola y vulnerable.

—¿Te gusta esa? —preguntó Erwin con vacilación.

—¿Por qué… por qué pintaste a esta mujer? —sostuvo en alto la roca, mostrándole a la minotauro el semblante decorando de la superficie.

—Mírala. Ella representa el sufrimiento de todos nosotros, desesperada por librarse de la vida para la que nació.

Cuanta verdad. Excepto por estos últimos días con Naruto, Hinata no podía recordar un tiempo en su vida en el que fuera feliz. Siempre había rezado por un día, un único día, donde ella pudiera ser tan normal e ignorante como todos los demás.

—Tal vez un día la mujer y yo encontremos una vía de escape. —agregó la minotauro. Ella extendió la mano y trazó un dedo sobre la superficie, y mientras lo hacía, su yema rozó la palma de Hinata.

Hinata se sacudió con fuerza cuando una visión pasó por su mente.

_Un niñito, un minotauro, era arrancado de los brazos de una mujer. Los brazos de esta mujer. La vendedora. La noche había caído y las sombras danzaban por todas las partes alrededor de una pequeña cabaña que se había construido debajo de un árbol. La madre y el hijo estaban llorando y gritando, pero el ejército demoníaco los arrastró a ambos fuera, viéndolos solamente como una fuente de comida._

Hinata parpadeó y meneó su cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos. Su corazón golpeó ruidosamente dentro de su pecho, y un sudor frío se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—Vives cerca de aquí. —dijo ella.

Erwin palideció, su peluda cara de toro se puso pálida.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Has construido un refugio debajo de un árbol para ti y tu hijo.

Ella jadeó y tropezó hacia atrás, su mano revoloteó sobre su corazón.

—¿Cómo…?

—Muy pronto, la reina demonio marchará con su ejército sobre tu casa. Os cogerán a ti y tu hijo y ambos moriréis.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes…?

Hinata sabía que la mujer nunca la creería, no sin una prueba. No sabiendo qué más hacer, subió su mano e hizo retroceder su capucha, dejando a la luz apartar las sombras y revelando sus rasgos. Erwin jadeó otra vez, esta vez el sobresalto y el horror inundaban el sonido.

—¡Tú! —jadeó, ambas manos ahuecando su boca.

—Por favor — dijo Hinata, volviéndose poner la capucha—. Tú deseas librarte de tu vida, como yo lo hacía. Lo he hecho. No me lo quites gritando ahora.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos ampliados.

—Ahora sabes que digo la verdad. Sabes que si no te mudas del bosque, tú y tu hijo perderéis la vida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza otra vez. Con dedos temblorosos, comenzó a recoger sus cosas y cerrar su mesa.

—Nos llevaré a ambos a la seguridad —susurró ella, el horror cubriendo cada palabra—. Ahora. Ahora mismo.

La mano de Hinata se relajó en los lados.

—Todo estará bien ahora —la reconfortó—. Lo sé. Y gracias por la roca.

Con eso, se fue hacia Naruto, deseando ardientemente su cercanía, su calor. La luz del día empezaba a disiparse, el aire a enfriarse. La oscuridad pronto caería. Sería más conveniente si estuvieran refugiados dentro una habitación alquilada y no vagando por las calles. ¿O había querido él regresar al bosque?

No quería que él supiera lo que había estado haciendo, con lo que le echó los brazos alrededor, y mientras estaba distraído, dejó caer la roca dentro de su bolsa.

Él abrazó su espalda, demorándose un momento, antes de tirar de ella.

—¿De qué estabais hablando vosotras dos? —Él ya no parecía enojado. Su expresión era relajada, su cuerpo cómodo—. La mujer se veía enferma y lista para desmayarse.

—Se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba peligro y fue a apartarlo de él.

—¿En serio? —Había abundancia de significados en esa frase, y Naruto pudo deducir la historia entera.

Hinata tuvo una visión de peligro y había avisado a la mujer.

La mujer había corrido a salvar a su hijo.

Hinata… lo asombraba.

La había visto bajar su capucha ligeramente y casi había corrido hasta ella y la había arrastrado de regreso al bosque. Pero había permanecido en el lugar, curioso por lo que ella estaba haciendo. Se había puesto en peligro a si misma, se había arriesgado a ser vista y echado una mirada furtiva a sabe Dios qué, para ayudar a una mujer que no conocía. Tal bondad era tan maravillosa como estúpida.

—Creo que has visto todas las tiendas —le dijo él—. Es muy tarde para regresar a la cañada, por lo que necesitaremos conseguir un cuarto. ¿Has terminado con las compras?

—Sí.

—Tengo sed. De agua —agregó él para su propio beneficio. Su deseo de sangre afortunadamente se había calmado, pero ahora sentía la boca seca y deshidratada—. Primero la bebida, luego habitación.

—Hay una posada aproximadamente a una milla de distancia. Podemos cenar allí, así como también pasar la noche.

—¿Qué clase de criaturas moran allí? —Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, y caminaron suavemente calle abajo, rodeando a otros compradores.

—Centauros y sirenas. Son aliados conocidos, a menudo protegiéndose los unos a los otros. Si conservamos las capuchas sobre nuestras cabezas, puedo hacerme pasar por una sirena común y tú puedes fingir ser un…

—Nimph. —Él acarició con dos dedos su mandíbula—. Creo que sería un excelente nimph.

Hinata se rió ahogadamente.

—Apestan a sexo y tú, bien, tú hueles a delicioso humano. Además, tendrías una fila de mujeres detrás de ti si fueras un nimph.

Él dio un falso y triste suspiro.

—Así es que tengo que ser… ¿qué? ¿Un Cíclope tuerto? ¿Una Gorgona cabeza de serpiente?

—Quizá puedas pretender ser un dios. —dijo ella pensativamente.

—¿Pretender? —bufó.

—Hace años y años, los dioses nos visitaban una vez a la semana, siempre tomando una forma humana diferente y mezclándose entre nuestras filas. Hace mucho tiempo, pero tú eres lo suficientemente alto y apuesto. Como un dios, serías adorado y nadie se atrevería a intentar lastimarte.

—Ese es un plan con el que puedo estar de acuerdo. —Él levantó su mochila más alto sobre su hombro—. Siempre he querido ser adorado. ¿A cuánto está la posada?

—Cerca de una milla. Si nos damos prisa, llegaremos antes del anochecer.

Él captó la ansiedad bajo su tono.

—¿Te asusta la oscuridad, Pru?

—Esta zona del Casco de la Ciudad es para todas las criaturas, pero se ramifica completamente en secciones diferentes, una para cada raza. Si estamos en la zona equivocada en un mal momento… Una vez que alcanzamos la zona designada a los centauros, podemos relajarnos.

Él tuvo que admitir que le dolía el cuerpo, sus heridas latían, y estaba más que listo para encontrar una cama. Demonios, podría haber firmado para una excursión de una semana a la Ciudad Demoníaca si eso significaba poder dormir pronto.

—Ya añoro el ágora — Hinata suspiró—. La gente, los olores, la comida.

—Ya lo sabes —le dijo—. Cuando me vaya, tendrás tu libertad. Podrás visitar el mercado en cualquier momento que quieras. Ir de compras cada vez que quieras.

Sus hombros se enderezaron; ella conservó su mirada hacia al frente.

—Sí, es algo que soñar y esperar.

Empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba ella. Por alguna razón, no podía mentir, así es que manipulaba sus palabras para decir la verdad, pero también podría hacer asumir al oyente algo completamente diferente.

—Así que, puedes soñar sobre ello —dijo él—, ¿pero en realidad no puedes tenerlo? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

Los ojos de Hinata se ampliaron. No había esperado que Naruto comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Sospecharlo, sí, pero no darse cuenta.

—¿Qué le impediría a otro gobernante el capturarme? ¿Qué evitaría que alguien me matara si piensa que soy peligrosa? —Añadió ella en un tono vacío y susurrante.

Un músculo se contrajo en su mandíbula.

—Necesitas aprender autodefensa. Necesitas aprender a evadir a tu enemigo.

Ella bufó.

—¿Evadir a todo un ejército?

—Puede hacerse. Créeme.

—He visto muchas de tus misiones, y dudo que alguna vez aprenda a pelear y a evadirme como tú.

—Harás lo que tengas que hacer para sobrevivir. —Él apretó su cadera, pasando el pulgar a lo largo de la curva de su cintura.

Ella tembló.

—Fui enviado a Gillirad, un planeta donde proliferaban las guerras mágicas. Sus ejércitos tenían hechizos para todo, desde congelar a alguien en el lugar, hasta hechizos de enfermedad. Se destruían unos a otros, y me encontré en medio.

—¿Por qué fuiste allí? —Ella se quedó sin aliento, horrorizada.

—OBI me envió. Debía hacer un reconocimiento, nada más. Observarlos, averiguar cómo practicaban una magia tan poderosa, y salir. Tenía un equipo de psíquicos conmigo. Cuando uno de los ejércitos Gillradian nos divisó, lanzó una especie de hechizo sobre mi grupo, un hechizo que mató a todos excepto a mí.

Ella agarró su mano, enlazando sus dedos.

—¿Qué te salvó?

—Creo que fue el hecho de que era el único ser no mágico allí. No tenía cualidades mágicas, así es que su magia no se adhirió. Se dieron cuenta de ello y me persiguieron por todo el planeta. Escuché a uno de los altos mandos diciendo que querían estudiarme, para experimentar y utilizarme en contra de sus enemigos.

—¿Cómo escapaste?

—De la misma forma que sobreviví cuando llegué a Konoha por primera vez. Se trata de mezclarse con tu entorno, saber cuándo golpear y cuando retroceder.

—Mi cara es reconocible. Una mirada sobre mí, y todo el mundo sabrá quién soy.

—Tal vez necesitas disfrazar tu cara. Teñirte el pelo.

Sus hombros descendieron, y ella contuvo una oleada de tristeza. Una parte de ella había esperado que le pidiera que regresara a la superficie con él. Otra parte había ansiado oírle prometer quedarse con ella para siempre.

—Eso no es vida, andar escondiendo mi verdadera identidad. Eso no es libertad.

—¿Entonces, no hay nadie en quien confíes para ayudarte? ¿Para pelear en tu nombre?

—Confío en ti.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba, arriba, hasta el borde de su seno. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y ella tragó saliva. El fuego ardió a través de ella, calentando su sangre.

—A parte de mí —dijo él, su voz repentinamente dura—. Alguien que conozca Konoha y a su gente.

Ella le dio vueltas a la pregunta en su mente, luego negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Supongo que podría ir a los dragones, pero no duraría mucho. Alguien vendería mi ubicación y yo sería robada.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Como te dije, aún tengo que encontrarle. Y cuando lo haga, no puedo estar segura de que pueda ayudarme.

Naruto guardó silencio durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente dijo.

—Pensaré en algo. No te dejaré indefensa.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Me podrías llevar contigo.

A Naruto le gustó la idea. Un montón. Más que un montón.

Le gustaba la idea de tenerla en su casa, en su cama. Sólo con pensar en ello tenía una erección; se endurecía y se excitaba. La podría desnudar todas las noches, podría hundirse en su caliente humedad. Podría disfrutar de ella en su tiempo libre.

Ser su primer hombre.

Su mano se apretó en su costado mientras el puro deseo lo estremecía. Le enseñaría la manera en la que le gustaba ser tocado, y aprendería los lugares sensibles de su cuerpo. Harían el amor en cada posición imaginable… y algunas posiciones que no lo eran.

Dios mío, estaba tentado. Tan tentado.

Sin embargo, por mucho que pudiese quererla con él, iba a dejarla aquí. OBI lo averiguaría, la tomaría, experimentaría con ella, y la encerraría, tal como la gente de su propio mundo hacía. Simplemente no había ninguna forma de hacerla pasar a través del portal sin su conocimiento. Tenían hombres situados fuera veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana.

—Lo siento —le dijo él, obteniendo un tono forzado para ser tan inflexible como el acero—. No puedo hacer eso. Tú tienes que quedarte, y yo tengo que irme.

Sus párpados se mantuvieron cerrados durante un breve momento, y ella dejó salir un aliento tembloroso. Supo que la había lastimado, y se odió por eso.

—Ojalá pudiera, Hinata, pero es imposible.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella suavemente—. Lo hago. No tienes que justificarte.

Frustrado, él pasó una mano a través de su pelo. El dolor se notaba en su voz, y él se dio cuenta que antes patearía su propio culo que oír eso de nuevo.

—Tú afrontarías los mismos peligros en la superficie que afrontas aquí, si no peor. Aquí, al menos, los reyes y las reinas no te lastiman físicamente.

—A veces pienso que eso sería mejor que el dolor emocional que me veo forzada a soportar.

Dios mío, ella lo desgarraba interiormente, e incluso no se daba cuenta de ello.

—Como dije, te enseñaré a defenderte. Tenemos los próximos tres días juntos. Puedo convertirte en una máquina guerrera en ese tiempo.

Llegaron a un edificio de piedra blanca, la música zumbaba desde las puertas, una suave melodía que seducía. Nadie entraba o salía del lugar, así es que Naruto no pudo conseguir una mirada más allá de las puertas. Intrigado, se detuvo y leyó el cartel.

—La Pezuña Feliz.

—Un bar centauro —proporcionó Hinata—. Con baile. —Su mirada azulada rápidamente se movió a la de ella, al mismo tiempo su estómago se apretó. Las corrientes eléctricas corrieron a través de él mientras se imaginaba sujetándola en sus brazos. Atrayéndola cerca, ajustando sus senos a su pecho, contoneándose con ella al compás de la suave melodía. En ese instante se olvidó de su cuerpo, sus brazos ansiaban sujetar a Hinata, sus palmas ardían por acariciarla. Por alejar su tristeza.

—Te prometí lecciones de baile, amor, y soy fiel a mi palabra.


	15. XIII

**_Capítulo 13_**

Hinata se arrastró tras de Naruto cuando irrumpió a través de las puertas dobles y entró en el bar. Los suaves sonidos de una flauta se elevaban por encima de la risa y el parloteo que llenaban la sala. Los centauros estaban dispersados en todas direcciones, algunos sentados a las mesas, descansando en sus cuartos traseros, otros haciendo cabriolas en la pista de baile en una maraña de pieles castañas, rubias y carmines. Varias sirenas también estaban presentes, con sus pieles brillando incandescentes, su sedoso y fluido cabello negro.

Entonces… Todos se detuvieron, pararon y se voltearon a mirarlos fijamente.

Incluso la música cesó, cortándose de raíz. Hinata se removió inquieta.

Naruto dio un paso adelante, y varias personas jadearon murmurando "Humano."

En el momento en que él se metió completamente en su rol de dios, sus cejas se elevaron y sus labios formaron un arrogante rictus. Él agitó una mano en el aire.

—He llegado, —dijo él, su voz de superioridad rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Por qué no se inclinan? ¿Se atreven a faltarme el respeto?

La fluidez de sus palabras, como si él hubiera hablado el lenguaje de ella toda su vida, todavía la asombraba. Ella nunca antes había considerado sensuales las abruptas sílabas, pero cuando Naruto las pronunció, un hambriento temblor atravesó su columna.

—Realmente no puedes esperar que nos inclinemos ante ti, humano, —espetó un enorme centauro, lanzándose hacia adelante amenazadoramente. Sus brazos estaban bronceados, gruesos y musculosos, su pecho desnudo y surcado de cicatrices.

La boca de Hinata se secó. El centauro planeaba partir a Naruto a la mitad como una ramita. Ella podía leerlo muy claro en su mente.

—Soy Adonis, —dijo Naruto, sobreponiendo capa tras capa de poder en su voz—, y os inclinareis

Ésa voz….persuasiva y enigmática, hipnótica, investida con toda esa autoridad que no dejaba lugar a dudas. La mitad de las personas en la sala jadeaban y se acercaban a él, queriendo tocar al dios que había caminado entre ellos. La esperanza los embargaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo, pensaban, su excitación iba en aumento, y no habían sido olvidados como habían supuesto.

El centauro titubeó en su certeza de que Naruto no era más que un humano, pero aún se aferraba a sus dudas.

—Pruébalo, —gruñó el hombre—caballo.

**_Su nombre es Bradair_**, susurró Hinata en la mente de Naruto. Ella no había sido capaz de llegar a él de ésta manera desde su enfermedad, y no tenía forma de saber si esta vez funcionaría.

—¿Debería derribarte con una descarga astral, Bradair? ¿Debería convertir tu carne en cenizas?

¡Había funcionado! El por qué, no lo sabía. Ella sólo estaba feliz de que así hubiera sido.

El color desapareció de la bronceada cara del centauro, revelando un fino trazo de venas.

—¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?

**_Le teme a las serpientes_**, añadió Hinata.

Naruto nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad.

—¿Debería lanzarte a un pozo de serpientes?

—Yo… yo…

Lista para terminar con esto, Hinata cerró sus ojos y proyectó sus pensamientos al interior de las mentes de los clientes, haciéndoles pensar que Naruto estaba flotando, que salía fuego crepitando desde su cabeza, y chispas luminosas desde sus dedos.

Bradair cayó de rodillas, balbuceando

—Siento tanto haber dudado mi señor. Por favor perdonadme. Soy un hombre tonto, y me despreciaré a mi mismo durante toda la eternidad por atreverme a cuestionaros.

—Estás perdonado. Asegúrate de que no vuelva a suceder.

—Sí, sí. Gracias, gracias.

—Una mesa, sillas. —Demandó Naruto con una palmada, obviamente disfrutando su papel—. Tengo inmediata necesidad de ellos.

Centauros y sirenas se apresuraban a complacer al hombre, o mejor dicho al dios junto a ella. Una mesa fue limpiada rápidamente, lo que estaba encima fue barrido al suelo con entusiasmo, y arrastraron dos sillas al frente de la misma.

—Vuestra mesa, oh Señor de Señores.

Él caminó a zancadas con un arrogante pavoneo, con todo aquel que pasaba tratando de tocarlo. Él ayudó a Hinata con su silla y luego se desplomó junto a ella.

Nadie parecía inclinado a irse; ellos permanecían alrededor de la mesa, con expresiones absortas. Un centauro hembra con una sedosa crin de cabello rojizo dio un paso al frente. Su pecho estaba desnudo, y los grandes senos se balanceaban con sus movimientos.

Las manos de Hinata formaron puños a sus costados al tiempo que luchaba contra el impulso de cubrir los ojos de Naruto.

—Por favor permitidme serviros, Única Divinidad. Será mi mayor placer.

—Dos de lo mejor que tengas. — Naruto le echo un vistazo a Hinata y notó que su silla estaba varias pulgadas más allá. Él agarró el borde de la silla y la arrastró más cerca, hasta que sus muslos se rozaron.

Ella jadeó ante el contacto, caliente y electrizante. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él, y sus labios lentamente formaron una burlona media sonrisa. Cada vez que lo miraba o lo tocaba, sentía como si su alma fuera expuesta. Como si estuviera expuesta y vulnerable, y oh, tan necesitada.

—Así está mejor, —le dijo a ella, luego, dirigiéndose a los demás—, continuad con vuestros asuntos.

Gradualmente, con reticencia, ellos obedecieron, sin embargo todos mantuvieron reverentes miradas sobre él.

—Nunca esperé que anunciaras tu divinidad de ésa forma. Pensé que lo mencionaríamos, nada más. — Hinata hizo una pausa—. Siempre me sorprendes…

—Esperemos sorprenderlos a ellos.

Hinata debatía su atención entre la calurosa intensidad de su mirada y en echar un vistazo alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas con hermosos murales de centauros danzando, prados exuberantes y capullos en flor. La amplia gama de colores quitaba el aliento, e iba desde el más brillante azul celeste al más pálido rosa.

Sus bebidas fueron puestas en la mesa un momento después.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda traeros, Oh, Glorioso? ¿Algo? ¿Cualquier cosa? —Al tiempo que hablaba, el dedo de la centauro trazaba la línea exterior de su pezón.

—Nada más, —espetó Hinata. Si alguien iba a invitar a Naruto a la cama, iba a ser ella. Hinata.

La hembra se alejó trotando, con expresión desolada.

—¿A qué ha venido todo eso? —preguntó él, torciendo ligeramente los labios.

—Como si no lo supieras. ¡Pervertido!

—Guarda las uñas, Blaze. Sólo hay una mujer en la que estoy interesado en este momento. Su estómago se contrajo deliciosamente, pero ella apenas tuvo tiempo para explorar la maravillosa sensación antes de que él empujara un vaso de vidrio delante suyo diciendo—. Bébelo, realmente no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo.

Curiosa e insegura, ella sorbió con cuidado el líquido ambarino. La helada bebida era dulce con un sabor a manzana.

—Mmm. —Ella apuró el resto y a pesar de estar frío, el líquido la calentó por dentro.

Naruto volvió a tomar un trago, luego paró e hizo un gesto.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —Sostuvo el vaso y lo examinó con suspicacia. Él incluso olfateó el borde— Es puro azúcar.

—Yo nunca había probado nada tan delicioso.

Su mirada cayó y se entretuvo en los labios de ella, intoxicante y embriagador.

Sus mejillas estaban cálidas teñidas de rubor, ésa única mirada la afectaba como una caricia, moviéndose por su piel. Sus pezones endurecieron. ¿Cómo sería si él la lamiera allí? ¿Cómo sería si sus dedos exploraran entre sus piernas, untándose con su humedad y deslizándose dentro de ella?

Ella se estremeció.

¿Cómo sería sujetar su pene entre las manos y acariciarlo suavemente hacia arriba y abajo? Tantas veces ella había soñado con esto, rezado por esto.

Desesperada por ello. ¿Lo haría realidad alguna vez? ¿Querría verdaderamente hacerlo realidad alguna vez?

La mirada de ella se desvió a los centauros que bailaban en el centro del lugar.

Sus brazos estaban sujetos alrededor del otro, sus pezuñas balanceándose a derecha e izquierda, sus colas girando, y la visión le provocó un profundo dolor por la añoranza.

—¿Estás lista para iniciar tus lecciones de baile?

—He estado lista por años, —dijo ella, luego apretó sus labios.

No había querido decirlo tan alto. Ella no quería que Naruto supiera cómo se sentía respecto a él. El afirmaba que prefería las relaciones cortas, sin enredos, pero ella habría visto el número de mujeres que se habían enamorado de él sólo con solo mirarle el trasero mientras se alejaba.

Él no era un hombre que aceptara fácilmente ataduras.

Poniéndose en pie, entrelazó los dedos y levantó sus brazos. Los callos en sus manos encendían una fricción inexorable. Todos miraban cómo el la conducía a la pista de baile. Él se giró encarando a la multitud, con su espalda atrapada en la esquina, y la hizo dar vueltas. La atrajo hacia sus fuertes brazos.

Sus pestañas aletearon hasta cerrarse. Descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y respiró su esencia. Sus manos lo rodearon, anclándose en su espalda baja, justo sobre sus nalgas y debajo de su mochila. Ella sintió la fuerza de sus músculos, el calor de su piel, y quiso no dejar nunca ése lugar.

La música siguió sonando, suave y lenta, y ellos se balancearon con el seductor ritmo. Se sentía tan maravilloso estar en los brazos de él. Tan…perfecto.

—Tienes un talento natural, —la elogió él, con su voz ronca. Él enterró su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando profundamente—. Hmm, hueles bien. ¿Has oído hablar de Dirty dancing?

—No.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe? —Las piernas de él se abrieron un poco, ajustando las de ella entre los dos, y sus caderas empezaron a mecerse hacia delante, rozándola y retirándose, la tensión de su erección contra su centro.

Impresionantes olas de placer se dispararon a través de ella, haciendo chispas como la descarga que Naruto había amenazado con usar contra el centauro, y ella emitió un grito ahogado. Cada punto de contacto la quemaba.

—Mueve tus caderas contra las mías.

Ella lo hizo, moviéndose en la dirección opuesta y conectándose en la mitad.

—Es… es… —Las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, suspendidas por una sacudida de pura carnalidad. Cada vez se movían más y más rápido, arqueándose el uno contra el otro.

—Perfecto. Dios, lo sé.

Una de sus manos se dirigió a las nalgas de ella, agarrándolas, y la otra mano subió por su cuello para enredarse en su pelo. Él presionó más profundamente su abrazo hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a un aliento de distancia. Sus miradas se cruzaron con sensual intensidad, él movió una de sus piernas para que los muslos de ella quedaran a horcajadas contra él.

—Oh, dioses. —Otro jadeo escapó de ella. Si ellos seguían hacienda esto por mucho más tiempo, ella iba a explotar. Ya su cuerpo urgía buscando ir hasta el final. Una espiral de placer. Una búsqueda de liberación.

—Te quiero esta noche. —dijo él—. No debería, pero lo quiero. Te quiero tanto que estoy adolorido por ello. Me dije a mí mismo que no te arrastraría en el camino, que solo jugaría un poco, pero eso no va a ser suficiente. Ni de cerca. Ahora mismo, no puedo hacer que las consecuencias me importen. Te quiero esta noche, —repitió él.

_Te quiero para mí por siempre_, pensó ella ofuscada. Su probada de libertad hoy había roto algo al interior de ella. Una aceptación, una pasividad. Ella se merecía un mío por decisión propia, una vida de amor y felicidad. Podía ser diferente, pero poseía un corazón muy humano. Ella quería a Naruto en su vida ahora y siempre.

Quería desnudarlo y darle la bienvenida dentro de su cuerpo, una y otra vez, noche tras noche, sus miembros entrelazados.

Él la quería sólo esta noche.

—¿Qué sientes? —Le preguntó Naruto, sus palabas susurradas como una caricia—. ¿Cómo te están haciendo sentir mis brazos?

—Fuego. Siento que me estoy abrasando.

—Eso es bueno. Realmente bueno. —Sus ojos eran agua líquida, vivos con…algo que ella estaba casi temerosa de nombrar. Era una mirada que ella nunca había visto en él, en sus visiones o en la realidad, casi brutalmente tierno.

Ella movió sus manos hacia el pecho de él, posando una sobre su corazón. Su corazón tronaba, latiendo con fuerza. Rápido.

—Estas a punto de ser besada, dulzura, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Pero no podemos. Si te beso, no podré parar. Eres un infierno de distracción, y aún cuando estas personas piensan que soy un dios, no puedo permitirme estar distraído aquí. —Su mano masajeó la parte de atrás de su cuello—. Nadie más ha olido nunca como tú, como tormentas y luz de luna.

—Dijiste que no podía ir contigo Naruto, pero tal vez…tal vez tú puedas quedarte aquí. —Ella lo abrazó aún más fuerte, su mejilla frotando la de él—. Quédate aquí conmigo.

Los párpados de él se entrecerraron, y sus labios recorrieron la línea de su mandíbula, su lengua lamiendo en caliente y decididas caricias.

—No puedo. OBI enviaría a otro agente, tal vez más, y aquellos hombres morirán o matarán a las personas aquí. Te quiero Hinata. De veras. Más de lo que alguna vez he querido a alguna mujer, pero te dejaré. No importa lo que pase, me iré a casa. Nunca te permitas creer lo contrario.

Había honestidad pura en su voz, una convicción hasta los huesos. Él no albergaba una sola duda respecto a sus palabras; él creía en ellas con todo su corazón. Si ella se lo permitía, él la besaría, quizás le haría el amor esa noche, pero cuando su misión finalizara, también lo haría su relación.

Ellos nunca se verían de nuevo. Nunca hablarían el uno con el otro.

Ésa certeza la hirió más profundo que cualquier cuchillo.

Sabía que él se negaría, por supuesto. Al momento en que habló, supo cuál sería su respuesta, pero la esperanza era una cosa extraña, terca, y ella había sido incapaz de guardarse las palabras.

Solo se presentaban dos opciones. Aprovechar el tiempo que tenían juntos o mantenerlo a distancia. De cualquier manera, ella terminaría con el corazón roto.

Una le dejaría hermosos recuerdos que podrían destruirla. La otra le traería remordimiento, pero sobreviviría.

—He sido honesto contigo desde el principio, —dijo él, suavizando su tono para calmar el escozor de sus anteriores palabras.

—Te dije antes que no tenías que explicarme tus razones. —Ella intentó ocultar su dolor, pero no tuvo mucho éxito—. Soy muy consciente de cómo eres.

Él estudió su rostro. Lo que sea que él vio en su expresión lo hizo enojar, porque frunció el ceño, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró de vuelta a la mesa. Su ceño permaneció mientras él pedía otras dos bebidas. Él no habló hasta que se las trajeron y el camarero desapareció.

La noticia de la presencia de Naruto debía haberse esparcido, porque el bar prácticamente reventaba con centauros y sirenas que acababan con todo el espacio.

Cada pocos segundos, alguien tocaba su cabello o acariciaba su hombro. En su mayoría él los ignoraba.

—¿A qué te refieres con que sabes cómo soy? —Él apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante mientras ella daba un sorbo a la helada y dulce bebida.

Ella se encontró con su mortal mirada, sus ojos estrechos, la sangre hirviéndole con su propia sensación de creciente rabia.

—Te deshaces de tus mujeres muy rápidamente.

—Eso no es cierto, cariño. Yo no tengo encuentros de una noche.

—No en tu mente, no, Tú mantienes a las mujeres a tu alrededor durante un rato, pero nunca das mas de ti mismo que el más mínimo brillo. En el momento en que comienzan a acercarse, las abandonas.

Las fosas nasales de Naruto se agrandaron. Su último noviazgo había durado seis meses. Seis meses de monogamia y compromiso. A él le había gustado ella, había disfrutado pasando tiempo con ella…pero la noche en que ella le dijo que lo amaba fue la última noche que pasó con ella, ahora se daba cuenta de eso.

Él parpadeó, haciendo un rápido repaso mental de sus otras amantes. Maldita sea, Hinata tenía razón. Al principio, su última amante había estado contenta con verlo los pocos días del mes que él estaba en casa y con habar esporádicamente por teléfono. Habían tenido una vida sexual grandiosa, en la que ambos encontraban diversión. Entonces ella había empezado a dar indicios de que quería algo más. Más de su tiempo, más de él. Ella había empezado a dejar ropa en su casa. No obstante, la mierda explotó, cuando encontró tampones en su botiquín. Tampones, por el amor de Dios. Había sido sólo en ése momento, que se dio cuenta que estaba en una relación a largo plazo.

Había sudado durante un par de días, pero no había dejado de verla. Se había estado preguntando por qué no sentía la inclinación de contarle a ella sobre su vida.

Y por qué no había querido presentarla a su familia. Si lo hubiese hecho, quizás esa cosa del "te quiero" no lo habría tenido balanceándose sobre el borde. Odiaba las relaciones de una noche, o al menos siempre se había dicho eso así mismo.

Básicamente, eso era lo único que había tenido. Relaciones de una noche que duraban varios meses. Nunca le había dicho a una amante que la amaba, nunca había vivido con una mujer, tampoco. Nunca le habló a ninguna mujer sobre su vida, su trabajo o su familia. Él sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad.

No era como si él quisiera permanecer soltero para el resto de su vida. De hecho le gustaba la idea del matrimonio, niños y vivir felices por siempre. ¿Entonces cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué no se permitía a sí mismo enamorarse?

Una sola respuesta le saltó a la mente. No había conocido a la mujer correcta.

Frunció el ceño, considerando la validez de ése pensamiento. Si ése desagradable cliché era cierto, eso significaría que había una sola persona, un solo amor verdadero, para cada uno.

Su padre y su madre pensó él, habían sido almas gemelas. Luego su madre había muerto, y aunque su padre permaneció soltero por mucho tiempo después, había encontrado a otra mujer, una a la que amó más de lo que había amado alguna vez a la madre de Naruto.

Naruto no estaba molesto con su madrastra, Francis por eso, pero aquello había afectado su concepción del amor. ¿Estaba esperando por una conexión más profunda de la que había tenido con cualquiera de sus mujeres? ¿Habría sabido él de alguna manera que no podría tenerla con ellas?

¿Podría tenerla con Hinata?

Sí, rugió una voz dentro de su cabeza. Él rápidamente la silenció. Una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho alguna vez. Eran de dos mundos diferentes, y nunca podría dejarse olvidar eso. No estaban destinados a estar juntos. Simplemente había demasiadas complicaciones.

No podía negar que la quería, pensó. Dios, sí la quería. Con desesperación. Le encendía la sangre, calentándolo y enfureciéndolo. Haciéndolo sudar, dispuesto a suplicar por ello. Hacía elevar sus hormonas. Por ella. Sólo ella.

Sólo Hinata parecía excitarlo ahora. Su amabilidad lo sacudía continuamente. Su sonrisa lo deslumbraba continuamente. Estaba más consciente de ella de lo que había estado de ninguna otra. Quería protegerla y cuidar de ella. Quería poseerla, marcarla.

Quería conservarla.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cara.

Joder, mierda, maldición.

Quería mantenerla consigo, ahora. Siempre. Quería envolverse a su alrededor hasta que él fuera todo lo que ella sabía. Su parte más primitiva demandaba que la marcara con su esencia para que ella nunca olvidara exactamente a qué hombre pertenecía. Para que cada hombre supiera a quién pertenecía ella.

No. No. No permitiría que significaran nada más que unas pocas noches de placer. Él la tendría—eso no podría evitarse, se daba cuenta él ahora, pero no la conservaría. Esta noche, él reclamaría su cuerpo, satisfacer el hambre que los arrasaba, y la purgaría de su sistema.

—Se está haciendo tarde, —interrumpió él—. Y está demasiado lleno de gente aquí.

El pensamiento de tenerla ya lo excitaba, calentando su sangre y consumiendo sus sentidos. En la pista de baile, él había estado cerca de venirse en sus pantalones como un adolescente. Ella se había sentido tan malditamente bien, encajaba perfecto contra él. Dios sabía cuánto mejor se sentiría ella desnuda, debajo de él, sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura.

—Deberíamos irnos.

Ella levantó su vaso y vació el contenido. Él tiró varios dracmas sobre la mesa, luego se levantó, Hinata lo siguió con gusto. Él no se atrevía a tocarla ahora mismo. La deseaba demasiado y su control se balanceaba precariamente sobre la total aniquilación.

Fuera de hábito, su mirada buscó movimientos amenazadores y sombras que se movieran sigilosamente al tiempo que él seguía hacia la puerta. Desde que se había unido a la OBI, él había vivido su vida de ésa manera, siempre buscando por aquellos que quisieran dañarlo. Ésa inclinación lo había salvado en varias ocasiones.

—Regresad cuando gustéis, —dijo alguien.

—Haré un sacrificio en su honor, —gritó alguien más.

Afuera, él mantuvo la concentración de su mirada mientras escaneaba la calle vacía. La noche había caído por completo. Algunas antorchas resplandecían desde las paredes irregulares.

—La posada esta por allí, —dijo Hinata, señalando un edificio que lucía mas como un establo que como un hotel.

Él habría preferido una cama de seda y satín para su primera vez con Hinata, pero tomaría cualquier cosa que pudiera obtener. Además, pensó él con esperanza, tal vez la posada no fuera tan primitiva en el interior como él temía.

Incorrecto.

Una vez que pisó el umbral, sus botas se hundieron en una gruesa capa de heno.

Lo envolvió el aroma a sudor y animal. Un viejo centauro macho con una larga barba gris atendía el sitio.

—Me gustaría un cuarto, —le dijo Naruto, deslizando el último de sus dracmas sobre la marcada superficie de madera que los separaba.

—Sois Adonis, —jadeó el hombre—. Ellos dieron que habías venido, pero no les creí. Ruego perdón por haber dudado.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza.

Su dinero fue regresado de vuelta a él.

—Es un grandioso honor para mí el hospedarlo, gran señor. Por favor, por favor. Seguidme. Si necesitáis algo, solo tenéis que pedirlo y yo personalmente veré que sea vuestro. Si deseáis una cabalgata matutina, con mucho gusto os sentaré sobre mi propia espalda.

Él los llevó a una acogedora, gran habitación. Había una cama de verdad, completa con suaves sábanas azules. Había una tina y suficientes almohadas esparcidas por todo el suelo como para usarlas de trampolín.

—Puedes irte, —dijo él.

—Como vos deseéis. —El centauro salió del cuarto caminando de espaldas, haciendo profundas reverencias—. ¡Gracias, dulce señor! Gracias.

La mirada de Hinata iba nerviosamente de Naruto a la cama, luego a la tina, y a Naruto de nuevo. Él la miró de arriba abajo, imaginando sus manos por toda ella.

Ella tragó.

—¿Vamos a ir a la cama ahora?

En lugar de responder, él dijo, con la voz ronca por la fuerza de su necesidad,

—Por qué no te das un baño aquí, mientras yo hecho un vistazo alrededor. — Necesitaba buscar una ruta de escape, sólo por si acaso, y ella necesitaba tiempo a solas. Si su repentino nerviosismo quería decir algo, sabía lo que iba a pasar, lo deseaba, pero necesitaba tiempo para aceptarlo.

Cuando él regresara, ellos iban a poner sus deseos en la cama. Varias veces.


	16. XIV

**_Capítulo 14_**

Hinata se remojó en la bañera, entregándose al lujo del dulce perfume en el agua.

Se había vertido aceite de orquídea dentro la cual suavizaba su piel. El aire a su alrededor era frío, pero el agua estaba caliente, y los dos hacían una embriagadora combinación. Ella se restregó de pies a cabeza, lavando los rastros de los últimos días.

Su mirada continúo moviéndose nerviosamente a un lado. Había colocado un biombo adelante de la bañera, para que Naruto no la pudiera ver si entraba. Aunque... ella se hundió más profundamente en el agua, llegándole el líquido hasta el cuello. Una parte de ella temía que a él no le gustara lo que veía, pero otra parte, la más salvaje, sospechaba que la encontraría sensualmente bella. Irresistible.

Antes de que él saliera, había habido un intenso calor brillando en sus ojos. La había mirado, demorándose en sus pechos y entre sus piernas. Había sentido el mismo dolor que siempre sentía cada vez que la observaba. Donde nada más importaba salvo Naruto, su voz, su contacto.

Ahora eso la asediaba. Mordiendo su labio inferior, pasó rozando una mano por sus pechos y pezones endurecidos. Sus dedos descendieron, deslizándose sobre su estómago lustroso por el aceite, de la misma forma que ella había visto a Naruto tocar a otras mujeres. Sus dedos se deslizaron de nuevo arriba y rodearon sus pezones. Un temblor corrió velozmente a través de ella.

Su mirada se dirigió otra vez al biombo. Lo oiría si él entraba; no había razón para preocuparse.

— Naruto —gimió, cerrando los ojos e imaginando los sensuales planos de su cara.

Ella le había visto hacer también otras cosas, cosas que siempre la habían fascinado.

Amasó sus pechos, simulando que eran las manos de Naruto tocándola. Su sangre se calentó, y jadeó en un soplo entrecortado de aire.

_Moriré si no te toco_, dijo él dentro de su mente.

Sus manos se arrastraron debajo de su estómago otra vez, deteniéndose en el pequeño triángulo de vello entre sus piernas. ¿Qué le haría Naruto si estuviera aquí?

Lentamente sus manos se movieron más abajo. Él la tocaría... justo... ahí. Jadeó mientras un golpe de puro placer la golpeaba. Sus dientes mordieron más agudamente su labio, movió sus dedos otra vez, dando vueltas esta vez, lentamente, lentamente.

Ella gimió. En su mente, vio a Naruto besando camino arriba por su cuerpo. Besándola detrás de sus rodillas. Besando el interior de sus muslos. Y chupando el camino entre sus piernas, su lengua exactamente donde sus dedos se movían.

—Ahh —gritó ella, arqueando las caderas. El agua lamió los lados de la bañera, entonces cambió de dirección y la lamió a ella, acariciando su piel como olas acariciando una playa. Mientras imaginaba su boca devorándola, también imaginó sus dedos resbalado y deslizándose sobre su cuerpo, pellizcando sus pezones. Su lengua los rodeó más rápido, lamiendo y chupando.

—Oh, dioses —gimió ella. El placer se intensificaba, tan intenso ya que estaba al borde de la locura—. Naruto —susurró ella—. Naruto.

Naruto atravesó el pasillo a zancadas, dirigiéndose a su cuarto, determinado a encontrar a Hinata y por fin terminar lo que habían empezado. Le había dado tiempo de acostumbrarse a la idea, le había dado tiempo de calmarse y aceptarlo.

Ese tiempo se había acabado.

Después de que la dejara, había encontrado una ruta de escape, y luego un lugar para bañarse. Su pelo estaba todavía húmedo, su bata se pegaba a su piel húmeda.

Pronto podría...

Una imagen de él y Hinata pasó como un relámpago por su mente, y se detuvo bruscamente, la bota se paró en el aire. Estaba desnuda, extendida en una bañera, y él estaba sobre ella, entre sus piernas, dándole placer con su boca, bebiendo su dulce esencia.

Instantáneamente su cuerpo se puso duro como una piedra, el deseo más intenso que cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera experimentado presionaba a través de él. Casi se dobló por su fuerza. Casi podía saborearla en su boca, y supo que nunca había saboreado nada más dulce, más caliente. Casi podía sentir su piel llena de aceite debajo de sus manos, y sabía que nunca había sentido nada tan suave.

En su mente, miró hacia ella. _Moriré si no te toco._ Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Los oscuros cabellos flotaban alrededor de ella, y su piel estaba ruborizada, como un ramillete de fresas, melocotones y crema.

Quería comérsela.

Una de sus manos agarraba un lado de la bañera, la otra estaba enredada en su pelo. Él nunca había visto nada más erótico.

A solas en el vestíbulo, se apoyó contra la pared. Un brillo de sudor brotó sobre él, goteando de sus sienes. Sus labios se pusieron tensos.

—Mierda santa. —gruñó. La visión en su mente era tan real, era como si en realidad estuviera allí.

En verdad podía oírla gimiendo su nombre. Ella arqueó sus caderas, y su erección se sacudió con fuerza. Él pasó una mano por su larga y dura longitud, deseando que fuera su mano. Su boca.

Tenía que meterse dentro de ella. En la visión, en realidad, no importaba. Tenía que meterse dentro de ella. Tenía que... entrar... en ella.

Apretando los dientes por el dolor de su despertar, caminó por el pasillo. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza mientras entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él, sus ojos la buscaban. Ella no se veía por ninguna parte, pero podía oír el sonido de su respiración, superficial y errática. Había un biombo delante de la bañera, y caminó hacia el sin una palabra.

Cuando él rodeó el biombo, hizo un alto. Aspiró de golpe. Casi se vino. Allí estaba ella, extendida en el agua, justo como en su visión, su mano entre sus piernas. Sus caderas se arqueaban, su cara resplandecía por el placer. Sus pezones eran rosados y duros, su boca hacia agua por ellos. El vapor flotaba en el aire alrededor de ella, creando una bruma nublada.

Estaba al borde de orgasmo. Pero no quería que se viniera sin él, ni él quería venirse sin ella. Se movió al borde de la bañera, cada nervio en alerta, cada célula calentándose.

— Hinata. —susurró entrecortadamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

— Naruto. —dijo, y no pareció asombrada o avergonzada por encontrarle allí. La excitación había alcanzado su punto álgido. Era todo en lo que podía pensar, todo lo que podía sentir—. ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?

—Necesitas a un hombre. Me necesitas.

—Sí. —dijo ella—. Sí. Por favor.

Se quitó de un tirón la bata y se arrancó el uniforme militar, sus movimientos fueron cortos y rápidos, desesperados. Desabrochó las cuchillas de sus muñecas, cintura y tobillos y las dejó caer al piso con un golpe. Debería haber prescindido del arsenal después de su baño, pero no lo hizo. Ahora se maldijo por el tiempo que le estaba sacando, tiempo en el que podría estar tocando a Hinata.

Finalmente estaba desnudo, su erección destacaba hacia adelante mientras entraba en el agua, el líquido caliente tragó sus tobillos. Se hundió hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura. Pasando su mirada sobre él, ella gimió y arqueó las caderas, sus dedos todavía trabajando en su clítoris.

El momento había llegado.

No pensar más en ello, no preguntarse más si sería la decisión correcta. Ninguna preocupación más sobre sus diferentes mundo. Todo lo que importaba era el aquí y el ahora. Todo lo que importaba era estar con Hinata, aunque sólo fuera durante poco de tiempo.

Él la alcanzó, incapaz de estar otro segundo sin ella en sus brazos. Agarró su mano, la mano que estaba dando placer, y la colocó al lado de la bañera. Después extendió sus piernas y dio un paso entre ellas. Sin embargo, no entró en ella. No, quería saborearla primero. Quería tocarla y saborearla como lo hizo en su visión.

Pero todo dentro de él gritaba que se apresurara, que la tomara ahora y la tomara duro.

—¿Estabas pensando en mí cuándo te tocabas a ti misma? —Preguntó, asombrado de que aun pudiera soltar las palabras. Estaba tan hambriento de ella.

Ella asintió.

—¿Qué viste en tu mente?

—Tu boca. —susurró ella susurró—, saboreándome.

—¿Aquí? —Sus dedos rodearon su clítoris, y ella jadeó. Él levantó su pelvis, inclinó la cabeza y la lamió, deslizando su pulgar abajo y presionando contra su centro.

Su dulce, dulce sabor le tentó.

—Sí, ahí mismo. —Las palabras fueron poco más que un gemido.

Si la lamiera ahí de nuevo, se vendría. Y aún no quería que se viniera. Quería que se viniera en su polla. Irguiéndose, deslizó un dedo en su funda caliente y apretada.

Ella lo sintió tan bueno, tan malditamente bueno. Él se inclinó hacia abajo, y lamió con la lengua alrededor de uno de sus pezones, después el otro, saboreando el néctar, de no importa qué flor, que la daba sabor al agua.

Sus manos se agarraron con fuerza a los lados de la bañera, ayudándola a sostenerla.

— Naruto —jadeó ella—. Me siento tan... ardiente. Haz que se detenga. No, no te detengas. Necesito más. No, más no. Tengo que saborearte. Todo de ti...

Sus ojos eran salvajes, se levantó sobre él y lo empujó hacia atrás contra la bañera antes de que él pudiera protestar. No es que lo fuera a hacer. Entonces la pequeña señorita Prudence bajó sobre él, chupando su longitud de arriba abajo, metiendo sus dientes y lengua en el juego, su mano ahuecando su saco.

Antes de que su cuerpo completara el último espasmo, estaba duro otra vez.

Listo para ella. Ansiándola, como si nunca se hubiera venido. Como si darle su semen sólo hubiera sido el aperitivo. Una sensación de urgencia se creó dentro de él, empujaba contra su acostumbrada necesidad de ocio, para desplegarse completamente. Él siempre iba despacio con las mujeres, siempre se tomaba su tiempo, nunca se permitía ir rápido y apresurarse. Pero su sangre estaba calentándose, cerca de hervir, a punto de explotar, y de repente él no estaba seguro de su control.

Él subió arriba su cuerpo. El agua chapoteó. Su mirada se desvió y se demoró en su cuello, en el pulso palpitando allí. Su boca se hizo agua. ¿Cómo sería hundir sus dientes en su vena, dejando a su sangre fluir por su garganta? Besó el camino entre sus pechos, se demoró en su clavícula, entonces lamió su cuello.

Ella se arqueó contra de él, contorsionándose. Sus manos volaron a su espalda, apretándolo, arañándolo. Iba a morderla... tenía que morderla... e iba a hacerlo mientras la llenaba con su polla. Estaba indignado consigo mismo, pero no podría detener la creciente necesidad. Quería entrar en ella y morderla al mismo tiempo, tomando todo de ella, todo lo que tuviera para darle. La necesidad era tan fuerte, que no podría controlarla.

Si no la mordía pronto, moriría. Si no entrara en ella pronto, moriría. Si no derramara su semilla dentro de ella pronto, moriría. Tenía que tenerla, la tendría, nada podría detenerlo.

—Dime que estás lista. Dime que me puedes tomar.

—Sí, sí. Ahora. Por favor ahora. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

— Hinata. Mía. —Él acababa de llegar y abrir la boca, sujetando su erección, equilibrándose para entrar, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe.


	17. XV

**_Capítulo 15_**

Con sus instintos protectores rugiendo a la vida, Naruto luchó para atravesar la nube de lujuria que se extendía por su mente sacudiéndola. Una furia salvaje ardió en su pecho, esparciéndose y volviéndose más caliente. Se mecía en ella, vibraba con ella, lo volvía salvaje. Un bajo y bestial gruñido se desprendió de su garganta.

El agua salpicó por encima del borde de la bañera mientras saltaba hacia fuera.

Su respiración era áspera y rota, y el sudor goteaba por sus mejillas. Frunciendo el ceño, agarró dos de sus espadas del suelo.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban vidriosos de pasión y sacudió la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos. Se enderezó, una mirada de horror iluminaba sus rasgos.

Naruto no oyó ruido de pasos, sólo el revoloteo de unas alas. No podía ver más allá del biombo enfrente del baño, así que no tenía ni idea de quién era este invisible enemigo —un enemigo que moriría dolorosamente por atreverse a interrumpirlo.

—¿Dónde están? —oyó una profunda y exigente voz.

Reconoció inmediatamente al interlocutor.

Un Formorian con el que había apostado —y al que había ganado— en el mercado.

La mirada de Naruto se estrechó. Debía haber esperado algo como esto, pero no lo había hecho. Su única preocupación habían sido los vampiros y los demonios. Y tener a Hinata desnuda.

—Qué...

—Shh. —murmuró a Hinata, dándole uno de sus cuchillos.

Ella tomó el arma que le ofrecía con dedos temblorosos.

—Quédate aquí. —murmuró él.

Encontró otra espada enterrada debajo de sus pantalones y se dio prisa en cogerla. Con cada segundo que pasaba, su furia se intensificaba. Sí, alguien iba a morir esta noche.

—Encuentra el dinero. —ladró el Formorian.

El sonido de destrucción se elevó, rompiendo madera, desgarrando tela. No sabía cuántos había, pero era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que los divisaran a él y a Hinata detrás del biombo. Prefería mantener la acción en el centro de la habitación, lejos de Hinata.

Despreocupado por su desnudez, se agachó y miró a hurtadillas desde detrás del biombo, asimilando los detalles. Los Formorians usaban sus alas para mantenerse arriba, con su única pierna extendiéndose y derribándolo todo y su único brazo sosteniendo un garrote con púas. Había cinco de ellos. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Había estado en peores situaciones, pero habría preferido su pistola.

Mientras se mantenía agachado allí, decidiendo la mejor forma de atacar, toda su lujuria sexual se transformó en simple deseo de matar. Fue desde el calor al rojo vivo al frío como el hielo en segundos. Su mente aquietándose, enfocándose sólo en guerra y muerte. El espeso hedor metálico de sangre Formorian le envolvió.

Uno, contó mentalmente. Dos. Tres.

Con su grito de guerra atronando desde su interior, Naruto saltó desde su posición y atacó a la criatura más cercana, decidido a combatirla de la misma forma en la que había combatido con los demonios. Podía no conocer las debilidades de estas criaturas pero nada podría sobrevivir a una garganta cortada.

A causa del elemento sorpresa, pudo agarrar a la primera bestia de un brazo y una pierna desde atrás. La criatura se sacudió con fuerza y Naruto sintió como se abría la herida en su muslo. Decidido, le dio una rápida cuchillada de su hoja. La criatura se tambaleó, dejó caer su garrote y cayó al suelo, con la espesa sangre negra rezumando de su crispado cuerpo.

Uno menos, quedaban cuatro.

Para el momento en que Naruto se hubo dado la vuelta, otras dos criaturas fueron volando hacia él, la furia oscureciendo sus feas facciones. Segundos antes de que lo alcanzaran, se agachó y los agarró a los dos por el tobillo. Tiraron y lucharon contra su agarre, pero se impulsó, pateándolos con los pies, usando la elevada altura de las criaturas para anclarlo mientras los pateaba hasta dejarlos sin sentido.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. Jadeando por aire les cortó el cuello al mismo tiempo.

El líder gritó un malicioso sonido que estremeció las paredes.

—Ven y alcánzame. —le escupió.

Con el garrote en alto, el Formorian caminó impetuosamente hacia él. Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa hasta que vio a Hinata correr desde detrás del biombo. Su sonrisa murió mientras una sensación de furia y desamparo brotó dentro de él. Ella se había envuelto la túnica descuidadamente alrededor de su cuerpo y esta se ondulaba en sus tobillos, agitándose con sus movimientos. Tenía su espada en alto, lista para pelear.

Su nombre estaba posado al borde de sus labios, listo para gritarlo y ordenarle que se escondiera, que regresara detrás del biombo. Pero no quería atraer ninguna atención sobre ella. No tenía en mente morir, pero maldito fuera si dejaba que Hinata recibiera el más mínimo rasguño.

Un Formorian sintió su presencia y se dio la vuelta, con el garrote levantado. El líder todavía volando hacia Naruto, Hinata aún corriendo hacia el otro. Naruto comenzó también a correr y, cuando casi estaba sobre el líder, saltó y golpeó con los pies en el pecho del bastardo, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Naruto no desaceleró, pero el mundo pareció ralentizarse a su alrededor. Con una agonizante lentitud comprendió la única cosa que podría hundirle. Si fallaba, si la perdía... Hinata podía morir. Se mantuvo en movimiento, corriendo velozmente hacia ella y el último combatiente.

Los dos estaban casi uno encima del otro. El asaltante de Hinata estaba llegando de nuevo con su garrote justo mientras Naruto estiraba el brazo para arrojar su cuchillo.

De repente, fue agarrado desde atrás con una sola mano. Las afiladas uñas se clavaron en su hombro, tirando de él hacia atrás. La hoja de Naruto salió volando de su mano, pero perdió completamente su pretendido blanco. Mientras caía, observó a través de sus horrorizados ojos como Hinata se estrellaba contra la otra bestia. Su cuchillo estaba levantado, listo para golpear, pero el bastardo la golpeó primero.

El garrote impactó en la parte superior de su brazo.

Naruto chocó contra el suelo aullando de furia, una neblina roja de rabia palpitando dentro de él. El líder le saltó encima, y rodó sin pensar en sus siguientes acciones. Simplemente abrió la boca y hundió los dientes en el cuello del Formorian, la espesa sangre se deslizó bajando por su garganta, quemando el hueco de su estómago.

La criatura aulló y se estremeció contra él, pero Naruto mantuvo la mandíbula firmemente cerrada, drenando al maldito bastardo.

Cuando terminó, arrojó a un lado a la criatura sin vida y se levantó de un salto.

Gotas de sangre calientes goteaban bajando de su boca por su barbilla. Se las enjugó.

El Formorian que quedaba tenía a una inconsciente Hinata agarrada por el pelo y la estaba arrastrando fuera de la habitación. Su sangre dejaba un rastro carmín detrás de ella. El corazón de Naruto dejó de palpitar y gruñó, el sonido crudo y animal.

Se precipitó tras ellos, agachándose y agarrando uno de los garrotes abandonados mientras corría. Levantó su peso en su mano. Con un grito de guerra, levantó el brazo y golpeó, metiendo la punta con púas de un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la criatura, poniendo toda su fuerza en el golpe.

Hinata fue puesta en libertad y cayó contra el suelo. Mientras la criatura giraba hacia él, Naruto le golpeó una y otra vez hasta que no quedó nada. Estaba jadeando por la fuerza de su furia. Sólo cuando sus brazos temblaron y sus manos latieron por las astillas dejó caer el garrote.

Su mirada encontró a Hinata. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro tranquilo, como si estuviera durmiendo. Se arrodilló y gentilmente la recogió en sus brazos. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su pelo extendiéndose hacia el suelo. Algunos centauros ocuparon todo el largo del vestíbulo, resoplando ante la sangre. Jadearon al ver a Hinata.

—Es ella —dijo uno de ellos, su voz reverente.

El estúpido hombre caballo dio un paso hacia ella, extendiendo la mano.

—Tócala y muere —gruñó Naruto.

Sin otra palabra, la llevó a su habitación, pateando cuerpos y destrozos fuera del camino. Tendió a la mujer sobre la montaña de almohadas. Sus dedos encontraron el hueco de su cuello donde debería estar su pulso… latía… ¡Gracias a Dios! Sus rodillas se doblaron de alivio. Su pulso era débil y sin fuerza, pero allí estaba.

Estaba viva.

Su satisfacción era una fuerza palpable, devoradora y, en ese momento, reconoció a Hinata como su mujer, la única mujer para él. La misma sin la cual no podría vivir. Podría negarlo más tarde, pero ahora, en este momento, admitió la verdad.

Se quedó de rodillas, arrancándole la bata y buscó sus heridas. La sangre había goteado sobre de su estómago y la limpió para descubrir que no había sido herida allí.

Esa clase de herida era a menudo fatal, pero sólo encontró piel suave y sana.

La única herida que podía ver estaba en su brazo izquierdo. Había huecos del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos hechos por las púas del garrote y la piel estaba negra y azul. Mientras observaba, sin embargo, los huecos comenzaron a cerrarse, las magulladuras empezaron a desvanecerse.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ella estaba sanando a una velocidad sobrehumana. Su latido inseguro se desaceleró y se calmó, y la furia en su sangre menguó. Las cosas que había hecho sólo momentos antes se reprodujeron a través de su mente. Sin remordimiento alguno, había chupado la sangre del cuello de alguien. Y le había gustado. Le había dado garrotazos a alguien. Y le había gustado.

Obviamente el deseo de sangre no era porque hubiese perdido parte de la suya igual que había supuesto la primera vez. Algo cambiaba dentro de él, algo oscuro y peligroso. No lo comprendía, casi le daba miedo analizarlo, pero estaba allí.

Hinata jadeó y sus párpados se abrieron de pronto.

— Naruto.

—Rey de reyes, pronto llegarán más Formorians —dijo uno de los centauros, entrando en la habitación—. Sentirán las muertes de sus hermanos y vendrán. Debemos prepararnos —las pezuñas golpearon el suelo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él con suavidad, sin moverse de su sitio al lado de Hinata.

Podría invadirlos un ejército y a él no le hubiera importado. No dejaría este lugar hasta que estuviera cien por cien seguro de su recuperación.

—Rígida, pero bien —estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y arqueó su espalda—. ¿Lo maté?

—Sí —mintió él, sabiendo que eso era lo que quería escuchar. Pasándole la mano sobre el rostro, demorándose sobre la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Cómo hiciste para curarte así, cariño? ¿Necesitas tiempo extra para sanar internamente?

Su cara se encogió adorablemente en su confusión.

—¿Sanar? Recuerdo que me golpeó y ardía como el fuego, pero ahora me siento bien. No debió haberme dado demasiado fuerte.

Ella no lo sabía, comprendió él. No sabía que el garrote la había cortado, atravesando hasta el hueso.

—Despacio, despacio —dijo cuando ella se sentó de golpe.

— Naruto, estoy bien —bajó la mirada y vio su desnudez. Jadeante, tiró de su túnica, apretándola contra sí—. ¡Pensé que me había tapado!

Él sonrió abiertamente. Su pequeña Prudence estaba bien. No lo comprendía.

Diablos, no comprendía montones de cosas que habían ocurrido últimamente, pero estaba bien con ello porque Hinata viviría.

Naruto plantó un rápido beso en sus labios y se puso de pie.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Revolvió alrededor del cuarto, agarrando su mochila, las armas y asegurando la túnica sobre sus hombros.

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron cuando se dio cuenta de que la túnica no le cubriría los pechos. Los bordes estaban rasgados en jirones. Agarró la aterciopelada sábana de encima de las almohadas y la envolvió alrededor de sí misma. Cuando terminó, contempló el cuarto y la desordenada carnicería esparcida por el suelo.

—Debería haberlos sentido —dijo ella quedamente—, debería haber sabido que estaban llegando.

—Me dijiste que no puedes sentir el peligro para ti misma, ¿cómo podrías saberlo? Yo debería haber sabido que harían esto.

—No, yo...

—Asumo la culpa de esto y se acabó. ¿Estás lo suficientemente fuerte para caminar?

—Lo estoy, sí, pero ¿lo estás tú? Estás sangrando.

Preocupada, clavó los ojos en su cara, en sus manos. Frunciendo los labios, dio un paso hacia él.

—Estaré bien —acortó el resto de la distancia entre ellos y le cogió la mano—. Tenemos que regresar al otro lado del bosque.

Ella asintió.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación y entraron al vestíbulo, empujando al pasar a los centauros. Naruto siguió la ruta de escape que había trazado en un mapa, antes de bañarse. No había sabido en ese momento que lo necesitaría, pero vivía con el código de "mejor estar seguro" que "lo siento", y ahora estaba agradecido de haberlo hecho.

El camino se retorcía y serpenteaba en cada dirección, las antorchas de la pared disminuyeron en número. Tomó el pasaje más estrecho, el que conducía a una escalera. Él y Hinata bajaron ruidosamente esos escalones, y él pateó la puerta al instante en que estuvo a su alcance. Los goznes se astillaron mientras la puerta reventaba abriéndose del todo. El aire frío de la noche flotaba en el aire alrededor de él.

Sus ojos rápidamente se ajustaron a la oscuridad, más rápido de lo normal.

Mientras corría velozmente a través del abandonado callejón, una oleada de mareo le golpeó. Estaba perdiendo sangre. Había logrado olvidar sus heridas por un rato, pero ahora latían, exigiendo atención.

—Echa un vistazo tras nosotros, ¿vale? Dime si crees que nos están siguiendo.

—Los Formorians trabajan mejor en el aire, pero la línea del horizonte está despejada. No nos han detectado.

—Bueno. Eso es bueno.

Las calles estaban tranquilas y se mantuvo en las sombras, moviéndose entre edificios y carretas.

Lo que pareció una eternidad más tarde, Hinata dijo:

—Casi estamos ahí, puedo sentirlo.

Finalmente unos altos robles llenaron su visión y él corrió hacia ellos. Los insectos zumbaban y lo rodearon. Las hojas verdes cubiertas de rocío y las ramas lo golpeaban.

—Cúbrete la cara —dijo él.

—Ay —gritó ella, estirándose hasta cubrir su mejilla de las espinosas enredaderas.

—Encontremos un lugar para descansar.

El aliento le ardía en los pulmones. Sus extremidades se volvían temblorosas y una telaraña de letargo estaba tejiéndose a través de él. Había abusado mucho últimamente y ahora sentía los efectos. Se negaba a desmayarse otra vez delante de Hinata.

—Dime cuando sientas que es seguro.

Una vez que dijo las palabras, se dio cuenta cuánto había llegado a depender de ella para la seguridad de ambos. Confiaba en su juicio, en sus sentidos. Él la necesitaba.

—Dirígete hacia el río —jadeó ella.

Él escuchó el susurro del agua y viró a la derecha. Cuando alcanzaron la orilla, vio un camino ancho, rocoso.

—Los Formorians odian el agua.

—Entonces cruzaremos.

Sin esperar su respuesta, tiró de ella dentro del agua. Al principio, el líquido helado sólo alcanzó sus tobillos, pero mientras cruzaban salpicando en cada dirección, se hizo más profundo. Finalmente terminó nadando, incapaz de tocar fondo.

Hinata nadaba a su lado. Les llevó aproximadamente diez minutos nadar hasta el otro lado, y una vez que lo consiguieron, empujaron sus cuerpos empapados sobre la orilla.

—Ya hicimos esto antes -dijo él entre jadeos.

—Esperemos que esta sea nuestra última vez.

—Quiero alejarme un poco más.

Ella asintió, adelantándose torpemente. Él permanecía justo al lado de ella, gateando a través de la vegetación y la arena. Cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta dónde llegaron realmente, no lo sabía. Dejó caer su mochila, sabiendo que no podría dar otro paso.

—Aquí está bien.

—Aquí, sí.

—Sácate la ropa mojada.

Él se desnudó mientras hablaba. Una vez desnudo, hurgó dentro de su mochila, sacando ropa seca. La extendió en el suelo.

Hinata no protestó. Se despojó de la aterciopelada sábana que cayó a sus pies. Se envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura tratando en vano de resguardarse contra el frío.

Naruto se recostó encima de su ropa, diciendo:

—Ven aquí.

Él no debería permitirse dormir. Debería levantar alguna clase de refugio. Pero cerró los ojos, sintiendo a Hinata tendiéndose a su lado, su cuerpo contorneado contra el suyo. Ella colocó la cabeza sobre su brazo bueno. Podía sentir su errático latido tamborileando contra su pecho, palpitando en sincronía con el de él. Una sensación de satisfacción se posó en él.

Y así se quedó dormido.


	18. XVI

**_Capítulo 16_**

La luz taladró la conciencia de Naruto.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó. Su cuerpo latía como si lo hubieran lanzado a un ring de boxeo y hubiese hecho cincuenta asaltos con un peso pesado.

Hinata estaba curvada a su lado, todavía dormida. Sus facciones estaban suaves, relajadas y la satisfacción alzaba las comisuras de sus labios.

Estaba desnuda. Él estaba desnudo. Y a su cuerpo le gustaba el contacto.

Dios mío, era preciosa. Su piel estaba perlada de rocío como un melocotón matutino, sus largas piernas perfectamente cubiertas. Su cintura hundida y sus caderas brillando deliciosamente. El vello en la unión de sus muslos era suave, negro azulado y rogaba por su toque.

Combatiendo el fuego repentino en su sangre, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla. Los acontecimientos de la última noche atravesaron rápidamente su mente.

Casi la había perdido. Este inocente y pequeño melocotón casi había muerto. El solo recuerdo hizo que le sudaran las palmas. En su escaso tiempo juntos, ella había llegado a significar mucho para él. Más que cualquier mujer que hubiese tenido.

Ahora estaba a salvo, se recordó a sí mismo relajándose. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Llegados a este punto, estaría malditamente satisfecho si hacía un mejor trabajo cuidando de ella. Jugársela con los Formorians había sido arriesgado, debió haberlo pensado mejor. Sólo había querido obsequiarle algo comprado honestamente y el deseo había nublado su sentido común. Lo cual, demostraba que sus razones para no involucrarse estaban bien fundadas.

El brazalete estaba en el fondo de su mochila, sabía que estaba allí. Sólo que no sabía cuándo "o si" iba a dárselo. Tenía que permanecer enfocado en su trabajo, y si él le daba el regalo ahora, quizás pensara que significaba más de lo que en realidad representaba. Como que se quedaría con ella o algo por el estilo.

—Despiértate, bella durmiente.

Quiso despertarla con un beso, pero no se atrevió. Si la besaba, no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que la tuviera debajo de él, su pene deslizándose dentro de ella. Tenían cosas de las que hablar y tenía cosas por hacer. Era el momento de que se acordara de eso y pusiera las cosas en perspectiva.

Hinata se movió y se desperezó como un bebé recién nacido, ronroneando desde el fondo de su garganta. Los sonidos navegaron por sus terminaciones nerviosas como una caricia erótica. Abrió los ojos, sus largas pestañas aleteando. Él estuvo repentinamente sediento de ella.

— Naruto —dijo ella, sentándose cautelosamente—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí —obligó a su mente a permanecer en el asunto en cuestión—. ¿La aventura de anoche nos apartó mucho del camino a Byakugan?

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara, se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, y agarró la sábana ahora seca, tirándola hacia ella.

—En absoluto. El templo está a sólo un día y medio de camino desde aquí.

Un paseo tan largo sonaba tan divertido como si le depilaran el cuerpo entero. Él hizo una mueca y se pasó una mano preocupadamente por la mandíbula.

—Voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me respondas honestamente. No me respondas con otra pregunta. Sólo dime la verdad, ¿vale?

Sus ojos encontraron los suyos, sus pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Renuentemente ella asintió.

—¿Por qué estoy ansiando sangre?

Un suspiro suave escapó de ella.

—Cuando el vampiro y el demonio te mordieron, dejaron pedazos de ellos mismos dentro de ti.

Entonces, las leyendas habían sido en esa parte ciertas. Repulsión, temor y furia martillearon a través de él.

—¿Me estoy volviendo igual a ellos? —las palabras eran sombrías, arrancadas de su garganta. Quería aullar negándolo. Eran malvados, él no. Creía en la verdad y la justicia, protegiendo a los débiles—. ¿Exactamente como ellos?

—Sólo algunas características. No sabremos cuáles hasta que las experimentes.

—¿Y no hay manera de detener los cambios? ¿Voy a volverme malvado?

—No, nunca malvado.

—Lo dices con mucha seguridad, pero también dices que cambiaré.

—Quién eres por dentro nunca cambiará.

Él se consoló con eso, inhalando y exhalando, entonces apartó resueltamente el asunto de su mente. Se ocuparía de cada cambio cuando se presentara y sin preocuparse por ello de antemano. Ahora mismo, necesitaba comunicarse por radio con el OBI para hacerles saber que estaba bien. Y no quería que Hinata oyera la conversación. Mientras se esforzaba por sentarse, la inmovilizó con una mirada aguda.

—¿Por qué no vas al río y te lavas, cariño? Estás llena de barro.

—No, estás demasiado débil.

—No quería decir esto —dijo él, cortando sus palabras—, pero me has obligado...Hueles.

A diferencia de Hinata, él podía mentir como un cosaco. Ella olía muy bien, siempre lo hacía.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca cayó abierta.

—Vamos —dijo él.

Naruto apretó lo labios para evitar sonreír, la diversión ante su desasosiego sobrepasaba la oscuridad dentro de él. Quería soltar una carcajada ante su horrorizada expresión. Él se puso de pie, cada músculo y cada hueso en su cuerpo gritando en señal de protesta. Demonios, estaba herido. Recogió su mochila.

—Te escoltaré hasta abajo.

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, enderezó los hombros y abrazó su túnica provisional más apretadamente alrededor de ella.

Acortaron a través de los árboles hasta la orilla del río y Naruto hizo una comprobación del perímetro.

—Aparentemente todo está seguro y bien.

—Entonces puedes volver al campamento —resopló ella—. No vas a mirar mientras me baño. Y si me necesitas, bien, no te molestes en gritar. No iré a rescatarte —se alejó con decisión, pero hizo una pausa y se volvió, enfrentándolo. El perla de sus ojos brillaba con malvado desquite—, Oh, y ¿Naruto? Planeo bañarme desnuda, dejando que mis manos se deslicen por mis pechos y entre mis piernas.

Verdad. Ella no podía mentir.

—Gracias por eso —respondió él con ironía, poniéndose ya duro, con las deliciosas imágenes corriendo velozmente a través de su mente.

—De nada.

Mientras ella se bañaba… desnuda y tocándose en todos los lugares que él quería tocar, ¡Maldición!... Él se arrastró alejándose unos pasos y se dejó caer tras un arbusto. Sus palabras trajeron imágenes de piel suave, color melocotón, labios separados en un jadeo, oscuro cabello desparramado como una nube de lluvia alrededor de sus hombros. Los pezones duros y pidiendo por su boca. Piernas...

—Maldición —extrajo su transmisor—. Santa a Madre.

Estática, y entonces…

—Aquí Madre.

—Tendremos el paquete en cuestión de dos días y nos dirigiremos a casa.

— Nos tienes preocupados Santa. La entrega está llevando más tiempo de lo esperado.

—Quizás la próxima vez necesites volver a pensarte las palabras "entrar y salir".

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—¿Sabes el texto que descartamos? Bueno, es verdad.

—Quieres decir...

—Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que digo. Lee El Libro de Ra-Dracus otra vez y sácame una lista de las debilidades de cada criatura —no sabía por qué no había pensado antes en el Ra Dracus—. ¿Has descubierto alguna otra cosa?

—Encontramos algo, pero no estamos seguros de haberlo traducido bien.

—Dímelo de todas formas.

—Básicamente, quien intente arrancar el aliento de vida de la Joya Hinata de Byakugan podría ganarse la más oscura furia de los dioses —su jefe hizo una pausa otra vez—. ¿Cómo puede una gema preciosa respirar? ¿Está viva?

Buenas preguntas.

Una idea completamente ingeniosa y estúpida impactó violentamente dentro de su mente y se puso rígido.

Parpadeó. No. Seguramente no. Pero... tal vez.

—Tengo que pensar sobre esto —dijo—. Contactaré más tarde por esa lista.Fuera.

Naruto colocó a un lado la radio, intentando terminar sus tareas antes de permitirse dedicarse al acertijo que se había impuesto él mismo ante las palabras de su jefe. Comprobó su sistema de GPS, sólo para descubrir que el estúpido aparato estaba estropeado. No lo entendía. No estaba dañado por el agua, no estaba hecho pedazos. Durante mucho tiempo revisó los alambres, reconectando y apretando, en vano. Asqueado, finalmente empujó el inservible pedazo de mierda en su mochila.

Porque él mismo no estaba mucho mejor, necesitaba su equipo para ascender por la ladera. Obviamente eso no iba a ocurrir. Dejó escapar un frustrado suspiro. Si él y Hinata iban a dormir a la intemperie durante una o dos noches más, tendrían que construir alguna clase de refugio, preferiblemente algo que pudiera enganchar a la espalda y llevárselo. Algo para esconderlos y protegerlos.

Su mirada escudriñó el área circundante, mentalmente catalogando lo que podía usar. Ramas, hojas, rocas. Debería haber traído una tienda de campaña, pero no había pensado que la necesitaría.

—Ese condenado Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto se puso pesadamente en pie. La cabeza le latía con agudeza y sus heridas pulsaban. Sus piernas todavía estaban débiles por la pérdida de sangre y su visión se desvanecía, pero se las arregló para quedarse en posición vertical. Realmente deseaba pasearse hasta el río y sacudir a la señorita Prudence Merryweather hasta sacarla de sus inhibiciones. Para ver momentáneamente esas largas piernas que se estiraban hasta el paraíso... ese vientre suave y esa cintura redondeada... esos pechos grandes, insolentes y esos pezones rosados como bayas que rogaban por su boca.

—No te hagas nuevamente eso hombre.

Demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo se endureció y olvidó todos sus dolores menos uno.

Pero Naruto se quedó allí... y no por ninguna tendencia caballerosa.

—Maldito refugio —masculló, añadiendo esto a su lista de enfados con Hatake.

Hinata era una contradicción andante, de boca lista, una muy rara muñequita sexual cortada con timidez e inocencia virginal. Ambos lados suyos lo intrigaban y disfrutaba observar las dos partes de su naturaleza batallar por la supremacía. A menudo se encontraba preguntándose cuál prevalecería finalmente. ¿El ángel o la tigresa? ¿O una combinación de ambos?

Cuándo se obligó a centrar su atención en los alrededores, el sonido del chapoteo del agua hizo eco en sus oídos tan fuerte como los gritos de placer. Podía muy fácilmente imaginar gotitas de agua cayendo en cascada desde los redondos pechos de Hinata, goteando sobre su estómago, reuniéndose en su ombligo, implorando por su lengua, antes de finalmente perderse entre sus piernas y...

—Otra vez no —se abofeteó la cara—. Concéntrate, hombre —se frotó la mejilla, sintiendo la barba de varios días—. Trabajo. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

Sujetando su dolorido costado, Naruto recogió ramas y hojas, enredaderas y cosas parecidas. A través de los años, había construido centenares de escondrijos. La actual construcción estaba más que probablemente incrustada en sus células. Su experta mirada encontró rápidamente la mejor localización, una zona que proveía una ruta de escape y que al mismo tiempo los escondería debajo de una colina inclinada y entre dos árboles.

Los árboles estaban apenas a metro y medio. Usando la cuerda que le había robado al centauro, amarró una larga y sólida enredadera a cada tronco, estirándola tan alto como era posible. Entrecruzó el árbol joven y las plantas trepadoras que había reunido, trabajando su camino bajo la viga, entonces hizo lo mismo al otro lado. El sudor goteaba por su frente y lo enjugó con la parte de atrás de su muñeca.

Para cuando terminó el armazón, le temblaban los brazos y le flaqueaban las rodillas. Odiaba la debilidad de cualquier clase... especialmente en sí mismo. Le dio un par de sorbos al agua de su cantimplora y se volcó de nuevo en el trabajo.

Después de cubrir las plantas trenzadas con hojas de maleza y hierba, se echó hacia atrás y estudió los resultados finales.

—Pasable —dijo con aprobación.

No era un centro vacacional de cinco estrellas, pero los escondería de sus enemigos y los protegería de los elementos. Cuando llegara el momento, desataría las plantas de los árboles y doblaría todo hacia arriba, atándolo en su mochila.

Decidiendo descansar mientras pudiera, Naruto se tumbó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos. Las piedras se le clavaban en la espalda, pero relajarse le resultó fácil. Todo a su alrededor estaba a su favor, incluso los insectos creaban una suave sinfonía. ¿Quién necesitaba un reproductor de MP3 cuando los sonidos de la naturaleza funcionaban veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana?

Se frotó las sienes. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría curarse completamente? Sabía mejor que la mayoría que era mejor mantenerse en movimiento, y hacerlo rápidamente, sin permanecer nunca demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar. Menos oportunidades de que el enemigo te cogiera desprevenido.

—Dios mío, necesito unas vacaciones.

Una vez que regresara a casa, iría a la playa, encontraría a una mujer y se libraría de su creciente necesidad por Hinata.

Divertido asunto, sin embargo. Ninguna mujer lo atraía sino Hinata. Su cuerpo la quería a ella, y sólo a ella. Su mente la quería a ella, y sólo a ella. El pensamiento de estar con otra mujer se sentía incorrecto y el pensamiento de estar sin Hinata lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Y Naruto no creía que algunas noches, un mes, un año lejos de ella disminuyera su obsesión en ningún modo.

No le había mentido. Si se quedaba, la OBI enviaría continuamente agentes al interior de Konoha, buscando a Byakugan. La gente moriría. Byakugan podría ir a dar a las manos equivocadas. Si intentase llevársela a casa, bien, la OBI protegía el portal, así que nunca podría atravesarlo sin su conocimiento. En el momento en que la vieran, ella sería clavada, pinchada y diseccionada por científicos durante el resto de su vida. Nunca dejaría el laboratorio... no viva, al menos.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, enfurecido con su falta de elecciones. El sudor le bajó por la espalda cuando comprendió, realmente comprendió, que estos próximos días eran todo lo que él y Hinata tenían. Eso era todo. Después de eso, nunca la volvería a ver. Una risa amarga se escapó de él. La quería como nunca había querido a otra mujer. Quería su sabor, su cuerpo, su voz, y sabía que ella voluntaria y apasionadamente se entregaría a él. Podría tenerla, por supuesto, pero no podría conservarla.

—No iré contigo —la voz fiera de Hinata se abrió paso a través de sus divagaciones—. Déjame ir. He matado antes y volveré a hacerlo.

Una risa masculina flotó a través de la distancia.

La instantánea furia y preocupación ardieron en su interior. Naruto se levantó de golpe.

¡Maldito fuera todo hasta el infierno, otra vez no!

¿No podían descansar una maldita hora antes de que alguna otra cosa los atacara? Ignorando los agudos pinchazos de incomodidad —de acuerdo, de agonía—se lanzó hacia adelante, sacó el arma de la bolsa y corrió hacia el río. Mientras avanzaba, comprobó la recámara del arma. Sólo quedaba una bala. No tenía sentido. ¿Había perdido una?

Se empujó más allá de árboles y ramas, inconsciente del hecho de que le cortaban la piel. Su nivel de adrenalina lo impulsaba, proporcionándole fuerza adicional, provocando que la energía surgiera a través de sus venas. Al fin, alcanzó el borde del río, el arma apuntada frente a él. Hinata inmediatamente surgió a la vista.

Estaba en mitad del río, el agua hasta el cuello.

—Sufrirás si continúas con esto —dijo ella, su tono duro—. Veo tu muerte en mi mente.

—Nuestro rey desea tener unas palabras contigo —dijo otra voz masculina.

Mierda. Había al menos dos de ellos. La mirada de Naruto escudriñó, pero no vio a nadie aparte de Hinata. ¿Dónde estaban?

Las dos cabezas rompieron suavemente la superficie del agua y los hombres flanquearon a Hinata por ambos lados, sólo siendo visible la parte superior de sus desnudos cuerpos. Una feroz rabia cobró vida dentro de él, las llamas lamiendo a través de él mientras uno de los hombres trataba de alcanzarla. Ella le apartó las manos de un porrazo, pero logró agarrarla del hombro. Agradecidamente, mojada como estaba, se liberó.

Naruto gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta, el calor ardiendo en sus ojos. No le gustaba que las manos de otro hombre estuvieran sobre ella. Si esperaban violarla...

Su gruñido se convirtió en un silencioso y fiero jadeo mientras estudiaba a sus enemigos. Eran enormes, sus estómagos y sus brazos definidos con tendones y músculos. Su enorme tamaño disminuía la pequeñez de Hinata.

—Ven.

—Tu rey puede irse al Hades.

El agua salpicó. Un hombre gruñó. Hinata jadeó.

Naruto se puso en cuclillas, manteniendo el brazo inmóvil. Quizá, con el ángulo correcto, podría matar a ambos con una sola bala. Los hombres se fueron acercando a Hinata, deslizándose a través del agua sin esfuerzo alguno. Tan fácilmente que el agua ni siquiera ondeó. Era como si flotaran.

—Vamos, Pru —susurró Naruto—. Muévete a tu izquierda.

Por el momento, ella bloqueaba su disparo.

—Te vienes con nosotros. ¿Entiendes? Si peleas, podrías resultar herida y no deseamos lastimarte.

Continuaron acercándose a ella. Naruto maldijo en voz baja. No podía arriesgarse a dispararle a uno y darle al otro tiempo de escapar con Hinata. Dios mío, desearía haber tenido su rifle y una caja de balas de punta hueca. Dejaban un horrible hueco al entrar y un cráter al salir.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Hinata.

Frunciendo el ceño, dobló el brazo y levantó con fuerza el codo, aterrizando en un sólido golpe en la nariz del hombre que estaba más cerca.

Él bramó de dolor, el otro tipo solamente observó sorprendido como su amigo se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su rostro.

—Me pegaste. ¡Me pegaste!

—¡Le pegaste!

— Bueno, por supuesto que lo hice. Y lo haré nuevamente si te acercas a mí.

—¡Bruja!

El idiota se lanzó sobre ella, su intención de hacerle daño presente en las líneas de expresión de su rostro.

Naruto apretó el gatillo.

El enorme sujeto cayó en el agua como un peso, una nube roja ya formándose alrededor de él.

—Brackin. ¡Brackin! ¿Qué sucede?

Cuando el hombre moribundo "o muerto" fracasó en responder, su amigo lanzó una mirada confusa a su alrededor. Su mirada chocó con Naruto, sus facciones se estrecharon y se oscurecieron.

Naruto alzó el arma como si tuviera la intención de disparar otra vez. El hombre entró en pánico, agarró a su amigo y buceó bajo la superficie del agua. Una brillante cola salpicó gotitas a los cuatro vientos.

Sus ojos se ampliaron. ¿Cola? Mierda. Se había olvidado de la gente del mar. Se levantó.

—Ven aquí, Hinata. Ahora.

Ladró la orden en el mismo tono que usaba para sus subordinados, pero no esperó a que lo obedeciera. Resopló entrando en el agua, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella. La sacaría a la fuerza si fuera necesario.

Ella no se había movido ante el sonido de su arma cuando disparó, pero saltó ante el sonido de su voz. Con buen color, los ojos brillantes. Había esperado que estuviera asustada. En lugar de eso, parecía estar excitada.

—¿Viste lo que hice? —sonrió abiertamente—. Le pegué.

—Sal del agua —ladró él.

Su estómago se había encogido con el deseo al primer signo de esa sonrisa, y ahora no era el momento para pensamientos sexuales. La quería tan lejos de ese río y de esos tritones como fuera posible. Hinata estaba más segura en el campamento.

—¿Me oíste? Dije sal del agua.

Sin afectarle su brusquedad, nadó hacia donde podía hacer pie, encontrándose con él a medio camino. Mientras ella emergía del moteado líquido, la ropa interior blanca que llevaba puesta se agarraba a sus curvas como un amante dedicado, revelando el empuje rosado de sus pezones y el parche oscuro de vello entre sus piernas.

Él tuvo que obligarse a apartar la mirada. Cuando estuvo al alcance de sus manos, la agarró por el antebrazo y la ayudó a subir a tierra.

—No me toques. Haré que te mojes —protestó ella.

—Esa es mi línea —masculló él—. ¿Y si ya estoy mojado por qué infiernos no gritaste por mí?

Poniéndose en movimiento, la arrastró detrás de él. Echó un vistazo y la estacó con la fuerza de su mirada, sabiendo que sus ojos prácticamente chispeaban con furia.

Su sonrisa abierta se desvaneció.

—Tus heridas todavía se están curando y yo...

Su orgullo masculino rugió cruelmente en respuesta a sus palabras. No había gritado por ayuda porque lo había considerado demasiado débil para protegerla. La miró ceñudo.

—Nunca estaré tan herido para que no pueda protegerte. ¿Entiendes? Si algo como esto alguna vez ocurre de nuevo... —casi golpeó su puño en el tronco del árbol más cercano ante ese pensamiento—, ...si vuelve a suceder de nuevo algo como esto y no gritas, yo... —nada sonaba lo suficientemente violento.

—¡La próxima vez que estés en peligro —dijo, obligándose a calmarse—, por lo menos proyecta tu voz en mi cabeza para hacerme saber que ocurre algo!

—Lo intenté —dijo ella.

—¿Qué?

Se detuvo a medio paso y la enfrentó. Su sentido de urgencia inmediatamente comenzó a gritar y retrocedió dando un respingo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que lo intentaste?

—Ya no puedo alcanzar tu mente —tomó aire lentamente—. En el interior del bar fue la última vez, y entonces sólo pude proyectar mi voz, no oír tu respuesta. Era como si la habilidad se hubiera debilitado con cada momento que pasaba y ahora se ha ido completamente.

Alcanzaron el campamento, él la condujo a un tronco y la sentó. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Nunca le hubiera dejado salir de su vista, en la ciudad y mucho menos aquí, si lo hubiese sabido.

—No te alejarás de mi lado. Ni por un solo momento. ¿Entendido?

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? —sonrió orgullosamente—. ¿No viste la forma en que lo golpeé?

Naruto asintió con renuente respeto. Sus manos ardieron por atraerla a su abrazo, mantenerla cerca y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Deberías haberme dicho que había criaturas en ese agua.

Ella se encogió de hombros, golpeando las rocas con los dedos de su pie descalzo.

—No sabía que me molestarían. Antes no lo habían hecho.

Él casi maldijo mientras su atención se volvía a concentrar en su pie. La había arrastrado a través del bosque sin unos zapatos. Se inclinó y sujetó su tobillo en sus manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —jadeó ella.

—Debería haberte llevado en brazos.

Sus huesos eran pequeños y delicados, su piel suave y húmeda. Le alzó el pie y lo inspeccionó. Ningún corte, gracias Dios. Ninguna magulladura. Simplemente motas de polvo. No quería dejarla ir, pero gentilmente volvió a dejarlo en el suelo.

Un músculo latió en su mandíbula. Si no hacía algo para cambiar su futuro, esta especie de juego del escondite era la vida que le esperaría, siempre corriendo, siempre cazada por una criatura u otra. Ella se lo había dicho. Había sabido que era cierto, pero el conocimiento nunca había sido más real que ahora mismo. ¿Pero qué infiernos podría hacer?

Inesperada, su mirada volvió de nuevo sobre ella. En realidad, no podía hacer nada. Ella era como una fuerza magnética. Esas deliciosas curvas, esa piel suave. Le observaba igual de intensamente, el deseo en sus ojos.

Quería besarla, casi temblaba por la necesidad, pero no lo hizo. No podría detenerse. Y si no se detenía, el deseo por beber su sangre se alzaría dentro de él, mordiéndolo, consumiéndolo, haciéndolo desear ardientemente la misma sustancia que la mantenía viva. Le hundiría los colmillos en su cuello, sabía que lo haría. Sólo había que ver lo cerca que había llegado a estar de eso en la posada.

Mientras se podía perdonar por morder al Formorian, nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo por lastimar a Hinata. Se suponía que era su protector, no su atormentador.

El aire estaba más frío de lo usual y mojada como estaba, Hinata tenía que tener frío. Una gotita de agua serpenteó desde su frente hasta su labio superior. Ella la lamió, tal como quería hacerlo él. Su pene se había endurecido en el momento en que la había sacado del agua, o tal vez nunca había perdido su excitación, y no había disminuido desde entonces. Ante la vista de su rosada lengua, ardió aún más por ella.

Su mente transmitió una visión de todas las cosas que le gustaría que ella le hiciera con esa lengua.

—Tienes que cambiarte y ponerte algo seco —masculló él, su tono rudo.

Buscó y le lanzó su camisa.

Sus párpados caídos a medias, la excitación de la pelea convirtiéndose en excitación sexual. El aliento emergiendo desde ella agitadamente.

—Tal vez podríamos... ya sabes, y...

—Cámbiate. Ahora.

Después de una pesada pausa, su mirada devorándolo todo el tiempo, Hinata se movió detrás de los árboles para quitarse la ropa mojada y ponerse su camisa.

Algunos momentos más tarde regresó, y la vista de ella lo golpeó como un puñetazo bien encajado en los intestinos. La camisa le llegaba hasta mitad de los muslos, pero era su camisa y ella la estaba usando, la visión casi los deshizo.

Sudando ahora, rebuscó nuevamente en la mochila y sacó dos barritas energéticas. Sus provisiones escaseaban. Si no salía pronto de este infernal y profundo hoyo, se vería forzado a cazar y comer las criaturas de aquí... y un soufflé Formorian no era su idea de una buena y nutritiva comida. Desafortunadamente no podían arriesgarse a regresar al pueblo.

—Es hora de desayunar.

Le dio una de las barras a Hinata y se dejó caer de golpe encima de una roca.

Ella se acomodó a su lado, envolviéndolo en su dulce aroma, mordisqueando los bordes de la barra. Él tragó, refrenando el deseo de escapar de su atractivo.

—Gracias —dijo finalmente, aunque sonó a cualquier cosa excepto agradecida—. Creo que estas barritas energéticas son las cosas más horribles que he comido nunca.

—Te mantendrán viva, así es que cómetela.

—Tengo bayas y carne que compré en la ciudad.

—Guardaremos eso para más adelante.

Arrugando la nariz, se terminó la barra. Se turnaron para beber del agua de su cantimplora. Ella lanzaba continuamente miradas en su dirección. Lo sabía porque podía sentir la fuerza de ello. Finalmente suspiró, enviando un ligero soplo de aire contra su hombro y apartó la mirada. Suspiró. Lo miró otra vez. Suspiró.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando por la cabeza?

Él se puso de repente en pie y caminó hacia el árbol más alejado, incapaz de manejar la cercanía. Sus pantorrillas estaban desnudas, pero sus tobillos estaban cruzados. Ella dobló sus manos en su regazo. Una posición muy femenina. Sus ojos, sin embargo, contaban otra historia. Estaban llenos de tristeza y deseo, esperanza y necesidad.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo él entre dientes—. Tenemos una buena cantidad de terreno que...

Sin previo aviso, unas oscuras y extrañas sombras se cernieron sobre el bosque.

Los insectos cesaron su canto. El aire se espesó con sal.

—Ah, infiernos —gimió Naruto—. Supongo que hoy no nos daremos prisa en llegar a ningún lado —esto era lo mismo que había ocurrido en su primera noche aquí, así que sabía lo que se avecinaba—. Debería haberlo esperado. Lo que tenga que ir mal, saldrá mal. Cojonudo. ¿Te ha dicho alguien, alguna vez, que eres un encanto de mala suerte?

—Sí.

Oyó el agravio en su expresión y juró en voz baja.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Has conocido un desastre tras otro desde que me conociste.

—No todo ha sido malo.

Algo de eso había sido asombroso.

Con un bufido agridulce, ella se movió a su lado. Él se agachó y levantó la mochila y sus mojadas ropas, entonces, unió sus dedos con los suyos y tiró de ella al refugio que había erigido. Todavía no lo había desarmado.

—¿Lo construiste tú? —preguntó ella, un poco atemorizada mientras estudiaba el cobertizo de ramitas y hojas.

—Sí. Y antes de que se te ocurra alguna idea, no es La Cabaña del Amor.

Sacó la túnica de la mochila y la colocó enrollada como una almohada, entonces metió el paquete en la esquina de la choza.

—Entra.

Tuvieron que acostarse y gatear ayudándose con los codos, pero ambos lograron entrar donde había más espacio para moverse. La cúpula de cristal rechinó abriéndose, retumbando como un truenos y empapando la tierra entera con rocío del océano. Naruto sabía que debería guardarse las manos para si mismo, pero atrapados como estaban en la tienda de campaña, ni siquiera merecía la pena intentarlo. Cedió eventualmente, y mejor ahora que después. No podía no tocarla cuando estaban así de cerca. Envolvió el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, el sonido de la lluvia creando un ritmo aullador.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco? —dijo—. Has tenido un día agitado.

Ella arrastró los dedos sobre su mejilla.

— Gracias —le dijo suavemente.

—¿Por qué?

Cada lugar de su piel que era tocada por sus dedos, ardía cálidamente.

—Por salvarme de los Tritones. Por... todo.

La lluvia tamborileó contra las hojas mientras él sopesaba sus palabras. Le había salvado la vida algunas veces, sí. Pero era él quien se sintió repentinamente agradecido.


	19. XVII

**_Capítulo 17_**

La lluvia duró varias horas, y de alguna manera, Hinata consiguió quedarse dormida y tranquila, a pesar de que su conciencia chisporroteaba por el hombre junto a ella. Afortunadamente su túnica se había secado completamente y estaba extendida sobre sus piernas. En algún momento durante la tormenta, le había dado la espalda a Naruto, y él había enredado su brazo sobre la curva de su cintura. Ser acunada en su abrazo protector resultó ser tan embriagador como siempre había soñado, proporcionándole el sentido de satisfacción que siempre había anhelado. Sin mencionar la absoluta carnalidad.

Mientras su cálido aliento le acariciaba el cuello, estudió su mano. Sus dedos eran largos y gruesos, con las puntas encallecidas. Había un ligero vello espolvoreado debajo de cada nudillo.

Esas manos eran capaces de una violencia letal así como también de la máxima ternura.

Dios, quería esa ternura con cada onza de su ser.

¿Por qué no la había tocado desde que habían dejado la ciudad? ¿Por qué no había tratado de hacerle el amor? Habían estado tan cerca. Tan maravillosamente cerca. Mientras recordaba, sus labios se hincharon, su boca hizo agua, y la humedad surgió entre sus piernas. Él la había besado y tocado con avidez. Ella lo había besado y lo había tocado con avidez. Su sabor decadente había inundado su boca, la fuerza y el calor de su abrazo la habían rodeado en una bruma de sensual placer.

Quería eso otra vez.

Lo quería a él.

¿Había perdido el interés en ella?

—¿Qué te pasa, Prudence? —preguntó Naruto, su voz ronca y rica llena de sueño—. Te has puesto rígida a mi lado.

Hinata obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Tenía que aparta su mente de Naruto, el sexo, los besos, la desnudez y... Hablaría de Byakugan. Eso siempre la centraba.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Byakugan en realidad no existe? Al menos, no de la manera que tú piensas.

Ahora él se puso rígido, su cuerpo entero apretándose alrededor de ella.

—¿Que quieres decir? —Su tono no era furioso, solo endurecido por la curiosidad.

La oscuridad era densa, ella no intentó darse la vuelta y echar un vistazo fugaz a su expresión.

—¿Qué pasaría si no fuera una piedra preciosa?

Él guardó silencio durante un largo momento, y su mano empezó a amasar su cadera, enviando oleadas de placer a través de su sangre.

—No me harías estas preguntas sin un motivo —dijo él—. Así es que déjame hacerte una pregunta. Si Byakugan no es una piedra preciosa, ¿qué es?

Un sudor frío brotó de su cuerpo. Ella acababa de conseguir sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza, ¿o no? Ahora mira lo que había hecho. ¿Cómo podía contestarle sin admitir lo que ella no quería que supiera?

—Desearía que todos lo olvidaran. Quizá cualquier mano, incluso las de tu gobierno, son las manos equivocadas para poseerlo.

—Ese es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir.

Cómo había temido, y todavía temía, esa misma respuesta.

—Tú nunca me has contestado —dijo ella suavemente—. ¿Lo destruirías?

—No puedo contestar tu pregunta hasta que contestes la mía. —Él besó la parte de atrás de su cuello, sus labios demorándose sobre el sensible tendón de su hombro.

Ella casi gritó de alivio y de necesidad ante el primer roce de sus labios, olvidándolo todo excepto a él. Excepto Naruto. No había razón para mantener su mente fuera de su amante si él planeaba darse a ella.

—Hazlo otra vez —susurró ella.

—No debería. He intentado no hacerlo. Pero te puedo oler, puedo oler tu dulzura, y estoy cansado de intentar mantenerme a raya. Cansado de pensar en todas las razones para no hacerlo. —El relámpago iluminó su tienda de campaña por unos breves segundos, mezclando luz y sombras—. Me mentiste antes, sabes —dijo él, sus dedos subiendo poco a poco y ahuecando su pecho.

Sus pezones se endurecieron. Ella arqueó la espalda, se arqueó contra él.

—Mmm, lo más seguro es que no lo hiciera.

—Sí, me mentiste, Prudence.

—No lo hice —gimió ella mientras él lamía el borde de su oreja—. Juro que no lo hice.

—No te bañaste desnuda. Sin embargo, no tienes que preocuparte —dijo él, su voz ronca y rica—. Puedo ayudarte a solucionar eso.

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó ella jadeante, intentando no implorar—. ¿Vas a tocarme? ¿Como antes?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—Sí. Por favor. —Su lengua salió en un intento de lamerse los secos labios y humedecerlos.

—He intentado preguntártelo. —Él deslizó su mano más abajo, más abajo todavía, hasta que las puntas de sus dedos jugaron con el borde de su camisa—. ¿Por qué eres todavía virgen, cariño? ¿Qué estabas esperando? ¿El matrimonio?

—A ti —admitió ella con un gemido—. Te estaba esperando.

La polla de Naruto se sacudió con fuerza en reacción a sus palabras. Durante horas, se había debatido en una desesperada guerra… tocarla o no tocarla.

¿Cuál se supone que tenía que ganar?

Él había estado completamente alerta a cada uno de sus movimientos, cada suspiro. El deseo martilleaba a través de él. Infiernos, ¿cuándo lo había dejado alguna vez? La deseaba ardientemente como una droga, y estaba indefenso para resistirse a ella. Se estaba volviendo adicto a ella, queriéndola constantemente, necesitando marcarla como suya, observarla cuando se viniera. Oír su nombre en sus labios.

Cada instinto masculino que poseía quería que cada hombre que llegara a contactar con ella supiera que le pertenecía.

Estar con esta mujer ahora mismo era un error. Se lo había dicho a sí mismo mil veces. Si no fuera por la tormenta, ahora mismo estarían fuera en el bosque, dirigiéndose al Templo de Cronos. Pero había tormenta, no estaban en el bosque y por último, hundirse dentro de ella, sería el error más placentero de su vida.

No la mordería. No se lo permitiría. Si la necesidad se encontraba con él, la controlaría, sin importar lo incontrolable que pareciera. Al menos, eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo para aliviar su conciencia.

—Si quieres que me detenga, dilo ahora. —Se restregó furiosamente contra la hendidura de trasero—. Una vez que empiece, no voy a detenerme. Esta vez no.

—Te quiero más de lo que alguna vez he querido cualquier cosa en mi vida. No dejaré que te detengas.

La alzó sobre él, aspirando el aroma de la sal, bosque y mujer excitada, y machacando sus labios contra los de ella. Ella abrió la boca y su lengua se sumergió adentro, sus dientes chocaron con la fuerza de su entrada. Él ahuecó la línea de su mandíbula, obligándose a ser gentil cuando todo lo que quería hacer era marcarla.

Duro. Rápido.

Su necesidad por ella aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, intensificándose peligrosamente. Sus palmas acariciaron su pecho desnudo, aplastándolas contra sus pezones, a continuación, cerrándolas alrededor de su cuello.

—Amo tu calor y dureza —jadeó ella—. ¿Crees que alguna vez tendré suficiente?

—No, nunca. Sabes tan bien. —El sudor goteó de su frente, y su piel se tensó, instándolo a hacer más. Rogándole que aumentara el ritmo. Él siguió el rastro de sus manos sobre sus hombros, su espalda, sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones.

Ella gimió con el placer-dolor y enganchó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, acunando su erección tan íntimamente como era posible mientras todavía estaba vestida. Su lengua continuó su batalla con la de él. Sus dedos viajaron por el cuerpo de él.

—Quiero estar desnuda —jadeó ella.

—Yo también te quiero así. —Le mordió la barbilla, la esquina de su boca, todo el rato rozándose contra ella—. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo haces que te necesite tanto?

Puro placer chisporroteó en sus venas cuando él alcanzó el lugar exacto en el que ella lo necesitaba.

—Otra vez —jadeó ella—. Ahí.

Él se echó hacia atrás, empujando hacia adelante. Esta vez ambos jadearon ante la insensatez.

—Algunas veces... cuando te vi en mis visiones con otras mujeres... —ella alzó la cabeza y chupo uno de sus pezones, deleitándose en el sabor masculino de su piel— imaginé que era yo la que estaba... —ella lamió su camino al otro lado y chupó—... en cambio, contigo.

Un fuerte gemido salió de él. Otro resplandor estalló en el cielo, alejando la oscuridad durante una fracción de segundo, y en ese segundo, sus ojos se encontraron. Diamante lustrado contra agua azul océano. El fuego y la pasión resplandecieron en su expresión.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

—Nos hemos besado así antes —dijo él, su voz tensa—. No en la bañera, sino...

—En tu mente. Sí. —Ella trató de alcanzarlo, queriendo su boca de nuevo en la de ella, pero él agarró sus manos y las sujetó sobre su cabeza.

—Pensé que lo había soñado, pero estabas realmente allí. Combatimos a un demonio y a un vampiro, y entonces nos besamos. Realmente ocurrió.

—Sí —dijo ella, sin romper nunca su mirada—. ¿Qué importa eso ahora? —Ella lo necesitaba desesperadamente y no sabía si podría soportar que la rechazara. En estos últimos días había sido excitada demasiadas veces sin alcanzar la culminación—. ¿Eso te molesta?

—Diablos, no. Yo sólo... gracias.

Un temblor corrió veloz a través de ella, vibrando en él.

—De nada.

—Eres la cosa más hermosa, cariño. —Ella lo amaba, comprendió él, el impacto todavía martilleando a través de él. Había sabido que lo deseaba pero había fallado en comprender que ella le había entregado su corazón.

Hasta ahora.

Cuando había entrado en su mente ese día que había sido herido, había leído sus pensamientos y ella había sido incapaz de esconder su amor por él.

Amor... Lejos de hacer querer dejarla, Naruto se encontraba irrevocablemente atraído hacia ella, necesitándola todavía más.

Él quería oírselo decir. Tenía que oír decírselo.

Inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello cuando el olor de su dulce, dulce sangre flotó suavemente a las ventanas de su nariz. Tragó saliva. La necesidad de sangre, su sangre, se había despertado.

Tenía que frenar las cosas, traerlas a un nivel controlable mientras la complacía tan completamente que amarlo fuera la única cosa que ella supiera. La única cosa que conociera.

Deslizó la mano a lo largo de la curva de su cadera, a lo largo de su larga pierna, subiendo entonces por su muslo hasta alcanzar el dobladillo de su camisa. Arriba... arriba... subió el material. Lentamente... Casi lo mató ir despacio. Él atormentó sus terminaciones nerviosas con apenas ligeros toques, y cuando el material estuvo agrupado en su cintura, hizo una pausa. El silencio se extendió sobre la tienda. Ni siquiera podía oírse el sonido de su respiración. Quizá ambos esperaron, conteniendo el aliento, por su siguiente movimiento.

Su sangre chispeó con electricidad mientras sus dedos tocaban su cintura otra vez. Su piel era tan suave. Tan perfecta. Ella era seda y rosas.

—No quiero asustarte —susurró él con voz ronca, ya sabiendo que estaba lejos de asustarse—. Dime si hago algo que no te guste.

—Yo no...

—Explicaré todo lo que te estoy haciendo —agregó él, cortando limpiamente su protesta—. Ahora mismo, simplemente voy a hacerte un reconocimiento. Tus piernas, tu estómago, cada curva tuya y cada hueco, cada lugar sensible que te haga jadear por más.

—Sí. De acuerdo.

—Aprenderemos lo que te gusta juntos.

—Cada vez que me tocas, siento llamas lamiéndome, quemándome. Eso me gusta.

Él profirió una risa tensa y ahogada. Más sudor goteó bajando por sus sienes.

—Si no te sintieras de esa manera, querría decir que estoy haciendo algo mal. Es mi trabajo... no, mi privilegio... hacer que el fuego se vuelva un infierno. —Mientras hablaba, él trazó su nombre en su muslo.

Ella era suya, eso era todo. Sólo de él.

—Oh, sí. —Su bajo y necesitado gemido se mezcló con un suspiro de placer. Los sonidos se combinaron, emergiendo más como un ronroneo.

Hombre fiel a su palabra, Naruto se presentó apropiadamente a su cuerpo.

—Voy a acariciarte los pechos.

—¿Cómo antes?

—Como antes. —Él se demoró allí, amasando y rodando sus pezones entre su un dedo y el pulgar.

Sus caderas se arquearon, su cuerpo se curvo. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su largo y sedoso pelo cosquilleaba en su pecho. Se oyó el retumbar de un trueno y la lluvia aumentó de presión, golpeteando contra el refugio. Él nunca más vería otra noche tormentosa iluminada por la luna sin pensar en Hinata.

Ella era la pasión encarnada.

Él sólo había tenido un simple atisbo de su pasión, pero estaba deseoso de más.

Cuando la había besado, ella había emergido. Así como así. Sus manos se habían movido sobre él, su cuerpo más bajo se había arqueado contra él. Cuando la tocó...

—Voy a hacer nota mental de que ambos disfrutamos esta parte. —Su voz estaba tensa, tan tensa que apenas logró conseguir sacar las palabras.

¿Había estado antes alguna vez al límite? Creía que no; no podía recordar un tiempo en el que una mujer hubiese invadido su mente por completo.

El estómago de Hinata se estremeció cuando él se detuvo para sumergirse en su ombligo. Tan suave, tan sexy. Podía haber pasado el resto de la noche allí, pero continuo su exploración.

—Voy a tocarte ahí abajo.

—Sí. Por favor —murmuró con voz entrecortada, cargada con anticipación.

Cuando alcanzó las curvas redondeadas, ella arqueó sus caderas. Él masajeó.

Se llamó un millón de tonterías mientras su mirada ascendió a su cuello, observando el pulso allí.

Gruñendo, deslizó su mano entre las piernas. Cuando comenzó a trabajar los dedos sobre la parte interior del muslo, ella gritó.

—¡Naruto, necesito... no sé! Te observé cien veces pero no sé lo que necesito.

Él se rió ahogadamente, el sonido más una boqueada sofocada que cualquier otra cosa. Ella estaba contorsionándose contra de él, implorando silenciosamente.

—Necesitas un toque más íntimo, cariño. Como este. —Él deslizó su mano a través del sedoso vello que protegía sus pliegues mojados, entonces hundió un dedo dentro de su apretada funda.

Sus caderas instantáneamente se dispararon hacia el cielo.

—Oh, dioses.

—¿Me amas? —Él tiró de su dedo fuera y untó su humedad con caricias circulares. Los últimos vestigios de su control estaban resbalando. Un sentido de urgencia estaba abrumándolo.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Haz eso otra vez! —ordenó ella, ignorando su pregunta.

Su boca estirada estaba apretada por la tensión de su propio despertar, su necesidad de sangre. El sudor ya no goteaba; escurría de sus sienes. Dios, adoraba oír su nombre en sus labios.

—¿Te tocas de esta manera a menudo? —le preguntó. Tan fácilmente la imaginó extendida sobre una cama de seda y raso, azul como sus ojos, dándose placer, acercándose al clímax mientras ella imaginaba su cara.

La imagen era suficiente para hacerlo correrse, así que puso su mente en blanco.

Ella vaciló.

—Sólo esa vez. En la bañera. Mi piel se había vuelto tan caliente y apretada. Y quería experimentar tu posesión con tantas ganas.

Usando el pulgar en su clítoris, hundió dos dedos en ella.

—¿Me amas?

—Ohh —gimió ella, otro ronroneo. Ignorando de nuevo la pregunta. Ella arrojó hacia atrás la cabeza, su pelvis arqueándose y acariciando su ingle.

Él se aquietó por el placer devorador, y la dicha pura de ese contacto. Estaba duro como una roca, su respiración era entrecortada. Cuando trabajó con un tercer dedo dentro de ella esta gritó su nombre, el sonido fue un abrupto sollozo. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y apretó alrededor de sus dedos. El calor radió fuera de ella, rodeándolo con su delicioso perfume.

_Termínalo_, gritó su mente.

Lentamente él sacó los dedos. Se arrancó las botas y los pantalones y los pateó para sacárselos, su polla finalmente estaba libre. Él iba a ser el primero. Su primer hombre, su primer amante. Sus instintos posesivos rugieron a la vida, una poderosa avalancha se desplomó a través de él.

No podría combatir su atracción, y había sido estúpido por intentarlo, cualquiera que hubiesen sido sus razones.

¿Eran de mundos diferentes? Y qué.

¿Ella le había leído la mente? A quien le importaba.

¿Podría dejarla embarazada? Dios mío, sí. Quería que ella tuviera a su bebé. Quería llenarla con su semilla.

¿Podría morderla? Mmm…

—¿Me amas? — Naruto se ajustó en su entrada, y sus piernas se cerraron alrededor de él. Su mirada se movió a su cuello, la boca haciéndole agua—. Eres mía, eres mía, eres mía. Dime que estás lista para mí.

—Ahora. Por favor, ahora.

Meciéndose hacia adelante, se trabajó a sí mismo dentro de ella con cada atormentadora pulgada a pulgada.

—Tómala toda.

—Sí... sí...

—Toda ella. —Finalmente su himen cedió, y él se empujó el resto del camino dentro, encajándose por completo. Él rugió ante el placer, y de alguna forma, logrando mantenerse quieto—. Eres mía, eres mía, eres mía. ¿Estás muy lastimada? ¿Te lastimé?

—Más, quiero más.

Otro rugido de satisfacción surgió de él, y empezó moviéndose dentro y fuera.

Apretando el paso, aumentó las exquisitas sensaciones. Ella estaba arqueándose y moviéndose con él, contra él. Ella amasó y apretó su espalda. Arañó. Mordió el tendón de su cuello.

Estaba descontrolada por su necesidad.

Él apenas podía ver en la oscuridad, pero lo poco que podía distinguir lleno su mente. Sus parpados estaban medio cerrados, su piel sonrojada, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Mechones negros azulados como el manto del cielo nocturno se derramaban alrededor de sus hombros. Ella era la imagen del erotismo.

Ella era suya.

Su orgasmo lo balanceó, y él gritó su nombre, bombeando en ella tan profundamente como era posible. Él le dio exactamente en el lugar correcto porque gritó también, su segundo clímax saltó instantáneamente a la vida, sus paredes interiores apretándose alrededor de él. Todo el tiempo, él combatió el deseo de morderle y ganó. La necesidad estaba allí, pero su necesidad por protegerla fue mayor.

Se quedó dónde estaba hasta que el último pequeño temblor lo abandonó, entonces finalmente colapsó al lado de ella, más saciado de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera estado en su vida. Mucho tiempo después, ella lo miró a través del escudo espeso de sus pestañas. Algo en su pecho se apretó, viéndola así. Tan satisfecha. Tan preciosa.

No podría dejarla, pensó entonces. Nunca.

—Bien, mierda —dijo él. Se pasó una mano por la cara, y tiró a Hinata encima de su pecho con la otra. Ella no le había dicho que lo amaba. ¿Lo haría? ¿La había malinterpretado?

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

—Duérmete, bebé. Hablaremos por la mañana. —Su cuerpo estaba ya ardiendo por ella, listo para la segunda ronda.

La amaba. Lo hacía. Ella era la que estaba hecha para él, la única. Su compañera del alma.

Ahí, en la oscuridad de la noche, no lo podía negar. Ningún "tal vez" o "probablemente" con que adornarlo o incluso el común "estoy preocupado por ella".

Nunca se había sentido más lleno, más saciado de lo que lo estaba en ese momento.

Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Otra complicación para esta fácil y jodida misión.


	20. XVIII

**_Capítulo 18_**

Hinata flotaba a través de las nubes, tan enamorada de Naruto, que pensaba que nunca podría caer. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Lo que Naruto le había hecho a su cuerpo... magia pura, dejándola decadentemente satisfecha. Los recuerdos de la manera en la que él la reclamó le darían pábulo a sus sueños durante el resto de su vida. Hacer el amor con él le había dado un sentido de consumación y satisfacción que no había soñado posible.

La noche había caído y la lluvia se había detenido. El suelo debajo de ella era duro, suavizado ligeramente por el musgo y las hojas, pero la presencia de Naruto compensaba de sobra cualquier incomodidad. Lanzó un saciado suspiro, amando la manera en la que estaba acunada en sus brazos, acurrucada contra él.

Ésta era la vida que siempre había soñado para sí misma. Cada vez que había sido castigada, cada vez que alguien había muerto por sus predicciones, ella se había imaginado envuelta en la seguridad del abrazo de Naruto.

Había estado tan cerca de gritar su amor por él. Él le había preguntado si lo amaba, varias veces y, cada vez, había tenido que luchar por detener las palabras. Si él se hubiera apartado de ella... se estremeció.

Él pronunció una serie de palabras ininteligibles, cortando a través del silencio de la noche. Su cuerpo se estremeció y Hinata se sacudió erguida.

—¡Oww!

Gritó cuándo su frente se estrelló contra el techo del refugio. Hinata se recostó de nuevo y empujó ligeramente. Debería haber sido difícil, si no imposible, ver en la oscurecida tienda de campaña. Después de todo, el domo no emitía absolutamente ninguna luz. Mientras, se quedó mirando hacia Naruto, viendo cada matiz de su cara, y su mandíbula se dejó caer abierta en un jadeo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y resplandeciendo con ese rojo brillante, extraño, otra vez. Su piel estaba pálida y el sudor se derramaba de su cuerpo acalorado. Su estómago anudado en mil giros diferentes. Más cambios estaban ocurriendo dentro de él.

— Naruto —dijo.

¿Qué podría hacer ella? ¿Cómo le podría ayudar a aceptar lo que ocurría?

Si él peleara, sólo se volvería más débil. Inclinándose hacia abajo, ella susurró en su oreja.

—Estoy aquí. Te mantendré a salvo. Nada malo ocurrirá. Lo prometo.

Lentamente sus músculos se relajaron.

—Estoy aquí —repitió—. Estoy aquí.

El color se extendió por su piel, regresando a su bronce natural. Sus ojos dejaron de resplandecer, perdiendo intensidad en tonos graduales. La tienda de campaña se oscureció y ella dio un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

—Puedo ver en la oscuridad —contestó rotundamente—. Y como puedes ver, no estoy usando mis lentes de visión nocturna. Tengo que conseguir salir de aquí.

Naruto rápidamente se vistió y salió a toda prisa de la tienda. Una brisa fría, salada, lo besó, burlona en su dulzura. Sin perder el tiempo con sus botas, agarró su transmisor y caminó impetuosamente hacia el río, contemplando la belleza de la tierra.

El tono negro le saludó, pero veía todo como si lo hiciera a la luz brillante del día. Las hojas temblaron y flotaron en el aire en los árboles verdes brillantes. El agua clara del río ondeó contra el viento. Bancos de peces color arco iris nadaban más allá, sus aletas salpicando en la superficie.

Sintiendo en la oscuridad, que era un truco frío de súper héroe, sí, uno que él sabía que había llegado a gozar. Eso no era lo que le molestaba. Mientras estaba acostado en la tienda de campaña, con Hinata en sus brazos, su cuerpo saciado de su amor, había sido golpeado por otro deseo, morder su cuello y beber su sangre. Esta vez, la necesidad casi había sido inextinguible. Imparable. Más fuerte que nunca antes.

Con Hinata, cuanto más la tocaba, más quería morderla.

Él era humano. Un hombre. No un demonio o un vampiro, el epítome de la maldad, y todo en él luchaba en contra. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse firme? Había pensado que su necesidad de protegerla sería suficiente para hacerlo mantener sus dientes para sí mismo.

Había creído mal.

—Santa a Madre —dijo al transmisor.

Tal vez su jefe podría ayudar.

Kakashi Hatake estuvo en línea momentos más tarde y discutieron sobre Ra— Dracus y la lista que Naruto había querido. Aparentemente, los vampiros odiaban el fuego, los demonios odiaban el frío, los Formorians podían ver en la oscuridad, y la lista seguía. Cosas que en su mayoría ya sabía.

—¿Hay alguna forma de volver a los vampiros de nuevo a humanos?

—Ninguna que nosotros hayamos encontrado.

—Mantente indagando.

Naruto terminó la transmisión y movió bruscamente una mano a través de su pelo.

Hizo una pausa. No había dolor en su brazo. Ningún dolor en su cuello. Movió su mano hacia el cuello. Ninguna herida. Su mirada se movió de un tirón a su brazo. Ninguna allí tampoco.

Estaban completamente curados.

Un jadeo sonó detrás de él y miró alrededor. La boca de Hinata colgaba abierta y sus etéreos ojos perlas se quedaron mirando abajo, hacia sus pies. Sostenía una vara incandescente, sus facciones iluminadas por su halo de luz.

—Estás flotando.

—¿Qué? —su mirada se movió rápidamente al suelo y su boca cayó ampliamente abierta.

Dios mío. Sus pies estaban revoloteando unos metros por encima de la hierba.

—¿Cómo consigo bajar? —ladró.

—¿Visualizas tus pies tocando el suelo?

Una pregunta, no una respuesta.

Su atención tropezó con ella.

—¿No sabes?

Sin ofrecer una respuesta, tentativamente cerró la distancia entre ellos, envolvió los dedos alrededor de sus tobillos y tiró fuertemente. Él flotó hacia abajo, hasta que, gentilmente, golpeó una base sólida.

—Pensé que podría manejar los cambios cuando se originaran —dijo rudamente.

—Estás vivo. Nada más importa.

—Me estoy volviendo uno de ellos.

—No, eres aún Naruto. Mi Naruto.

Inesperadamente, su mirada viajó hasta su cuello, al pulso errático allí.

—Lo dices porque no puedes entrar en mi cabeza ahora mismo.

Su mano se extendió y se movió sobre su pecho, deslizándose a lo largo de las cordilleras de los músculos del estómago, haciéndole inhalar de un tirón. Haciendo a su piel vibrar. Tal como él le había hecho a ella, encontró sus pezones y los rodó entre sus dedos.

—Eres Naruto —dijo ella otra vez—. Eres duro, ardiente y maravilloso. No eres un monstruo.

Su sangre se calentó con deseo e hirvió de necesidad. Más deseo, más necesidad de las que alguna vez había sentido, porque todos sus sentidos estaban repentinamente intensificados. Su perfume místico lo empapó. Su calor pulsaba en él.

Su deseo y su necesidad lo bombardearon, nadando y mezclándose con el suyo.

Su boca se hizo agua. Tal vez, si él se permitiera probarla, sólo un sorbo de su sangre... Se alejó de un tirón de ella. Diablos, no. Si la tomaba en sus brazos, su tentativo control se rompería.

El agravio y la vergüenza cruzaron sus facciones delicadas de camafeo.

Él casi la atrajo por su espalda, pero logró resistir.

—No me toques otra vez.

Sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa herida, y ella dio un paso atrás.

—¿Pero... por qué?

El domo comenzó a emitir un ligero rayo de luz, pasando rápidamente sobre árboles y rocas. Él la ignoró tan resueltamente como ella había ignorado sus preguntas de amor anoche.

—Dejemos todo preparado. Necesitamos ponernos en movimiento si queremos alcanzar al Templo de Cronos de acuerdo a lo planificado.

Mientras él hablaba, los cabellos de la parte trasera de su cuello se levantaron.

La esquina de su ojo percibió un parpadeo de movimiento, y cada instinto que él poseía gritó para agazaparse. Agarró a Hinata por los antebrazos y los impulsó a ambos al suelo. Una lanza surcó a través del aire, pasando por el lugar en que él había estado de pie y estrellándose contra un tronco de árbol grueso.

—Queremos a Byakugan, humano. Si nos lo das, tu muerte no será tan dolorosa para ti.

La voz masculina, profunda, resonó tan fuerte como el trueno... y llegó desde el agua.

Naruto olvidó todo menos proteger a su mujer. Al mismo tiempo, catalogó su ruta de escape y evaluó a sus enemigos. Había al menos cincuenta tritones en el agua, con las lanzas alzadas. Si allí hubiera habido más luz, Naruto sabría que esas lanzas estarían incrustadas en su espalda. La urgencia de combatirlos estaba allí, pero no se arriesgaría a que Hinata saliera herida.

—Vámonos —le dijo, poniéndose rápidamente en pie y sacudiéndola con fuerza hacia arriba con él. Mantuvo su cuerpo escudado con el suyo.

La empujó a las sombras del bosque, agarró su muñeca y comenzó a correr. Las rocas se clavaron en sus pies desnudos, pero él se mantuvo en movimiento.

—Esto es por mi culpa. Tendría que tener mejor criterio que ir al río.

—Debería haber sabido que regresarían —ella balbuceó—. Debería saber al menos lo que planeaban.

—Al menos tienen que permanecer en el agua.

Una rama desnuda se extendió y abofeteó su mejilla. Él la bajó justo delante de la tienda.

Hinata negó con la cabeza casi violentamente.

—Después de una tormenta, pueden caminar por la tierra.

Por supuesto que podrían.

—No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo —ella comentó, la contrariedad profunda se notaba en las tonalidades bajas de su voz.

—Habla bajo. Eres como un faro ahora mismo, señalando cada una de nuestras maniobras —con movimientos rápidos y precisos, él desensambló su tienda y la enganchó a su mochila—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

Hinata guardó misteriosamente silencio.

Naruto brincó sobre sus botas y se apresuró alrededor del campamento, agarrando todas sus cosas y apretándolas dentro de su bolsa.

—¿Por dónde deberíamos ir?

Agarró la muñeca de Hinata y se escapó hacia los árboles, usando la ruta de escapada que había diseñado ayer. Se esmeró en hacer sus huellas tan invisibles como fuera posible.

Ella no contestó. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, y ella se movía apenas, retrasándolo, prácticamente haciéndole arrastrarla. Él lanzó una mirada sobre su hombro. El perla de sus ojos remolineaba.

—Están ahora dejando el agua.

Su voz era tan desapegada del mundo como sus ojos. Surrealista. Como mil voces estratificadas en una. Sus facciones estaban tan vacías que parecía estar en trance.

—Piensan buscar por todo este bosque hasta que seas encontrado y destruido.

—Cariño, eso lo sé. Lo que no sé es hacia dónde ir. Necesitas dirigirme.

Silencio.

Sus pies tropezaron con una rama caída, y cayó hacia adelante. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado rígido para doblarse y aliviar la caída. Él la agarró, absorbiendo su peso.

Dios mío. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

No sabiendo qué más hacer, Naruto la levantó encima de su hombro. Él irrumpió una carrera corta.

—¿Hinata?

Otra vez silencio.

Palmeó su trasero.

—Recóbrate de eso, bebé, y dime hacia dónde ir.

Ella instantáneamente respondió a la orden directa.

—Viaja hacia Ciudad Central. Allí encontrarás un escudo para protegerte.

—¿Un escudo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Doblando hacia la ciudad, él apresuró su velocidad. Aun no pensaba en ponerla en el suelo. Estaba tan quieta como los muertos, su voz todavía estratificada con esa inflexión extraña. Estaba preocupado por ella, quería asegurarse por sí mismo que estaba bien, pero no podía disminuir la velocidad.

Algo que el tritón le dijo le molestó... ¿pero qué? Volvió a reproducir la voz del hombre pez en su mente mientras maniobraba entre los árboles y se metía rápidamente debajo de ramas.

_Queremos a Byakugan, humano. Dánosla._

Él parpadeó. Pensaban que él tenía la joya. ¿Por qué pensaban eso?

A menos que...

A menos que su suposición anoche, cuando había estado hablando con su jefe, hubiese sido correcta. Byakugan podía respirar, le había dicho Kakashi.

Los brazos de Naruto se apretaron alrededor de la mujer en su hombro. Como Byakugan, Hinata sabía lo que su enemigo planeaba y sabía cómo dirigirlo a la seguridad.

Y ella le había dicho que Byakugan estaba protegida por un hombre que quería destruirla. Proteger. Destruir. Los dos eran opuestos completos. Naruto quería proteger a Hinata, pero quería vencer y destruir a Byakugan.

Negó con la cabeza. Seguramente no. No. No era posible. Pero la aprensión reptó a través de él y la idea se rehusó a irse. Su Hinata no era la Joya. La Joya de Byakugan era una piedra.

_Por favor Dios, deja que la joya Hinata de Byakugan sea una piedra._

El bosque se estaba poniendo más claro, pero Naruto se esmeró en permanecer en las sombras. Había estado corriendo durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Su aliento emergía harapiento, y odió que Hinata rebotara arriba y abajo en su hombro como un costal de patatas. ¿Estaba lastimándola? Ella nunca pronunció una protesta.

Una lanza surcó más allá de su oreja, entonces otra, apenas rozándolo. Sólo sus reflejos nuevos, veloces como el rayo, los salvaron. Naruto inclinó una mirada rápida, hacia atrás. Los tritones se iban acercando a él. Rápido. Sus colas se habían dividido en dos, dándoles refulgentes piernas escamadas. ¿Cómo diantres se suponía que iba a despistarlos?

—¿A dónde voy, Hinata? ¿Dónde estarás a salvo? ¿Cómo nos saco de aquí?

—Vuela. Los tritones no pueden volar —dijo—. Tú puedes.

¿Volar? En el río, él había flotado, pero no había sido a propósito. No sabía cómo hacerlo por si mismo. Otra lanza zumbó detrás de él.

En realidad la oyó atravesar el aire y fue capaz de inclinarse a un lado antes de ser golpeado. Aquí abajo, así, Hinata estaba corriendo peligro. Eso cerró la cuestión.

Tenía que intentarlo.

—Oh, mierda —masculló, entonces se imaginó a sí mismo volando.


	21. XIX

**_Capítulo 19_**

—El rey Tritón nos ha enviado un mensajero.

Neji se acarició la mandíbula y arqueó las cejas mientras esperaba la reacción de Sara.

La reina demonio holgazaneaba tendida en su cama de pieles, sus brazos doblados tras el cuello. En vez de armadura, llevaba un suave y diáfano vestido que apenas cubría su seca y verde piel.

Ellos estaban en el bosque, justo a las afueras de Ciudad Central, planeando hacer la guerra contra los Dragones y ella parecía lista para irse a la cama. Neji nunca había encontrado una criatura más vana y repulsiva. Su ejército era igual de malo.

Conocían lo fundamental de la guerra pero, incluso ahora, estaban ocupados atiborrándose de carne de animal, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

—¿Y? —dijo ella, reconociendo por fin su presencia. Suspirando, se tumbó sobre el estómago, exponiendo los pequeños cuernos—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—El Rey Tritón encontrará al humano que ha destruido tu palacio y huyó con su animal doméstico favorito.

Sara se sacudió y se giró hacia él, sus diabólicas facciones brillando con excitación.

—¿Dónde están?

—De camino a la ciudad.

En segundos, estuvo de pie y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

—No podemos permitir que los Tritones los encuentren. Ella me pertenece y él morirá por mi mano.

Abrumado por el empalagoso olor del azufre que siempre rodeaba a la reina, Neji se deslizó retrocediendo un paso. Dos. Cruzando toda la ciudad no estaría lo bastante lejos, la verdad.

Esta mujer a la que enfrentaba y pretendía tener algo de respeto era particularmente responsable de la muerte de su amada. No había dado el golpe mortal, no. Los Dragones eran culpables de ese pecado. Pero Sara había observado a aquellos bastardos con aliento de fuego asar viva a Tenten y no había hecho otra cosa que reírse.

Pagaría poderosamente por aquella risa.

Neji no tenía otro propósito en la vida que destruir a aquellos que habían tomado parte en la muerte de Tenten.

Ella había sido—y todavía lo era—todo para él. Había sido humana, uno de los raros humanos condenados aquí por los dioses a ser comida de los habitantes de la ciudad.

—El hombre posee a Byakugan. ¿Realmente crees que los Tritones lo capturarán?

Neji arrastró las palabras.

—Eso es por lo que el rey envió un mensajero. Necesita nuestra ayuda para la captura del hombre porque sabe que no puede luchar con el propietario de Byakugan por si mismo — Neji se pasó una elegante mano sobre la camisa negra que llevaba, una camisa que cubría un peto resistente al fuego—. Honestamente, dudo que podamos capturarle.

Sus afilados dientes se cerraron.

—Tenemos nuestros ejércitos a nuestra disposición. Por supuesto que podemos capturarle.

—¿Por qué perder nuestro tiempo y energía intentándolo siquiera? Juntos podemos vencer a los Dragones y eso es todo lo que me importa.

Le encantaba burlarse de ella.

Su lengua, como la de un lagarto chasqueó en un silbido.

—Nuestra victoria será segura si capturamos la Joya.

Mientras al propio Neji le gustaba la idea de poseer nuevamente la joya, no quería esa maldita cosa cerca de Sara. La Reina la había poseído durante un año y ésa era la única razón que había tenido Neji para no actuar nunca en contra de ella.

Ahora podía usarla —y traicionarla—y nunca lo sospecharía. Hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

—No seré capaz de luchar con los Dragones aún con mis mejores habilidades sin ella —sonrió ella con afectación—. Estaré demasiado afligida.

Él se obligó a mantener una expresión neutral en vez de sonreír ante su obvio intento por manipularle.

—Entonces, por supuesto, será un placer para mí capturarla para ti.

—Enviaré también a mis hombres a través de la ciudad. No quiero que olvides decirme que la has conseguido.

Mientras ella sonreía con satisfacción, Neji se deslizó fuera de su tienda de campaña. Los demonios estaban por todos lados. Se desperdigaban alrededor de la cañada, sus risas y nocivo olor hicieron que se le tensaran los músculos.

Caminó hacia el acantilado al borde del campamento. La luna llena le saludó, picando en su piel. Alguna de su gente no podía tolerar la luz. Los más ancianos, como él mismo, podían caminar durante el día, pero no cómodamente. Él y Tenten habían pasado días como el de hoy, tendidos en la cama y haciendo el amor hora tras hora.

Dioses, la extrañaba. La música de su risa, la suavidad de su contacto. El amor en sus ojos marrones. Su dulce sangre inocente.

Sus párpados se entrecerraron y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, a la ciudad. Sus vampiros estaban estratégicamente situados en las cimas de los edificios y ocultos a lo largo de las calles.

Eran guerreros, sus hombres. Y estaban hambrientos por sangre de demonio.

_Pronto_. Sonrió él. _Pronto._


	22. XX

**_Capítulo 20_**

— Hinata.

La voz la llamaba desde un largo y oscuro túnel. Intentó responder, pero sus pulmones se negaban a cooperar.

— Hinata.

Ella abrió la boca, seguramente la cosa más difícil que había hecho jamás, pero de nuevo no emergió ningún sonido.

— Hinata. Ven, bebé. Háblame.

Naruto. Reconocería ese timbre sexy en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento.

Sonaba preocupado y muy enfadado. La niebla que cubría su mente era espesa, pero se las arregló para abrirse paso a través de ella y…

Sus párpados aletearon abriéndose.

Naruto se inclinaba frente a ella, sus ojos azules remolineando con una amalgama de emociones: preocupación, alivio, temor.

Ella parpadeó y se lamió los labios, orientándose. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué era lo que le asustaba a él? Pálidos mechones de pelo le caían por la frente. La suciedad manchándole las mejillas.

Él le acarició la nariz con la punta del dedo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso o yo… Sólo no lo hagas. ¿Entendido?

¿Hacer el qué? Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor, advirtiendo los edificios de piedra franqueándole por delante y por detrás, la gravilla sobre la que se tendió una vez y la capucha bajada sobre su cabeza. El sonido de la charla de la gente, los relinchos de los caballos y los olores mezclados de comidas y frutas se filtraron en su comprensión.

—Estamos en Ciudad Central —dijo ella.

Recordó estar en el río, los Tritones atacándoles y entonces… Había tenido una visión, se dio cuenta con una sacudida de cabeza. Siempre perdía la noción del tiempo y el lugar.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

Sus mejillas ardieron con un brillante rojo.

—Yo, uh, digamos que volamos. Primera clase —añadió con ironía.

—¿Con alas? —ella de incorporó de golpe y sólo experimentó un momento de confusión—. ¿Te crecieron alas?

—Hice esa cosa de levitar —su mandíbula inclinada hacia un lado en un aire de "no te atrevas a contradecirme"—. Esos pescados andantes están por todos lados. Nos siguieron hasta aquí —le cogió la barbilla y le volvió la cabeza hacia él—. Estabas catatónica y dijiste que aquí encontraríamos un escudo.

Suspirando se echó hacia atrás sobre sus cuclillas.

—Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro. También descubrí demonios y vampiros.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Ellos raramente se aventuran aquí. ¿Estás seguro?

—Nunca olvido a una criatura que quiere hacerme su desayuno —su irónica expresión hacía juego con su tono.

Ella se rió entre dientes, pero su diversión se esfumó rápidamente.

—No debería reírme. Estamos en peligro.

—Está bien encontrar el humor en momentos como este —su brazo serpenteó alrededor de la cintura y la levantó—. ¿Estás bien?

La observaba con mucha atención, buscando en su cara… algo. ¿El qué?

—¿Quieres decirme qué te ha sucedido? —le preguntó él.

Ella tragó, lamiéndose los labios. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo que le había sucedido sin revelar demasiado?

—A veces pierdo la conciencia. Yo…

Se oyó un chapoteo y Naruto giró la cabeza a un lado. Un pequeño pájaro bebía de una poza. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no les habían descubierto, dijo.

—No tienes que explicarlo ahora. No debería haber preguntado. Después habrá tiempo para hablar.

Las palabras de esperanza colgaron silenciosas en el aire, vagando con un ligero toque de inquietud. Ella sabía que él no temía por sí mismo. El hombre vivía para el peligro. Prosperando en ello. ¿En cuántas misiones se había lanzado incondicionalmente, impaciente de los sucesos que le esperaban? Eran innumerables.

Lo cual quería decir… ¿Temía por ella? Oh, dioses. A él le importaba. La sorpresa, el placer y la felicidad la mantuvieron inmóvil. Antes lo había apartado y había pensado que había descubierto su amor por él y no quería tener nada que ver con ella. Le importaba. El conocimiento estaba allí en sus ojos, brillando alegremente.

Reyes y Reinas habían luchado por poseerla, por esclavizarla y dirigirla, por usarla, pero este hombre procuraba protegerla. Concederle lo que quería.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo él.

Hinata no le dio indicación de sus intenciones. Simplemente se lanzó a sí misma contra él. Su respiración incluso trastabilló cuando sus fuertes y musculosos brazos la envolvieron.

—Eres un hombre maravilloso, Naruto Namikaze —le besó la mejilla—. Sé donde podemos encontrar un refugio para pasar el día.

Él le ofreció una tierna sonrisa, pero dio un paso atrás alejándose de ella como si no se atreviera a sostenerla demasiado tiempo.

—Estaría realmente asombrado si no supieras a dónde deberíamos ir.

Hinata recorrió la curva de su cuerpo y movió sus manos, bajándolas, cubriendo sus nalgas. La conciencia chisporroteó a lo largo de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Habría permanecido felizmente donde estaba para el resto de su vida, pero le dio un suave apretón antes de liberarse.

—Sobreviviremos a esto por ninguna otra razón para mí que la de conseguir tenerte en mi cama.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y su mirada se posó en su cuello. Él tragó y retrocedió otra vez, su expresión endurecida. Justo cuando su gentil y burlón amante se fue, un frío guerrero ocupó su lugar.

—Sígueme —le dijo ella, sin permitirse experimentar dolor por su repentino cambio.

Él se preocupaba por ella. Eso es todo lo que importaba.

Cuando entraron en el corazón de la ciudad, las sombras de la ciudad se decoloraron y se vieron rodeados por una brillante y luminosa luz. Los soldados Tritón marchaban del umbral de un edificio al otro.

Sabiendo lo reconocible que era ella, Hinata se puso la capucha bajándola sobre la cara, después echó un rápido vistazo sobre el hombro para asegurarse que Naruto había hecho lo mismo. Así era. Pero podía ver que sus ojos estaban irritados y acuosos, como si la luz fuera más de lo que podían soportar. Probablemente lo fuera. Algunos vampiros nunca aprendían a tolerar la luz.

Ella entrelazó sus manos. Sus largos dedos abrigados alrededor de los suyos más delicados, su piel rugosa donde la suya era lisa. La ciudad pulsaba con actividad, al igual que antes. Tabernas, posadas, tiendas alineadas en las calles, cada una a rebosar de criaturas de cada raza. Se detuvo cuando dos centauros pasaron haciendo cabriolas, sus elevadas risas haciendo eco tras ellos. Los puestos fluían con sedas y trajes de cada color. Los vendedores vendían de puerta en puerta aves asadas.

—Un día, no tendré que vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos —dijo ella con determinación.

—Un día —concordó él.

Los ojos de Naruto ardían por la luz. Se encontró contemplando a Hinata, como siempre. Su cara estaba parcialmente cubierta, pero podía ver sus facciones irradiando vida, anhelo y resolución. Tan diminuta como era, debería haber parecido frágil y fina.

Con todo, había un corazón de fuerza que irradiaba de ella.

Tres demonios se precipitaron calle abajo, abriéndose camino a través de delicadas sirenas, musculosos cíclopes y grifos que se perseguían la cola. Los demonios exploraban continuamente las caras. Naruto enderezó los hombros, todos sus instintos de matar—o—morir saltaron en alerta. No redujo la marcha mientras extraía el cuchillo de entre los pliegues de su túnica, apretando el mango.

Una mujer minotauro cuya peluda cara le era familiar se detuvo de un patinazo cuando vio a Hinata. Su mirada se ensanchó y cambió el bulto de ropas de un brazo a otro.

—Erwin —dijo Hinata, obligando a Naruto a detenerse—. ¿Cómo está tu hijo?

—Está bien, gracias a ti —sonrió Erwin—. Vinieron a por nosotros, tal como dijiste.

—Señoras, ¿podéis continuar esta conversación más tarde? —tan discretamente como le fue posible, Naruto colocó a Hinata tras de él.

Uno de los demonios, varios metros por delante de ellos, se detuvo y olisqueó el aire. Se volvió rápidamente, sus ojos rojos buscando y escudriñando. Su mirada se cerró sobre Naruto.

—¡Humano! —silbó la escamosa criatura parecida a una serpiente.

Sin quedarse a esperar por la fiesta del comité de bienvenida, Naruto se puso en acción, arrastrando a Hinata con él.

—Hemos sido descubiertos, bebé.

La gente jadeó cuando él pasó a través de ellos. Qué no daría por algunas balas de punta hueca. Quizás una granada. Desafortunadamente no tenía ninguna. Su única arma era su cuchillo. Los demonios podían volar, así que no había ninguna razón para intentar esa pequeña hazaña otra vez. Además, les iría mejor si se perdían entre la muchedumbre. Si pudiera encontrar a un vendedor de túnicas, podría robar dos, cambiando los colores de las que llevaban él y Hinata.

La muchedumbre mermaba demasiado rápido. Los centauros huían galopando. Los Minotauros cavaron madrigueras, encontrando refugio bajo montículos de suciedad. Los guijarros volaban bajo las botas de Naruto.

La mujer, Erwin, los siguió, corriendo a su lado.

—Iros —dijo ella—. Yo los distraeré.

—No —respondió Hinata al mismo tiempo que Naruto decía "Gracias".

—Estamos enterrados en mierda, así que cogeremos toda la ayuda que podamos —añadió él, saltando sobre un carro de comida vacío—. Salta —exigió.

Ella saltó, su túnica ondeando a su alrededor como un nubarrón. Su capucha cayó y su pelo se derramó por su espalda en un brillante río negro. Miró por encima del hombro para ver a Erwin lanzar su atado de ropa a los demonios, ocultando momentáneamente su visión antes de huir.

Naruto continuó corriendo entre edificios y callejones. Sabía que los demonios se estaban acercando más y más. ¡Y mierda! Doblaban su número con cada paso. Sus dientes eran amarillos y agudos, goteantes de saliva.

—Allí —gritó Hinata, señalando.

El siguió la dirección de su dedo y vio una hembra centauro que trotaba delante de ellos, completamente inconsciente del tumulto detrás de ella.

—No —dijo Naruto, sabiendo lo que quería que hiciera.

—Sí. Es la única manera.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sólo salta y cabalga. No seas un bebé.

Si no lo supiese mejor, juraría que Hinata parecía excitada, más que temerosa por su vida. No podía creer que estuviera contemplando esto… No se oponía a montar a una mujer, pero santo infierno. Prefería que fuera a Hinata.

Incrementando su velocidad, se acercaron furtivamente a la mujer caballo.

Su pálido pelo como luz de luna ondeaba tras ella. Sin advertencia alguna, Naruto agarró un puñado de ese pelo y se impulsó a sí mismo a subir, arrastrando a Hinata tras de él. Inmediatamente, la centauro intentó desmontarlos. Cuando eso no funcionó, ella agitó el trasero.

—Arre, caballito —dijo él.

—Quítate de encima —se volvió, intentando morder la pierna de Naruto. Cuando ella le vio, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se sorprendió—. ¡Adonis! Mis más profundas disculpas, Gran Señor. Gracias por este honor. Yo nunca…

—Solo muévete.

Sin otra palabra, ella empezó a trotar, su ágil cuerpo poniéndose en movimiento.

El viento enredaba su pelo mientras corría limpiamente entre la gente, atravesando callejones y saltando sobre carros.

La adrenalina rugió en sus venas, inundándole con la fuerza de una avalancha.

Había experimentado más subidones de adrenalina desde que entrara en Konoha y conociera a Hinata que en todos esos años que llevaba con OBI.

Con sólo pensar en su jefe hacía que le sudaran las manos. Se estaban poniendo ansiosos, lo sabía. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que enviaran a alguien más a través del portal, buscándole. ¿Qué le sucedería entonces a Hinata?

La hembra centauro se detuvo, sus cascos hundiéndose en el rocoso suelo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Sigue moviéndote. ¡Vamos!

—Mi señor de Señores. Hay vampiros bloqueando el camino en la parte de delante y los demonios bloquean el camino por detrás —su voz temblaba con temor.

— Neji —jadeó Hinata.

Naruto desmontó, manteniendo su mirada fija en el trío de vampiros. Llevaban extraños ropajes negros y oscuros sobre su piel demasiado pálida. Sus inhumanos ojos grises eran… igual que los de Hinata, se percató.

¿Qué demonios?

Parpadeó, pero la sorpresa no lo abandonó con facilidad. Hinata intentó desmontar. La detuvo con un firme apretón en el muslo. Un coro de siseantes risas erupcionaron tras él.

—Cuando te lo diga, lárgate —le susurró a la centauro—. Ponla a salvo. Encontraré una manera de recompensarte.

Su única respuesta fue un aterrado relincho.

Apartando su mano, Hinata se deslizó de la montura y se quedó a su lado.

—Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, anclándose y chocando. Al momento siguiente los vampiros y los demonios entraron en acción, yendo directamente hacia ellos.


	23. XXI

**_Capítulo 21_**

Naruto empujó a Hinata al suelo y se lanzó de manera protectora sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando ella consiguió recuperar el aliento, se removió, intentando ponerse ella misma como escudo. La fuerza de él prevaleció.

—Maldito seas —gritó ella.

Él simplemente aplastó sus labios contra los de ella para un rápido beso, volviéndose y alzando la espada. Listo para atacar y defenderse. La velocidad del vampiro era increíble, casi más rápida de lo que podían ver sus ojos, convirtiéndolo en un borrón en movimiento. No sabía cómo iba a luchar con todos ellos, o como iba a salvar a Hinata. Sólo sabía que lucharía hasta la muerte si era necesario.

Y parecía que quizás fuese necesario.

Estaban casi al alcance, con la muerte en los ojos… casi... Su cuerpo se tensó, listo para el impacto y la batalla.

Ninguna raza los tocó.

—¿Qué demonios? —la sorpresa lo atravesó.

Los vampiros salieron volando pasando junto a ellos y cogiendo a los demonios en medio del aire, estrellándose juntos. Siseos que rebotaban, seguidos por el sonido de la succión. El olor del azufre se mezcló con un vibrante sonido metálico.

El centauro se puso en movimiento. Naruto saltó, tirando de Hinata con él e intentó seguir el camino que había tomado la centauro.

—Espera —dijo Hinata, intentando tirar de él para detenerle.

—¿Dónde está esa casa segura que mencionaste? —tiró de la capucha volviendo a ponérsela sobre la cabeza, cubriendo su palidez, impulsado por la determinación.

Después de hacer una rápida comprobación a derecha e izquierda del camino—y de la atención de varios clientes—acompañó a Hinata a otro callejón.

—¡Espera! —repitió ella.

Esta vez, se giró y la encaró. La mitad de su rostro estaba ensombrecido por la capucha, pero sus labios—esos suaves, apetecibles labios—eran perfectamente visibles.

—Bebé, esto es a vida o muerte. Podemos hablar cuando te haya llevado a lugar seguro.

—Leí su mente.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿A quién?

— Neji. El Rey de los vampiros. Leí su mente.

Lo abofeteó la comprensión. La arrastró al interior de un carro cercano y deslizó el dosel sobre sus cabezas. No le gustaba permanecer quieto, pero se extendió a sí mismo sobre ella, presionando su espalda en la astillada madera.

—De acuerdo, te escucho —mantuvo su voz baja, no quería que el sonido los delatara—. ¿Qué has descubierto?

Ella tembló ante el contacto.

— Neji quiere ayudarnos.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Él se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron, la luz en sus celestes ojos la perforaron con su intensidad. La dura longitud de su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente contra la suya.

—¿Cómo puedes saber uno y no lo otro?

Hinata se lamió los labios y se derritió contra él. Naruto había estado tan distante con ella desde que se había despertado esa mañana. Apenas la había tocado. Y ahora que estaba con él, no podía controlar su reacción.

Le deseaba de nuevo.

—Concéntrate, bebé.

—La gente no piensa de manera secuencial —dijo ella, obligándose a centrarse en lo que tenían entre manos—. Quiero ayudarle por esta y esa razón.

Él maldijo en voz baja.

—Tienes razón. Sin embargo, me sentiría mucho mejor conociendo sus motivos.

—Sí —le picaban las manos por deslizarlas por su pecho, por tener sus manos deslizándose por el suyo—. Sus hombres están manteniendo alejados de nosotros a los Tritones y Demonios. Quiere que nos quedemos aquí.

—¿Estás segura de que no te hará daño? No puedes predecir el peligro contra ti misma.

—Estoy segura de esto. Muy segura.

Él se movió, su erección presionando entre sus piernas. Ella jadeó. Él tampoco era inmune a su contacto, de todas formas.

—De acuerdo —dijo él—. Esperaremos por él.

Ella le pasó los labios sobre la línea de su mandíbula, vibrando eróticamente cuando su barba le hizo cosquillas. Las manos ascendieron por su espalda, extendió las piernas y le dio una más profunda bienvenida.

Él detuvo su acción con una sacudida de la cabeza.

—No. No podemos hacerlo aquí.

—Estamos perfectamente a salvo.

—No importa. No quiero que me cojan con los pantalones bajados y además de eso, nuestra relación física se ha acabado.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró ella, congelándose interiormente. Un sordo latido tamborileó en su pecho—. Me estás tocando ahora.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —su duro tono la abofeteó.

—No, no lo sé.

Apretó los dientes y permaneció en silencio durante un largo instante.

Finalmente, se soltó.

—Te haré daño, maldita sea.

¿Hacerle daño?

—La única manera en que me harás daño es no tocándome.

Su boca se torció en un gesto.

—Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Yo soy diferente —su puño golpeó el carro, justo por encima de su cabeza—. Maldición. Quiero beber tu sangre. Cada vez que te tengo cerca, puedo oler tu sangre y quiero saborearla.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Él esperaba que ella estuviese horrorizada, aterrada. Disgustada. ¿Cómo podía saber que ella no se parecía a las mujeres que conocía? Ella había crecido en este mundo, donde los vampiros eran lo normal.

Su deseo la excitó.

Nunca antes había sido mordida pero quería compartir una profunda parte de ella con Naruto, quería ser la primera y la única mujer de la que bebiera. Quizás esto los uniría, mucho más de lo que ya estaban unidos.

—Quiero que me muerdas.

Sin darle oportunidad para protestar, Hinata aplastó sus labios con los suyos. Él gruñó, entonces abrió la boca con impaciencia, sin protestar, su lengua tomando rápidamente el control. Su sabor, masculino y caliente, invadió su boca, una bienvenida conquista. Sus dientes acariciándose mientras sus cuerpos se estrechaban buscando un contacto más cercano. Sus senos presionados en su pecho. Sus manos acunando su trasero y tirando de ella contra su dura erección.

El deseo la arroyó, caliente y hambriento.

—Sabes tan bien —murmuró él con voz rasgada—. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—Te deseo tanto —jadeó ella.

Él trazó un camino de besos bajando por su rostro, su mandíbula, cuello y su lengua chasqueó, lavándole la sensitiva piel. Ella sintió que sus dientes se alargaban, preparándose para la penetración.

—No debería hacer esto.

—Por favor, hazlo ahora.

Todo su cuerpo gritaba por él. Ella le había amado durante tanto tiempo, le había deseado tanto. Anhelado.

—Quizás mi sangre aliviará los cambios en tu interior y te ayudará a conquistarlos.

—Párame si te hago daño.

Él abrió la boca contra su cuello y aplicó una ligera presión. Sólo un poco más…

—Ya, ya, niños —la capa que los cubría fue hecha a un lado—. Deberíais hacer eso en algún sitio privado.

Naruto se enfrentó, encarando al intruso con un fiero gruñido. Todo en él, desde su postura a sus cerrados puños y brillantes ojos rojos, gritaban su intención de atacar. Su respiración era rápida, superficial.

Hinata jadeó y se movió a su lado, sus piernas casi torciéndose bajo su peso.

Curvó la mano alrededor de su antebrazo, relajándole instantáneamente.

— Neji —dijo ella, enderezando sus hombros.

El rey vampiro inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Sus apuestas facciones eran tan perfectas que podían haber sido esculpidas en piedra.

—Dejad la Ciudad Central —dijo él. Una gota de sangre negra deslizándose de un lado de su boca. La lamió con un estremecimiento de repugnancia—. Los demonios siempre tienen un sabor ácido —le echó un vistazo a Naruto—. No te los recomiendo.

Otro bajo gruñido salió de Naruto.

—Tu propósito, vampiro.

Neji arqueó una insensible ceja.

— Sara está decidida a recuperar a la chica.

—Ella es mía.

Neji se rió entre dientes, el sonido lleno con rico humor masculino.

—Ninguno de nosotros quiere que la Reina vuelva a capturarla. Por diferentes razones, estoy seguro. Mis hombres procurarán llevaros a la seguridad.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la cortó.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí en esto.

Ella asintió.

—Sin embargo, son tus motivos los que pongo en duda.

—No tienes que temer por tu humano —dijo Neji—. Mientras estoy seguro que sería un apetitoso aperitivo, estoy lleno. Y además de eso, tiene un poco de sangre de demonio, ¿no? Ahora mismo sólo me interesa el postre, no más de la misma comida putrefacta.

—Dame tu mano —insistió ella—, para que pueda asegurarme yo misma…

Él retrocedió rápidamente.

—No me tocarás.

Y en ese momento, Hinata sintió su temor. Él estaba ocultando algo y no quería que ella lo supiese, pero sentía que eso no tenía nada que ver con Naruto. Dejó caer la mano a su lado.

—Muy bien.

—No confío en él —dijo Naruto, haciendo la declaración en voz alta.

Se esforzaba por mantenerse bajo control, para atenuar la sed de sangre que rugía a través de él. Casi había mordido a Hinata, casi había bebido su sangre después de que haber luchado tanto para ignorar el deseo.

Debería haber estado disgustado consigo mismo.

No lo estaba.

Sólo le enfurecía que hubiese sido interrumpido.

No le gustaba el rey vampiro y no le gustaba la manera en la que el hombre miraba a Hinata, como invitándola a ser su amiga. Pero más que eso, no le gustaba el hecho de que esa maligna criatura descendiera en picado y se convirtiera en el héroe.

Irracional, sí.

Pero era trabajo de Naruto proteger a Hinata y maldito fuera si permitía que alguien se acercara a ella. Especialmente un vampiro.

La ironía de eso no se le escapaba.

La mujer era cazada igual que un premio de veinte puntos durante la temporada de ciervos y no se atrevía a confiársela a nadie.

—Sin mí, la perderás —dijo el vampiro.

—Permitiré que tus hombres nos saquen de la ciudad —mejor tenerlos cerca y usarlos para escapar de los demonios—. Después de eso, nos dejarán.

—¿O qué? —preguntó Neji con diversión.

—O haré a tus hombres lo que hice al castillo de los demonios.

Neji perdió la sonrisa. Su mirada perla se estrechó de manera amenazadora.

—Muy bien. Si Sara te captura, sin embargo, te mataré antes de permitir que ella use la…

—¡Neji! —gritó Hinata, el nerviosismo azotando en su voz—. No puedes matarme y lo sabes. Ahora ponte en marcha. Sara te está buscando y no está contenta.

El vampiro realmente sonrió.

—Hasta la próxima vez.

Y entonces se marchó, quedándose otros dos vampiros en su lugar.

—Vamos —dijo uno de ellos—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.


	24. XXII

**_Capítulo 22_**

Tres horas después, Naruto se encontró solo con Hinata y a salvo en el bosque.

Fieles a su palabra, los vampiros los escoltaron a salvo a través de la ciudad y los dejaron en paz.

—Esto está bastante apartado, —dijo uno de ellos—. Nosotros debemos irnos ahora. No volváis a la ciudad.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, se desvanecieron en un rápido movimiento.

—Espera aquí. —le dijo a Hinata.

Echó a correr a través de los árboles, los troncos se emborronaron a causa de su propia velocidad. Quería asegurarse que los vampiros no daban la vuelta y les atacaban. Los vio una sola vez, su blanquecino pelo rubio ondeando más allá del follaje.

Satisfecho con que no regresarían, se volvió sobre sus pasos. Hinata estaba exactamente donde la había dejado, extendiendo la comida que habían comprado antes de dejar la ciudad. Ella alzó la mirada ante su aproximación.

—Espero que tengas hambre.

—Estoy famélico. —Él se dejó caer.

El aire era agradable y fragante con los aromas del verano. Los pájaros volaban por encima de sus cabezas, y el río discurría a su lado. El picnic perfecto. Casi podía olvidar que había sido perseguido por enloquecidos tritones y demonios con la venganza en mente.

Él miró la comida con avidez. Después de tener sólo una insípida barrita energética como desayuno, habría vendido su alma—quizás ya lo había hecho y eso era un punto discutible—por un mero mordisco de aquella suculenta carne.

—¿Comemos? —preguntó ella tan educadamente como siempre.

Él no tuvo tiempo para responder, simplemente arrancó una pieza de carne y se la llevó a la boca.

Casi gime por el escarpado placer de ello.

Hinata gimió.

—No creo haber probado nunca nada tan bueno, —dijo ella—. Bueno, excepto a ti.

Ella siguió diciendo cosas como esa, y el que tuvieran tal valor para ella lo impresionó lo bastante como para hacer una pausa, su mano llena de la carne de ave se colocó frente a su boca.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Desde su último beso, había existido una pesada tensión entre ellos. Iban a hacer de nuevo el amor; ambos lo sabían, Él no podía resistirla; Sólo, no podía. Cada vez que lo intentaba, sólo tenía éxito en conducirse a sí mismo a la locura. Así que lo que había hecho era negárselo a sí mismo. Su deseo de morderla la excitaba más que lo repelía.

Una bendición que él no iba a preguntar.

No sabía con seguridad al cien por cien si ella era la Joya Hinata de Byakugan como sospechaba. No sabía si tendría una noche o más con ella. Nada de eso importaba. La amaba, e iba a estar con ella.

El cuándo, lo sabía, sería más bien pronto que tarde.

Su mirada vagó por ella. La suciedad y salpicaduras de sangre manchaban su mejilla. El pelo negro azulado como la noche caía en cascada bajando por su espalda. Y todavía, con la vitalidad que centelleaba en sus ojos perlas, nunca había parecido más encantadora. Más exquisita.

La ternura que él sentía por ella, su ferocidad. Esa necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Esta furiosa pasión e inagotable hambre.

Esa protectora obsesión.

Sólo su hermana, Katie, había sacado sus protectores instintos de esta manera, y ahora Hinata.

Él sentía que todo la empujaba hacia ella.

Su hermana la adoraría, lo sabía.

—Estás pensando en tu familia, —declaró Hinata. Ella mordisqueó un suave panecillo relleno de queso.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso, oh, lectora de mentes?

—Tenías una expresión pensativa. Háblame de ellos.

—Ya sabes de ellos.

—Cuéntame, de todos modos.

Entre mordiscos, le dijo.

—Brian es el flemático, siempre fuerte, siempre estable. Eric es el pacificador y es difícil de irritar, pero una vez que se vuelve loco, — Naruto fingió un estremecimiento—, la ira de Eric es algo terrible. —Mientras hablaba, todo en su interior se relajó. Ese había sido el propósito de Hinata, se percató él con admiración—. Denver estará probablemente teniendo en este minuto una cita con la Reina de Hielo Más Grande del Mundo.

—¿Madison o Jane? —preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Madison.

—La recuerdo. Nunca sonríe.

—No sé que ve ese chico en ella. No tiene emoción alguna y probablemente es tan divertida como un extraterrestre en la cama.

Hinata jadeó con escandalizada sorpresa.

—Que cosa más horrible has dicho.

Se le escapó una carcajada, y se sorprendió de lo genuina que era.

—Quizás calentar a una remilgada es más divertido de lo que me di cuenta.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—No soy una remilgada.

—Créeme, Resplandor, lo sé. —Él se estiró y apretó su mano—. Nick probablemente está causando problemas en algún sitio con su retorcido sentido del humor. Katie probablemente le dé a su marido, Jorlan, el infierno, y mi padre probablemente se lo de a mi madrastra, Anko, el infierno. Parece ser una tradición familiar.

—Me encantaría poder conocerles en persona.

Sus palabras dirigieron al instante una imagen por su mente—una imagen de Hinata rodeada por sus hermanos, su hermana y su padre. Le darían la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, adorarían su franqueza y honestidad, y demonios, adoraría ver su cara cuando su rocambolesca familia la impresionara.

—Siempre he deseado tener la fuerza de Katie, —supiró Hinata con tristeza—. Cuando conoció a Jorlan por primera vez no pudo aplastarla fácilmente con su escarpada masculinidad. Pero en vez de eso terminó conquistándole.

Por encima de sus cabezas, la cúpula despedía un brillo ambarino y ese brillo caía goteando en sus rasgos, acunándola en un perfecto marco de resplandor. Su pecho se oprimió.

—Está anocheciendo, así que tenemos que acabar la comida. Quiero lavarme antes de que se vaya la luz.

Acabaron su comida en silencio, y Naruto se puso en pie. Le tendió la mano.

—¿Lista?

—¿Para el baño? — Hinata le miró, su mirada insegura—. ¿Juntos?

Él asintió.

—Si entras en el agua conmigo, vamos a hacer el amor.

—Por fin. —Estirándose, entrelazó los dedos con los de él. La ayudó a ponerse en pie. Un atractivo rubor de entusiasmo coloreó sus mejillas mientras cruzaban la corta distancia hasta la orilla del río.

—¿Nos atacarán los Tritones? —preguntó él, el pensamiento apenas acaba de ocurrírsele.

—Todavía están en la ciudad, y no los siento.

—¿Lo hiciste la vez pasada?

Ella asintió.

—Eso es por lo que estaba vestida y no desnuda como prometí. Había esperado que pasaran de mí. Aquí estamos completamente solos.

Cuando ella soltó su mano para desatar los nudos de la cintura de su vestido, él la detuvo con un ronco susurro.

—Déjame.

Con movimientos hábiles, trabajó en el material. La sucia tela pronto flotó a sus tobillos, dejándola en ropa interior. Aquella también la hizo caer al suelo. Y entonces ella estuvo de repente gloriosamente desnuda.

Él bebió de su visión. Pezones rosados, como perlas, vientre listo como la seda, un parche de oscuros rizos y largas y finas piernas.

Perfecta.

Hinata permaneció completamente quieta para la exploración de Naruto. Como la gente de Konoha la quería por sus habilidades psíquicas, ellos la veían como un objeto. Una cosa. Hasta se lo llamaron en una ocasión. Nunca la habían visto como un ser sexual. Pero la manera en que la miraba Naruto… se sentía dolorida. Erótica y deseada.

—Eres tan hermosa, —jadeó él. Sus ojos ardientes, su voz espesa.

—Gra… gracias. —No sabía que más decir.

La necesidad rasgó atravesándola, y extendió la mano, deshaciéndose de las ropas de él pieza por pieza. Las manos le temblaban. Su pecho era amplio y contorneado con músculo, y sus pezones eran pequeños y marrones, duras puntas contra sus manos. Un fino rastro de pelo rubio descendía pasando la cintura de sus pantalones hasta su pene. La larga y gruesa longitud sobresaliendo.

Ella lo había visto antes así. Orgulloso. Despierto. No en la tienda, demasiado oscura, si no para otras mujeres. Esta vez, la deseaba a ella. Estaba duro por ella. Su sangre se encendió con el poder de ese conocimiento.

—Creo que estamos hechos para complacernos uno al otro. —Dijo él, levantándola por la cintura y caminando directamente al agua con ella.

Ella envolvió las piernas a su alrededor cuando el frío líquido la envolvió, haciéndola temblar.

El calor de Naruto la mantenía cálida y proporcionaba un contraste erótico. Sus brazos rodeándole. Pechos contra pecho. Erección contra mujer.

—Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo, —confesó ella jadeante.

—Entonces tómame, —dijo él, su voz más áspera, más de lo que nunca la había oído—. Soy tuyo.

Ella le besó entonces, suavemente al principio. En el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron, ella casi gritó por la repentina intensidad que se dio entre ellos. La abandonaron las fuerzas. De no haber estado sus brazos alrededor de ella, se habría hundido a plomo hasta el fondo del río. Una de sus manos le agarró el muslo, manteniendo la pierna alrededor de él.

La sensación de su erección presionada directamente contra ella, lista para la penetración, aún más allá de su alcance. Se meció contra ella. Ella gimió ante el inexplicable estallido de placer cuando despertó cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo.

—Se siente tan bien. Hazlo otra vez.

Él se rió.

—Primero, tengo que lavarte. Los pechos… están sucios. Muy sucios.

Sonaba tan malicioso.

—Deja caer las piernas, —añadió él.

Cuando lo hizo, sus manos ahuecaron el agua y la vertieron sobre su pecho. Él observó sin apenas aliento cuando las gotas se deslizaban por sus redondos pechos, cayendo en sus pezones.

Él lamió la primera gota que cayó, después la otra.

—Estás tan sucia. Necesito lavarte por todas partes.

—¿Y tú estás sucio?

—Oh, sí.

El besó su camino bajando por su estómago, sin parar hasta que estuvo arrodillado. El agua solo alcanzaba la unión de sus muslos. Saliendo como una flecha, su lengua encontró el corazón de ella. Ella gritó por el placer de ello, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos aferrándose a la cabeza de él, manteniéndola en el lugar.

Hinata tenía que tenerle dentro de ella. Ahora. Le clavó las uñas. Él se levantó de golpe y ambos cayeron al agua, sus bocas ancladas juntas mientras el líquido los bañaba, cubriéndolos. Sus cuerpos enredándose y estirándose mientras sus lenguas luchaban.

Su cabeza se aligeró justo cuando Naruto dio un poderoso pataleo de sus piernas, enviándolos a la superficie. Ella jadeó por aire, tomando el suyo. El jadeó por aire, tomando el de ella. La necesidad de tenerle, a todo él, azotaba a través de ella.

—No me hagas esperar más tiempo, —jadeó ella.

—¿Ahora?

—Por favor.

Él se levantó y entró en ella, profundamente.

Sus paredes interiores lo sujetaron apretadamente y cuando estuvo completamente envainado, dándole a su cuerpo lo que había ansiado todos esos días, su placer explotó. Ella se contrajo alrededor de él. Las estrellas parpadearon detrás de sus párpados, y el calor se extendió como incontrolable fuego por su sangre. Porque él estaba dentro de ella, siendo una parte de ella, su éxtasis fue más que completo.

—Mierda, —gruñó Naruto. Bombeando dentro y fuera y ella agarrándose a él.

—Más. —Mucho más. Ella quizás nunca tuviera bastante de él. Ya el hambre crecía nuevamente—. Te quiero. —Las palabras brotaron de su garganta, sin invitación. Estaban impresas en cada una de sus células. Gritarlas era tan natural como respirar.

—Dímelo otra vez, —gimió él.

—Te quiero.

—Otra vez.

—Te quiero, Naruto. Dioses, te quiero.

Dentro y fuera, moviéndose más y más rápido, el agua salpicando alrededor de ellos. Ella mordió el cordón de su cuello, con fuerza. Le tiró del pelo, su necesidad haciéndose demasiado grande para controlarla. Ella necesitaba… necesitaba…

Sus dientes se hundieron en su cuello.

Exactamente esto. Al instante otro orgasmo la consumió. Intenso. Muy intenso.

—Sí, ¡Sí!

Y cuando ella se retorció contra él, cabalgando las olas de placer, él bebió de ella. Sus embates se hicieron más profundos, más rápidos incluso, más duros.

Más rápido.

Más duro.

Cuando se corrió, un grito ronco salió arrancado de su garganta y el sonido resonó a través del bosque.


	25. XXIII

**_Capítulo 23_**

Hinata yacía completamente vestida en el hueco de los brazos de Naruto. Había querido quedarse desnuda con él toda la noche, pero él había insistido en que estuviesen listos para cualquier indeseable visitante nocturno.

Ahora mismo, su profunda y relajada respiración le aseguró que dormía profundamente. Su cuerpo estaba saciado y relajado, pero su mente se negaba a descansar. Lo que habían hecho juntos había sido maravilloso. Tan maravillosamente satisfactorio. Cuando la mordió, oh, ¡Qué placer! Casi demasiado para soportarlo. Pero algo acerca de sus cópulas estaba empezando a preocuparla.

Él no se tomaba tiempo con su cuerpo igual que lo hizo con otras mujeres. La había tomado salvajemente, con rapidez. No le susurró eróticas palabras al oído; gruñó, refunfuñó y pronunció cosas guturales. Adoraba eso, dioses, lo adoraba, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que preocuparse de si, quizás, él no disfrutaba tanto con ella como había disfrutado con las otras.

Hinata suspiró y se obligó a dormir. Él estaba allí, en sus brazos y le importaba. Eso tendría que ser suficiente por ahora.

Naruto se despertó lentamente, las imágenes de hacer el amor con Hinata frescas en su mente. Yacía sobre una musgosa orilla, su mujer protegida en la seguridad de sus brazos. Le encantaba la manera en la que se había desbocado por ella. Adoraba la forma en la que ella se había vuelto salvaje con él, amaba la manera en la que le clavaba las uñas y le mordía. Adoraba la ferocidad con la que había gruñido su nombre.

La amaba a ella. Punto.

No se iba a ir a casa sin ella. Encontraría una forma de llevarla con él. La encontraría.

Él no podría vivir sin ella. Quizás incluso ahora llevase a su hijo. No habían tomado precauciones, ni esta vez ni antes. Quizás los humanos y los Konohakures pudieran procrear, quizás no, pero le gustaba el pensamiento de que su mujer llevara a su hijo.

De cualquier manera, tenía que regresar, lo cual quería decir que ella tendría que ir con él; no podía quedarse aquí y permitir que la OBI enviase otro agente. La única razón por la que todavía no lo habían hecho… ¿O lo habrían hecho? Diablos, no lo sabía. Ellos querían que la menor gente posible supiera acerca de la joya.

Afortunadamente, esa preocupación los estaba reteniendo. No querían dar la oportunidad a otro gobierno para que lo descubriese.

Después, él y Hinata iban a tener una seria conversación. ¿Era ella la Joya de Byakugan? Si no, ¿cuál era su conexión? Y había una conexión, lo sabía.

Constantemente oscilaba entre el sí y el no. Sí, ella era Byakugan. No, no lo era.

Ella era una mujer, por Cristo santo, una viva y sensual mujer que respiraba. No una piedra. Pero podía predecir cuando se aproximaba el enemigo, también conocía el plan de batalla de los adversarios. Podía leer las mentes y diferenciaba la verdad de la mentira.

Todo lo que Byakugan podía hacer.

¡Mierda! Frustrado, rastrilló la mano a través del pelo.

—No te muevas de nuevo, humano.

La profunda y rasposa voz hizo eco a través de la oscuridad. Permaneciendo perfectamente quieto, Naruto posó su mirada a través de la noche. Había estado tan perdido en sus divagaciones, que había permitido que alguien se le acercara.

¡Maldito infierno!

Pronto vio al intruso tan claramente como si el sol brillara sobre sus cabezas. Se le enfrió la sangre. Los ojos dorados de un guerrero que tenía una espada apuntando a su corazón.

—Deja ir a la mujer —le dijo.

Se levantó lentamente, presionando su piel contra la punta de la hoja. Era afilada y pinchaba, pero fue capaz de colocar a Hinata detrás de él, escudándola con su cuerpo.

Lenta, muy lentamente, estiró la mano a su cintura y sujetó la allí la hoja.

—Y quizás te deje vivir.

El guerrero de pelo oscuro se rió.

—Me gusta tu espíritu, humano. ¿O vampiro? ¿Demonio? Hueles a los tres. Ahora, despierta a la mujer. Deseo hablar con ella.

—Estoy despierta, Kiba.

Naruto dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera sabía que había estado conteniendo.

Hinata sonaba calmada, completamente confiada, y el hecho de que ella conociese al guerrero por el nombre minimizaba la preocupación por su seguridad. Eso no le detuvo de agarrar su espada y sujetarla por si las moscas.

—Aparta tu arma de Naruto, por favor —dijo ella, sentándose—. Si le haces daño, encontraré la manera de hacerte la vida miserable durante toda la eternidad.

Advirtiendo la manera en que su blanco vestido flotaba sobre sus exquisitas curvas, Naruto se sintió inmediatamente agradecido de que hubiera insistido en que se vistieran después de su manera explosiva de hacer el amor en el río. No quería que nadie que no fuera él la viese desnuda.

El guerrero Kiba hizo como se le ordenó y enfundó su arma con un largo suspiro de resignación.

—¿Nunca se me permitirá divertirme?

—Con mi hombre, no.

A Naruto le encantaron esas palabras en sus labios.

—¿Vas a robarme de nuevo? —preguntó ella.

—La verdad es que no.

Hinata se relajó.

—Es la verdad —dijo ella.

Naruto se puso en pie, no queriendo darle al bruto ningún tipo de ventaja.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué estás aquí y amenazándome a punta de espada? — preguntó, manteniendo su voz en tono de conversación.

El enorme guerrero, que era tan alto como Naruto, hizo una mueca.

—No, particularmente, no.

— Kiba —dijo Hinata, su expresión tan severa como una profesora de escuela—. Dínoslo o te leeré la mente. Entonces contaré todos tus secretos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Primero, entrasteis en territorio Dragón. Entonces os vimos en Ciudad Central con los Tritones persiguiéndoos. Después os atacaron los demonios, y si eso no fuera suficiente, vimos como os salvaron los vampiros. ¿Te has unido a ellos? —la pregunta fue disparada con un agudo y peligroso borde.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, dinos por favor, que está pasando.

—¿Nos? ¿Nosotros? —exigió Naruto, escaneando ya el bosque.

La luz empezó a filtrarse desde la cúpula de cristal, haciendo a un lado las sombras cuando otros cuatro hercúleos guerreros aparecieron desde detrás de los árboles. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco. No sólo había sido descubierto por un hombre, si no también por sus cuatro amigos. Por qué no poner una señal sobre los árboles en la que se leyera, HUMANO, POR AQUÍ. SEGUID EL SENDERO.

Hinata chilló feliz, saltando a ponerse en pie. Corrió hacia los hombres, se lanzó a si misma a sus brazos uno por uno.

—¡Hinata! —empezó a ir tras de ella, cada posesivo y protector hueso en su cuerpo gritando en protesta.

Quería apartarla de ellos, pero no lo hizo. Se obligó a quedarse en el sitio, embrujado por la visión de su felicidad. Los hombres eran amables con ella cuando pasaba de uno al siguiente.

No le gustaba que nadie —especialmente esos guerreros llenos de testosterona—pusieran sus manos sobre su mujer. Y ella era suya. Ella le había dado su amor y él la había reclamado, así que podría acostumbrarse a ello.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en un macho alfa?

Los ojos de Kiba se iluminaron con diversión.

—Tienes suerte de que ella no quiera separarse de ti.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo habéis estado merodeando por los alrededores?

Aumentando la sonrisa, el guerrero dijo.

—Os dimos privacidad para vuestro acto, si es eso lo que quieres saber —sin embargo, su diversión murió rápidamente—. ¿Qué clase de criatura eres tú?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a responder o explicar.

— Hinata —la llamó, alejándola del extraño. Había estado apartada de él demasiado tiempo—. Ven aquí. Por favor.

Con paso ligero, ella reclamó su posición a su lado. Su expresión irradiaba brillante, luminosa.

—Esos hombres pertenecen a Sasuke de Uchiha —explicó ella—. Él es el rey de los Dragones y los Dragones son lo más cercano que he tenido por amigos.

Él casi gruñó. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Dragones?

Muy fácilmente recordaba como uno de su raza le había dado la bienvenida aquellas primeras noches en Konoha.

—Esos hombres son honorables —ella miró al castaño más alto—. ¿Cómo está Sasuke y su nueva esposa?

El guerrero, Shikamaru , arqueó las morenas cejas, apuntando—. Lo verás por ti misma.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

— Kiba me dijo que no me ibais a robar. Había verdad en sus palabras.

—No voy a robarte. Simplemente vendrás conmigo por propia voluntad.

—No —dijo Naruto—. No iremos.

—Tenemos que alcanzar el Templo de Cronos —añadió Hinata.

—El Templo de... — Kiba, quien ahora permanecía cerca del moreno, frunció el ceño—. El templo fue destruido hace meses cuando los humanos llegaron a través del portal.

El cuerpo de Hinata se paralizó completamente, sus pulmones negándose a tomar aire. Seguramente estaba equivocado. Con seguridad lo habría sabido, habría sentido algo.

—Estás equivocado —se las arregló para jadear.

—Fue diezmado y allí no queda nada. Digo la verdad.

Sí, la decía, se dio cuenta, su estómago encogiéndose dolorosamente. Vio una imagen de destrozadas piedras y casi dejó escapar un grito. Eso era lo que sus sentimientos de presagio le habían indicado cuando le pidió a Naruto que la llevase al templo. Lo había ignorado, se había negado a contemplarlo porque entonces habría perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su padre.

Pero todo ese tiempo, sus esperanzas habían sido en vano. Se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca, cubriéndose los trémulos labios. Deseaba una familia tan desesperadamente, quería encontrar a su padre y sentir sus brazos a su alrededor.

Quería algo como lo que Naruto había tenido con sus hermanos y hermana.

Un fuerte brazo se ancló alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo a un igualmente fuerte pecho. La masculina esencia de Naruto le alcanzó la nariz.

—Estoy aquí, bebé.

Lágrimas al rojo vivo ardieron en sus ojos y el temblor se extendió hasta su mandíbula. Hundiéndose en él, se refugió en su fuerza y se volvió a tragar su angustia.

No debería venirse abajo emocionalmente en frente de esos hombres. Ella era fuerte.

Sobreviviría.

Ahora mismo tenía a Naruto, y ella aprovecharía el poco tiempo que estuvieran juntos, sin dejar que nada lo corrompiera.

Le dio un ligero abrazo, entonces se obligó a si misma a soltarse. Se enfrentó a Shikamaru directamente.

—¿Por qué desea verme Sasuke?

Dirigió la conversación hacia el Rey Dragón, casi ahogando el conocimiento de que nunca encontraría a su padre.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

—Sabes que sólo él puede decírtelo. ¿Estás lista para marcharnos?

Naruto se enderezó y sabía que su sangre se estaba calentando, preparando su cuerpo para la batalla.

—Había prometido hacer algo por Naruto —dijo ella—, y esa promesa está antes que tu rey.

—Lo que sea que debas hacer por tu hombre, puedes hacerlo en nuestro palacio.

Sí, podría, se dio cuenta con alegría y desánimo. Eso le daría más tiempo para que Naruto y ella comprendieran la prueba. Ella lo miró.

—Sé que tienes prisa por encontrar a Byakugan —suspiró ella—, y sé que tu gente necesita que regreses pero, ¿podrías quedarte? ¿Sólo un día más? —conteniendo la respiración, añadió—. Byakugan será tuya ahora o después, decidas lo que decidas.

Él buscó en su cara, su expresión reservada.

Ella esperaba que le preguntase cómo podía adquirir la piedra ahora que Cronos fue destruido, pero no lo hizo. Asintió y dijo:

—Un día más.

El alivio la atravesó, cubriendo su pena y su miedo.

—Gracias.

—Caballeros —dijo él, sin apartar nunca la mirada de ella—. Parece que me uniré a vosotros.

—Es una pena que hayas accedido tan fácilmente —dijo uno de los dragones, el más alto del grupo—. Me habría gustado convencerte de alguna otra manera —el hombre realmente sonaba desilusionado.

—Estarás a salvo con los Dragones — Hinata entrelazó sus dedos con los de Naruto—. Son muy fieros, pero muy protectores y Sasuke… —de detuvo, sus palabras se detuvieron en seco. Una oscura premonición le atravesó la mente—. Está en problemas.

Los Dragones no la cuestionaron sobre su intuición. Conocían sus poderes de primera mano y sabían que nunca mentía. Rugieron simultáneamente creciendo a lo largo y a lo ancho, metamorfoseándose en su forma de dragón, garras, cola y alas brotando desde sus cuerpos y rasgándoles las ropas. Escamas que reemplazaron la piel, agudos colmillos reemplazaron los dientes. Expelieron fuego de sus bocas.

Naruto intentó agarrarla y empujarla tras él.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. No nos lastimarán.

—Mi dios. Había visto mierda extraña, pero esto…

—Nos llevarán volando al palacio de los Dragones —lo guió hacia delante—. Monta y disfruta de la cabalgata.

—Dios querido.

Agarró su mochila del suelo y se la colgó al hombro antes de montarse tentativamente sobre la espalda del dragón. Afortunadamente este permanecía inmóvil, permitiéndole acomodarse sobre él. Sus acciones eran lentas y estudiadas.

—¿Qué te está llevando tanto tiempo? —los labios se Hinata se estiraron, una sonrisa colgando de los bordes.

Esa sonrisa hacía que fácilmente le doliera el estómago, un dolor que cobró vida cuando había hablado sobre Cronos y la había visto palidecer, observando las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. No había podido hacer nada por ella.

—Aunque realmente quiero tocar algunas cosas, no se supone que lo haga. Creo que deberíamos caminar.

Incluso mientras hablaba, ya estaba descolgando una pierna, listo para bajarse de un salto.

Ella se rió, su erótico sonido se extendía sobre él en sensuales olas.

—Eres un hombre. Sólo recuerda, cuanto antes lleguemos allí, antes podré hacer de las mías contigo.

Más rápido de lo que pudo parpadear, él se inclinó, le agarró el brazo y la aupó detrás de él.

—Ponte en marcha, Shikamaru. Estamos listos para despegar.


	26. XXIV

**_Capítulo 24_**

Naruto había hecho algunas estupideces a lo largo de su vida, pero esta encabezaba la lista.

Después de hoy, si alguien le decía que no tenía pelotas de acero, estarían equivocados. Por lo general, disfrutaba volando. Había saltado de aviones, por Dios santo. Diablos, había levitado y flotado él mismo en la ciudad.

Ahora mismo, con el viento peinando su pelo y la cúpula de cristal emitiendo un suave brillo sobre ellos, todo lo que quería hacer es vomitar. Su única ancla contra la caída libre a su muerte era su agarre de kung fu sobre un dragón. Un verdadero dragón con aliento de fuego. Detrás de él, Hinata inclinó la cabeza contra su hombro, disfrutando de la experiencia igual que si estuviesen acomodados en primera clase a bordo del Concorde.

—Allí está, —dijo ella, indicando con la cabeza—. El palacio de Sasuke.

Bastante segura, surgió una enorme fortaleza de cristal, una brillante y escarpada monstruosidad de torres desiguales. Todos los colores del arco iris se extendían desde los bordes. Shikamaru voló acercándose cada vez más, y un helado sudor cubrió la piel de Naruto. No había puertas que él pudiera ver. Ni ventanas.

Y el estúpido dragón no estaba aminorando la caída. Estaba, de hecho, agitando sus membranosas y finas alas transparentes con más rapidez.

Alguien debería haberle dicho que el plan era estrellarse contra la pared y abrir un boquete.

— Hinata, agárrate fuerte a mí. Prepárate para el impacto.

Pero la parte de arriba de la cúpula se abrió, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una zona de aterrizaje. El agua del mar cayó dentro del palacio. Los dragones volaron directamente al interior de la cascada. El salado líquido llovió sobre él, y él se volvió y apretó el rostro de Hinata a su espalda.

Momentos después, los dragones se deslizaron suavemente a los mojados suelos, permitiendo que el agua cayera por sus flancos. Con el agua goteándole, Naruto se apresuró a desmontar y ayudó a Hinata a hacer lo mismo. No admitiría que le estaban temblando los miembros.

—Gracias. —El pelo húmedo le colgaba por la cara y hombros. Ahora que estaban allí, había un triste brillo en sus ojos y un borde melancólico en su voz.

¿Estaba pensando en el ruinoso templo?

Sin saber qué hacer, la besó en los labios.

Ella parpadeó y le sonrió lentamente. Maldito si no se le encogía el pecho.

—¿Y eso por qué fue? —preguntó ella.

—Solo por si acaso.

Él devolvió su atención a los dragones. A causa de que Hinata confiaba tan completamente en ellos, él era capaz de bajar la guardia más de lo general. ¿Y no era irónico?

No podía confiar en que los compañeros humanos del OBI no lo apuñalaran, pero podía poner su vida en manos de unas bestias que respiraban fuego. Por primera vez desde que entró en Konoha, no se sintió acechado ni cazado. O como el próximo plato en el menú.

Mientras miraba, las escamas de las criaturas desaparecieron bajo su bronceada piel. Sus alargados rostros se hundieron, sus colas y alas se retrajeron bajo pequeños pliegues de piel humana y fueron una vez más completamente humanos. Por supuesto, también estaban completamente desnudos.

—No mires, Hinata, o te taparé los ojos.

Ella bufó.

—Por aquí. —dijo Shikamaru. Sin esperar por su asentimiento, él y los otros salieron a zancadas de la habitación.

Uno al lado del otro, él y Hinata los siguieron al corredor. Antorchas alineadas en las paredes, brillaban iluminando aquella riqueza. No sabía que había esperado de un palacio dragón pero, no era lo que encontró. Diamantes, zafiros, esmeraldas, y rubíes adornaban las paredes. Oro y plata servían de pegamento para mantener las gemas unidas.

—Dios mío. —murmuró él. Tanta riqueza… Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Obligarse a sí mismo a apartar la mirada resultó ser difícil, pero no se permitiría distracción alguna.

—Si ocurre algo, quédate detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo? —Quizás confiara en los dragones en esta habitación, pero no sabía que había más allá de esas puertas. Con destreza movió el cuchillo desde su sujeción en la muñeca y lo deslizó bajo la manga de la camisa.

—Espero que recuerdes ser así de protector por la mañana.

Por la mañana… ¿Cuándo le entregaría a Byakugan? ¿Cuando se entregaría a sí misma?

—Puedes contar con ello. —dijo él, intentando asegurarle que sin importar lo que le dijese, nunca la lastimaría.

Ella se mordió el labio entonces abrió la boca para decir algo. La volvió a cerrar de golpe.

—Yo… te quiero, Naruto.

Eso no es lo que ella quería decir. Él había preferido oírla decirle "Te amo" otra vez, pero aquellas palabras servirían, por ahora. Él realmente quería cada maldita cosa de ella.

—Yo también te quiero, dulzura.

—¿Podéis callaros por unos segundos? —dijo Kiba con un suspiro—. Eres igual que Sasuke y Sakura. Dulzura esto y dulzura aquello. Nos enferma a morir tal sin sentido.

—¿A dónde nos llevas? —preguntó Naruto.

—A conocer a Sasuke. —respondió Hinata por el dragón.

Shikamaru giró sobre sus talones y se acerco a la pared más alejada del lado derecho.

En esta ocasión, Naruto advirtió el medallón que colgaba del cuello del guerrero. Era pequeño y redondo, y ahora emitía una ligera y brillante luz azul. Como si sintiese esa presencia, los dos paneles se abrieron inmediatamente.

—He pasado dos años aquí, —dijo Hinata—. Madara era el líder entonces. Sasuke solo era un niño, aprendiendo los dictados del Guardián.

—Y un Guardián es…

—Un protector de esta ciudad. Cuando los humanos entran, los Guardianes los matan.

— Sasuke no parece matar mucho estos días, —dijo Kiba—. Sakura lo vuelve loco. Así que ahora lleva a los viajeros a algún lado en la superficie y borrarles la memoria.

—Yo no fui asesinado o redirigido, —apuntó Naruto.

—Sí, —dijo Shikamaru—. Y nosotros sentimos curiosidad del por qué. Sasuke tiene toda la intención de descubrirlo.

Ellos terminaron su caminata bajando por el estrecho y largo pasillo en silencio, dejando un rastro de agua. Giraron en una esquina—y entraron en un comedor con aire decadente. Una mesa con garras de dragón, paredes de marfil, suelos de ébano.

Una enorme ventana se abría en la parte de atrás, mirando hacia toda la ciudad. Su hermana, Katie, restauraba casas y habría matado por poseer esa habitación. Unos ganchos se alineaban contra la pared, colgando de cada cual una pieza de ropa.

Un enorme guerrero se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa, con una coqueta pelirrosa en su regazo. Ella le susurraba algo al oído y la bestia se reía. Incluso riendo, Naruto nunca había visto una figura más imponente. Una cicatriz se extendía desde el ojo izquierdo del hombre hasta la barbilla. Parecía como si desayunara niños y merendara cascotes de cristal.

—Traemos noticias, Sasuke, —anunció Shikamaru. Él se detuvo en frente del todavía risueño hombre.

El color sonrojaba las mejillas de la pelirrosa. Se puso en pie, dándole a Naruto su primera visión completa de ella. El pelo se le rizaba en los hombros y las pecas adornaban cada pulgada de visible piel bajo sus jeans y camiseta.

Él no había visto nada excepto capas y túnicas durante la pasada semana, y las modernas ropas de la superficie lo sorprendieron.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, levantándose y arrastrando su silla tras de él.

—Primero vístete Después me dirás lo que has descubierto. —él separó las piernas y cerró las manos a su espalda, preparado, esperando las malas noticias.

Los guerreros se vistieron, tomando las ropas de los ganchos.

Al contrario que los otros dragones que Naruto había visto, Sasuke no tenía los ojos dorados. Los suyos eran negros y remolineaban rojo igual que una neblina matutina, tan extraños como los de Neji. Tan enigmáticos como los de Hinata. De hecho, ambos Hinata y Sasuke poseían el mismo sedoso pelo negro azulado.

La mirada de Naruto vagó de uno a otro. Hinata tenía rasgos de los demonios, vampiros, y ahora de los dragones, con todo parecía humana. ¿Qué significaría eso?

Kiba recuperó la atención.

—Los vampiros y los demonios han unido sus fuerzas. Se estaban abriendo paso hacia aquí cuando se detuvieron en la Ciudad Central para dar caza a este humano y…

—A mí. — Hinata se adelantó rodeándole.

Todos los ojos se centraron en ella.

Por qué sintió un repentino ramalazo de orgullo por ella, Naruto no intentó empujarla esta vez tras él. Ella se mantenía fuerte en la cara del peligro y aceptaba las consecuencias. Incluso aunque él odiaba no hacer nada, no podía arrebatarle eso.

Especialmente cuando sentía que esos hombres no la lastimarían.

Su padre lo había criado para creer que las mujeres necesitaban ser sobreprotegidas, que eran débiles y vulnerables sin un hombre. Su fuerte y capaz hermana, Katie, probaba cada día lo erróneo de esa teoría. Hinata también. Ella luchó para proteger y defender su vida, colocándose ella misma en peligro esperando salvarla.

—Tú escapaste de Sara. —dijo Sasuke. Su voz era tan dura e implacable como su expresión—. No estoy seguro de confiar en ti. ¿Estás aquí por orden suya?

Una ola de dolor parpadeó en los ojos de Hinata, pero la ocultó rápidamente y volvió al ceñudo líder de los dragones—. No. ¿Crees realmente que me habría dejado ir por alguna razón? ¿Incluso tu caída?

Sasuke la estudió y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Tengo muchas preguntas para ti. El humano, sin embargo…

—Es mi única razón para venir con tus hombres. Si él se va, yo también lo haré.

El dragón gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Muy bien, entonces. Si él hiere, destruye o roba algo, me encargaré personalmente de su muerte.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo. —dijo Naruto sin temor.

Sin tolerar la insubordinación, Sasuke avanzó hacia él. La rabia oscureciendo, si era posible, sus ojos.

La pelirrosa se adelantó con una sonrisa, bloqueándole el paso. Su sonrisa parecía genuina a pesar de la creciente tensión en la habitación.

—Soy Sakura, la esposa del grandullón. Es un placer conocerte.

Cuando ella tendió la mano para sacudir la de Naruto, Sasuke gruñó.

—Tocar a Sakura no está permitido, humano. Mantén tus manos para ti mismo.

—Oh, cállate, —dijo ella sin volverse. Ella y Naruto estrecharon las manos—. Por una vez, estoy contenta de ver otro humano.

Sasuke alzó las manos en exasperación.

—Ves a tu hermano cada día.

Ella solo le sonrió otra vez.

—¿Realmente puedes considerar a Sasori un humano?

Los labios de Sasuke se estiraron mientras luchaba contra su propia sonrisa.

—No dejes que Sasuke te intimide, —le dijo a Naruto—. No es sino un dulce. — Sakura se volvió hacia Hinata—. Estamos encantados de tenerte aquí. He oído mucho sobre ti. Porque no os muestro vuestras habitaciones, y así podréis prepararos para la cena. Podremos conversar agradablemente después de que hayamos comido.

Sasuke llevó a la pequeña mujer a un lado.

—No quiero que tomes parte en esto. Tú…

Sakura volcó su atención completamente sobre su marido. Agitó las pestañas y curvó las manos sobre su pecho.

—Espero seriamente que no estés intentando hacerme a un lado porque estarás en un montón de asquerosos problemas.

El hombre se derritió, esa era la única manera de describirlo. Su expresión se suavizó y se estiró y acarició un rizo rosa de la sien de Sakura.

—Llévales a sus habitaciones. Después de comer, los interrogaremos juntos.

Sakura plantó un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de reunirse con Naruto y Hinata.

—Como iba diciendo, os mostraré vuestras habitaciones.

—Habitación. —dijo Naruto dispuesto a presentar batalla. No había manera en que lo fueran a apartar de Hinata—. Solo necesitamos una.

Ella miró a Hinata en busca de confirmación. Hinata asintió, sus mejillas de un brillante color rojo.

Los ojos verdosos de Sakura brillaron con conocimiento.

—Podéis daros un baño, descansar o… lo que sea, y nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí en una…

—Dos, —dijo Hinata, bajando la mirada a sus pies.

Los labios de Naruto se estiraron.

—Dos horas.


	27. XXV

**_Capítulo 25_**

Su cuarto presumía de una bañera grande, una cama aún más grande, y tantas almohadas aterciopeladas que podrían ahogarse en ellas. Una explosión de floreros con diamantes y una serie de alhajas se extendían encima del mármol. Una alfombra de lana de cordero ocupaba el suelo.

— La cantidad total de riquezas es asombrosa, —dijo Naruto, girando sobre sus talones para abarcar todo. Él se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto.

—He vivido en muchas habitaciones parecidas a esta a lo largo de mi vida. — Hinata se quedó de pie a unos centímetros de él manteniéndose de espaldas.

Ella cogió la tela de su traje estrujándola entre sus dedos. Había llegado el momento de admitir qué o quién era ella. No podía esperar hasta mañana. La preocupación por su reacción se había cernido sobre ella, consumiéndola, desde el momento en que habían cerrado la puerta.

Hazlo.

—Lo siento por la destrucción del templo. —Dijo él antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca. —Se cuanto querías descubrir la identidad de tu padre.

—Quizá un día mi padre me encuentre. —Ella apretó sus párpados cerrados, y enderezó su espalda, reuniendo coraje.

—Tenemos que hablar, Naruto. Tengo que decirte...

—Más tarde.

La ronquera de su voz la hizo temblar.

—Pero tienes que saber.

—Te quiero en una cama. —Él se movió detrás de ella, sus brazos serpentearon envolviéndola, sus manos encontrando sus pechos—. Podemos hablar más tarde.

Ella se retorció, volviéndose hacia él, y él la levantó. La llevó a la cama cubierta de seda, poniéndola suavemente encima. Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, sus labios ligeramente abiertos mientras ronroneaba su creciente placer. Su pelo negro se derramó alrededor de sus delicados hombros.

Dios, amaba a esta mujer.

Él la tomó duro y rápido, casi salvaje en su necesidad. Se quedó sorprendido de que la necesidad de beber su sangre permaneciera inactiva cuando los lanzó al borde de la satisfacción. Inmediatamente después se puso duro otra vez. No podía conseguir lo bastante de ella, pero al menos la necesidad urgente se había saciado. Ahora podría jugar y saborear.

Él fue besando todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, incidiendo en sus tobillos, el interior de sus rodillas. Rápidamente ella se estaba retorciendo bajo su boca, gritando su nombre.

—No fuiste así de despacio la última vez. —Dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

Él escuchó cierto dolor en su voz y preguntó

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por lo general vas despacio con tus mujeres. Como ahora.

Se le escapó una sonrisita tensa, la abrazó cerca de él, amando la sensación de sus pechos contra su torso.

Qué inocente era.

—Bebe, eso solo demuestra que te quiero más que a ninguna, contigo pierdo el control. Contigo nada importa cuando estoy dentro de ti.

—Ah. Oh

Él fue lamiendo, dibujando un camino hacía su boca, alimentando sus besos. Ella sabía dulce, femenina, la esencia absoluta del deseo. Pasión. Deseo. Su pene palpitaba ya por la necesidad, pero iba a ir lento esta vez, aunque esto le matara.

Tan suave como si fueran plumas él fue moviendo sus dedos, bajando por el estómago y los deslizó en su calor sedoso, mojado. Atormentándola. Hostigándola. Empujándola al borde antes de detenerse.

— ¡Naruto! —Ella gritó su nombre como un rezo.

Él rodeó su clítoris con el pulgar mientras dos de sus dedos entraban y salían de ella. Cuando se tensó, preparándose para el orgasmo, él paró.

—¡Naruto! —gritó su nombre como una maldición—. Acaba. Por favor. Rápido y duro.

¿Cómo podía negarse a una petición tan deliciosa? ¿Petición? Pensó. No la mujer le había ordenado.

—Pensé que querías que fuera lento.

—He cambiado de idea.

—Me alegro, pero esto todavía requiere lentitud.

Gradualmente, pulgada a pulgada entró en ella. Ella se retorció contra él. Sus uñas hundidas en su espalda, sus manos tiraron de su pelo y acercaron su boca a la suya para un beso.

—Más rápido. —Jadeó.

—Más lento. —Entonó él.

—Ya necesito… necesito.

—A mí. Solo me necesitas a mí. —Y él la necesitaba a ella.

Cuando estuvo introducido totalmente en ella, fue saliendo tan despacio como había entrado, yendo hacia atrás. Sus caderas se arquearon en respuesta. Todo dentro de él gritaba por acelerar el ritmo para encontrar la liberación, pero no lo hizo.

—Voy a saborearte. —juró él.

—Saboréame más rápido. —Sus pezones eran como perlas que chocaban contra su pecho, que rozaban contra él en cada movimiento.

—Tsk, tsk, tan impaciente. —¿Cuánto más podría contenerse?

Tan despacio.

Cuando ella jadeó su nombre su control casi se rompió. Sus músculos se fueron contrayendo con la tensión.

—Te quiero. —Gimió ella.

Era todo lo que necesitó; su control se hizo añicos completamente. Con un gruñido de necesidad se enterró completamente dentro de ella, retrocediendo rápidamente, solo para palpitar más profundo dentro otra vez.

Repetidas veces, una y otra vez, él se hundió en ella, amando la sensación de su humedad caliente. Cuando ella gritó su liberación por segunda vez, él se derramó profundamente en su interior, su orgasmo lo sacudió entero.

Desnuda encima de la cama, Hinata se acurrucó entre los brazos de Naruto, completamente segura de que nunca se había sentido más satisfecha. Ni siquiera el conocimiento de que el Templo de Cronos había sido destruido, que su padre sería un eterno misterio, podían estropear su lasitud. Entonces…

—Ahora hablemos. —Dijo Naruto, su voz ronca por todos los gruñidos que había hecho. Rodó a un lado, mirando hacia ella y apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

Ella suspiró mentalmente, diciendo adiós a su momento de relajación.

—¿Qué me quisiste decir antes?

El temor hizo que su estómago se contrajera, pero ella se obligó a que las palabras salieran de su boca. Merecía saber la verdad. Le había prometido la verdad.

No importaba su reacción, no importaba lo que decidiera hacer con ella, había prometido decírselo.

—Soy… soy la Joya Hinata de Byakugan.

Esperó que jadeara, la apartara, o resoplara de incredulidad. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, esperando su reacción horrorizada.

Reacción que no se produjo.

Él suspiró, y el sonido hizo eco del suspiro de ella.

—Eso imaginaba.

Confusa, aturdida, se tambaleó.

—¿Eso imaginabas? ¡Eso imaginabas! ¿He estado enferma por la preocupación, y eso imaginabas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Cariño, solo era cuestión de ordenar ciertos hechos. —Tiró de ella hacia atrás hasta abrazarla—. Es más, soy un genio. Me dijiste que el protector de la joya quería guardarla a salvo, pero la daría con mucho gusto para destruirla. ¿Ese protector soy yo, verdad?

—Sí, ¿No estás enfadado? —Preguntó débilmente, todavía incapaz de creer que lo había aceptado tan fácilmente—. ¿No quieres destruirme?

— Por supuesto que no. Para ser un ser omnisciente, estás reaccionando de forma muy exagerada. Eres la Joya. Podemos tratar con ello. No voy a matarte, y no voy a entregarte al OBI. Ellos te harían daño, y no puedo permitirlo. Te quiero demasiado para eso.

—¿Qué? —El corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, se tambaleó de nuevo.—¿Qué has dicho?

—Te quiero.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Chispas de felicidad culebrearon por todas sus células.

Él la quería. Naruto Namikaze la quería. Él nunca le había dicho esas palabras a nadie, pudo escuchar la verdad en su voz. De todas las cosas que se había imaginado que podían ocurrir, esto nunca se le había pasado por la mente.

—Esto es… esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? —Se restregó los ojos, bloqueando momentáneamente la visión del maravilloso brillo que tenía en ellos—. Despertaré pronto.

—Perdona. —Dijo él enigmáticamente—. ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?, lo has dicho antes, pero justo estabas en medio del placer, por eso no cuenta.

Con un grito, se lanzó en sus brazos.

—Te quiero, siempre te he querido.

Él la cogió y ahuecando las manos en su mandíbula, dijo

— Eso está mejor. —Una de sus manos enroscó su pelo alrededor de sus dedos—. Sabes que vendrás a la superficie conmigo, ¿verdad? Ni se te ocurra si quiera decir que no. Pensaré algo para decirle a mi jefe, incluso si hace falta robaré una de estas joyas y se la llevare afirmando que es Byakugan. —Hizo una pausa, su expresión era reservada—. Todavía quieres venir conmigo ¿verdad?

— Te seguiría a cualquier parte. —Lamió su clavícula, deleitándose en el sonido de su brusca inhalación de aliento—. Tenemos tiempo antes de que nuestra presencia sea requerida. ¿Crees que puedo mantenerte ocupado hasta entonces?

—Creo que me podrías mantener ocupado para siempre.


	28. XXVI

**_Capítulo 26_**

Hinata revolvió a través del único armario que había en la habitación y encontró varios trajes. Ella eligió una de un bonito color azul, con un cordón enlazado a través del dobladillo y la blusa adornada con brillantes zafiros. Se habían bañado y Naruto ya estaba vestido con pantalones de cuero y camiseta que utilizaban los dragones.

Había llamado a su jefe hacía unos momentos y le había dicho al hombre que él tenía a Byakugan en su posesión. Después de que el hombre se pasara unos minutos chillando de excitación, minutos en los que su corazón saltó desbocado, Naruto arrancó un diamante de la pared y le dedicó una secreta y tierna sonrisa antes de meterlo en su bolso.

Como iban a conseguir que ella pasara el OBI, no lo sabía. ¡Lo único que sabía era que iba a ir a la superficie!

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó ella, sosteniendo el brillante material contra su cuerpo.

—En que te prefiero desnuda.

Ella se rió y se echó el material sobre la cabeza, cubriendo su desnudez.

—Me rehúso a ir a comer desnuda.

—Qué pena.

Justo cuando estaba asegurando los lazos de su nuevo traje azul, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante, —llamó ella.

Las puertas se abrieron a la mitad y se deslizaron a los lados. Un moreno guerrero con coleta permanecía en la entrada, el medallón del dragón colgando resplandeciente en su cuello.

— Shikamaru, —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa—. Es un placer verte de nuevo.

—Y a ti. Venid, —dijo él, apartando sus ojos dorados para evitar ver cualquier cosa que no debería—. La comida está servida.

Hinata suspiró, afligiéndose ya por la pérdida de ese maravilloso indulto. De las suaves caricias que a Naruto le gustaba deslizar sobre su cuerpo, de los ardientes besos que esparcía subiendo por sus piernas. Como si él tampoco pudiera permanecer alejado de ella, se le acercó y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios, sus lenguas atreviéndose a un rápido acoplamiento.

—Por todos los dioses —murmuró Shikamaru, girando sobre sus talones. Ellos lo siguieron corredor abajo.

Naruto entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un gentil apretón.

—Todo irá bien. Ya lo verás. No voy a alejarme de tu lado. —liberando su mano, extendió la palma sobre el cuello de ella y lo masajeó, moviendo algunas hebras de su pelo.

—Si hay algún problema, —añadió él, mirándola a los ojos, haciéndola sentir calidad y querida—. Enviaré a todos los demonios sobre el culo de Sasuke.

La mesa tallada de los dragones estaba llena a rebosar de comida y bebida, llevando el apetitoso aroma en cada dirección. Todos los guerreros que Naruto había conocido en el bosque estaban allí, junto con unos pocos más, sentados impacientemente, esperando a que llegaran Hinata y él. Sasuke reclamaba la cabeza de la mesa con una Sakura vestida de manera formal a su derecha. Un collar de rubíes adornaba su cuello, su pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, y llevaba un suave vestido rojo. Las dos únicas sillas disponibles estaban a la derecha de Sasuke. Naruto reclamó la más cercana al dragón, y Hinata ocupó la contigua a la de él.

—Podéis comer. —dijo Sasuke.

Los hombres atacaron inmediatamente la comida, un banquete que consistía en jamón glaseado a la miel, pavo con arándanos, y algún tipo de pudin blanco. Cada receta procedía de la superficie, se percató Hinata, por que había visto a Naruto comer cada uno de esos platos. Ella tomó un poquito de pudin y cerró los ojos en rendición ante el rico y decadente sabor sobre su boca.

—Espero que encontrarais la habitación satisfactoria. —dijo Sakura después de tragar un bocado de jamón.

—Lo hicimos. Gracias. — Hinata le ofreció una suave sonrisa.

— Sasuke explicó que no tenías nombre. —La hermosa humana llevaba una expresión de completa perplejidad—. Dijo que la mayoría de la gente te llama "eso" o "esclava".

—Ella tiene nombre. —dijo Naruto, su tono completo y duro y sin invitación a argumento alguno—. Es Hinata.

—Ves. —Ella le lanzó a Sasuke una satisfecha mirada—. Te dije que tenía nombre. Uno hermoso, por cierto. —Sonriendo, volvió su atención hacia Hinata—. Creo que es tan genial que puedas predecir el futuro. Sasuke y yo podíamos haber utilizado ese tipo de habilidad la primera vez que nos encontramos. Podrías haberle dicho cuanto me amaba, así no habría luchado tan duramente contra ello.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas, su única reacción a su insultante esposa. Él posó su vaso de vino.

—¿Qué sabes acerca de los vampiros y los demonios… Hinata?

La habitación quedó en absoluto silencio; cada presente esperaba conteniendo el aliento la respuesta.

Con el estómago anudado dolorosamente, Hinata dijo.

—Preferiría discutirlo contigo en privado.

Ella quería dejar la discusión para después de comer. Sasuke se tomó a pecho sus palabras.

—Dejadnos. —les dijo a sus hombres.

Aunque su tono era normal, los dragones reaccionaron de inmediato, agarrando su comida mientras se ponían en pie. Sus sillas resbalaron tras de ellos, creando una ruidosa sinfonía. Además de Hinata y Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto fueron los únicos que se quedaron.

Sasuke miró intencionalmente a Sakura.

—Dijiste que podía quedarme, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo ella con terquedad. Se reclinó en la silla, mordisqueó una pieza de pavo de su plato y mordisqueó los bordes, el perfecto cuadro de relajación.

Sasuke se volvió a mirar a Naruto.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, —le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me quedo. Fin de la historia.

Hinata respiró profundamente y encontró la fija mirada de Sasuke cuando se volvió de nuevo a ella.

—Tengo una sensación de inminente destino para ti. Sara me preguntó una vez que sabía yo sobre las Nieblas de Konoha.

La furia erupcionó en las profundidades negras de sus ojos.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —gruñó.

—Vigila tu tono, Lagarto — Naruto lo interrumpió con brusquedad—, o la conversación se termina aquí.

El rey dragón irradiaba la paciente calma de un depredador. Entonces él asintió rígidamente y le repitió la pregunta en un tono más amable.

—Sabes que no puedo mentir, así que tampoco le di ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, ella realmente sabe de las nieblas y espera obtener el control sobre ellas.

Lenta, muy lentamente, el dragón se relajó. Entonces bufó.

—Como si su pusilánime armada pudiera compararse con la nuestra.

Sakura frunció el ceño, dándose toquecitos con un dedo en la mandíbula.

—¿Por qué debería querer esa Sara control sobre los portales? Las criaturas Konohakures no pueden sobrevivir fuera de Konoha. Morirían en cuestión de días. Ni siquiera Sasuke es inmune.

—¡Qué! —se incorporó Naruto—. ¿Los Konohakures mueren fuera de Konoha?

Hinata palideció. Oh, dioses. Habiendo estado conectada siempre a Naruto y al mundo de la superficie, había olvidado su conexión con Konoha. Si viajaba a la superficie, moriría. Ella se cubrió la boca con una temblorosa mano, esperando cortar su gemido de horror.

— Hinata. —la incitó Sasuke.

¿Se quedaría Naruto? Él clamaba que la amaba, pero, ¿Era eso suficiente para mantenerle aquí?

—¿Hinata? —dijo de nuevo Sasuke.

Recuperar la compostura parecía casi imposible, pero lo hizo. Enderezó los hombros y obligó a sus siguientes palabras a salir con firmeza.

— Sara no sabe que morirá si se va. Ninguna de las criaturas lo sabe. Recuerda, nadie sabía siquiera de los portales a excepción de los dragones hasta que Sakura y su hermano llegaron a través de él. Así fue como los vampiros descubrieron los pasadizos, y ahora que son conscientes de Konoha, todavía ninguno de ellos sabe de nuestras debilidades. Sara asumió que podría vivir en la superficie sin ningún problema.

—En caso de que te lo preguntes, —dijo Sakura a Naruto—. Las Nieblas Konohakures son los portales que utilizaste para llegar aquí.

Naruto no mostró reacción alguna. Su piel estaba pálida, las líneas de su boca tensas.

—Hablando de los portales, —añadió Sakura—. ¿Cómo hiciste para evitar a Sasuke?

Finalmente volvió a prestarles atención, aunque su expresión permaneció seria.

—¿Aquí tenéis un portal? Este no es el palacio por el que entré.

Los labios de Sasuke se bajaron en un feroz ceño.

—Entraste en el de Sarutobi. Los guardias allí apostados obviamente no te vieron. ¿Los heriste? —él se inclinó hacia delante sobre los codos, sus labios apretados en un mohín mientras esperaba la respuesta.

—No, no los herí. Ni siquiera supieron que yo estaba allí. Estaban demasiado ocupados con algo más.

¿La guerra con los Nimphs? Se preguntó Hinata. Ella no se lo había mencionado a Sasuke. Aún no.

Dos oscuras cejas se arquearon hacia arriba.

—Entonces, debes ser un buen guerrero. —dijo Sasuke.

—Lo soy. —respondió Naruto.

—¿Entró alguien más contigo?

—No, solo yo.

—¿Y detrás de ti?

—Nadie que yo sepa.

—Sabía que no debía enviar una armada de polluelos, —murmuró el rey—, pero tenía que darle a Konohamaru una oportunidad para liderar.

—Suficiente. — Sakura le besó la mejilla—. Podemos encargarnos de Konohamaru y el otro portal después. Ahora mismo necesitamos discutir sobre los vampiros y los demonios y esa sensación de destino que tuvo Hinata.

—No sé lo que están planeando. —aclaró Hinata—. Todavía.

—Lo descubrirás. —Era una exigencia, no una petición.

Ella asintió.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Si tiene que hacer algo peligroso, la respuesta es no.

—Nada peligroso, —le prometió ella—. Solo agotador. —Sin otra palabra, cerró los ojos y puso su mente en blanco, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Naruto la observó, listo para correr en su rescate si tan siquiera hacía una mueca.

Sus facciones empezaron a relajarse, su respiración continuó, estable pero lenta.

Demasiado lenta. Pasaron varios momentos en surrealista expectación. Y entonces habló, su voz bordeada con otras voces, un extraño sonido. Igual que una legión de fantasmas. En la misma manera en que le había hablado a él cuando habían sido perseguidos por los Tritones.

—Tus enemigos se ocultan en el bosque, abriéndose paso hacia el borde de vuestra región. En tres días, llegarán a este palacio. Los demonios atacarán primero, tu fuego será incapaz de herirlos. Mientras estés distraído con ellos, los vampiros se moverán a través de las sombras y conquistarán las cuevas bajo nosotros.

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó una, dos veces.

—¿Saben que nosotros poseemos a Byakugan?

—En este momento no.

—¿Cómo puedo detenerles? ¿Cómo puedo evitar que suceda eso?

Su expresión no varió, y continuó con esa extraña voz.

—Debes atacar primero. Al alba de la tercera mañana, vuela al bosque y rodéales, entonces cércalos rápidamente con fuego y hielo.

—No entiendo. —Dijo el rey de los Dragones poniéndose en pie y empezando a pasearse de un lado a otro—. ¿Cómo utilizaré tanto el fuego como el hielo?

_Dios mío_, pensó Naruto. _Esto es exactamente por qué los hombres pelean por esta mujer._ Porque es tan peligrosa en las manos equivocadas. Podía desentrañar todo el plan de batalla del enemigo…y decir exactamente como vencerle. Él lo había sabido, incluso vislumbrado antes, pero esto…

Si alguien en la superficie descubría que Byakugan era realmente una mujer, la codicia humana siempre se alzaría contra ella. Cazándola. Igual que era cazada aquí, pero peor aún.

El descubrimiento de que no podría llevarla a la superficie con él porque estaba físicamente vinculada a Konoha había sido un golpe del que todavía no se había recuperado. Verla en acción fue otro golpe más, conduciendo a casa el hecho de que nunca estaría a salvo, sin importar donde residiera.

—Mientras los dragones respiran fuego, los humanos deberán usar el hielo.

Sasuke dirigió una dura mirada negra hacia Naruto.

—¿Tienes hielo?

—No. —Confundido, frunció el ceño.

Sakura chasqueó los dedos, sus ojos ampliándose.

—Ella se refiere a los extintores. Los que trajeron los humanos en su última invasión. Los que has almacenado aquí, pero tus hombres no pueden utilizarlos por que los dragones se debilitan con el frío.

Hinata se desplomó en su silla. Naruto la cogió y recogió su flácido cuerpo en sus brazos.

—Dulzura. —la llamó.

Ella no respondió. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su expresión suave como si estuviera durmiendo.

—La llevaré a la habitación. —dijo él, la preocupación por encima de todo—. Ya ha tenido bastante.

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Nos ayudarías, humano? ¿Llevarás el hielo cuando ataquemos?

Él no tenía tiempo. Tenía que volver a casa. Pero la idea de tres días más… con sus noches… con Hinata era un incentivo que no podía resistir.

—Con dos condiciones.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿La primera?

— Hinata estaba desesperada por buscar en el Templo de Cronos información sobre su padre, pero tus hombres nos detuvieron. Envía a alguien a las ruinas para que busque algo que pueda serle útil.

—Considéralo hecho. ¿La segunda?

—Cuando me vaya, quiero que mantengas a Hinata aquí. Mantenla a salvo. La perdiste antes y eso…

—No volverá a suceder. Ahora somos más fuertes y nadie, nadie en absoluto, puede quebrar nuestros muros. Estará a salvo conmigo.

Naruto luchó para pasar una neblina de furia, tristeza y alivio, e inclinó la barbilla en aceptación de su trato.

—Entonces considérame el Hombre de Hielo.

Después de que Naruto metiera a una dormida Hinata en la cama, le alisara el pelo de la cara, y depositara un suave beso en sus labios, agarró su transmisor y se encorvó sobre la orilla de la cama.

—Santa a Madre.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio.

—Santa a Madre. —dijo de nuevo.

—Aquí Madre. ¿Ha sucedido algo con el paquete?

—El paquete está seguro. —Él les entregaría el diamante en su mochila sin ningún cargo de conciencia.

Antes de que pudiera decirle a su jefe la razón de su llamada, Hatake dijo,

—¿Descubriste algo sobre aquella cita de que la joya era capaz de respirar?

—Estaba enterrada bajo un montón de rocas. —Mentira—. Me imagino que el texto se refería a que estaba privada de aire. —Una enorme mentira.

—Tiene sentido.

Volviendo de nuevo al asunto que tenía entre manos, dijo.

—Quería avisarte de que llegaré a casa más tarde de lo que había planeado.

Una pausa.

—¿Debería enviar un equipo de limpieza?

—No. —Se pasó una mano por la cara—. Tengo todo bajo control. —Dios, ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un mentiroso?—. Fuera.


	29. XXVII

**_Capítulo 27_**

—Lo siento, mi reina, pero los dragones… ellos tienen a Byakugan.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Los dragones entraron volando en el palacio.

Si Sasuke tenía a Byakugan todo estaba perdido. Sara nunca sería capaz de derrotarle—él ya sabría de su plan.

—Neji, —gritó ella—. ¡Neji!

En unos segundos, el vampiro voló a su lado, su expresión cansada.

—¿Ahora qué?

Aterrada, vociferó y gritó la información que acababan de darle.

El rey vampiro frunció el ceño.

—Entonces ellos saben nuestro plan de batalla.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Atacaremos.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora. —Asintió él con la cabeza.

—Sabrán de nosotros y nos detendrán.

—No a menos que hayan hablado de nuevo con Byakugan. —Su ceño fruncido se hizo más profundo—. Pero es una posibilidad que tendremos que afrontar. Ve a preparar a nuestros hombres.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron en su cuarto durante el resto del día, haciendo el amor y disfrutando el uno del otro. Estaban desnudos, y se sostenían el uno al otro con fuerza. Él no podía dejar de tocarla. Planeaba hacer suficientes recuerdos de ella en los próximos días como para que le duraran toda una vida.

—Temo por ti. —dijo suavemente ella—. Solo eres un hombre, y no quiero que luches contra los demonios solos. No quiero que dejes esta cama.

—Es algo que tengo que hacer, bebé. —Confiaba en que Sasuke la guardarla aquí, y a cambio haría lo que el rey de dragón necesitara de él.

—Que si…

—Bebé, he estado luchando en guerras toda mi vida. Primero con mi padre, después con mis hermanos, luego para mi país. Estaré bien.

—¿Te irás a casa? —preguntó ella con suavidad, insegura—. ¿Después?¿Sin mí?

—Sí. —Su tono era finito, no dejando lugar a argumentos.

Las lágrimas relucieron en sus ojos. Demonios, él sintió sus propias lágrimas quemando en sus ojos.

—Al menos tenemos los próximos días. —Su mano exploró el hueco de su espalda y ella tembló—. No perdamos un momento de ello.

Más tarde, cuando su pasión quedó saciada, Naruto enseñó a Hinata como defenderse. Ella lo había hecho excelentemente hasta ese momento, pero la quería mejor preparada. Quería saber que podría salvarse a si misma de cualquier situación.

Por si acaso.

Estaba de pie en el centro de su habitación, y Naruto se paseaba a su alrededor, las manos cerradas tras la espalda como un líder militar.

—Cuando me haya ido, —él se atragantó con la palabra—. Sasuke te mantendrá a salvo aquí. Pero él no estará siempre alrededor, así que quiero que seas capaz de cuidar de ti misma.

—Lo he hecho bastante bien hasta ahora.

—Sí, pero quiero que lo hagas incluso mejor. No eres alguien que puede gritar por ayuda, la gente a la que atraerías podría estar interesada en ganarte para ellos. Tienes que aprender a cuidarte tú misma.

Sus labios descendieron, dándole a ella una triste y vulnerable expresión.

—Una rápida pregunta. De noche andas sola por la ciudad y un grupo de hombres se te acercan, su intención es obligarte a marcharse con ellos. ¿Te escapas o lo intentas y peleas con ellos?

—¿Peleo con ellos?

—Error. Era una pregunta trampa. No andas sola de noche por la ciudad. Es una lección, ¿lo entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos siguiéndole lo mejor que podían mientras la rodeaba.

—Lección dos, —continuó él. Necesitaba enseñarle meses de instrucción en dos días y la urgencia montaba con fuerza sobre él—. Cualquier habitación o edificio en el que entres, lo exploras inmediatamente. Estudias a los inquilinos. Estudias la mejor manera de salir. Y no dejes que nadie sepa lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Cómo?

—Mantén la expresión casual y tu interés desenfocado. Ahora hazlo. Explora este cuarto sin parecer culpable o con un propósito.

Su mirada se lanzó de derecha a izquierda y él negó con la cabeza.

—Más despacio. —dijo él—. Combina una mirada con una acción, pero nunca dejes la mirada fija por demasiado tiempo.

Ella se apartó el pelo del hombro y volvió la cabeza, mirándole directamente.

Sonrió abiertamente, todavía un poco triste, luego apartó la mirada.

—Bien. —Él envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Ahora dime lo que has visto.

—A ti.

—Descríbeme. Mi expresión, mi postura.

—Tus labios están tensos y firmes, y tu mirada decidida. Tenías las manos a los lados, y creo que tenías una erección.

Él se rió, su primer momento de diversión desde que se dió cuenta que tenía que irse a casa sin ella.

—Eso está bien. Realmente bien. La gente que parece estar en el lugar equivocado debería levantar tus sospechas. Si ves un centauro en el lado de la ciudad de los demonios, sabrás que no es de ahí. Por lo tanto sabrás evitarle. Y a propósito, no quiero que entres jamás en el lado de la ciudad que corresponde a los demonios. Era simplemente un ejemplo.

—Eso, te prometo, que nunca lo haré.

—Bien. Permanece siempre tranquila. Las emociones hacen que la gente haga cosas estúpidas. Si alguien te insulta, no dejes que te afecte. ¿Qué importa la opinión del bastardo de todos modos?

—Tienes razón. —asintió ella.

—Si alguien viene tras de ti, intenta escapar de ellos. No intentes luchar con ellos si no tienes que hacerlo.

—¿Y si no puedo escaparme?

—Entonces, y sólo entonces, lucha. —dijo él, caminando frente a ella—. Ve primero a la parte más vulnerable del cuerpo.

Su mirada descendió a su ingle.

—Ese es un buen lugar, pero no siempre el mejor. Si hundes los ojos de tu atacante con bastante con fuerza, no será capaz de ver bastante lo suficientemente bien para encontrarte.

Ella hizo una mueca pero asintió.

—Cualquier cosa puede ser utilizado como arma. Una roca del suelo. Un palo. Si los tienes a tu alcance, úsalos. Puedes meterle un delgado palo en el oído del atacante y hacer que vaya más despacio. El tímpano es sensible y duele al romperse. —su estómago se encogía cuando pensaba en ella teniendo que usar esas técnicas.

Él acortó un poco más la distancia entre ambos y su mirada viajó, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Ella tragó aire.

Su embriagador olor lo rodeó cuando se estiró y pasó un dedo por su tráquea.

—Aquí es donde el aire va desde tu boca a los pulmones. Es sensible y frágil. Si se la perforas a alguien, los incapacitará. —No mencionó que probablemente los mataría si lo hacía con bastante fuerza. No quería preocuparla con eso; solo quería que se preocupara de su supervivencia.

Sus manos bajaron, acariciando sus brazos y pasando sobre las costillas.

—Si estás lo bastante cerca, si alguien te agarra así, puedes darle un rodillazo o un codazo en el estómago. Hará que le sea difícil respirar y ayudará a que te suelte.

Ella se lamió los labios, sus párpados medio bajados.

—Y ya sabes lo de la ingle. —dijo él, arrastrando las yemas de sus dedos bajando por su estómago y ahuecándola.

Su boca se separó en un ahogado jadeo.

—Usa la rodilla o el pie y no reprimas la fuerza. Golpea tan fuerte como puedas y paralizarás a tu atacante.

—¿Qué hago si ha conseguido ponerle las manos alrededor de mi cuello? — preguntó ella jadeantemente.

Naruto alzó los brazos y envolvió suavemente sus dedos alrededor del área en cuestión, pero no aplicó presión.

—Si esto pasa, tienes que actuar inmediatamente porque su intención es hacerte pasar un mal rato. Y cuanto más tiempo pases en esta clase de sujeción, más mareada y débil estarás. Si has intentado de hundirle los ojos, has intentado pegarle una patada en la ingle y ninguno funcionó, cógele los brazos. —Cuando ella así lo hizo, él añadió—. Ahora cierra los puños y golpea con fuerza en el medio, en el interior de mi codo.

Ella lo hizo, pero usó un toque tan suave como el suyo. Su mirada se cerró una vez más en la suya y la conciencia sexual se intensificó entre ellos. Realmente, nunca los abandonaba.

—Tu objetivo no es dar una paliza a tu atacante, si no simplemente escapar y desarmarlo.

—¿Hay diferencia? —Su nariz hociqueó la parte oculta de su mandíbula.

Él casi la lanza a la cama y la reclamaba de nuevo, pero se negó a terminar su lección. Esto era demasiado importante.

—En primer lugar, la rabia será tu emoción primaria. Segundo, la supervivencia es tu única preocupación. La próxima vez que le des un puñetazo a alguien como lo hizo al tritón, asegúrate de bajar el puño.

—¿Cómo?

—Retrocede y pon tanta distancia como sea posible entre tu puño y su objetivo antes de cerrarlo y golpear. También, si puedes empujar la palma en la nariz de su oponente, esto es aún mejor. —Él cogió la mano en la suya, le abrió los dedos y la colocó a pulgadas de su nariz—. Golpea hacia arriba y con fuerza.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y él dejó caer las manos. No la liberó, no podía. Tocarla le proporcionaba el vínculo que ansiaba, un vínculo que necesitaba tanto como respirar.

—Si no puedes llegar a su nariz con la palma, usa la frente. Tu objetivo es distraer al atacante y liberarte tu misma de su sujeción.

Ella se inclinó apoyándose en él y le lamió la costura de los labios.

—Practicaré todo lo que me has enseñado.

Su lengua pasó empujado sus labios, sus dientes, y barriendo dentro de su boca.

Su sabor le llenó, dulce y maravilloso y toda Hinata. Dios, iba a echarla de menos. No estaba seguro de que pudiera sobrevivir sin ella.

—Llévame a la cama, Naruto. Bebe de mí igual que antes.

Y él hizo.

Se oyó el resonar de un cuerno.

Naruto se incorporó en la cama, sacudiéndose de un pacífico sueño.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

A su lado, Hinata estaba pálida y temblaba y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que él hubiera bebió un poco de su cuello. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Cuando se levantó, la sábana cayó a su cintura, revelando los perfectos montículos de sus pechos.

—Los demonios y los vampiros han cambiado su plan de batalla. Se están cerniendo sobre el palacio. Sólo los sentí y envié una advertencia mental a Sasuke.

—No se suponía que atacarían en tres días.

—Cambiaron de planes.

Durante el siguiente latido de corazón, había saltado ya de la cama y había agarrado su ropa de camuflaje. Se las puso rápidamente, atando después su cuchillo al cinturón.

El cuerno resonó otra vez.

Más allá de la puerta, él oyó el arrastre de pies, los gruñidos enfadados de los hombres. Naruto se dirigió hacia Hinata, quien permanecía todavía sentada en la cama, sus rasgos carentes de cualquier emoción. Él se inclinó ante ella y hurgó dentro de su bolso, donde todavía guardaba el brazalete que había comprado para ella.

—Esto es para ti. —dijo él.

—¿Para mí? —Sus ojos abrieron de par en par y se humedecieron y sus labios temblaron cuando él le deslizó la joya en el brazo—. ¿Lo compraste para mí en la ciudad? ¿Por qué?

El cuerno sonó una vez más.

—Porque lo querías. —respondió él—. Y sabía que se vería encantador en ti.— El se estiró y le apartó el pelo de los hombros, después colocó la banda de oro en su lugar. Este brillaba, resaltando el diamante que hacía juego con sus ojos—. Y porque eres el amor de mi vida.

Sin otra palabra, se incorporó y salió a zancadas del cuarto. No se permitió echar un vistazo atrás cuando siguió a varios hombres a alguna clase de la arena de entrenamiento.

Un ejército de dragones estaba ya allí, formando, con Sasuke paseándose delante de ellos.

—No mostréis piedad alguna, —decía Sasuke—. Destruiremos a los vampiros de una vez para siempre con nuestro fuego, y el humano vencerá a los demonios con su hielo. Byakugan lo ha proclamado.

Sus aclamaciones resonaron en las paredes.

—Estas criaturas piensan sorprendernos con un ataque, pero les mostraremos lo equivocados que están. Tres de vosotros, —dijo el rey, señalando—. Llevareis las fábricas de hielo para el humano. No dejéis que el contenido toque vuestra piel u os debilitareis. Os quedareis con él y le apoyareis en lo que sea necesario.

Como había dicho Sakura, los fabricantes de hielo eran en realidad extintores y había al menos sesenta de ellos. Él había librado batallas con bastantes armas, pero nunca con nitrógeno líquido. Habría preferido unas granadas, tal vez un taco de C4, pero aceptaría lo que pudiera conseguir.

—Convirtámonos en dragones, amigos míos y volemos.

Una legión de rugidos reverberó, resonando a través del redondeado recinto. La ropa se hizo trizas, las caras se alargaron, alas, colas y garras crecieron. Había visto este cambio antes, pero con todo no podía apartar la mirada. Los hombres que habían gruñido, se convirtieron en bestias con aliento de fuego. Uno de ellos —él creyó que sería Shikamaru— lo señaló a él y a su espalda con una larga garra. Mientras su mente gritaba, "Diablos, ni hablar", subió a bordo.

—Que comiencen los juegos de guerra, —refunfuñó él.

Con un extintor anclado firmemente a la espalda y una manguera negra en las manos, Naruto merodeó entre bosque de árboles. La mañana aún no había despuntado, por lo que estaba enormemente agradecido por su superior visión nocturna.

Shikamaru le había dejado una media milla atrás antes de remontar el vuelo. Los dragones que llevaban los extintores descendieron silenciosamente a su lado. Por delante, podía oír los pasos de los ejércitos de los vampiros y demonios a medida que se iban acercando.

El murmullo de voces pronto llevó a sus oídos. Oyó el sonido metálico del metal y el arrastrar de pasos. Naruto se detuvo detrás de un grueso tronco de árbol y se puso en cuclillas, disponiéndose a golpear. Esperó… esperó… esperó...

Encima de él, Sasuke emitió un grito de guerra.

Alzó la manguera, con la adrenalina al máximo, Naruto irrumpió en las líneas enemigas. Él corrió directamente hacia los demonios, rociando espuma blanca. Los dragones vomitaron fuegos, calientes rayos de luz al rojo vivo y chamuscantes rayos, una barbacoa que del 4 de Julio que había salido mal.

El calor eso inmediatamente lo alcanzó e hizo todo lo posible para permanecer en su puesto.

Unos tortuosos gritos resonaron durante la llegada del amanecer. Entre los gritos de dolor se elevaron los olores de carne agonizante y azufre. Naruto siguió rociando, evitando a los vampiros, reservando el preparado hielo líquido para los demonios.

Cuando un demonio voló hacia él, trató de rociarlo pero el tubo chisporroteó.

Vacío. Mierda.

Él sacó de repente su cuchillo, y el bastardo saltó sobre él. Antes de que él pudiera dar su primera cuchillada, lo alejaron de él y cayó al suelo. Un dragón, Kiba, le cortó la garganta con las garras.

—Trabaja en esos reflejos, —le dijo al dragón—. Un poco más lento y no habría por donde cogerme.

Su única respuesta fue un gruñido antes de volver a volar a la lucha.

Cuando Naruto se apartó, un vampiro lo divisó y atacó. Chocaron y cayeron al suelo. El vampiro estuvo a punto de morderle, de hundir sus dientes en el cuello de Naruto, cuando de repente se detuvo.

—¿Byakugan? —dijo la sanguijuela, impresionado y reverente. Él soltó a Naruto como si fuera veneno y retrocedió.

Ellos olían a Hinata en él, se dio cuenta.

Alguien le dio otro extinguidor, y Naruto lo echó a sus pies. El resto de los dragones descendió del cielo y atacaron al ejército restante a pie. Su estable vapor de fuego nunca se debilitó. Manteniéndose a ras del suelo, Naruto se arrastró por el resto del campo, buscando a través de las sombras. En repetidas ocasiones, realizó la misma acción: rociada de extintor, corte de la garganta del demonio. El sudor le caía a chorros empapándole la ropa.

Podía oler la sangre a su alrededor, y se le hizo la boca agua. Sin embargo, mantuvo firme la rienda sobre su impulso de beber, concentrándose en cambio en la tarea que le habían dado. En once ocasiones se vio obligado a cambiar un extintor por otro.

—Maldito seas, Sasuke. —El oyó una voz masculina que repartía golpes a diestro y siniestro.

Naruto reconoció inmediatamente la voz. Neji. El rey de los Vampiros que había salvado la vida de Hinata como también la suya propia. Sasuke se materializó de repente y bajó en picada.

Los dos hombres lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo. Naruto odiaba admitirlo, pero se sentía dividido. Estaba aquí para ayudar a los dragones, se lo debía a Sasuke, pero también tenía una deuda con este particular vampiro.

Oyó un gruñido tras de él y se giró, rociando espuma. EL demonio siseó y Naruto le rasgó la piel. Haciendo una mueca, gritó.

— Sasuke, déjale ir. —entonces rápidamente despachó a su atacante.

Sasuke disparó otra ronda de fuego, pero el rey vampiro la esquivó rápidamente.

—Haz tu trabajo, humano, —gritó Sasuke mientras Neji gruñó—. No necesito tu ayuda, humano.

—Esta es una antigua batalla. —dijo alguien detrás de él. Shikamaru, se dio cuenta—. No te metas en medio.

Los dos hombres continuaron luchando, y Naruto los observó impotente, matando tantas criaturas que se venían a interferir. Ningún hombre estaba ganando, porque estaban igualadamente emparejados.

—¡Tú! —gritó una hembra.

Naruto se giró, entrecerrando los ojos. Sara, la Reina Demonio, rondaba frente a él, su roja mirada aguda y encendida. Ella le enseñó los dientes.

—Tú me robaste a Byakugan. Eres la causa de este infierno. —ella se lanzó contra él.

Sus dedos apretaron el gatillo de la manguera, pero no surgió nada. Estaba vacío de nuevo.

Fantástico.

Ella se lanzó de golpe sobre él, sacudiéndolo como a una muñeca. Al instante siguiente, estaba sobre él, dándole un puñetazo en la nariz. Oyó como se rompía el cartílago, sintió el agudo aguijonazo y el chorro de sangre caliente en la nariz. Sus garras le arañaron el hombro.

Hay que joderse.

Una chica le estaba pateando el culo.

Con todo, sintió el cartílago en su nariz volver a su sitio, sintió las marcas de las garras cerrándose. Uno de los beneficios que pertenecían al lado oscuro, supuso.

Él se la quitó de encima, pero ella voló de nuevo hacia él. Nunca había golpeado a una mujer en su vida pero arrastró el puño hacia atrás para hacer justamente eso cuando se la arrancaron. Neji le hundió los dientes en el cuello, la acción fiera, letal, y tan salvaje como cualquier animal.

El cuerpo de Sara dio un tirón y se convulsionó una vez, dos, después quedó completamente inmóvil. Su cabeza cayó sin vida a un lado. Cuando Neji acabó de alimentarse, se levantó y enfrentó a Sasuke con tranquila furia. La sangre goteando de su boca. Él miró alrededor, viendo la cantidad de hombres que había perdido, observando el ejército dragón que ahora los rodeaba.

—Te concedo a ti esta victoria, pero lo nuestro no se ha terminado.

—Nunca lo hará, —dijo Sasuke—. Coge al resto de tus hombres y vete. Y sabe que yo te permití irte solo porque salvaste al humano.

Neji sonrió, la acción carente de humor.

—Ya hemos hecho esto antes. Salvé a uno de tus humanos, y tú me dejaste marchar. No siempre será así. Un día, me daré un festín con tu sangre. Pero ya que estás siendo tan generoso, sin embargo, te haré un favor y te diré que los Nimphs han tomado el palacio de Sarutobi.

—Mientes. Mis hombres lo guardan.

—Ve y velo por ti mismo. Pensábamos apropiarnos nosotros también, Sara y yo, pero se nos adelantaron. Nuestra batalla es contigo, así que se lo dejamos.

Un bajo gruñido emergió de la garganta de Sasuke, y dio un amenazante paso hacia delante.

—Saluda a tu mujer de mi parte. Todavía recuerdo su sabor, —dijo Neji, su sonrisa carente de humor ampliándose todavía más—. Hasta la próxima.

El Rey vampiro se desvaneció.

A su alrededor yacían los cuerpos de demonios, dragones y vampiros. Los dragones vivos estaban reunidos alrededor de Sasuke.

—Tú, —dijo Sasuke, indicando hacia un grupo de ellos. La furia oscureció sus facciones—. Ve al palacio de Sarutobi y busca a Konohamaru. No te dejes ver. Quiero saber si los Nimphs están realmente allí.

A Naruto se le derrumbaron los hombros por el cansancio, y bloqueó el resto de las instrucciones de Sasuke. Habiendo terminado con esta batalla, su tiempo con Hinata se había acabado.

Él no estaba siquiera listo para dejarla ir.


	30. XXVIII

**_Capítulo 28_**

Como siempre, las visiones de Hinata nunca le hablaban de su propio peligro.

Hinata y Sakura habían serpenteado hasta la cima del parapeto del palacio, esperando captar un vistazo de la batalla. Hinata se paseó. Sus nervios se negaban a aplacarse, y no podía apartarse de una sensación de aprensión.

¿Estaría bien Naruto? ¿Lo habrían herido?

Ella no podía ver la batalla en su mente. ¿De qué servían sus dones si no podía ayudar al hombre que amaba?

Constantemente sus dedos acariciaban el brazalete que le había dado Naruto, intentando sacar la fuerza de ello.

—Dime otra vez que volverán indemnes. —dijo Sakura, su nerviosismo a la par que el de Hinata.—Esto es lo que más odio de ser la esposa de un guerrero. Amo a Sasuke con todo mi corazón. Él es una parte de mí, pero se empeña en participar en esas guerras y casi me muero de preocupación durante todo el tiempo.

Hinata se detuvo y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Tu marido vivirá una larga y sana vida. Como tú y tu hija.

Sakura la estudió durante varios minutos, entonces dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Preferiría morir yo misma a que le pase algo a él.

—Te entiendo. Amo a Naruto con todo mi corazón. —suspiró ella. Una suave brisa nocturna danzando alrededor de ellas, enredando su túnica y pelo—. Pero, parece que estoy destinada a perderle.

—¿Por qué? No hay razón para que dos personas que se aman no permanezcan juntas.

—Moriría en la superficie, y si él se queda aquí, los humanos atravesarán constantemente los portales, plagando nuestro país en un intento de robarnos o destruirme.

—Vale, esa es una razón. Lo siento mucho. — Sakura le dio un rápido abrazo antes de que Hinata continuara paseándose.

—Distráeme. Háblame de ti y de Sasuke.

—Mi tema favorito. —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Recuerdo la primera vez que tuvimos una cita. —Se rió—. Yo lo llamo cita, él trabajo.

De alguna manera, Hinata no podía imaginarse al fiero dragón cortejando a nadie.

Exigir que se casara con él, sí. Entregando flores y pedirle salir, no.

—Él estaba decidido a matarme, sabes.

—¡Qué! — Hinata se detuvo a mitad de su paseo y enfrentó a la delicada mujer—. ¿Quería matarte? —ella hizo una pausa—. No sé por que me sorprende. Ese es Sasuke para tí, un hombre que cumple con su deber sin importar las circunstancias.

— Sasuke incluso había levantado la espada, listo para golpear. Yo justamente acababa de atravesar el portal y era su deber silenciarme permanentemente. Pero no lo hizo. No podía. En vez de eso, me ayudó a encontrar a mi hermano, y a cambio, me gusta pensar que llené su vida con emociones y amor. —Su cabeza se inclinó pensativamente hacia un lado—. Naruto también necesita eso, creo yo. Tiene la misma dura mirada que Sasuke lleva algunas veces.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó Hinata con frustración.

Ninguna de ellas tenía la respuesta.

—¿Crees que la batalla se habrá terminado ya? —preguntó Sakura, sus manos entrelazándose—. No seré capaz de descansar hasta que Sasuke esté otra vez en mis brazos.

Hinata cerró los ojos y una vez más intentó enviar su conciencia fuera del palacio y a través del bosque. Justo cuando la escena finalmente se estaba formando en su mente, la llenó una sensación de estar siendo observada. Una amenazante sombra cubrió su mente, y la sacudió una sensación de peligro.

— Sakura, —dijo, mirando a su nueva amiga—. Estamos en problemas.

Sakura palideció, haciendo sus pecas todavía más obvias—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay demonios aquí, en el palacio. Robaron un medallón de Dragón de uno de los caídos y con la mayoría de nuestros hombres fuera, fueron capaces de abrir una brecha en los muros. — Hinata echó una mirada alrededor en busca de un arma, intentando usar cualquier cosa, justo como Naruto le había enseñado.

Encontró una vara larga y varias piedras grandes. Le tendió las rocas a Sakura, sus manos temblando.

—No pueden morir a menos que se les corte la garganta, pero podemos intentar contenerlos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. Vamos, debemos bajar y adver…

Era demasiado tarde.

Seis demonios se encaramaron sobre el parapeto, sus alas agitándose furiosamente. Sus garras alargadas y sus dientes brillantes con la saliva. Sin su reina alrededor, les traía sin cuidado mantener a Hinata sana y salva.

La muerte brillaba en sus ojos.

Sakura corrió tras ella, la determinación endureciendo su expresión y alejando de ella el miedo.

—Tú encárgate de los tres de la derecha y yo me encargaré de los otros tres.

—Hecho.

Al mismo tiempo, Hinata oyó sus pensamientos.

_He querido saborear a Byakugan durante mucho tiempo._

_Los humanos huelen dulce, y ella lleva un bebé en su vientre._

—Estás embarazada, —le dijo Hinata—. Quédate detrás de mí.

Sakura jadeó y se llevó una mano al vientre. Ella no había sido consciente de que estaba embarazada, se dio cuenta Hinata, no queriendo que la mujer luchase ahora.

—Quédate detrás de mí. —repitió.

Sakura vaciló solo un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No. Haremos esto juntas.

Hinata entró en acción. Sakura no prestó atención a sus palabras, pero estaba justo a su lado. Los demonios se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Hinata balanceó su palo, insertándoselo en la nariz. Oyó como se rompía algo y observó como la cabeza de la criatura caía de lado. La sangre vertiéndose de su cara. Sakura lanzó una de sus rocas y esta impactó en una de las sienes del demonio. Él siseó de dolor y sorpresa.

Sakura lanzó otra roca y le golpeó en la misma sien. Esta vez él voló hacia atrás e impactó contra la pared. Dos de los otros intentaron volar tras ella, pero Hinata saltó en frente de ella y balanceó la vara.

Ella apuntó a los testículos. Los demonios quizás no se parecieran a los humanos, pero procreaban de la misma manera.

Contacto.

El bastardo aulló. Ella continuó balanceando el palo, manteniendo a la criatura en el suelo.

En su idioma, de modo que los demonios no pudieran entenderle, le dijo a Sakura.

—Retrocede. Si podemos alcanzar la puerta, podemos correr a una habitación y ocultarnos.

—Camina conmigo.

—De acuerdo. —Juntas, retrocedieron. Los demonios las siguieron, arrastrándose con sus garras y piernas, pero Hinata se las arregló para hacerlos vacilar, sin dejar de mover la vara.

—Estamos en la puerta, —susurró Sakura—. Llevo mi medallón así que se abrirá.

—Los medallones de dragón actúan como sensores, abriendo y cerrando todas las puertas.

—Cuando crucemos el umbral, cubre el medallón de modo que las puertas se cierren rápidamente. A mi señal. Una, dos. ¡Tres!

Hinata echó a correr y atravesó la puerta, justo detrás de Sakura. Las puertas se cerraron de golpe tras ellas. Ella oyó los demonios gruñendo mientras golpeaban la pesada madera.

—¡Corre! Rápido. —gritó ella.

Los demonios atravesaron la barrera demasiado pronto. Todo lo que encontraban en su camino, lo lanzaban tras ellas, y lo oían impactar contra sus perseguidores.

Uno de ellos la alcanzó y la agarraron por los hombros, tirando de ella hacia atrás. Cuando cayó, sacó la vara y estacó hacia arriba. Su movimiento le dio fuerza añadida, y su improvisada arma se hundió en la garganta del demonio. Él siseó y se convulsionó, entonces colapsó.

A Sakura no se la vía en ningún sitio; Había desaparecido más allá de las escaleras.

Los restantes demonios se cernieron a su alrededor, soltando bajos gruñidos desde sus gargantas.

—Pagarás por eso, —dijo uno de ellos.

En un borroso movimiento, Sakura apareció repentinamente en la cima de las escaleras.

—Usa esto, —gritó ella, tirándole una daga.

Hinata la cogió justo cuando un demonio saltó y se lanzó hacia Sakura. Los otros volaron hacia ella. Ella lo pateó y le arañó en el estómago, y mientras jadeaba por respirar acabó con él. Cayó a sus pies y ella alcanzó el fondo de las escaleras de Sakura.

La menuda mujer se estaba deshaciendo del demonio restante con una larga espada.

Hinata se encaramó sobre él, rodeándole la garganta con las manos. Ella deslizó la cuchilla. En segundos, estaba muerto.

Y entonces se había acabado.

Ella se quedó donde estaba, jadeando, mientras los dragones que habían permanecido detrás para protegerlas entraban en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —gritó uno de ellos—. ¿Por qué no pedisteis ayuda?

—Pensé que mis gritos de terror eran suficientes, —chasqueó Sakura. Ella se dobló, jadeando por respirar.

Hinata observó la sangre sobre sus manos.

Lo había hecho.

Había probado que podía protegerse a sí misma, sin importar el enemigo. Ese conocimiento debería haberla hecho feliz, pero no lo hizo. Ahora, Naruto la dejaría ir.

Unos pocos segundos después, Naruto, Sasuke y el ejercito dragón irrumpió en el interior. Ellos llevaban una expresión de satisfecha victoria… hasta que vieron la escena de sangre y muerte.

Sasuke se apresuró hacia Sakura y Naruto corrió hacia Hinata, y ambos hombres las atrajeron a sus brazos, apretándolas contra ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —exigieron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

—Estás a salvo. —dijo Hinata, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Sus rodillas se aflojaron con alivio—. Estás a salvo. Gracias a los Dioses.

Sus manos vagaron sobre ella, buscando heridas.

—¿Estás herida? Dime que no estás herida.

—Esta no es mi sangre. —Ella cerró los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Tras ellos, Sasuke corría sus manos sobre Sakura, besándola y apretándola contra sí y gritando órdenes a sus hombres para que limpiaran el desastre y mataran otra vez a todos los demonios.

Una sensación de urgencia se elevó en el interior de Hinata. Su tiempo con Naruto estaba acabando; Lo notaba todo el camino hasta sus huesos. Debería preguntar sobre la batalla, debería permitirle tiempo para descansar. Pero no le importaba ninguna de esas cosas.

—Llévame a nuestra habitación, Naruto. Ahora mismo. Por favor.

Él no vaciló; también sintió la urgencia. La alzó y la llevó en brazos.

—No vengáis a buscarnos, —dijo él por encima del hombro.


	31. Final

**_Final_**

—No entiendo lo que significa, —dijo Hinata.

Habían pasado dos días desde la batalla y Naruto no había encontrado la fuerza para dejarla ir. Así que, aquí estaba, a buen recaudo en el palacio dragón, sentado sobre la cama con Hinata mientras ella estudiaba las tablas rotas y descoloridas que los dragones habían encontrado en la ruinas del Templo de Cronos.

Se había pasado toda la noche pegando las pequeñas piezas igual que un puzle, trabajando diligentemente durante horas y horas.

—¿Ves esas palabras? —Ella indicó una línea de ajados símbolos.

Ella se veía tan adorable. El pelo cayéndole sobre la espalda. El color floreciendo brillante en sus mejillas, y sus labios estaban llenos y magullados de su reciente relación.

—Los veo. —dijo él.

—Dicen que soy un dragón.

A él no le sorprendía.

—Tienes los mismos de Sasuke.

—Pero aquí dice que soy vampiro.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto se enderezó.

—Y aquí dice que soy Centauro. Aquí, minotauro. Aquí, sirena. Aquí, Nimph. Aquí…

—Lo tengo. Mierda, bebé, tú lo eres todo. —¿Cuántas veces la había mirado y había pensado que poseía ciertas cualidades de otras razas diferentes?

—No lo entiendo, —repitió ella.

—Estás hecha de cada criatura.

—Eso es… eso es imposible.

—¡Ha! He aprendido que nada es imposible. ¿Qué es lo que dice?

—Que soy la hija de Cronos. Naruto, —dijo ella, volviéndose rápidamente, mirándole con ojos asombrados—. Él es el Rey de los Dioses. O lo era hasta que su hijo, Zeus, lo mató y usó su sangre para crearnos. —la última palabra la dijo con un triste y roto jadeo—. Él está muerto. Mi padre está muerto. Pero… ¿Cómo fue que lo vi ese día? Me abrazó. Me sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Quizás no fue tu padre quien te sostuvo.

—Zeus, —dijo ella—. Era Zeus. Mi… hermano. Me dijo que lo lamentaba y yo asumí que lo decía por ignorarme. Pero Zeus se disculpó por matar a nuestro padre. ¿Cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta? Ahora está tan claro. —ella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y él sintió su cálidas lágrimas deslizarse bajando por su brazo—. Es tan duro. Esperaba tantas cosas, pero no esto. Nunca esto.

Él la abrazó contra él durante más de una hora, simplemente sosteniéndola y dejándola llorar. Le susurró cosas al oído, cosas dulces, amorosas, todo lo que quería que supiera pero nunca tendría otra oportunidad para decírselas.

Cuando cesaron sus lágrimas, él apretó con fuerza los ojos.

_Tengo que irme._

Se le oprimió el pecho. Ahora todo estaba completo. Ella conocía su pasado, sus mayores enemigos habían sido vencidos y ella estaba a salvo. Era hora de decirle adiós. Como le habría gustado pasar su vida a su lado, haciéndola olvidar su tristeza por su padre.

Consolándola. Amándola simplemente.

Él debió haberse puesto rígido o dejado de respirar por ella de repente se apartó de su contacto, sin mirarle.

—Tienes que marcharte ya.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin esta mujer? Ella lo era todo para él, y él no estaba completo sin ella. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a decir.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

Su mirada permaneció al frente.

—Llévame contigo.

—No.

—Entonces, quédate aquí.

Si solo pudiera.

—Tengo que irme. No dejaré que te de caza ningún otro agente. No puedo.

—Regresa a por mí.

Él le acunó la mandíbula y le besó ligeramente los labios. Se sentía hecho pedazos por dentro. Ella poseía su corazón. Para salvarla, sin embargo, haría lo que fuera necesario.

Incluso dejarla.

—Voy a cerrar el portal, bebé. Voy a asegurarme que nadie pueda entrar jamás.

Y entonces, antes de que ella pudiera decir otra palabra, le hizo el amor por última vez, moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella con lentitud, saboreándola entera. Su sabor. Su olor. Sus sentimientos. Gravando su esencia en todas sus células.

Tiempo después, cuando ella dormía, se vistió rápidamente. Sentía el estómago como si tuviese un peso de plomo alojado en el estómago, arremolinándose contra las náuseas.

Obligándose a poner un pie frente al otro, salió caminando de la habitación. Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. No había llorado desde la muerte de su madre, pero ahora lo hizo. Y no estaba avergonzado de sus lágrimas.

—Adiós, Pru. —susurró él, y casi lo mata el decirlo.

No se permitió mirar atrás cuando fue tras Sasuke. El Rey dragón estaba esperándole y lo escoltó al portal. Naruto lo atravesó.

**_Hogar._**

**_Miseria._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sorprendentemente el portal por el que salió no le llevó a la misma localización desde la que entró.

Naruto se encontró en Brasil. OBI no sabía de este portal, y planeaba que se mantuviese de la misma manera.

Trabajó furiosamente durante días, bloqueando la entrada del portal con rocas.

Tiempo después, se dirigió a Florida y se comunicó por Radio a la base. Cuando lo alcanzaron, le entregó el enorme diamante que había robado de la pared de Sasuke a su jefe y con una decidida y estoica expresión dijo que era Byakugan.

Le preguntaron por su misión, y mintió. Le preguntaron cómo había evitado a los guardias del portal, y también mintió sobre ello. Sometido a un detector de mentiras, mintió como un bellaco. Y lo pasó. Les habló de los monstruos, solo para evitar que enviaran a alguien más al interior. Pero no les dijo nada acerca de Hinata, nada acerca de la enorme riqueza y nada acerca de sus nuevas tendencias vampíricas.

Estaban tan excitados por lo de Byakugan, que lo enviaron alegremente a casa, dándole las vacaciones que le habían negado durante el pasado año.

Sus vacaciones apestaban. Nunca dejó su casa. Y ahora, dos semanas en el interior de ella, se quedó en su gimnasio, sacando el infierno a puñetazos de su saco de arena.

No tenía vida sin Hinata. Diablos, no quería vivir una vida sin ella.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaba a salvo? ¿Le extrañaba? ¿Había pasado cada noche yaciendo despierta, imaginando sus manos sobre ella, deseando sus labios sobre los suyos?

—¿Qué va mal contigo, tío?

Naruto bufó. Le dio algunos puñetazos más al saco. Sus hermanos habían descendido esta mañana hasta él en masa y se negaban a marcharse.

—Nada. —gruñó. Era la misma respuesta que les había dado las otras mil veces que habían preguntado.

Sin embargo, ellos continuaron insistiendo, y en varias ocasiones estuvo cerca de golpearles. Él pensó que sus ojos quizás se habían vuelto rojos una vez por que sus hermanos también le habían preguntado—mil veces—si necesitaba ver un médico. Él todavía deseaba sangre, sí, pero solo la de Hinata. Solo su dulzura.

Al menos no había levitado. ¿No habría sido divertido explicarlo? Se había preguntado algunas veces por qué no se había debilitado desde que había dejado Konoha, ya que ahora poseían algunas características muy Konohakures, pero la única respuesta que encontraba es que había nacido humano y sus mayores lazos estaban aquí.

—Te creo. —dijo Nick. Le echó un vistazo a Erik—. ¿Tú le crees?

—Yo creo que es un problema con una mujer.

—Tenía que serlo, —dijo Denver—. Nada más podría sacudirlo de esa manera.

—Cállate la jodida boca.

—Bien, finalmente dice algo más que nada.

Naruto no podía contárselo. Ellos no sabían nada acerca del OBI. Por más que quisiera describir cada detalle de la adorable Hinata, no podía.

Dioses, tenía tenerla de vuelta.

Descansó la frente contra el saco de arena. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para bloquear el portal de Florida pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Quizás no lo había intentado. Él no quería tener que servirse de ese último vínculo con Hinata y destruir toda esperanza de verla de nuevo.

Al segundo día de estar en casa, encontró una piedra con imagen en ella dentro de la mochila y había dado un puñetazo a la pared abriéndole un agujero. Había estado tan lleno de añoranza que casi echa abajo toda su casa.

Haciendo una mueca, pensó en el siguiente instante. Había tenido suficiente de esta tortura. Iba a regresar.

Iba a volver a Hinata.

La OBI no conocía el portal de Brasil; quizás pudiera encontrarlo otra vez. Aunque, tendría que ser cuidadoso. Ellos mantenían una estrecha vigilancia sobre sus empleados, siempre cautelosos de deserciones.

Si lo hacía, saldría de esta rutina, tendría que decir adiós a su familia para siempre. ¿Podría? Por Hinata, daría cualquier cosa.

**_Voy a hacerlo. Voy a volver a ella. _**

Él sonrió por primera vez desde que regresó.

—¿Viste eso? —dijo Nick—. ¿Qué causó el cambio?

Él estaba a punto de responder cuando una seductora de pelo salvaje irrumpió en el gimnasio.

— Naruto Namikaze—, dijo ella, su pelo negro azulado volando tras de sí—. He estado aquí durante dos semanas y he sobrevivido. Puedo vivir en la superficie. —Ella vio a sus hermanos, les sonrió débilmente y murmuró. —Hola. —Antes de volver de nuevo su atención a Naruto—. ¿Ahora qué tienes que decir a eso?

Casi se le doblan las rodillas cuando la sorpresa lo golpeó. ¿Era una alucinación?

—¿Hinata?

Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, corrió a ella y la atrajo a sus brazos, cerrando los ojos cuando su aroma lo rodeó.

Dios, ella era real.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Nunca deberías haber arriesgado tu vida de esa manera. —Él era incapaz de poner énfasis en la regañina.

—Te lo dije. —murmuró Erik.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Naruto le llenó la cara de besos, más feliz en ese momento de lo que había estado nunca. Rogándole al Señor por la mujer que se había revelado.

—Iba a ir por ti, dulzura. No podía permanecer alejado de ti. —Más besos—. Ahora, tienes mucho que explicar. ¿Dónde te has estado quedando? ¿Por qué no te debilitaste?

—Atravesé el portal y te seguí aquí. Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y me encontró. Me llevó al pueblo más cercano y alquiló una habitación. Me estuvo comprobando cada par de días pero nunca me debilité, así que finalmente me transportó aquí. —ella hizo una pausa para respirar—. Soy parte de cada criatura, lo cual me hace parte humana y debe permitirme existir en la superficie. Y esta humana quiere estar contigo.

Sus labios se estiraron lentamente hacia arriba. Como amaba a esta mujer.

—¿Cómo me seguiste sin que me diera cuenta?

—¿Cómo crees? Finalmente he utilizado mis poderes para algo que yo quería.

Sus hermanos estaban murmurando acerca de la extraña conversación.

¿Humanos? ¿Tele transportado? ¿Poderes? Ellos ni siquiera sabían que su cuñado era un alien. Naruto tendría muchas explicaciones que dar después, pero ahora mismo, tenía a Hinata y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Cásate conmigo. —No era una orden, pero estaba lo bastante cerca. Era un ruego.

—¿Quieres decir? —Chillando, saltó y envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura—. ¡Sí, sí, sí! Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Hinata, Prudence, Blaze.

—Es Sra. General Happy para ti.

Él se rió.

—¿Qué te parece Hinata de Konoha?, Joya de mi corazón.

**_FIN_**

**_La historia verdadera se llama la Joya de Atlantis de Gena Showalter._**


End file.
